


Worlds Apart

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec is a shy little thing, Bisexual Isabelle, Bisexual Lydia, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary and Simon friendship, Crush at First Sight, Demiromantic Raphael Santiago, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Raphael Santiago, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus is a confident business manager, Malec, More like love making, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Side Isabelle/Lydia, Side Izzy/Meliorn, Side saphael - Freeform, side Clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec works in the starbucks in New York, Magnus is a busy business manager who happens to come there everyday. Definitely not to tease Alec with his sexual innuendo’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Worlds Apart(Chinese translated version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049471) by [RFans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans)



Alec made his way into the back of the starbucks shop and sneezed. There were boxes bundled on top one other, dust covering the lids of the boxes just slightly. Alec rolled his eyes. They seriously needed to clean this up. He walked to the small changing room and pulled his apron from the hook. This was going to be a long day. 

Alec tied his apron and made his way into the front shop. Jace had already started cleaning the counter. Alec patted his back when he walked past him and pulled the chairs down from the tables and onto the ground. He whipped down the tables and then walked to the door, turning the sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’.

“Reckon it’s gonna be a busy day?’’ Jace asked from where he leaned against the counter with his hands.

“It’s New York.’’ Alec mumbled, looking through the window to the streets. People were hurrying to get to their busses or arrive at their jobs in time. “It’s always busy.’’

“True. Hey, Izzy told you about the dance battle coming up right?’’ Jace asked him.

Jace was the dance captain of the New Yorker dance group “The Hipsters’’. His sister Izzy was a part of the dance group as well. She loves dancing, she says it makes her feel calm and yet sexy at the same time. 

“Yeah, she did. She’s been practising her butt off. I swear to god, Jace. If she sings ‘Hit me baby one more time’ ONE more time, I will actually hit her.’’

Jace laughed his ass of at Alec’s expression, who in return gave him a glare. The door jingled, a sign that the first costumers were dripping in.

Alec made his way to the check out while Jace went to prepare the coffee machine. He smiled politelt at the girl.

“Good morning, how can I help you?’’ He asked.

The girl turned beet red and bit her lip, giggling. “I-I’d like to have the Pumpkin Spice Latte and a blueberry muffin.’’

Alec nodded and mentally rolled his eyes. Girls really couldn’t tell that he was attracted to boys, could he? He gave the order through to Jace who started on it and Alec turned to the next costumer.

That’s how time flew by. Girls would make loving eyes at him, their boyfriends, if they had one that is, would glare the entire time at him until he would awkwardly pass the order to Jace. Alec had gotten off his break when a man in suite came walking in, talking loudly to his phone.   
“I told you a million times, Steve! I need the report today. I am on my way back to office now, it better be on my desk when I get back.’’ The man looked up at Alec. “One Mocha Light Frappucino with a dot of whipped cream and three strawberry meringue cookies to go. Pronto.’’

Alec stared at the man in front of him with arched eyebrows, but gave the order through to Jace anyway. When he turned back the man was standing in a corner of the shop, still on the phone. The sunlight made it seem like he was an angel going on a business meeting. Alec caught himself starring at the man, it wasn’t like he couldn’t help it. The man’s black hair was styled up in a a quiff, the ends of the hairs a blond colour. His skin tone was almost golden-like, as if the sun had kissed him on the day he was born. His brown eyes were a chocolate kind of colour and his lips were pink and plump, waiting to be kissed. 

Alec felt a rough pat on the back and he turned around to a smirking Jace who had the man’s order ready. “Get your head together, dreamboy. This is for your beautiful business man.’’

Alec just scowled at him and grabbed the bag with the cookies and the coffee cup and walked over to the man. Just as Alec wanted to tap the man on the shoulder, he turned around and bumped into Alec, causing the coffee that Alec was holding to spill all over his expensive looking suite jacket. He heard Jace trying to stiffle his laughter in the back and made a mental note to kick his ass for that later.

“O-Oh my g-god... I-I’m so sorry. I-I can fix it!’’ Alec was so embarrassed and tried to rub the coffee stain out of the jacket but that only seemed to make it worse.

The man on the other hand had been ready to scream at the poor boy, until he actually saw the boy’s face and decided not to. The boy, ‘Alec’ he read at name tag, was rambling with apologies and looked like he had just driven over his neighbours favorite dog. 

“It’s okay.’’ The man cut off the rambling and offered a small smile. “I’ll drop it of at a clean store, no big deal.’’

“Way big deal!’’ Alec argued. “I can drop the jacket of too if you like. It was my fault after all. I’ll pay the bill too. That’s the least I can do!’’

“It’s okay, kid.’’ The man said but Alec shook his head.

“I insist.’’ Alec said stubbornly.

The man chuckled and eventually took the jacket of and handed it too Alec. He then reached into his bag and took out a business card that he gave too Alec as well.

“Call me when the jacket is clean, I can always come back here and pick it up.’’

Alec took the card from the man and smiled at him. Magnus Bane it read, followed with his telephone number and the address of his office. Magnus smiled back at Alec and smirked.

“Do you believe in karma?’’ Magnus asked as he let his eyes trail down Alec’s body.

Alec raised an eyebrow, not understanding where this was going. “Uh, maybe?’’

Magnus’ smile grew bigger and leaned closer to Alec, whispering in his ear; “Good, because I know some good karma-sutra positions.’’

Alec felt Magnus’ hot breath against his ear and shivered, a red blush covering his cheeks as he registered what Magnus said. Last thing he knew was Magnus grabbing the bag of cookies, winking at Alec and leaving the store without his coffee. Alec still stood there with the jacket in his hands and swallowed. He looked down at the jacket and carefully folded it up, walking to the back of the shop and gently putting it in his bag. 

He then looked back at the business card he had received and found himself repeating Magnus’ name over and over again. A smile came onto his lips and he put the business card in the pocket of his pants. He would be looking foreward to seeing Magnus again.

Little did he know that at the other side of the city, Magnus had arrived in his office and was chewing on a cookie well looking out the window, looking down at the busy street and watching people and cars race by. He smiled at the thought of Alec and he couldn’t wait to go back to the starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest interrupts the dance practise and Jace is not amused.  
> Meanwhile Magnus can't keep Alec out of his mind.

Magnus was hard at work on the new issue that needed to be out this Thursday. The phone in his office had been ringing non-stop, editors asking for his feedback on the covers and stories, warehouses asking for the deadline for the newest issue to be picked up and dropped to the respective stores. All in all, it was quite a busy day for Magnus. He was scanning through an article one of the interships wrote for the issue when his secretary, Camille, knocked on his door and walked in when he answered with a ‘Come in’.

“Magnus,’’ Camille said. “The meeting for the winter collection moved to this afternoon instead of tomorrow morning. They want to know what time they can expect you to be present.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course the meeting had to be moved. It always went like this, he couldn’t even catch a break. He patted his fingers against his desk, trying to think what was the best thing to do. He closed his eyes and sighed again, rubbing his temple, before looking back to Camille.

“Just,’’ He made a motion with his hand. “Tell them I’ll be there at 3. I gotta finish reading this up, put my feedback on it and I’ll be on my way.’’

Camille nodded and eyed him up and down, a playful smirk covering her lips. “You look fabulous today, but the way Magnus.’’

He looked up from the article he was reading again, a warning look in his eyes. “I always do, Camille. And it’s Mr. Bane to you.’’

Camille rolled her eyes and strutted out of his offfice, purposely swinging her hips a little bit too playfull. Magnus shook his head, he had no idea anymore whe he even hired Camille to be his assistant. No matter how many time he corrected her when she called him Magnus instead of Mr. Bane, she kept doing it. She kept flirting with him, even after telling her a thousand times he was not interested. She was nothing but a distraction and didn’t handle her job well, yet she was still working for him. Magnus couldn’t even find a reason why he shouldn’t fire her. He pursed his lips and went back to the article he was reading. When he was done, he typed his feedback to the intern in the mail and send it back. There was a knock at the door and he looked up.

“Come in.’’ Magnus said as he started getting his stuff together and looked up as Ragnor walked in.

“This was delivered at the desk downstairs. I assume this is your jacket?’’ Ragnor handed it over to him.

Magnus took the jacket and stared at it, as if it was foreign to him. He suddenly remembered the day he was in the Starbucks and one of the employee’s spilled the coffee her ordered all over his jacket. 

Alec.

Magnus couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed Alec hadn’t called him to come pick the jacket up but delivered here at the building. He pursed his lips and looked back up at Ragnor.

“Did you by any chance... See who it was? The person who dropped the jacket off?’’

Ragnor thought for a moment. “It was a man, tall with hazel eyes. Wearing alot of black clothes.’’

Alec.

“If you’d excuse me, we have to go now Magnus. The car is waiting downstairs for you.’’ Ragnor said sternly and walked out of the office. Magnus nodded and went back to his desk to grab his bag.

Alec had been here and Magnus had no idea. Alec knew Magnus was here but didn’t bother coming up here to drop of the jacket in person. Magnus threw the bag over his shoulder and glanced out the window, onto the city.

“So you’re playing hard to get.’’ Magnus smirked. “I love a challenge.’’

*-*-*-*-*-*

“One, two, three, let’s go! More energy!’’

Alec was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a grey and black hoodie hugging his chest and arms, wearing black sweatpants and a grey beanie over his head. A girl with fiery red hair walked into the room, holding a tray with two cups of damping hot coffee and made her way over to Alec. Once she reached him, she took out one of the cups and handed it to him with a smile. He smiled back and took the cup.

“Thanks, Clary.’’

“Not a problem at all.’’ Clary said and leaned against the wall next to Alec.

They stood there, watching the dancers practising their routine, Jace watching their every move and stepping in if it were necessary. A girl in the front row, her black hair in a high pony tail, twirled around to the beat and made all the other dancers look like they were just beginners. Alec smiled, watching his little sister dance so passionately made him happy. The boy next to his sister was quite suprisingly just as good as his sister, Izzy. Alec knew that the boy’s name was Simon and he could be a bit of a clutz, but when he was on stage with his band or rocking the dancefloor, he turned into the super confident beast. Clary grinned and bobbed her head along to the song.

She and Alec hadn’t been friends since the start. Alec had a hard time admitting it but he had been in love with Jace. They were just so close and they could always talk to one other, and when Alec started struggling with his feelings towards like the same gender Jace had been there for him. When Jace first introduced Clary to their group, Alec could see the way they interacted with each other and was consummed by jealous, thus acting like jerk to Clary. That had been going on for a while until Jace was boucning into work so happily, excitingly telling Alec that he had scored a date with Clary. Alec had seen how over the moon Jace was and finally decided to let his big crush on Jace go. His best mate was happy and that made him happy. Ever since then, Alec started warming up to Clary, they weren’t best friends, but they were getting there.

“Alright guys!’’ Jace called and smiled. “That was amazing, Regionals won’t know what’s coming for them.’’

“Yeah, if you’re talking about the biggest flawed dance in the world.’’ A voice from the door opening said.

Clary and Alec turned their head and both groaned when they saw the dance captain of the rivaling dance team standing there, Raphael Santiago.

“I mean, it’s not bad.’’ Raphael smirked, walking closer. “For a bunch of amateurs.’’

“That’s enough Santiago.’’ Jace snapped and crossed his arms. “I thought we made an agreement, you aren’t allowed in our studio and we aren’t allowed in yours. You’re breaking the rules.’’

“Rules are meant to be broken, aren’t they?’’ Raphael said smugly.

“For you maybe.’’ Izzy said, stepping forward. “But trust me when I say this, we’re gonne whipe the floor with you and your team at Regionals.’’

Raphael laughed loudly. “You?’’

“Frankly, she’s one of our best dancers. Just wait until you see her in action.’’

“Yeah.’’ Simon stepped forward too. “Besides what is it to you anyway? We dance because we love it, because it’s our passion. We put our hard work into this. We’re a team, a family. We have a bond that no danceteam has and will never have. So try to beat us, I dare you too. I promise you we will win.’’

Raphael’s smirk had been washed of his face, instead he was staring intely at Simon, his lips pursed. “Feisty.’’ He said finally. “I don’t know what it is, but I like you. Perhaps your ambition could be of better use in our team.’’

“That’s enough.’’ Jace glared at Raphael. “Out of our Studio. Or so help me god, I will kick you out myself. Are we clear?’’

Raphael raised his hands in a innocent manner and started walking backwards. “Alright, chillax. I’m going’’

He turned to look at Simon. “Think about it. You’d be great in our team.’’

With that Raphael turned around and left the room. Alec and Clary had followed the whole situation from there standing spot, drinking their coffee. They knew it was best not to step in, Alec did one time and the whole thing had escalated and Jace’s danceteam had almost been disqualified for inappropiate behavior, even though Alec wasn’t even on the team. 

“What’s that dude problem?’’ Alec had asked, watching him leave.

“No clue. But he sure does think he is something, doesn’t he?’’

“Apparently.’’ Alec mumbled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been a long day. Alec was cleaning the tables and counter tops, as it was almost closing time. Jace had been so aggravated their boss let him go early. Alec had been writing down the supplies for his boss to order when the door opened and the bell jingled. Alec glanced at the time. The clock read 09:57 pm. Alec mentally shoot the costumer in his head for coming in so late, he had been wanting to go home.

“What can I do for-’’ he started speaking when he looked up and was met with the familiar brown eyes he saw earlier this week. “Magnus.’’ He said surprised. 

“Good evening, Alexander.’’ Magnus grinned.

Alec blushed red. “U-Uh,your name was on the business card, that’s why I-’’

Magnus raised a finger and held it a mere centimeter from Alec’s lips. “I understand, Alexander. I am quite please you know my name actually.’’  
Alec smiled slightly as Magnus pulled his finger away. “What can I do for you?’’

“The usual.’’ Magnus smiled. “But this time, I’d rather not have the coffee on my jacket.’’

Alec blushed and went to make Magnus’ order. When he returned Magnus had been tapping away on his phone, so Alec coughed softly and put the order in front of Magnus. 

“Here you go.’’ Magnus handed him the money, as Alec was about to hand back the change, Magnus stopped him.

“Keep it, for your good service.’’

Alec looked down shyly and smiled. “Well, it’s my job.’’

“Ofcourse.’’ Magnus smiled back, not making any move to leave.

“So...’’ Alec mumbled awkwardly. “Any plans left this evening?’’

“Well. You’re on my to do list.’’

Alec almost choked on his spit on how forward Magnus was. He blushed deep red, and started stuttering like an idiot, making Magnus laugh.

“I was joking. We should get to know each other first don’t you think?’’

“I uh... Yeah, right... I uhm...’’

Magnus grinned. “See you next time, Alexander. Have a nice evening.’’

And Magnus turned around and left, walking down the street.

“You too..’’ Alec breathlessly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Angels!
> 
> I am having quite the time writing this!   
> As for the parts where I described Alec as “Long’’ and with “Hazel eyes’’, I’m going with the TV version of Shadowhunters here and am thus describing Matthew. I know that in the books Alec has blue eyes and Magnus is slightly taller than Alec, but since Harry is a smoll bean, that won’t be the case. Sorry to all the booklovers out there!
> 
> All the love x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille is working on Magnus' nerves, Jace needs to calm down and Alec and Magnus meet outside of Starbucks for once.

“I am so fucking pissed off.’’

Clary looked up at her boyfriend and brushed a piece of red hair behind her ear with the back of her blue and green painted hand. Jace was wearing a zip up hoodie and track pants, his arms crossed and was pacing circles in Clary’s workplace. 

Clary’s workplace was hanging full with colorful paintings; from skylines to landscapes and even paintings of her friends and boyfriend. Splatters of paint covered parts of the walls and floor, Clary loved it that way. It was her workspace anyway so she could do whatever she wanted to do with it.

Jace plopped down on a bean bag and ran a han through his soft golden locks. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, wringing his hands together.

“I mean, Simon is our secret weapon, Raphael knows that. Of course he’d go and try to convince Simon to join their dance group.’’

“Jace.’’ Clary dropped her pencil and got up from the ground, walking over and plopping down next to him.

Jace had now folded his hands together, holding them against his lips, a worrying look in his eyes. Clary ran her hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. After a minute or so she could see Jace’s muscles relax and he closed his eyes for a second, before turning his head to her, a small smile on his lips.

“Simon loves dancing with Izzy and you. He looks up at you, you two are best friends. He won’t drop you to go dance with Raphael’s team.’’ Clary said encouringly.

Jace nodded slowly. “I know. It’s not that I don’t trust him, I don’t trust-’’

“Raphael, I know. Don’t let him get to your head Jace. He’s not worth it.’’

Jace smiled lovingly at her and rested his forehead against hers. He rubbed his nose gently against hers for a minute. 

“You always know what to say to calm me down.’’

Clary smiled and kissed him softly, a hand coming up to caress the back of his neck. She pulled away soon after and stroke his cheek with her thumb. Jace’s eyes bored into hers and shined with nothing but love, causing butterflies in her stomach.

“You’re welcome. I love you, Jace.’’

“I love you too, Clary.’’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec was sitting criss cross in front of Izzy in Simon’s garage. Simon was standing a in the back with his friends, setting up the instruments and speakers. Simon sat down one, tuning his guitar. Alec was looking over at them with a small smile, he never thought he’d actually be here and be friends with Simon. In the beginning when he first met Simon they didn’t click at all, just lik he didn’t click with Clary, but as time passed and he got along more with Clary, he got along well with Simon. 

“So what does he look like?’’ Izzy said while braiding her own her, glancing over quickly to Simon’s friend, Meliorn.

“He’s... Forward.’’ Alec said looking down. “He’s smaller than me, brown eyes, black hair styled up in a quiff with a tiny amount of glitter, small snake cuffs on his earshell. Just.... Gorgeous, really.’’

“And he’s visisted everyday?’’ Izzy smirked at him.

Alec blushed and nodded his head. He knew what his sister was thinking and even though he had thought about it as well, he didn’t want to believe it was real. Magnus was a high business man, working for a real big magazine and he visited him everyday in the Starbucks. He unfolded his leg and pulled them up to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees. 

The garage door opened and Jace and Clary came walking in, holding hands. Clary pressed a kiss against Jace’s cheek before skipping over to Simon and hugging him as a greeting. Jace walked over to Alec and Izzy and sat down next to them, wrapping his arms around one other as a greeting and ruffled Alec’s hair.

“A little birdie told me your boyfriend visited again yesterday.’’ Jace smirked.

Alec glared at Jace and smoothed his hair. “Well that little birdie needs to keep her mouth shut, CLARY.’’ He said as he turned his head to glare at her.

Clary stuck out her tongue in a playful manner before joining back into the conversation with Simon and Maureen. Alec shook his head and turned back to Jace and Izzy. Izzy was staring at Meliorn who was strumming his electric guitar. Alec chuckled and kicked at her legs lightly, causing her to turn back around and glare at her older brother.

“Stop staring,’’Alec smirked. “You’re being obvious.’’

“Shut up, Alexander.’’ Izzy grinned. She knew he hated it when people called him Alexander.

Alec scowled at her and got up, leaning against the wall as the garage door opened. People were standing outside in Simon’s frontyard, waiting for the small gig to start. He smiled as he saw how many people showed up and even spotted Luke and Jocelyn, Clary’s mom and stepdad. His eyes scanned over the people until he saw a familair black haired quiff. Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe. Magnus was here. Here. At his friends garage gig. How did Magnus even know that there’d be a gig? 

He saw a girl with long brown her standing next to him. She was wearing a red and golden top that stopped right above her belly button and wore a long red and golden skirt to fit her top. Her face was covered in layers of make up, her eyes were shining as she was talking to Magnus and was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Remember those movie where the ugly girl gets a make over and she ends up being the hottest girl in town and everyone wished they were her? Alec had a feeling Magnus’ friend could’ve walked right out of such a movie. Of course Magnus didn’t like him, what even was he thinking.

“Isn’t that loverboy over there?’’ Jace asked.

Jace had noticed Alec had been spacing out, staring in straight in one direction. When Jace followed his best friends gaze he saw a small asian man with brown eyes and a black haired quiff. He recognized the man as the frequent Starbucks costumer that always wore expensive looking suits and nine out of the ten times would be talking loudly on his phone. He also recognized him as the man who his best friend definitely had a crush on.

“No,’’ Alec mumbled. “He’s not.’’

With that Alec turned his back to Jace and also turned away from staring at Magnus, focussing his gaze at Simon and his band instead. Clary and Izzy were standing completely front row dancing and laughing, their arms around one other. Jace now noticed the girl standing beside Magnus and clinging to his arm. He frowned, glancing back to Alec who was now focussed on the gig. He sighed and patted Alec’s back, sending him a smile that practically told him everything would be okay, feeling better when Alec send him a small smile back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus was packing his bag in after a long day at the office. He swung his bag over his shoulder and went to walk out of his office when Camille blocked his way, a smirk on her lips. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes again.

“What is it Camille.’’ Magnus said annoyed.

“There is this, frontyard party in town tonight.’’ Camille said smiling, lifting up the flyer she was holding. “Wanna go there with me?’’

“No.’’

Camille sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. “Mags. It’ll be fun. If you would just accept for once, you’ll see we can have fun.’’

“And if you just listened for once, you’ll understand I am not interested. And it’s Mr. Bane to you.’’  
Magnus pushed passed her and walked down the workfloor, on his way to the elevator, pressing the button.

“Magnus.’’

Magnus felt like he was bursting with anger, she never listened to him. He turned around and saw her holding up the flyer with puppy eyes. He internally groaned and mentally scolded himself.

“Fine. But this is a one time thing and after this you’re gonna need to listen to me. Stop flirting with me, stop calling me Magnus, you’re my secretary, not my friend.’’

Camille was too happy about the fact Magnus had said yes that she ignored his list of complaintments against her. She threw his arms around him and let go when he let out a grunt and pushed her off of him. She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“This is going to be so much fun! You just wait!’’ Camille said and skipped over to the staircase.

Magnus groaned and bumped his head against the wall next to the elevator. He hated it when people discovered puppy eyes were his weakness. He actually regretted saying yes to Camille, he didn’t like and she was most definitely not doing her job well. He let out a puff of breath as the elevator doors opened and he got in. 

Ragnor was in the elevator as well and he smiled at Magnus but that quickly turned into a frown when Magnus walked in, sulking, and bumped his head against the elevator wall.

“I am an idiot, Ragnor.’’ He mumbled as his head leaned against the wall, his voice sad.

“What did you do now, my friend?’’

“Care for a drink?’’ Magnus sighed and straightened himself. “I need to talk to you about something.’’

“Sure, my friend. You know I’m always here for you.’’ Ragnor said and put his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Where to?’’

Magnus’ eyes suddenly sparkled. “Starbucks?’’

A few minutes later the two friends were sitting at a table in the Starbucks. Magnus drank his coffee, a little bit upset Alec wasn’t working tonight. He had hoped seeing the tall lad would’ve made him feel a bit better but all he felt was emptiness when he realised Alec wasn’t behind the counter. 

“So what’s bothering you?’’ Ragnor asked him.

“Camille basically forced me into going to this front yard gig with her.’’ Magnus sighed. “I said yes.’’

Silence.

Ragnor blinked once. Blinked twice. “Come again?’’

“I said yes...’’ Magnus let out in a breath. “Only if she treats me like she is supposed to, as her boss and not as her best friend.’’

“You do realize she feels more to you than just ‘Best Friends’, right?’’ Ragnor asked him and shoot him a look.

“I know. But I’ve told her a million times I don’t feel the same way and I never will.’’ Magnus said as he sipped his coffee.

“She’s stubborn. Why did you even hire her? She’s not good at her job, Magnus.’’

“That’s why I actually wanted to talk to you. I want to fire Camille.’’ Magnus said, looking up at his friend.

“But you just said that-’’

“I know what I said, but I know she’ll never listen to me. I need someone who respects me and her function. But I need to find someone else first.’’Magnus pondered and pursed his lips.

Ragnor grinned and nodded, patting his shoulder roughly. “I am proud of you my friend!’’

Magnus smiled and drank his coffee, his head pondering on how to find a new secretary and how to break the news to Camille.

Magnus sighed as he stood between a mass of people on the front yard of where the gig was being held. It was crowded and he glared evilly at an already drunken man who stumbled against him and patted his shoulder sloppily. Magnus hated it when people he didn’t know that well touched him, he only let his friends touch him. Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard much of Catarine for a while. He should give her a text sometime. 

Camille tugged shortly at his arm, gaining his attention. “It has started, silly. We should dance.’’

She smiled at him, fluttering her eyes and twirling a strand of hair on her finger. Magnus really wanted to get out of here. He regretted coming with her. He sighed as she dragged him a bit to the front, starting to move her hips. Dear lord, save him now.

 

After an hour of dancing and drinking, most definitely spiked, punch Magnus had enough. He had three cups of punch and was starting to feel lightheaded. Camille was completely wasted and kept rubbing onto her and made dancemoves that Magnus guessed were supposed to be ‘Sexy’ dance moves. Sadly enough for her, they lacked the ‘Sexy’.

“We should go to youuuurs.’’ Camille purred and pushed up against him, making him lose his temper.

“Damn it, Camille. I said NO!’’ He said, pissed off. “I don’t want you flirting with me, I don’t wanna date you, I don’t wanna do THAT with you, I didn’t even wanna be here! I want you to leave me alone! You’re fired!’’

Bystanders close to them looked at the couple with big, curious eyes, sensing drama. Camille looked at him with a hard look before she huffed and stomped off. Luckily they were standing outside, so lots of the people who were standing inside the garage, worshipping the band, didn’t notice anything of the argument that had taken place.

Magnus ran his hand through his hair and wondered what he was even doing here. Making a move to leave, he started making his way through the crowd. He heard a girl behind him scolding a friend of hers who whimpered her own protests back and all of a sudden he felt someone bump into his back. He turned around, ready to completely lose his temper at the one who stumbled into him until he turned around and saw a shy girl with long, shining black hair standing there, fiddling nervously with her hands and lookind down.

She was wearing a white dress and had a white flower crown in her hair, some eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara applied lightly onto her eyelids and eyelashes. A red haired girl in a short black dress stood behind her, motioning with her hand towards him as the black haired girl turned back to look at her nervously.

Magnus was confused for a moment, looking over his shoulder to see if someone was standing behind him. When he saw no one behind him, he realised the red haired girl was pushing her friend to talk to him. Magnus sighed slightly. Great.

“Excuse me,’’ The red haired girl said, coming over confidently. “We heard your argument with your.... Friend.’’

“Former secretary,’’ Magnus replied stiffly. “She was not my friend, she worked for me, not that it is any of your business. Now if you would excuse me.’’

Magnus wanted to turn around as the red haired girl tugged on his arm.

“Wait, please just... This is my friend Isabelle Lightwood. I’m Clary Fray.’’ The red haired girl, Clary, said. 

“So?’’ Magnus arched his eyebrow.

“Clary.... Just let it go.’’ Isabelle whispered to her and tugged desperately on her friends arm.

“No!’’ She turned back to Magnus. “Look, Isabelle is a great person and she’s currently looking for a job. You are her role model, like she worships you a lot and it’s been her dream to work for a fashion magazine. She loves fashion, it’s her passion. She’d be not only a great secretary but also a great right hand.’’

Magnus looked at Clary who was bursting with confidence as she tried her friend, Isabelle, to get a decent job. He looked back to Isabelle who looked down shyly.

“Is that so?’’ Magnus asked Izzy.

Izzy looked up, nodding her head. “I’d love to work for you, Mr. Bane. I-I can prove to you that I’m worth it.’’

Magnus smiled as she called him Mr. Bane. That was a good beginning. He chuckled and looked down for a second.

“Okay, well since I fired my former secretary, I am in kind of a hurry finding a new one. I like your style, Isabelle Lightwood. You can start tomorrow morning.’’

Magnus grinned as he turned and started walking away, freezing again when he heard a familair voice speak up behind him.

“What has you two ladies so happy about?’’

Magnus whirled around so quickly he almost lost his footing, his heart beating crazy when he indeed saw Alec standing there. Alec’s eyes widened and he looked back to Izzy, a frown covering his handsome face.

“Your sister,’’ Clary said, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s shoulders. “Is as of now working for Magnus Bane.’’

Alec side glanced at Magnus who sent him a smile. “Really? That’s great Izzy!’’

He hugged her tightly and Izzy giggled. “Thanks Alexander.’’

“Izzy!’’

“Love you, big bro.’’

Magnus chuckled at the two siblings bickering playfully, smiles covering their faces. Alec hugged her again, his eyes locking with Magnus. Alec gave him a nod and mouthed a ‘Thank You’’.

Magnus shrugged as if it was nothing before finally walking away, turning around once more and speaking loudly enough for the group of friends to hear him saying something that may or may not have caused Alec to turn a deep red.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in the Starbucks, Alexander.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I was writing this chapter and all of a sudden I thought; why not make Izzy Magnus’ secretary and build up the amazing, close friendship they have in the show?
> 
> So that’s what I did!
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter! 
> 
> All the love xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus picks up the courage and decides to ask Alec something.  
> Magnus and Izzy bonding moments.  
> Simon and Raphael have a huge, touching bonding moment.
> 
> Don't kill me at the end. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter:
> 
> I wanna thank you so much for all the support this story has gotten so far! It makes me smile so big and just inspires me to update quickly.  
> I hope you guys love this chapter (sort of) as well!

Alec woke up the next morning with a head ache. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, looking around sleepily. Rays of sunshine seeped through the curtains, lighting the room up a bit. After Alec had seen Magnus at the party he wanted nothing more than to just walk up to him, get to know him. But when he saw Magnus with that girl he had realised Magnus was on a date with her and decided not too. He then found out, thanks to Izzy, that the girl was his former secretary that had dragged him to the party. For some strange reason, hearing that made Alec feel relieved. It confused him, he barely knew Magnus, why was he feeling this way?

Walking into the Starbucks that morning, Alec felt like his head was gonna explode. Back at home Izzy had put two aspirins in his hand, forcing him to take them in and wash them away with water. Alec barely took any medicines when he was sick or feeling poorly, he would rather just lay in bed and let his body recover on its own. But he had to come into work today because his boss had said they were short on hands and it was going to be a busy day today. Alec had no idea why it would be a busy day but had agreed to step in anyway. He put on his apron and made his way to the front, wiping the counter and tables and putting the chairs onto the ground. After that he turned the sign from “Closed’’ to “Open’’ and made his way behind the counter.

“You had a rough night as well?’’ Jace mumbled, running his hand over his face.

“Yeah,’’Alec sighed. “Had a bit too much to drink.’’

“Same. Simon and his band were amazing tho. Besides I think your sister has the hots for Meliorn.’’

“She’s old enough to like whoever she wants to like. Who am I to tell her who she can and she can’t date?’’

Sure, Alec understood the concept of ‘The Protective Brother’ and he would most definitely snap Meliorn’s neck if he ever hurt Izzy. But he wouldn’t tell her what she can and can’t do, he’s not like his mom and dad. Izzy was mature enough to see where life takes her and to face the struggles that come with it on her own, and Alec knew she would do just fine.

“That’s why you are the awesome big brother.’’ Jace chuckled, shaking his head. 

Alec grinned, Jace would definitely be overprotective the minute Meliorn would take her out. That’s just how Jace was.

Customers started pouring in and Alec and Jace went back to their familiar routine. Everything was going well, it was quite busy this morning and as soon the flow of customers calmed down a bit, Alec took the chance to rest his head on the counter, already tired and the day had just begun. And his pounding head ache didn’t really make him feel better. He lifted his head up as soon as he heard a cough, widening his eyes as he saw who it was.

“Had a bit of a rough night last night?’’ Magnus smirked at him.

“M-Magnus.’’ Of course. Was there ever a time Alec didn’t stutter around Magnus?

“Good morning Alexander. You look incredibly handsome this fine morning.’’ Magnus shamelessly let his eyes wonder down Alec’s body.

Alec gulped. Magnus flirting with him definitely didn’t make him feel less nervous. And he definitely didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach when Magnus called him Alexaner. “Thanks... You eh... You do too.’’

Magnus smiled at him, he thought Alec being nervous was just adorable and felt quite proud he had this big of an effect on him. That must mean he feels something towards him, right?

“Do you mind if I order? Or are you busy?’’

“No, no, definitely not. Uhm... The usual I guess?’’ Alec looked up at Magnus from under his eyelashes.

“You know me so well, Alexander.’’ Magnus purred, sending him a wink.

Alec only nodded, head a bright red color and then turned around, scowling at Jace as he handed him the order, seeing Jace laughing his head off. He turned around back to Magnus, smiling shyly.

“I’ll bring the order over when it’s done.’’

“Sounds great, just... Don’t dump it over my jacket again, I got this one just new.’’

Magnus winked at him again and made his way to the back of the restaurant, sitting down and immediately grabbing his phone. Probably for work, Alec thought as he waited for Jace to finish Magnus’ order. Once Jace gave him the order he made his way over to Magnus, handing him the coffee and the bag of cookies. Alec smiled politely at Magnus, wanting to turn back around when he felt a tug on his wrist. Looking down he saw that Magnus perfectly manicured hand had wrapped its way around Alec’s wrist. Blushing, he looked at Magnus questioningly.

“I was wondering,’’ Magnus said, smiling. “I have tickets to go to a premiere of a friend of mine, except... I don’t have anyone to go with. Would you mind accompanying me this Saturday?’’

Alec could’ve sworn he felt his heart was about to explode, it was beating ridiculously fast. He stared at Magnus for a few seconds, trying to understand was happening. Magnus was asking him out. Him. He was being asked out by Magnus Freaking Bane. Alec gulped, his throat had suddenly gone very dry.

“I, erm..’’ He cleared his throat, hating how his voice trembled as he said: “Sure, I would love too, actually.’’ 

Alec widened his eyes as he thought about how desperate that sounded. “I mean I got nothing to do anyway.’’

Magnus smiled so bright his whole face had litten up, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Great. You still have my number right? If you send me a text, I’ll tell you when you can expect me to come pick you up.’’

Alec could only nod as Magnus got up, grabbing his coffee and the bag of cookies.

“See you Saturday, Alexander.’’

Magnus send him another wink and then made his way out of the shop. Alec stared after Magnus and walked back to the counter with his eyes blown wide. He had just been asked out. He has never been asked out in his entire life, truth be told, he wasn’t that desperate to have a boyfriend. But seeing his best friend being all happily in love and even his sister that might have found love did gave him a lonely feeling. His heart tugged painfully at the thought of this being all but a game to Magnus. What if Magnus just wanted him because he was a virgin and would dump him right after. Jace tossed a rag into his face, getting his attention.  
“Dude! What happened?’’

“I think Magnus just asked me out.’’ Alec mumbled, still not believing it himself.

“Really? Buddy, that’s amazing!’’ Jace said, happy for Alec.

Alec frowned, looking at Jace doubtfully. “What if... What if he doesn’t mean all of this. What if it’s just a trick to get in my pants or something?’’

“Alec, are you serious?’’ Jace stared at him. “Have you seen how the guy has been staring at you?’’

“No?’’

“Heart eyes, moth-’’

“JACE!’’ Alec said, slapping his hand over Jace’s mouth. “There are kids around! Mind your language.’’

Jace stared at Alec, licking his hand when he didn’t pull his hand away, causing Alec to grimace and whipe his hand down his apron.

“Gross, mate.’’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The days slowly passed, Magnus couldn’t feel happier when it was Friday and he was going to the premiere with Alec tomorrow.

Magnus waved at Ragnor as he walked into the building, smiling and hurrying into the elevator right before the doors shut. He smiled at the people standing in it, whistling softly to himself. He felt quite proud of himself. It was not like he was scared to ask Alec out, he was scared of Alec’s reaction. He hadn’t expected Alec to accept so easily, but he was very happy he did. There was something different about Alexander. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, he always wondered what he was doing or who he was with. He felt like a little schoolgirl, stalking her crush. He felt love before, but he definitely never felt this desire to be this close to someone he just met. Maybe it was a sign, maybe Alec was the one for him.

Magnus got out of the elevator and made his way over to his office, Isabelle was already at work. He smiled at her and dug in his bag of cookies, handing two to her.

Izzy looked up and smiled. “Goodmorning, Mr. Bane. You look happy.’’

Magnus went sat down on her desk, sipping his coffee. “I feel quite happy. Your brother is quite special.’’  
‘  
“What did he do this time?’’ Izzy asked with a smile.

“He accepted my request of going to one of my friends premiere, tomorrow.’’ Magnus smiled as Izzy giggled.

“He’s been talking about it all week, he might not want to show it but he’s really excited.’’ 

Magnus felt so proud and at the same time he felt like he was soaring. He couldn’t wait to spend his Saturday with Alec, having simply fun. Izzy and him grew close over the past few days as well, she handled her job with profession and Magnus had developed a real friendship with her. They talked about everything and spend their breaks together. Izzy had become Magnus’ best friend in quite a short time. In some ways he was thankful that Camille dragged him to the frontyard gig, if she hadn’t, Magnus was sure she was the one still sitting at his desk, doing absolutely nothing but flirting with him. 

Izzy got along with Ragnor as well, so that made him quite happy as well. Magnus often helped Izzy with ideas on how to get Meliorn’s attention so she could try and ask him out, where as Izzy told Magnus all about the things Alec liked to do on his free days. Like going to the zoo and say hi to the cows. According to Izzy, Alec had a weird obsession with the cows and even gave them all a name. Magnus found it rather adorable and remembered to take Alec to the zoo sometime. 

“Well, I have to admit I’m quite nervous myself.’’ Magnus admitted, finishing his coffee.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.’’ Izzy comforted him. “You two are going to have a great night and I definitely wanna hear all the details, from the both of you.’’

Magnus grinned at her. “You’re the devil.’’  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Simon was walking down the street the next day, he had just gotten from dance practise and felt good. With Jace as a captain he was sure they would win Regionals. Jace had trusted him with a dance solo in the middle of the performance and he had been busy all day perfecting it. The solo needs to be perfect for them to win Regionals and the fact that Jace trusts him that he’ll get it makes him feel proud.

“Oi, Lewis.’’ He heard a voice say from behind.

Simon inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course a certain rival had to be out on the streets at the same time of him. He kept thinking of what Raphael offered him weeks ago; to join their dance team. Simon didn’t want to for obvious reasons, he had a huge click with the team he was in now and it was like his family. Besides, he owed it to Jace to stay. If it hadn’t be for Jace pressuring him into auditioning for a dance show, he never would’ve figured out how great he actually was. Even Jace had been impressed and when he failed to make his way into the dance show, Jace had been there and immediately offered for him to join their dance group. Izzy was the girl with the best moves and their best dancer, while secretly it was Simon who was the secret weapon and he would show all of them why with his solo.

“Raphael.’’ Simon sighed and turned around. “What can I do for you?’’

“I just wanna talk.’’ Raphael smiled. “Is there something wrong with that?’’

“Do you mean with ‘Talk’, forcing me to join your little dance group? Because I’ll tell you right now, the answer is no.’’

“Hey, hey, hey.’’ Raphael said offended and raised his hands up in defense. “I’m not here to force you into anyting. I just wanna talk, get to know you a bit.’’

Simon narrowed his eyes. “Really.’’

“Really.’’

“Honestly Raphael.’’ Simon said. “You don’t think I believe that right?’’

“Why wouldn’t you?’’

“Raphael please, you made it very obvious to Jace that you want me to join your team. Let me be real honest with you, the team I am on now is my family. If it weren’t for Jace I would still be only making music with my band. And while I love doing that, dancing mean everything to me. I won’t let Jace down, I owe that to him.’’

“So heartwarming, I think I am gonna cry.’’

Simon sighed, starting to get fed up. “Could you get anymore sarcastic?’’

Raphael just grinned, watching Simon roll his eyes, spin on his heels and continue his way home. A smile on his lips, Raphael decided to follow him, his footsteps echoing after Simon’s. Simon froze, turning around again. 

“Would you please stop following me? I want nothing to do with you.’’

“Let’s be real, Simon.’’ Raphael smirked. “You wouldn’t hurt a fly.’’

Simon rolled his eyes again. Raphael was seriously pissing him off right now. He just wanted to go home, shower and watch the newest episode of the Walking Dead with Clary, Jace and Izzy. Normally they would have pestered Alec to join them as well, and they would always win, but since Alec had his date with Magnus tonight, that wasn’t a possibiliy. 

Simon was really happy for Alec when he heard about his friend’s plans. Alec had been always careful with being himself, as in he would hide how he really was. For Alec it was incredibly hard to deal with the fact that he was different, that he liked guys and kept it to himself for almost over a year before he finally spilled everything. Simon remembered that day very clearly, it was one of the days he had recently met Alec and didn’t know him that well and Alec had been acting very off against him. After Alec officially had come out to them, their friendship actually started to grow. 

“Look.’’ Simon sighed. “I am tired and I just wanna go home, shower and watch a show with my friends. Is that too much to ask for?’’

“No.’’ Raphael said. “But I just want to have a small talk with you, that’s all. You’re the one acting all distant.’’

“It’s not that weird. You’re the dance captain of the rivaling team, who knows you might have a trick or two up your sleeve.’’

This time Raphael actually looked offended. “I am being legit, Simon. I want to get to know you, if you think I am trying to convince you to join our dance group, don’t you think I would’ve started about it already?’’

That kept Simon quite, he had been the one who kept bringing it up. And Raphael had been right, he hadn’t said anything offensive when he told him why he wouldn’t switch teams. He didn’t try to change his mind or bribe him into switching teams. He looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.’’ He mumbled. “It’s just... Jace told me to be on the look out for you, that you might try something to convince me to join your team.’’

“The offer is still open, that is if you want. But I am not here for that, I am here for you. Because you intrigue me.’’

“Me?’’ Simon asked, voice full of suprise. “Why do I intrigue you?’’  
“The way you dance.’’ Raphael whispered. “The way you move across the stage like it’s all yours. Like it’s your world and you’re ready to show your talents. You are so different on stage then when you are not dancing. Good different... But still different.’’

“How exactly?’’ Simon asked softly.

“You can be quite gentle and shy when you’re off stage. And maybe a bit dense. But when you’re on stage... You show everything you got, you put everything on the line, like there is nothing to lose. You have so much confidence and it’s just mesmerizing to watch. You’re special, Simon.’’

Raphael had walked closer to Simon when talking to him, his eyes wondering down Simon’s body before sliding back up to Simon’s eyes. “I admire that about you.’’

Simon gulped and glanced down, a blush covering his cheeks from Raphael’s compliment. 

“I erm...’’ Simon stuttered. “I-I... Thanks. I really... Appreciate you saying that.’’

“And that coming from a rival, huh?’’ Raphael smiled. 

He smiled a real, genuine smile, Simon had noticed. Whenever Raphael was with his dance team taunting them or on his own, his smiles never seemed to reach his eyes. But now his eyes sparkled, they sparkled with a passion and Simon could only wonder who or what made Raphael’s eyes sparkle like that.

“I was actually gonna take a stroll through the park.’’ Raphael said, looking towards the park, located at the right of them across the street. “Would you mind accompanying me?’’

 

And for some odd reason, Simon had agreed. The two were now walking through the park, night had fallen and the lanterns only lit up small bits of the path. It was a beautiful night out though, the sky was clear of clouds, the stars shining brighter than they ever had before. The full moon had a kind of yellowish glow to it, which made it mesmerizing to watch. Fireflies were flying around the park wich made it seem like there were millions of tiny green lanterns flying around. 

“When did you start dancing?’’ Simon found himself asking Raphael.

“When I was seven.’’ Raphael said, his voice ice cold for some reason. 

“I loved doing it. It made me feel free, made me forget about everything. My parents wanted me to become a lawyer, just like them. I never had a say in my future, they had planned it out for me the second I was born. At school, there would be these talentshows. I invited my parents one day and wanted to suprise them with the dancing act I had come up with on my own, I was so proud.’’

Simon stared at Raphael who looked straight ahead, no emotion evident on his face as they walked through the park.

“They were anything but surprised, they thought it was nonsense and a waste of time. They told me I had bigger plans for the future and needed to stop playing around and grow up.’’

Simon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You were just a kid!’’

“My parents didn’t care. They were scared that if they didn’t stop it at that time, I would ‘derail’ of my future. The future they were creating for me. They didn’t care what I want.’’  
“Did it?’’ Simon asked, looking at Raphael sympathetically. “Stop you from dancing I mean?’’

“No, it was my dream.’’ Raphael said, still looking straight forward. “As the years passed and I grew older, I’d meet up with a bunch of kids from my school and we’d all come up with our own dance routines and show them off.’’

“Sounds like fun.’’

“It was. Until one day my parents busted me. I snuck out on a Friday evening and they followed me. When they saw what I was doing they were absolutely livid. They dragged me home while yelling at me. To them it was nothing but a waste of time that I should’ve spend on my studies.’’

Simon felt sadness move in on him listening to Raphael’s story. He moved his hand and put it on Raphael’s shoulder, letting him know that he was there and listening. Raphael continued.

“The difference was, I wasn’t a kid anymore. I was sixteen and I knew what I wanted. I wanted to become a dancer, compete in contests, win troffees and knock my way to the top. I wanted to prove my parents wrong. I told them I made my choice and that either they could support me like good parents would or kick me out if they didn’t.’’

It was silent while the two kept walking, Simon’s eyes scanning Raphael’s face as the realization dawned down on him.

“They didn’t.’’

“They did.’’ Raphael said, letting out a deep breath. “They didn’t want to support my dream and told my I had to support myself if I wanted to follow my dreams. They kicked me out and I moved here.’’

“That is terrible...’’ Simon whispered, feeling bad for Raphael.

“Not everyone has supportive parents like you or Alec. I don’t need anyone’s pity either, I made it this point, all on my own.’’

“I’m sorry... I-I never knew that.’’

Raphael chuckled and looked back at Simon. “It’s because we never propery talked.’’

“I’m confused... Why did you tell me this?’’ Simon asked confused.

Raphael shrugged. “I trust you, for some reason.’’

They had walked out of the park and were now walking down the street. They both froze when they passed an alley and heard a loud scream from a man coming out of it. A scream that sounded pretty familair to Simon. They both looked at one other before choosing to slowly walk into the alley, going to see what was going on. Further down in the alley a big broad man was kicking and puncing in on a guy who layed on the ground. Both realizing who the guy on the ground was, Raphael acted first, storming on to the guy, yelling profanities, while Simon’s eyes watered, his legs moving frantically as he tried to run as fast as he could to the guy laying on the ground.

“Alec!’’  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“About Alec.’’ Magnus started, as he walked out of his office towards Izzy, dressed up nicely. “Is he more of a flower or a cologne man?’’  
Izzy giggled and shook her head. Magnus really wanted to impress her brother. “Cologne.’’ She answered.

Magnus smiled, pulling his hand from his back, a small present in his hand, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Oh my god.’’ She cackled. “Did you really buy him a bottle of cologne?’’

“Maybe.’’ Magnus smirked. “Maybe not.’’

“Alright, you should go. Before you’re late. My brother hates that.’’

“Then I shall go now.’’ Magnus winked.

He strolled over to her and gave her a tight hug. He had grown so close with Izzy that he didn’t mind affectionate with her, on a brother-sister level. He knows he wanted professionalisme with his secretary but he was going out with her brother and they were practically brother and sister themselves already.

“You have a fun night with your friends, yeah? I’ll tell you everything Monday.’’

Izzy smiled and then nudged Magnus to the elevator. “Go, now. I’m wrapping up and going then as well.’’

Magnus grinned, walking backwards to the elevators and waving to Izzy. “See you Monday, biscuit!’’

Izzy shook her head chuckling as Magnus got into the elevator and finished everything up she was doing, shutting down the computor and grabbing her stuff together. She went to grab her phone to text her friends she was on her way when she got a text message from Simon. Opening the message and reading it, she dropped her phone, anxiety seeping into her body as her breathing became harsh and her eyes started to tear up.

“Alec....’’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus was standing in front of the venue, a little bit too early. He was looking mighty fine in his black suit and the tips of his hairs were painted pink. He loved experimenting with his hair and always matched his nailpolish with it, so tonight his nails were painted a red colour. He was rocking back and forth on his feet as time passed by. Alec should’ve been here by now.

“Come on Alexander....’’ Magnus whispered. “Where are you?’’

Ten minutes later, Alec still hadn’t arrived and Magnus was sure he spammed his text box full with text messages but he was confused as to why Alec wasn’t responding. Was he standing him up?

When Magnus gave up hope of Alec showing up and wanted to walk home, eating his feelings away of tubes of ice cream, his phone started buzzing, indicating he was being called. Looking at the screen he saw it was Izzy calling him, maybe she knew where he was. Magnus picked up but before he could say something Izzy cut him to it.

“Magnus...’’ Her voice sounded rough and choked up. Magnus immediately knew something was wrong.

“It’s Alec...’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Hi?
> 
> Don’t hate me?  
> I can explain?  
> I think? I don’t know?
> 
> Don’t worry, everything will be fine. This story just needed some drama to keep it spicy.  
> I personally loved writing Raphael’s story, it came out so beautiful and touching and I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> All the love to you angels!
> 
> xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes an supernatural journey, Magnus is pushing him away
> 
> Saphael on the rise.

Alec felt there was someone playing drums in his head, the pain was heavy and long. He opened his eyes slowly, shielding it from the sun that was shining brightly down on him. When his eyes got used to the sunlight he blinked multiple times, looking around him and taking in the scenary. It appeared he was in a meadow, it was foggy but nonetheless quite warm. Further up there was a forest and birds were flying around the place, strangely enough they were not making any sound. There was no chirping from the birds, just death silence that creeped Alec out. 

He stood up and wiped the bottom of his pants, looking around to figure out where he was exactly. Alec remembered he had to meet up with Magnus and was already on his way to the venue, since Magnus had texted Alec saying that he had to work longer and wouldn’t be able to pick him up. So that’s when they both decided to just wait in front of the venue at one other. Alec remebered a voice calling out to him and then.... Nothing. His mind was blanking.

Alec frowned, patting his pockets to try and find his phone, only to find out it was nowhere to be found. Alec scratched the back of his head, feeling utterly confused. He knew that there was no such thing as a meadow close to where he lived in New York, so another question burning his mind was how did he get here.  
  


“What the....’’ He muttered to himself. “Magnus?’’  
  


He started walking around, trying to see if Magnus was there. Or maybe Izzy and Jace, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to find someone who could tell him where he was and how to get back home. He was walking around for a few minutes, still not finding his brother and sister or friends anywhere and it felt as if the minutes turned into hours. All of a sudden he felt something stroke his hand so Alec looked down, only there was nothing to be seen. His hand was empty and cold, there were no bugs on his hand, nothing. He frowned deeply, his hand was still being stroked and it honestly crept Alec out.  
  


“Izzy? Jace? Guys this isn’t funny!’’ Alec said, looking around.  
  


It became more foggy in the area and the tempeture seemed to drop as well. Alec shivered and pulled the jacket tighter around is his body. Since the fog became thicker, it was harder for Alec to see where he was going. He could still see the forest in the distance and saw the birds flying their way over there, still not making any sounds. He tucked his hands into the pocket of his jacket and started making his way to the forest. Maybe he would be able to find some clues there.

* * *

 

The soft beeping sound of the heartmonitor that was attatched to Alec was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Izzy was sitting on Alec’s bed, holding his hand and gently stroking it with her thumb. Jace was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, his arms on his knees and his head down as Clary tried to comfort him. Magnus was standing against the wall opposite to Alec’s hospital bed, arms crossed and jaw clenched tightly. The wet trails of tears and smudged make up gave away he had been crying, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He barely knew Alec and yet he had these strong feelings towards him. Magnus hardly ever cried and especially not over someone he barely knew. But Alec was special, he’s known that since the first day they met and had stopped fighting against what he was feeling.

Alec had his eyes closed, bruises covering his face as well as a black eye. The doctor had informed Izzy, and Jace after driving the doctor nuts, that Alec had slipped into unconsciousness, had a few scratches and a broken nose, but would overall be fine. They just had to wait until he woke up.

Simon was sitting next to Clary, wringing his hands together and staring ahead. Raphael and he had been the one to find Alec when he got beaten up by a drunk homophobic asshole. Raphael had pushed the man off of Alec and was yelling profanities at him in English and Spanish, chasing him away. Simon in the mean time had called the ambulance since Alec was unconscious and wouldn’t respond. After that he immediately enlightened Jace, Izzy and Clary while he was on the ambulance with Alec and had Raphael pick his friends up so they could meet him there.

Simon looked up as the door opened, Raphael walked in carrying a tray with hot, damping cups. He put the tray on the table and offered Clary and Jace their coffee first. Clary had rested her head against Jace’s shoulder and rubbed his back, as soon as Raphael offered her her coffee she smiled small and took both Jace’s and hers cups, handing one to Jace. Raphael then handed Izzy her coffee, Magnus his mint tea and finally took a seat on a chair opposite of Simon, silently offering him his coffee as well. Simon curled his lips up in a short, small smile as he accepted the cup.  
  


“It’s my fault.’’  
  


All the heads shot up and turned towards Magnus who was still looking at Alec from where he was leaning against the wall, his jaw clenched.  
  


“I was supposed to pick him up. I should’ve told Tessa-’’  
  


“Magnus.’’ Clary said sharply.  
  


“I should’ve just left work, I-’’  
  


“Magnus.’’  
  


“It’s my goddamn fault he-’’  
  


“Magnus!’’  
  


He forced his eyes away from Alec’s pale, bruised up face and looked into Clary’s green eyes.  
  


“It’s no ones fault, no one could’ve known this would happen.’’  
  


“Clary’s right.’’ Izzy whispered, moving her hand up to brush Alec’s fringe to the side. “We shouldn’t be speculating about what could’ve happened if he hadn’t been on his own. What’s done is done..’’ She sighed deeply.  
  


“If I get my hands on the person who did this to him.’’ Jace muttered, voice dangeriously low and hands gripping the cup tightly.  
  


“Jace...’’ Clary whispered as she stared sadly at her boyfriend, rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down.  
  


“I already took care of him.’’ Raphael sighed loudly. “Scared him off pretty good, if I do say so myself.’’  
  


Izzy was now stroking Alec’s face, her thumb stroking his cheek. “We need you to wake up Alec. We’re nothing without our big brother and friend.’’

 

It went silent in the room again, everyone drowning in the events that had happened tonight. Alec would be fine, they were a hondred procent sure of that. And yet, the thoughts that it was their fault and that they never should’ve left Alec alone at night time was exactly what everyone was thinking.

* * *

 

 Alec felt like he was going insane.

He was now walking inside the forest and the fog had become even thicker, Alec could barely see where he was going.

To top it all of he heared whispers coming from all kinds of directions and they sounded very much like Izzy, Jace and the rest of his friends. The problem was that he had heard Izzy’s voice from his right and Magnus’ from behind. The voices sounded so far away as well and Alec had no clue what was going on. He felt something stroke against his cheek, but when he brought his hand up he didn’t feel anything.  
  


Yeah, Alec felt like he was really going insane. He ran his hands down his face, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to control his breathing.  
  


“This is a dream. This is not real.’’ Alec breathed. “I’m gonna open my eyes and I’ll be home and everything will be alright.’’  
  


He dropped his hands from his face and opened his eyes, looking around himself, finding out he was still in the dark and foggy woods. Alec grabbed his hair and let out a frustrating scream. He was going insane. He looked up, only to see a shady figure of a person standing further ahead. Alec’s eyes widened and he started to walked closer.  
  


“Excuse me?’’ Alec called out to the person. “Could I ask you something?’’  
  


The person started to walk away, disappearing into the fog. Alec started running after the person frantically. “Wait, wait!’’  
  


Alec stopped running when he lost the person, looking around lost. “You have to be kidding me.’’  
  


“You shouldn’t wander out here alone.’’  
  


Alec turned around sharply, seeing a girl around the age of 10 standing there. Alec frowned, feeling utterly confused and hesitantly walking closer. His pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket so that the girl didn’t see they were trembling.  
  


“Uhm... Hi.’’ Alec said softly.  
  


“Alec Lightwood.’’ The girl responded.  
  


Alec felt cold shivers going down his spine. How did this girl know his name? Where was he, what was this place?  
  


“Uhm... What is this place?’’  
  


“People call it the ‘Underworld’. It’s a place where your soul goes to when your in a coma or unconscious. You have to find your way out in order to wake yourself up. Some succeed. Some don’t.’’  
  


Alec frowned. “And what happens if-’’  
  


“You die.’’  
  


Alec involuntarily let out a whimper. He didn’t wanna die, he had so much to live for. His family...Izzy, Max... His friends... Jace, Clary and Simon.... Magnus... He had to stay strong and find a way out. He just had too.

“How do I find my way out of here?’’ He asked the little girl.  
  


The little girl shrugged her shoulders. “All I know is there’s some sort of spirit animal theory.’’  
  


“Spirit animal theory?’’ Alec frowned.  
  


“Everyone has a spirit animal and apparently you’ll know it when you see them. They appear to have a certain aura around them and they are the ones who will lead you out of the darkness. But not everyone can find their spirit animals. Some are lurking around here for years, trying to find a way out.’’  
  


“And you? Haven’t you still found yours?’’  
  


The girl shook her head. “Not yet. But I am bound to find him some day, I’m sure of it.’’  
  


The bravery of the little girl made Alec smile, she wasn’t scared at all. He admired that about her.  
  


“You should go and find yours. Your friend and family are waiting for you, I am sure of that.’’

 

“Thanks.’’ Alec smiled. “And you will finds yours soon too. I am sure of that.’’  
  


Alec nodded at the girl before continuing his way through the forest. So all he had to do was find his spirit animal. Though he had no idea how to find it, he kept walking and trusted his feelings. It was so quiet that it kind of freaked him out. All of a sudden he heard a soft ‘Hoo-hoo’ coming from his left. Alec turned his to the sound and hesitantly walked closer. It sounded like an… owl. 

All of a sudden the fog started to disappear and it seemed like with each step the darkness disappeared as well, it started to become lighter. It was as if the sun had decided it was time to come up and let its rays of sunshine warm up the world. Alec ended up in an open field, looking around curiously. All of a sudden, from the corner of his eyes, he saw something flying around. As he looked up he saw that it indeed had been an owl. It was flying above his head in circles and it was then Alec noticed the aura waving off of the owl’s feathers. The owl kept making noise and flew ahead of Alec. Alec ran after him, almost very certain that this owl would lead him out of this maze called the Underworld. The light became harsher and harsher and before a light flashed causing Alec to squeeze his eyes closed.

* * *

 

The first thing Alec noticed was the soft hum of a machine and a beeping sound. Opening his eyes he noticed he was in a white room that was not his. The lights had been dimmed and outside the world had turn dark, meaning it had to be late in the evening. Alec groaned softly and looked down when he felt something soft tickling his hand. A small smile spread along his face when he saw Magnus sitting in a chair at the side of his bed, head on the bed, right next to Alec’s hand. Even in the dimmed light Alec could see the tracks of the smudged make-up on his cheeks. Alec felt his heart tug in agony when he realized how worried every might have been. He slowly reached up his hand and ran it softly through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus left out a soft noise and started to stir. He blinked once, twice before looking up and locking eyes with Alec. Seeing Alec awake and looking at him with such an adoring look brought Magnus to tears yet again.  
  


“Alexander…’’ Magnus’ voice cracked as he brought a trembling hand up to Alec’s cheek.  
  


Alec closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of Magnus’, nuzzling into the hand. “Hi.’’ He cringed at the way his voice sounded, rough and strained.  
  


“You’re awake… You’re awake.’’ Magnus kept mumbling. It sounded more like he was convincing himself that Alec was awake and okay.  
  


“I’m awake, Magnus. I’m here.’’ He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Magnus had shortly after that called in the nurses so they could run up some check on Alec. Right now, Magnus was sitting in the waiting room with Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary. He was bouncing his legs up and down while waiting impatiently on news. It had been late at night and the gang had been pretty tired, so Clary was resting her head on Jace’s shoulder sleepily, trying not to fall asleep. Izzy on the other hand was wide awake and like Magnus anxious to go inside and to her brother. Jace and Simon were a lot calmer, they knew Alec was in good hands and that he’d be okay now. The doors of Alec’s room opened and the doctor came walking out. He immediately walked over to the group of friends and smiled reassuringly at them.  
  


“It seems as if Mr. Lightwood is perfectly fine, aside from the bruises. We’re keeping him here for the night, just for observation. You can go see him now, but don’t make it long. He seems tired and needs his rest.’’  
  


Magnus and Izzy were practically running to the door the moment the doctor gave them the okay to go in and see Alec.  
  


“Alec!’’ Izzy cried and almost jumped on top off him in order to hug him.  
  


Alec laughed, hugging his little sister back. “I missed you too, Izzy. It’s okay. I’m okay.’’  
Izzy closed her eyes tightly in order to keep her tears at bay.  
  


Alec motioned for the others who were waiting in the doorway to come in and gave them each a hug. He clapped Jace on the back as he hugged him, smiling. He had missed his brother from another mother, luckily he had Clary to take care of him so Alec knew he had been in good hands. He rubbed Clary’s back as she clung to him and then stuck his hands out to Simon. Simon leaned over and patted his back as Alec hugged him tightly.  
  


“Thank you.’’ Alec whispered, closing his eyes tightly. “If Raphael and you hadn’t been there…’’  
  


“Shh.’’ Izzy shushed Alec when Simon pulled away. “It’s okay. You’re okay.’’

* * *

 

The next day Alec was allowed to go home but he still needed to rest quite a bit. Izzy made sure Alec hadn’t left the house for two days straight since he still felt dizzy at times. Now, two days later after that, Alec felt like himself again and after reassuring Izzy he would be fine he got dressed for work. Jace would be there today as well so he had someone watching over him. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too overprotective.

Alec pulled on his jacket, kissed Izzy on the top on her head and then made his way out the door. The fresh autumn breeze made Alec shiver and pull his jacket tightly around him while he made his way to the Starbucks. He had hated sitting at home and doing absolutely nothing, he needed to do something. He was happy that he could finally go to work again and spend his time usefully. He pushed the back door open and made his way to the changing room. Jace’s jacket and bag were already standing there, meaning Jace had already started his late night shift. Alec quickly tied the apron on and went to the front of the store.  
  


“Hey, buddy!’’ Jace smiled at Alec. “Ready for tonight?’’  
  


“Yeah. I feel great so I do think I can take on the whole shift.’’ Alec chuckled as he made his way behind the counter.  
  


Jace patted his back. “Izzy was being overprotective again?’’  
  


“Yeah, I felt quite dizzy the last two days when I got home, so Izzy had kept me in bed or on the couch almost the whole two days.’’  
  


“It’s sweet though.’’

Alec nodded, then turned his attention to the customer that made her way to the counter. The day went by pretty fast. Alec and Jace worked through the line as an oiled machine, just like the old days. Alec felt good, but he couldn’t help but think there was something missing. Someone missing. He then realized Magnus hadn’t been here the whole day. Alec had felt slightly disappointed that he hadn’t shown up. Magnus hadn’t visited him nor had he texted him. If it was Alec who texted him the answers were short and cold. Alec bit on his lip, they went from almost going on their first date to barely talking now. Before Alec knew it, it was time to clean the shop and lock up. Jace had helped him cleaning the tables and the floor.  
  


“Where are you going?’’ Jace asked as Alec went to walk the other way.  
  


“Gonna pick Izzy up from work.’’ Alec said, giving a sideways smile.  
  


“Sure.’’ Jace smirked. “Are you sure you’re not going for a certain Magnus Bane?’’  
  


Alec blushed and flipped Jace off which caused him to laugh. Jace waved at Alec before turning around and making his way home. Alec walked over to the building Izzy worked and walked inside. He smiled at Ragnor who was talking to the receptionist and got into the elevator, going up the highest floor. He got out and walked over to Izzy’s desk by Magnus’ office. He grinned at her as she looked up and waved at him, smiling.  
  


“Hey big brother.’’ Izzy said, smiling. “How’d it go at work?’’  
  


“It went well. Raphael showed up, by the way. Wanted to know how I was doing.’’  
  


Izzy’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? He was being polite?’’  
  


“Yeah. He and Jace didn’t even argue.’’ Alec chuckled. “It was weird.’’  
  


Izzy chuckled as well. “I am going to grab my stuff and say bye to some coworkers. Hey, you’re still coming to our dance rehearsal tomorrow right?’’  
  


“Yeah, I am. Now go on, I am knackered and wanna go home.’’ Alec said and Izzy made her way down the hall to the wardrobe.  
  


Alec looked at the closed door of Magnus’ office and pursed his lips. The lights were on and through the window Alec could see he was reading through some papers. He bit his lip, debating if he should go in or not. Knowing Izzy, her saying goodbye could take hours so he had some time to talk to Magnus. He took a deep breath and knocked on Magnus’ door, waiting for him to call him inside.  
  


“Come in.’’ Came Magnus’ reply.  
  


Alec pushed the door open and he felt a shock shoot through his veins when Magnus looked up from the papers and they made eye contact. He closed the door behind him and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking closer to Magnus.  
  


“Hi.’’ Alec mumbled softly, a shy smile grazing his lips.  
  


“Alec. Hi.’’  Magnus said, then looked down at the papers again. “Did you need something?’’  
  


Alec’s smile dropped. Why did Magnus act so cold to him all of a sudden? He was pushing Alec away just when Alec began getting used to the attention he was getting from him and now here Magnus was, pushing him away and acting cold towards him.  
  


“Actually I do. Why are you ignoring me?’’ Alec said.  
  


Magnus stopped what he was doing for a moment, still not making eye contact with Alec.  
  


“Magnus. Look at me.’’ Alec whispered softly. “Please, what did I do wrong?’’  
  


Magnus sighed, dropping the papers and leaning back in his chair. He looked up, finally making eye contact with Alec. “It’s not you. It’s me.’’  
  


“Really?’’ Alec said, getting frustrated. “You’re using that break up line on me? W-We aren’t even dating, just tell me what I did wrong!’’  
  


“You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s me!’’ Magnus’ voice boomed. “I brought you into danger! You went out on your own because of _me_. If I had just picked you up-”  
  


“Magnus!’’ Alec yelled, cutting him off. “It wasn’t your fault! What’s done is done, I’m here now aren’t I? But you can’t just push me away.’’  
  


Magnus had looked at the ground, pursing his lips. Alec thought he could burst into tears any minute now and all he wanted to do was pull Magnus close and hold him.  
  


“I’m so into you.’’ Magnus whispered, looking back into Alec’s eyes. His guard was dropping, his walls were coming down. He was finally admitting to Alec what he had felt all this time. “And it scared me how much I am.’’  
  


“Magnus…’’ Alec whispered and walked closer, sitting down on his desk. “I feel the same way.’’  
  


“It’s crazy, isn’t it.’’ Magnus chuckled, tears pooling in his eyes. “We’re crazy. We don’t even know each other that well.’’  
  


“Well then let’s get to know one other.’’ Alec smiled reassuringly, he gently grabbed Magnus’ hand and held it in both his hands. “I want to get to know you. Everything. We can take it slow.’’  
  


A soft smile spread its way on Magnus’ face. Alec’s thumbs stroked the top of his hand and he looked down at their hands, then back up in his eyes. “I would love that. I want to get to know you too.’’  
  


Alec smiled a bright, blinding smile that made his eyes shine and sparkle. Magnus felt his heart flutter at his expression and before he knew it Alec jumped in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and his chin on his shoulder. They could feel one others heart beating out of their chests. Magnus hands stroked up Alec’s back in soothing manner, closing his eyes and burying his face in his neck. He played with Alec’s hairs on the back of his neck, his thumb stroking the skin there. Alec felt at ease, his body relaxed in Magnus’ hold and sighed happily.

They jumped when the door opened, Alec jumped out of Magnus’ lap with a bright blush on his face. Magnus missed Alec’s body immediately, his warmth. He smirked at Izzy who grinned at the two boys.  
  


“Sorry, did I interrupt something?’’ She asked, a bright smile on her face.  
  


Alec rolled his eyes, Izzy was going to hold this against him, he was sure. “Are you ready? Then we can go.’’  
  


Izzy giggled, nodding her head. “I’m ready.’’  
  


Alec made his way to Izzy, turning back to Magnus with an endearing smile which Magnus returned. “I’ll call you, yeah?’’  
  


“Sounds good to me, Alexander.’’  
  


_Alexander._

There it was, his heart fluttering. Magnus had called him Alexander again and normally Alec would hate it when people called him by his full name. But something about the way Magnus said made Alec’s inside stir, in a good way. He smiled goofily at Magnus and let Izzy pull him out of the office.

* * *

Alec and Izzy were walking down the streets, arms linked and pressed close together. The cold wind blew past them.  
  


“So you and Magnus huh?’’ Izzy asked, smirking up at Alec.  
  


Alec blushed again but couldn’t help the grin that made its way on his face. “Shut up.’’  
  


“It was cute you know. He really likes you, all he talks about when we’re on our break is you.’’ Izzy giggled.  
  


Alec smiled brighter, his cheekbones started to hurt because of it. “I know. I really like him too.’’  
  


Izzy looked up at him while they were walking down the street where they lived. Alec felt her staring and glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  


“It’s good seeing you like this, happy I mean. You were always so grumpy and irritated. And now you are.. different.’’ Izzy smiled.  
  


Alec kissed the top of her head. “I feel different. It feels like Magnus brings out the best of me.’’  
  


“Maybe he is your ‘one.’’’ Izzy whispered.

Before Magnus, Alec would have rolled his eyes at Izzy’s statement. Before Magnus he never believed in the whole ‘Soulmates’ kind of thing. He thought it was stupid that people believed in that kind of thing. But now he understood it perfectly. Whenever you’re close to someone you like and want to spend your life with, it’s like you can’t breathe. Like your heart is going to burst and you feel like you’re going to explode with love. Like you’re high on the love that person is giving you. You want to hold on to someone and never let go. Alec’s heart had been beating out of chest whenever he was close to Magnus. Right now he felt cold and not because of the weather. He missed Magnus’ body close to his, his arms wrapped around him and his breathe on his neck.  
  


“You know what?’’ Alec whispered. “Maybe he is.’’  
  


He smiled when Izzy hugged him tightly, her laugh filling his ears.

* * *

 

Alec was sitting next to Clary on the ground with their backs against the walls and watched their friends practice their dance routine. Izzy and Simon were up front, following Jace’s lead and the dancers on the second and background did the same. Alec and Clary had been chatting away while watching the dance group practice, both holding a steaming cup of coffee. Alec had asked her about her paintings and the exposition of her art that was coming up. Clary had been over the moon when she had gotten an email saying that her art was being exposed in a museum later this month. Jace had been very proud of her and Izzy and Simon had been over the moon as well. Alec felt proud of her as well and couldn’t want to admire his friend’s paintings on the walls of a huge museum.  
  


“All right, guys!’’ Jace called, sweating and out of breathe. “Great job, take five everyone.’’  
  


The group split up in their usual friend groups and scattered around the room, chatting away. Jace had walked over and sat down next to Clary, kissing her head and taking a sip of her coffee. Izzy was standing on the other side of the room, talking to Meliorn, smiling shyly and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Simon was walking over the drinking table until he saw from the corner of his eyes someone leaning against the doorpost. He looked up, automatically smiling when he saw Raphael standing there, his eyes on him.  
  


Simon felt his heart skip a beat as Raphael smiled back and made his way over to him.  
  


“You know Jace is going to kill you if he sees you here right?’’ Simon asked Raphael as he approached him, a playful smile on his lips.  
  


“Even after I saved his brother?’’ Raphael fake gasped, placing a hand on his heart. “I am hurt.’’  
  


Simon chuckled, glancing down at the ground. “How are you? You know after everything we talked about?’’  
  


“No te preocupes, cariño.’’ Raphael smiled at Simon. “I’m fine, I’m just glad I got to tell someone who was… supportive.’’  
  


Simon blushed at the nickname, his Spanish wasn’t that good but he did know Raphael just called him sweetheart. Just the thought of that made Simon’s heart flutter, which left him confused. Why was he feeling this way to Raphael all of a sudden? Was it is just because Raphael had a rough past and had opened up to him?  
  


“You’re awfully quiet.’’ Raphael said. “Normally you’re so talkative.’’  
  


“Shut up.’’ Simon grumbled, making Raphael laugh.  
  


“Hey,’’ Raphael said when his laughter had quiet down. “I was wondering, after you’re done rehearsing would you like to grab a drink, hang out?’’  
  


“I uh..’’ Simon smiled. “Yeah, that sounds nice.’’  
  


Simon looked over his shoulder when he heard Alec yell his name, he saw that Alec was making his way over.  
  


“Uh, oh.’’ Simon said, poking Raphael. “He’s coming for you.’’

Raphael rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, eyeing the ceiling. “Dios mio, save me now.’’  
  


Alec had reached the two and offered them a small smile, he then turned to Raphael.  
  


“I haven’t been able to thank you yet for what you did, so…’’  Alec trailed off, pursing his lips. “Thank you.’’  
  


Raphael smiled and nodded at him. “No hay problema, mi amigo. We might not be official friends but I wouldn’t leave you there to die.’’  
  


Alec nodded. “Right.” He smiled back. “Thanks again.’’  
  


Alec stood there for a few more awkward seconds before nodding again and making his way back to Jace and Clary, sitting down. Izzy and Meliorn had walked over to the group shortly after, holding hands.  
  


Simon and Raphael glanced at each other and smiled simultaneously. Raphael bumped his elbow against Simon’s arm as goodbye, whispering to him that he’ll wait outside and then made his way out of the practice room.  
  


Simon smiled, looking after Raphael until he disappeared and then made his way over to his group of friends, sitting down and joining their conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story guys and the positive feedback so far! Glad you guys like it! I am having a bit of a writers block at the moment so that's why this chapter took some time to get online. Maybe you guys have a few ideas for the story I can work into it?
> 
> I would love to hear your guys ideas, so leave a comment if you have an idea or how I could improve this story!
> 
> Thanks for all the love so far xxx
> 
> Translations:  
> No te preocupes, cariño --- Don't worry, Sweetheart.  
> Dios mio --- My god  
> No hay problema, mi amigo --- No problem, my friend


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes a decision that has consequenses for his relationship with his friends  
> Jace is going through a rough patch and as usual Clary is his rock  
> Magnus and Alec get closer to one other
> 
> The part in italics is a flashback!

Clary was sitting in her workspace, finishing up a painting she had been making for over the past few weeks. It was a painting of her mom, Luke and herself. She wiped the sweat of off her forehead with the back of her paint smudged hand. It was silent and calm inside her workspace, as she was the only one there. Normally, Jace would be with her, either silently practicing his dance routine in the corner of her workspace or reading a comic at the table. Right now, Jace was having an extra practice with his dance group as Regionals came closer and closer.

Clary couldn’t have felt more proud of her boyfriend. But she wanted to focus on her future as well, Jace of course understood that. Her exposition in the museum was also coming closer and she felt positively nervous. She finished the painting and sat back, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead again, smiling at the result. She used mainly primary colors, and it the colors were bright and vibrant. She was busy cleaning up everything when she heard a knock on the door and looked up.

Alec was leaning against the doorpost, he had watched Clary move around for a while, a smile on his lips. She looked small, moving around and sometimes stood on her tip toes to put the items away on the highest shelf. When she had noticed Alec she smiled at him and mentioned for him to come closer.

Alec had walked over, two steaming cups in his hands. He had been visiting Jace at the dance practice but his brother had been so stressed and focus on the cheography the team hadn’t had a break yet, so Alec decided to give them some space so they could focus. He handed her one cup and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She took a sip and sighed happily as she drank the hot liquid. "Jace is stressed, isn’t he?’’

Alec sipped of his own coffee and nodded. "Yeah, I feel bad for his dancers. They’ve been dancing for almost three hours straight.’’

Clary pursed her lips in thought, her small hands clutching the cup. "Maybe we should organize a surprise for him, or something like that. Something that makes him relax.’’

"Sounds like a plan.’’ Alec said. "Do you have something in mind?’’

"I was thinking maybe we could do a roadtrip. Besides, Jace isn’t the only one who could use a break. I could use one as well and I think you could as well.’’

Alec thought about it. He had felt quite tired after work lately, whenever he got home and layed down on the couch it felt as if his whole body was drained out of energy. But the idea of a roadtrip sounded great and he would love to see some place he hadn’t been before. He could use a break.

"I could, yeah. I like the sound of that, Jace loves travelling as well, so I do think he’d be happy to go.’’

Clary grinned, jumping up and down excitedly, making Alec laugh. She was this tiny ball of happiness and even though he hadn’t liked her from the beginning, he certainly did now and they grew closer and closer in their friendship. He felt his phone buzz and went to wiggle it out of his back pocket. He glanced at the screen and saw that it was Jace. Not shortly after Clary’s phone buzzed as well and frowned at the text he had received.

"Did Jace just send you to the same text?’’ he said, frowning at the messages.

"Yeah. ‘Emergency, 911 come over asap’.’’ Clary looked up at Alec, full of confusion.

"Let’s go.’’

Alec grabbed Clary by her wrist and together they made it out of her workspace, locked everything up and then got in the car, Alec driving them to the studio.

Upon arrival they noticed that Jace was pacing, his hands in his hair. Simon hadn’t shown up the whole morning and it was driving him insane. At first Jace thought he had overslept and would be on his way but one call changed everything. Simon wasn’t coming to practice. Not today, not ever. He had called Jace to tell him he wanted to transfer to Raphael’s dancing team. Jace’s world had stopped and it felt like he was going to be sick. He glanced at his team that was sitting down on the ground, silently having their breaks and drinking. Normally, the place would be full of tiny friend groups chatting away, but the news of Simon leaving the team had kicked in like a bomb and the atmosphere was depressing. Izzy was leaning against the wall, staring ahead with sad eyes. She looked up when Alec and Clary came rushing in.

"What’s going on? What’s the emergency?’’ Alec rushed out, out of breathe.

"It’s Simon.’’ Jace’s voice cracked. "He left the team.’’

Alec’s jaw dropped while Clary let out a loud ‘What?!’.

"He’s joining Raphael’s team. I don’t know what the bastard did to convince him, but he succeeded.’’

Simon was one of their best dancers and he had been their secret weapon. Simon had this awesome solo dance in the middle of their routine and Jace had been so proud of him when he first showed him it. And now, it was all for nothing.

Clary walked over and wrapped Jace up in a tight hug. Jace buried his face in her neck and hung on to her tightly. It was like a nightmare. Simon had promised him that he wouldn’t leave them and now he had changed his mind. He felt like giving up, with Simon on Raphael’s team now, there was no way they were going to win.

* * *

 

Simon felt like he was going to be sick. He stood next to Raphael as he introduced him to his new teammates. Raphael had a hand on Simon’s lower back and stroked it soothingly. Simon smiled shyly at his new team mates and then glanced back down at the ground. His mind started to wonder back to yesterday.

_Simon had finished getting changed and hugged his friends goodbye, who were still sitting on the ground, chatting to one other. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out. He saw Raphael leaning against a tree, scrolling on his phone. He smiled at the sight and felt his heart flutter at the way how the light of Simon’s phone lighted up Raphael’s face. He shook his head, then decided to walk over._

_"Hi.’’ Simon said, smiling at Raphael._

_Raphael looked up and smiled brightly at Simon, his teeth showing. "Hey. All finished up in there?’’_

_"Yeah. It was a long day.’’ Simon smiled. "Ready to go?’’_

_"Yeah.’’ Raphael smiled softly and they started making their way to a small café._

_After Raphael told him his story, he wanted to tell him his story as well. He knew Raphael had taken a disliking to Jace for the wrong reasons. He thought Jace was this man that made it this far because his parents were rich and supported him all the way, but Simon knew that wasn’t true at all. Jace had worked just as hard at making his own dance group as Raphael had. Jace had lost his parents when he was young and that’s when the Lightwoods took him in and took care of him. It was the reason why Alec, Izzy and Jace were so close to one other._

_"How have you been?’’ Simon asked quietly_. _"You know after everything you told me… before we found Alec…’’_

_"I don’t really want to talk about it anymore, Simon.’’ Raphael mumbled, his voice becoming cold._

_"Okay..’’ Simon had whispered._

_"Sorry, it’s just. I don’t even know why I told you all that. It felt right at the moment, I guess.’’ Raphael glanced at Simon. "But it’s in the past. I have to focus on my future and the here and now.’’_

_Simon nodded. "I understand. I won’t mention it again, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.’’_

_Raphael smiled, not wanting Simon to think he was mad at him. "It’s okay, Simon. Really. I should thank you for listening actually. And not judging me.’’_

_"I’d never do that.’’ Simon chuckled. "Well, I did before. But I won’t do it anymore, now.’’_

_They went into a café and both ordered a hot chocolate. It had become quite cold outside and nothing was more appealing than a big mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream with this weather. Simon had been hungry and ordered a slice of apple pie as well. Raphael smiled at Simon when he did that and leaned a bit closer to Simon, leaning over the table._

_"You know,’’ Raphael said softly. "This comes sudden, but my offer still stands.’’’_

_Gone was the good mood._

_Simon raised an eyebrow, eyeing Raphael suspiciously. "Is that all you want from me? My dance moves?’’_

_"No.’’ Raphael smirked. "I would like to get to know you as well, of course. You intrigue me, Simon.’’_

_"How so?’’ Simon was now blushing and glanced down at the table, avoiding eye contact with Raphael._

_"As I said before, the way you dance. It’s like you move without a care in the world.’’ Raphael pauses. "Me mueves, Simon.’’_

_Simon gulped. His Spanish might have not been that good, but he did understand what Raphael just said to him._

_You move me._

_"Why?’’ Simon whispered, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "Why me? I’m not anything special.’’_

_"Eres un idiota.’’ Raphael whispered under his breath, then locking eyes with Simon and talking louder. "You are to me, the reason doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I believe my dance group can take you to the next level.’’_

_"Okay.’’ Simon heard himself say. "I’ll think about it.’’_

_Raphael smiled brightly. He was happy Simon was now at least considering coming to his team. It would take their chances of winning Regionals higher and it also meant he got to spent more time with Simon. Raphael saw that as a bonus._

_"Great.’’ He said, grinning._

_They sat there for another hour, chatting about the most random things. It felt nice for the both of them and could feel them growing closer to one other. Raphael couldn’t quite pinpoint as to what it was but he let his guard down and enjoyed his time, spending it with Simon._

"Simon.’’ A hand waved in front of his eyes. "Hello, earth to Simon.’’

Simon shook his head and looked at Raphael who was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you okay?’’

"Yeah,’’ Simon nodded. "Just a bit.. uncomfortable is all. Because this all new and stuff.’’

Raphael smiled reassuringly. "Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel at home. It’ll be alright.’’

Simon nodded and smiled thankfully, joining the other dancers with Raphael but staying close by his side.

* * *

 

"So he didn’t even come over here to tell you in person?’’ Alec fumed. "He just texted you and that’s that?’’

"Alec,’’ Izzy sighed. "Calm down.’’

"No!’’ Alec roared. "I will _not_ calm down! He can’t do this, not after everything Jace and you did for him. Is he serious? Has he lost his mind?!’’

"It was probably Raphael,’’ Jace mutter tiredly. "I don’t know what he did or said to Simon, but it clearly worked.’’

Jace was sitting with his back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms resting on his knees. Izzy was sitting at his left side in the same position he was. Clary was on his right, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He had send the other dancers home, nobody concentrated enough to practice today and Jace felt like he couldn’t think clear enough to coach a team at the moment. Simon was their friend, the whole group was a family, so for Simon to just leave like that had hurt them all quite a bit.

Alec, on the other hand, was pacing up and down in front of his friends, fuming with anger. He couldn’t believe Simon would let Jace fall like that, after everything Jace did for him.

"And you’re just going to leave it at that?’’ Alec snarled.

"Could you just.. leave me alone for a bit? I have enough to think about and you letting your anger out on me is not what I need right now.’’ Jace said, looking Alec in the eye.

Alec opened his mouth, ready to say something until Jace interrupted him. "Here’s a word I don’t say often. Please?’’

"What is with you?’’ Alec said instead, frowning at Jace.

"Okay.’’ Izzy said as she pushed herself up, walking over to Alec and grasping him by the arm, tugging him away. "Walk with me, big brother.’’

"No, really what is with him?’’ Alec complained as he was dragged away by Izzy.

The two left the room, with Alec still complaining about Jace and Simon to Izzy who simply dragged him out of the building. Clary sighed and reached her hand up, stroking Jace’s hair.

"It’s going to be okay. Do you… want me to talk to Simon?’’ She whispered to Jace.

Jace pursed his lips in thought. "I just don’t get it.’’

Clary sighed, resting her head on Jace’s shoulder, rubbing his arm while listening to him. "He promised me that he’d never leave us. That he wouldn’t fall for Raphael’s smooth talk.’’

"Can I say something?’’ Clary whispered, her green eyes locking with Jace’s.

Jace smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest and resting his head on top of hers. "You always can.’’

"I don’t think it was Raphael’s smooth talk.’’ She mumbled into his chest, playing with the strings of Jace’s hoodie. "I think it was something else.’’

"What?’’

"Did you see the way Simon reacts around Raphael? Like yesterday, I saw him walking in after the dance practice was over and he was talking with Simon but… something was different. ‘’

"There was?’’ Jace frowned. "Huh, I didn’t even notice that.’’

"Yeah.’’ Clary bit her lip. "I’m not completely sure but… I think there is something going on between those two. Simon wasn’t even bothered Raphael was talking to him, he seemed actually quite happy.’’

"Do you think they are.. together, or?’’

"No, no.’’ She let out a soft sigh as Jace ran her fingers through her hair. "But I do think there is something there.’’

"You think Simon likes Raphael?’’ Jace asked her quietly.

Clary nodded. "It’s the only logical explanation I can think of.’’

"Still doesn’t answer my question as to why left us.’’ Jace said, leaning his head back against the wall.

Clary bit her lip, then fished her phone out of her back pocket and unlocked it. Jace looked at her in curiosity as she texted Simon. "What are you doing?’’

"I am going to talk to Simon.’’ She sat up, turning around to look Jace in the eye. "You want answers. I’ll get them for you. Besides, I want to know what’s going on too.’’

Jace smiled adoringly, reaching a hand up to stroke Clary’s cheek. Clary smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. She placed her hand on top of his, the one that was caressing her cheek,and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"I love you.’’ Jace whispered.

"Me you more.’’

And with that, Clary leaned in and pressed her lips against his. And when she felt Jace sigh softly against her lips, saw his shoulders slump in relaxation, she felt proud she could give him somewhat of a distraction and take some of his stress and worries away.

* * *

 

Simon was in his room, reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ for the third time when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He shimmied his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He typed a response to Clary who asked him if she could come over, saying that was okay and that he was in his room.

Ten minutes later, she arrived and give him a small smile when she walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hi.’’ Simon said quietly, gesturing for her to sit down then. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?’’

"Uh, no.’’ Clary said, sitting down on his desk chair. "Simon, I think we both know why I am here.’’

Simon glanced down at the ground, letting out a deep breathe. "I think I have an idea.’’

"So why did you do it?’’ Clary looked at him sadly. "Why did you leave the team, your family?’’

"Because..’’ Simon began, then rubbing his head. "Because… I don’t know, really…’’

"Was it Raphael? Did he pressure you into leaving?’’

"What?’’ Simon glared at Clary, suddenly feeling protective over Raphael. "No, he didn’t do anything. It was my decision to leave the team, he has nothing to do with this.’’

"Or did you leave the team because of your feelings for Raphael?’’

"You- I-‘’ Simon stuttered, laughing incredulously then. "My _feelings_ for _Raphael_?’’

"Don’t act like you don’t know, Simon.’’ Clary rolled her eyes. "I’ve known you since we were little kids, I think I can tell when my best friend is crushing on someone or has feelings for them.’’

"This is ridiculous.’’ Simon laughed humorlessly. "Look, Raphael has nothing to do with this.’’

"Okay, so tell me why you left then?’’ Clay said, getting irritated.

"Because I wanted too! Maybe I do indeed not belong in this team.’’ Simon said, glancing back down at the ground.

"Who said that? Because you do know it’s not true, right?’’

"It was- Fine, okay, it was Raphael but.. he has nothing to do with my decision on leaving the team.’’

"Yes he does! He has been talking all this load of trash about Jace’s team to you and you believe him!’’

"But it was my decision to leave, wasn’t it?’’ Simon said, standing up and glaring at Clary.

"Yes, because Raphael put the idea in your head! Raphael made you reconsider your decision on not joining his team. It was Raphael that made you believe you don’t belong in Jace’s team when all they did was support you, train you and help you. They treated you like family and you just turn your back to them like it’s nothing! So don’t you _dare_ tell me Raphael has nothing to do with it when _he’s_ the one who’s been poisoning your mind!’’ Clary shouted at him, taking deep breaths as she finished her rant and trying to calm herself down.

Clary might be a small, but you definitely don’t want to be on her bad side. She was this fierce girl that was not afraid to say what’s on her mind and frankly she was right, almost a hundred procent of the time. She protected the people she cared about and considered family and wasn’t afraid to start a fight with someone if they hurt someone who was close to her.

Simon stared at the ground while she ranted at him, feeling the familiar sting of tears prickling his eyes. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists to try and keep his emotions at bay. He knew deep down that Clary was right, he was at fault for leaving the team without saying why or even a proper goodbye, but for someone reason he couldn’t find the strength to admit it out loud.

"I think..’’ Simon said, hating how his voice quivered. "It’s best if you leave.’’

Clary shook her head in disappointment at Simon, without glancing at him she made her way to the door, where she paused and looked back at Simon one more time.

"I thought,’’ She said, her voice cracking. "That you were my best friend. That I knew you.’’

Simon glanced up to her, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Guess I was wrong.’’

And with those words, Clary opened the door and then slammed it close. Simon shrunk down on his bed, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes in hopes of keeping the tears inside. He let out a chocked sob as he released that he not only messed things up with his old team mates, but also with his friends. His family. And Simon had never felt more alone than he did right now.

* * *

 

Alec hadn’t felt like working today.

He rather wanted to be at home, with Jace and trying to help and find a solution for his problems. Not only had Simon left the team, but because of his departure Jace’s team was now one member short for Regionals. That meant that, if they didn’t find a substitute to fill in Simon’s spot in two weeks, they would be disqualified and couldn’t enter the competition. Alec had felt bad for Jace and wanted to help him solve this problem, but his boss insisted that at least Alec came to work today because a co-worker had called in sick.

So, that’s how Alec found himself behind the counter as usual, taking orders of customers and serving them with a, very forced, smile. As the hours passed he felt like his body was drained of all his energy and couldn’t be happier that he only had an hour of working left. He had promised to pick up easy and silently he hoped he could sneak away to visit Magnus for a second as well. He had actually hoped that Magnus would come in to order his daily shot of caffeine, but instead it was Ragnor who had walked in, informing Alec that Magnus’ agenda was filled with meetings throughout the day.

Alec tore off his apron when it was time to sign out, said his goodbyes to his co-workers and then hurried to the back of the store to change and get to Izzy. He tugged on his jacket, waved one more time at his co-worker and then made his way down the street to go pick up Izzy from work, stuffing his hands in his pocket and burying his nose in the scarf he was wearing, shivering as the cold wind blew in his face.

He quickly scurried inside the warm building when he arrived, waving at Ragnor and then took the elevator to the tenth level of the building. When he got out and walked over to Magnus' office, he saw that Izzy was talking animatedly to one of her co-workers and decided to wait a bit. Instead he glanced inside Magnus' office, trying to suppress a smile when he noticed Magnus was sitting in his office, reading through a bunch of paperwork, while answering some e-mails. He knocked on the door, opening it when Magnus called for the person to come in. .

Magnus looked up and, even though he was exhausted from all the meetings, couldn’t help but smile when he saw Alec walking in.

"Well,’’ Magnus said, smiling. "Aren’t you a sight for these sore eyes.’’

Alec blushed, but smiled, looking down at the ground. "I can leave if you’re busy…’’

"No, no.’’ Magnus said, motioning for Alec to come closer. "I could actually take five minutes off. How are you, Alexander?’’

"Good… I think.’’ Alec said, locking eyes with Magnus. "Did Izzy tell you about Simon?’’

Magnus pursed his lips. "Yeah, she did. How’s Jace?’’

"Stressed.’’ Alec said, sitting down on Magnus’ desk, facing him. "He’s freaking out, trying to find a dancer to fill in for Simon’s spot. Clary is with him now, trying to calm him and down an reassure him that everything will be fine. You?’’

Magnus nodded his head at Alec as he told him about Jace, letting out a long sigh then. "My day was pretty busy, I had meeting after meeting and I just feel like me whole body is drained right now.’’

Alec jumped from his desk and went to stand behind Magnus, placing his hands on his shoulder and started massaging them.

"Gosh,’’ Alec chuckled as Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back in Alec’s hands. "You’re so tense.’’

"Hmmm.’’ Magnus purred. "Don’t stop, feels so good.’’

Alec smiled to himself and continued to massage Magnus' shoulders, causing Magnus to let out happy sighs as he finally found relaxation.

"Never stop doing what you're doing please.'' He hummed, almost falling asleep. "You can become my personal masseur.''

Alec snorted at that, finally dropping his hands and ignoring Magnus' whines of protest. "I'm not gonna be your servant.''

"That's too bad.'' Magnus sighed.

"Anyways, Simon's band has another yard gig this weekend, would you like to... accompany me?'' Alec asked, sitting back down on Magnus' desk and grinning at him.

Magnus cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, I thought you guys were mad at him.''

Alec nodded. "We are.''

"Then, why go to his yard gig?'' Magnus asked, not understanding.

Alec playfully rolled his eyes. "I just asked you out and all you can focus on is why we're going to our ex-friends yard gig?'' Alec teased, then turned serious.

"Well, it's not just Simon there, Meliorn is there as well and since Izzy really likes him and went on a few dates with him, she wants to be there to support him, since he's always there for her too at dance rehearsals and such.'' Alec explained.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to be your compagnion to your ex-friend yard gig.''

Alec grinned brightly. "Great! It's going to be fun. As for Simon, in case you're wondering, we're just going to pretend he isn't there. It sounds rude, I know but... He's an asshole, but that's not gonna stop us from having a fun night.''

"I'd love to be there Alexander.''

Alec smiled, feeling his cheeks turning red. He always blushed when Magnus called him Alexander, it was just something about the way Magnus said his full name. With so much care and tenderness. It made Alec's heart melt and he just wanted Magnus to say his name over and over again.

They were sitting there for a few more minutes, not saying anything just looking into each others eyes. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite. It felt safe, comfortable. They were enjoying each others presence without even having to say a word. Their cute moment however was interrupted when Izzy knocked on the door, causing Alec to break their eye contact and glance at the door.

"Hey, big brother.'' Izzy greeted Alec, smiling at him. "Ready to go?''

"Yeah!'' Alec jumped from Magnus' desk and made his way over to Izzy, turning around in the doorway and flashing another smile at Magnus. "I'll see you Saturday. And don't worry, this time I will pick you up from work, so we can walk together.''

Magnus smiled and nodded. "I would quite like that Alexander. But Izzy, have a safe trip home and take care of your brother for me!''

Izzy laughed as Alec groaned, linking their arms together. "I will, don't worry. Bye Mags!''

The pair waved at Magnus and Magnus gave a curt wave back, smiling before turning his attention back to the paperwork he was going through before Alec had walked in. He sighed as he started getting back to work.

This was going to be a long night.

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That's that. 
> 
> It's getting pretty intense between the group of friends now that Simon did that. I have such cute Malec, Saphael, IzzyxMeliorn (I still don't know this shipname, lol help xD) and Jace next chapter during the yard gig.  
> And drama. Of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and giving so many kudo's, that really means a lot!  
> You are all true angels!
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated, let me know how I can improve this story!
> 
> xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's yard gig.   
> Cutesy moments all around
> 
> oh and also drama, because why not.

Izzy plopped down on her bed after she arrived home. This week was supposed to be a week of perfecting their routine and just getting ready for Regionals but that was all ruined when Simon had texted Jace saying he had transferred. She sighed, pulling her hairtie out of her hair and shook her head wildy, her hair flying around and she brushed her hands through her long, black hair. She had felt down the whole day, but luckily Magnus knew how to cheer her up on work.

She texted Meliorn, asking if he was ready for tonight. Meliorn had been quite pissed at Simon to when he had heard he transferred to Raphael’s team but was still performing with him tonight. Izzy knew that every single one of their friend group was mad at Simon and were in no mood to talk to him, but the band consisted of more people then Simon and Izzy wanted to support Meliorn as well. After all, Meliorn had supported through thick and thin during their dance practises, so it was only fair for her to return the favor.

Alec knocked on her door and peeked his head around the corner. “Can I come in?’’

Izzy smiled small. “Yeah, of course.’’

Alec walked in and closed the door behind him. He sunk down next to het on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could feel that she was still sad Simon had just left like that. Simon and her got along so well and when they danced together they literally moved as one.

“It’ll be okay, Iz.’’ Alec whispered softly. “You guys need to focus on finding a new dancer and slay Raphael’s team at Regionals.’’

Izzy started laughing “I never thought I’d ever hear you say the word ‘Slay’.’’

Alec chuckled and kissed her head. “We should get ready for the yard gig.’’

“Oh yeah!’’ Izzy gasped. “It’s your first date with Magnus!’’

Alec rolled his eyes and fondly shook his head at his sisters antics, a small smile grazing his lips. He watched his sister run around her sleeping room, trying to fin dan outfit for herself first. Izzy was quite quick on deciding an outfit for a party, Alec on the other hand was a lot slower since he never knew what to wear and he somehow always managed to look underdressed.

Izzy grabbed Alec’s arm and started to drag him to his own room, Alec stumbling over his own legs as she dragged him down the hall. When they entered his room she pushed him down on his bed and immediately pulled open his closet and started tugging clothing out of it, throwing it around in his room.

“Isabelle!’’ Alec groaned as she made a mess. “Can you calm down? It’s just a date.’’

“JUST. A date?’’ She asked, turning around. “See, that’s where you are wrong,  big brother. This isn’t _just_ a date. It is your _first_ date and with a man you really like.’’

“So? Magnus already admitted to liking me too.’’ Alec said, shrugging his shoulders.

“True, but now that you have his attention you need to keep him interested! You need to make a good impression, big brother.’’

“Why do girls always make things so complicated when it comes to crushes and dating.’’ Alec muttered as he picked up one of his black jackets that Izzy had thrown on the bed next to him.

“Because it’s a big deal, big brother.’’ She said as she finally picked a button up shirt and pants she liked together. “Here.’’

Alec catched the clothes and sighed, looking at his sister with big eyes. “Do I really have to wear this?’’

“Yes, come on Alec.’’ Izzy whined. “You’re going to look so handsome, Magnus won’t know what will hit him.’’

“Alright, fine.’’ Alec muttured, getting up and pushing his sister out of his room so he could go ahead and change.

Izzy went back to her own room to change herself. When she walked out of her room, her hair up in a high ponytail and wearing a red dress, she saw Alec smoothing down his button up shirt and pulling a black jacket over it.

“Big brother!’’ Izzy said approvingly, looking him up and down. “You look hot.’’

Alec cringed. “Please. Don’t ever say that again, it’s weird to hear it from you.’’

Izzy and Alec heard laughing and both glanced over Alec’s shoulder, watching Jace and Clary come over.

“Is she flirting with you, Alec?’’ Clary giggled as Alec cringed again.

“Leave him alone, ladies.’’ Jace chuckled. “You look good, buddy.’’

Alec smiled thankfully at Jace. He folded his hands together behind his back. They were a bit shaky, he couldn’t deny he was nervous. Sure he wouldn’t be all alone with Magnus but he’d still get to spend time with. Oh god, what if Magnus wanted to dance? Alec had two left feet and he was way too tall.

“Are you okay?’’ Clary asked worriedly. “Alec. You’re turning all pale.’’

“Oh dear.’’ Izzy whispered as she eyed Alec. “First date blues. Alec. Alec. Alec, look at me.’’

Alec shook his head quickly. “Huh, what?’’

“Everything’s going to be fine.’’ Izzy grinned at him. “Magnus will be all over you.’’

Alec turned a beet red. He was new to this whole new dating thing and wanted to take things slow. He didn’t really know how to act on his date towards Magnus. Does he act like he always does or does he need to be more… flirty? He was bad at flirting, there was no doubt about that. He clenched his hands and then unclenched them, he was so nervous. And he had yet to decide whether it was a good or a bad kind of nervous.

“It’ll be fine, Alec.’’ Jace reassured him. “ They are just teasing you, don’t let them get to you.’’

Alec smiled at Jace’s soothing words and felt himself take a deep breathe, then letting it out a few seconds after.

* * *

 

Simon was pacing up and down, Raphael sitting on his bed and following his every movement with his eyes.

“Sit down.’’

Simon sighed and shook his head, pacing another lap. “What if they’re going to yell at me?’’

“Why won’t you sit.’’ Raphael said as he ignored Simon.

“I mean, they must be really, really mad.’’ Simon rushed. “They are going to get back at me for leaving the team. And honestly, who can blame them? I’m an asshole.’’

“I _really_ hate fidgeting.’’ Raphael grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Raphael, please!’’ Simon huffed. “I’m freaking out here!’’

“Simon!’’ Raphael sighed, getting up and grabbing his hands, stopping him from pacing. “Calm down, okay? I am sure they are not going to do anything bad. And if they do,’’ Raphael shrugged. “Kick them out. It’s your gig.’’

“I don’t think I can.’’ Simon whispered. “They are- well, _were_ my friends. I don’t think I could hurt them  more than I already did.’’

Raphael squeezed his hands. “Then just… let them be, if they want to talk, they’ll come to you. But maybe right now… You should focus on the people that are here for you. Right now, in this moment.’’

Simon swallowed thickly as he looked from their hands up to Raphael’s eyes. They were a nice, deep dark brown color. It was like swimming pool filled with chocolate and Simon felt himself slowly drown in Raphael’s eyes.

Raphael, for some weird reason, felt like he couldn’t breathe the moment Simon locked eyes with him. He never saw them this close before. Simon eyes were a beautiful also a beautiful brown color, but just a shade lighter than his own. He could read so many emotions in his eyes. Worry, hurt and another emotion that Raphael could not read. He noticed that Simon’s face was slowly inching closer to his own, causing his breathe to hitch and his eyes to widen. Raphael glanced down at Simon’s lips and then back up to his eyes. He never really felt this sensation before, there was a passion burning inside him, telling to grab Simon and hold him close.

Before Raphael knew it Simon moved forward, angling his head so that he could bury his face in Raphael’s shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Raphael stumbled back a bit by the force Simon had used but couldn’t find the willing to push him of off him. So Raphael slowly wrapped his arms around Simon and rubbed his back soothingly, shivering when Simon moved to bury his face against his neck and felt his breathe ghost against his skin.

Raphael brought one hand up and cradled the back of Simon’s head, his thumb playing with the soft hairs in the nape of his neck. He never felt this way before, his skin was tingling, his heart was beating so hard he was sure Simon could feel it and it felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies who were fluttering around wildly, trying to find a way out. Raphael decided he liked this feeling and let himself fall into it, closing his eyes and tightening the arm around Simon’s waist,  not ready to let go yet.

Simon had smiled when he felt Raphael’s hand cradling the back of his head and playing with his hair. It made him feel happy. Safe. It felt like he was coming home. He’s had crushes before, but he never felt like this before. He remembered when he was crushing on Clary but he never had such strong feelings towards her as he did now. He could feel Raphael’s heart beat and he was pretty sure his heart was beating  a million times per hour as well. He softly nuzzled his nose against Raphael’s neck, not wanting to let go. It felt like everything around them disappeared and the only thing that was left was them.

“Simon-‘’ Rebecca opened the door, freezing when she saw the two boy engaged in a hug, jumping apart from one other when she had opened the door. “Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?’’

“N-No.’’ Simon stuttered, turning red. “Did you need something?’’

“Your bandmates are here.’’ Rebecca said, glancing between Simon and Raphael suspiciously. “Are you two dating?’’

Simon turned a  brighter red and Raphael choked on air. “Rebecca! We’re just- friends. He was comforting me, that’s all.’’

“I’m just saying,’’ She said calmly. “That if you two were, you wouldn’t have to hide it. At least not for mom and me, you know we love you Si.’’

He felt his heart tug at her words and smiled softly at her. “Thanks Rebecca.’’ He whispered sincerely.

Rebecca just smiled at them and then walked out of her brothers room, closing the door. Simon looked down at the ground, grateful that his parents were so accepting of him. To be honest, he had been struggling with his sexuality for quite a while, maybe it was time to talk to his sister and mother about it, when the time was right.

He was forced back to reality when he felt a hand brush over his forearm. He looked up and smiled at Raphael.

“You okay?’’ Raphael squeezed his arm gently.

“Yeah.’’ Simon nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I feel a lot better.’’

Raphael chuckled and dropped his hand, but elbowed him. “Let’s go, idiota. They’re waiting for you downstairs.’’

Simon chuckled and they walked out of his room, walking closely together, their arms brushing against one other with each step.

* * *

 

Clary and Jace were walking behind Izzy, Meliorn, Magnus and Alec. Meliorn and Izzy were holding hands and were whispering softly to one other. Magnus and Alec walked close together, talking and laughing out loud.

Jace glanced at his girlfriend and saw that she was not paying attention to everyone around her. Her glance was focused on the ground, her hand loosely in Jace’s and her mind obviously somewhere else. Jace softly squeezed her hand, causing her head to perk up and lock eyes with him.

“You okay?’’ Jace whispered. “You seem so far away.’’

“Yeah.’’ She whispered back. “It’s just… I keep worrying about him you know? And I have no clue what to do. I love you so much, Jace. But I can talk to Simon about everything and he’ll always listen. And now… We don’t even talk anymore… It’s like I don’t know him anymore, the Simon I know would have never left. ‘’

“Hey…’’ Jace whispered softly, seeing tears well up in her eyes.

“And now we’re fighting.’’ She choked out. “We never fought. Whenever felt sad or conflicted… I was always welcome by Simon. And now I feel sad _and_ conflicted and I feel like I have no one to go anymore.’’

“Clary.’’ Jace said, stopping in his tracks and cupping her face. “You can always come to me. You know that. Or Izzy or Alec. Always.’’

“I know.’’ She sniffled and whipped a stray tear off her cheek. “It’s just not the same. Simon’s… Simon.’’

Jace smiled sympathetically. “I understand. He’s your best friend. Everything will be fine. We can’t stay mad at him forever and maybe one day we’ll forgive him. But right now is too soon.’’

“I understand too. I am not asking you to forgive him, I get that you’re mad and holding a grudge against him. I do.’’

Jace tucked a strand of hair behind her air, his hand stroking down to her cheek. His thumb gently stroked her cheekbone. “I love you, Clary Fray.’’

“I love you, Jace Wayland.’’

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jace wrapped his around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, moving his lips against hers in the familiar dance they knew by heart.

“OI!’’ Alec called. “Quit playing tonsil hockey and hurry up!’’

Jace pulled away from Clary, making a mental note to kill Alec when the night was over. He slid his hand back into Clary’s and they walked over to the two other couples who were smirking and waiting patiently for them to catch up. When they had caught up Alec soothingly rubbed Clary’s shoulder, as he had seen she had been upset. She smiled at him and they continued their way to the front yard gig.

Upon arrival, they saw that the yard was already full with people and the band was setting up, ready to play their music. Magnus had insisted they needed to be “Fashionably late’’ while Izzy complained she just wanted to dance and have fun to forget everything that happened this week. Eventually Izzy had won the argument and made their way over.

Clary glanced towards the stage and saw that Simon was tuning his guitar. What she also noticed was Raphael, next to him. He must’ve made a joke, because Simon stopped strumming his guitar and threw his head back, laughing. She noticed the soft whispers, gentle touches between the two. How Raphael placed his hand on his shoulder to whisper something in his ear, how he let his hand linger even though he was long done whispering to Simon. The way Simon smiled at Raphael and the way his eyes sparkled mirrored Raphael’s.

That’s when she finally understood.

_Simon liked Raphael._

And Raphael must like him too, there was no other reason for him to be so touchy-feely with Simon. A small smile started grazing her lips, Simon looked really happy. She watched as Raphael pulled him tight against him, a big smile on his face when Simon was motioned to come on the stage by one of his bandmates. Simon blushed, smiling shyly as he grabbed his guitar and jumped on the stage.

Jace tugged her onto the dance floor, pulling her close against her as they stood between all the people, laughing happily at one other. They moved in sync to the music, Clary mouthing along to the lyrics she knew by heart.

A few steps away were Izzy and Meliorn dancing slowly together, pressed against one other as well and just swaying to the music. Izzy rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes glancing up to where Simon was performing, playing the guitar and singing.

“Love.’’ Meliorn whispered, causing Izzy to look up to him. “What’s bothering your beautiful mind?’’

“It’s Simon.’’ She sighed. “It’s weird to see him perform like nothing’s wrong, you know?’’

“I get it love.” Meliorn said, moving his hand up to stroke her cheek. “But you have to let it go, just for tonight. Don’t focus on him, focus on your friends.”

“You’re sweet. But you forgot something. I should mainly focus on you.” She said, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meliorn smiled back at her and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers softly. Izzy closed her eyes and kissed Meliorn back, tightening her arms around him and pushing herself up a bit on her tiptoes.

Alec was watching the two from his position at the drinking table, a drink in his hand. He smiled at the sight of his sister and her boyfriend. He was glad she found his happiness.

“What are you looking at?” a voice whispered in his ear, causing shivers to go down his spine. He turned around and smiled at Magnus.

“Hey you.” He smiled at Magnus, shuffling a bit closer to the older man.

“Hey yourself.” Magnus chuckled. He glanced at Meliorn and Izzy. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. I would have predicted you as the overprotective brother who didn’t want a guy close to his sister or who threatens her boyfriends if they ever dare hurt her.”

Alec chuckled and shook his head. “She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself and if she’d be perfectly capable of kicking Meliorn’s ass on her own if he ever broke her heart, so.”

“That’s what I admire about you, Alexander. The love you have for your family warms my heart. It does.”

“Well I’m sure you would do the same for your family right?” Alec wondered.

Magnus pursed his lips. His family was quite a sensitive topic and it wasn’t really the right place nor the right time to explain his family situation to Alec. Alec could see something bothered him so he placed a hand on Magnus’ arm.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?” Alec asked worriedly.

“No, no.” Magnus said quickly. “It’s just… sensitive. I’ll explain to you one day, Alexander. But not here and not now.”

Alec frowned but nodded. Magnus was right, whatever the situation was, it wasn’t the right time to discuss it on a party. So instead Magnus smirked and plucked the drink out of his hand, putting it on the table and then grabbing his hand tightly.

“Let’s go dance.” Magnus said, smiling.

Alec struggles against Magnus as he tried to pull him on the dancefloor as a slow song came on. “Magnus! I have no clue how to dance!”

“It’s a slow song Alexander.” Magnus smirked. “I’ll guide you, don’t worry.”

He took a hold of Alec’s arms and wrapped them around his waist, then he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and gently tugged him closer. Alec blushed as he was being tugged against Magnus and locked eyes with the handsome man.

“It’s basically just swaying to the music, Alexander.” Magnus whispered reassuringly. “Let the music be your guide.”

Alec slowly nodded. When Magnus gently moved his hips, Alec followed him and started moving his, after a few minutes Alec leaned down and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, smiling when he felt Magnus’ hand run down his back and his head against his own. Alec closed his eyes with a contend sigh as he and Magnus kept swaying. He glanced back at Izzy and Meliorn and saw that they were dancing the same Magnus and him were.

 Jace and Clary had their foreheads pressed together and nuzzled their noses together. Alec smiled. Everything felt so peaceful and he couldn’t help but admit that he felt home in Magnus’ arms. He turned his head, his face now facing Magnus’ throat and he leaned in, softly brushing his nose against Magnus’ neck, which caused Magnus to giggle and play with his hair. Alec made a happy sound when he felt his hairs being played with. The three couples spend most of their time like this on the dancefloor, in the arms of their loved ones.

* * *

 

Raphael had been leaning against the wall of the garage, watching Simon play the guitar and sing with a fond smile on his lips. He looked very mature and handsome and Raphael couldn’t stop staring. When Simon and an other bandmate decided to take a break decided the other two to keep playing. Raphael pushed himself off the wall and moved towards Simon.

Simon looked up and grinned at him. “Hi. Do you like it so far?”

“Yeah, you play beautifully.” Raphael smiled at him. He then gently took Simon’s hand in his. “Would you mind and maybe dance with me? I mean, you don’t have too-“

Simon chuckles and held his finger up for Raphael’s lips. “I’d loved too. Let’s show them who are the best around here.”

Raphael had been wanting to ask what he meant but Simon had turned to the bandmates that kept playing, motioning for them to play something upbeat before grabbing Raphael’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. Simon smirked at him and made some mad and passionate dance moves in front of Raphael, people around them stopping their own dance and watching the two friends.

Raphael smirked as well. This was not what if he had in mind, but if it was a dance battle Simon wanted, a dance battle he would get. Raphael shrugged his jacket off and rolled his shoulders before making a few spins, showing off his dance moves to Simon. The crowd cheered as the two boys kept dancing against one other when they started dancing in sync, the crowd cheering them on. Before boys knew it, Raphael had grabbed Simon’s head, spun him around and dipped him after he tugged him close.

They were slightly out of breathe and stayed in their end pose for a bit, just staring in each others eyes. Raphael pulled Simon back to his feet and almost immediately Simon threw himself in Raphael’s arms, locking his arms tightly around his neck, closing his eyes. Raphael smiled and stroked his back, hugging him tightly back.

Over Raphael’s shoulder he caught sight of his old friends standing a few feet away. Jace, Izzy, Meliorn and Alec were scowling at him, shaking their heads and turning away. Clary and Magnus on the other hand didn’t turn away. Clary looked like she wanted to come over and talk to him and Magnus was just staring at the two boys in amusement.

_So that’s why Meliorn refused to come play with us today_ , Simon thought.

Raphael pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. Simon focused his attention on Raphael and smiled back at him.

“Estas seguro de saber cómo moverse, amor.” Raphael chuckled. “That was fun.”

“Look who’s talking.” Simon chuckles. “You’re dance captain, not me.”

Raphael shook his head fondly. “Cree en ti mismo, cariño.”

Simon cocked his head. “What does that mean? My Spanish isn’t that good.”

“It means ‘Believe in yourself, sweetie’” Raphael blushes and glanced down as he translated ‘Sweetie’.

Simon just smiled big. “Thank you. That is really sweet, jt means a lot.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Raphael’s cheek.

Raphael closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Simon’s lips brush against his cheek. The display of affection made his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat. He skin started to tingle and all he want to do was grab Simon by his shirt and pull him close and kiss him senseless. He smiled goofily at Simon, his eyes twinkling happily as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He swallowed before softly grabbing Simon’s hand and softly squeezed it.

“Te adoro, Simon.” Raphael whispered and Simon’s breathe hitched.

Raphael just said that adored him and all of a sudden he understood why girls got all shy and giggly around their crush. All he wanted to do was shout his love for Raphael from the rooftops and never let Raphael go. He just simply smiled back and brushed his thumb across the back of Raphael’s hand.

“Te adoro también, Raphael.’’ Simon whispered back softly.

* * *

 

The band was packing their things up and a big amount of people had already gone home. Simon was zipping up his guitar when he heard someone walk over and recognized the boots who stopped in front of his guitar case. He looked up and saw Clary looking down at him, smiling hesitantly. Simon pushed himself up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What is it, Clary?” He sighed.

“I uhm..” She said, looking down and playing with her fingers, before looking back up at Simon. “I kept wondering why you left the team. Why you would leave them without a proper explanation. And tonight… I found out why.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I have got to hear this.”

Clary now looked over his shoulder at Raphael who was talking to one of Simon’s friends. Simon followed her glance and closed his eyes as he found out it was Raphael she was looking at.

“You did not do it _because_ of him.” She stated. “ You did it _for_ him. You like him, don’t you?”

Simon sighed, looking down as well. “You know what?” he looked Clary in the eye with new found confidence. “I do. I like him and I want to be with and want to spend all my time with him. What’s so bad about that?”

“That you didn’t tell us. We are your friends, your _family!_ ” Clary spat, getting angry.

“Correction.” Simon said coolly. “ _Were my family.”_

 Clary stared at Simon with a broken expression. “Simon…” she whispered before shaking het head. “I just wanna say I understand. I don’t forgive you but I get now why you did it… I hope you’ll be happy.”

With that Clary turned around and stalked away into the cold night, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She had no idea what to expect from that conversation really, but she had to no idea why Simon was this cold to her. They had fought before but those never lasted a whole day. She just wanted to fix things with Simon, he was her best friend and she needed him. She walked around the corner were Jace and her friends were waiting. Upon seeing Clary Jace immediately walked over.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, concern latching in his voice as he saw her broken look.

“Yeah.” She whispered, tightening the hold on herself. “I’m a bit cold though. Can we go home now?”

“Sure of course.” Jace whispered back and wrapped his arms tightly around her as the group made their way home.

“They were crazy good.” Clary heard Izzy grumble before hearing Jace hum in agreement.

“They moved so in sync with one other. We need to up our game a bit if we want to beat them at Regionals.” Jace said, Izzy nodding bitterly.

Magnus glanced at Clary every now and then and saw how her face fell when they talked about Simon and Raphael and the dance battle the two had.

“Could we maybe talk about something more cheerful?” He offered, brushing his hand against Alec’s as they walked close next to one other. Clary shot him a thankful look.

“Sure. I guess you’re right.” Jace agreed and started talking to Magnus as he comforted Clary silently.

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus as he watched him talk excitedly with Jace and saw them bonding over the places they had visited on vacations they had. But Alec also couldn’t help but think he needed to talk to him about something. And it must’ve been something big if he didn’t want to discuss it at the party.

Magnus turned his head and grinned at Alec as he saw that he was watching him, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Alec blushed but smiled, squeezing Magnus’ hand and neither dropped the others as they kept walking in a comfortable silence. Alec felt his heart flutter at the way Magnus’ hand fit in his, he was also grateful Magnus didn’t mind taking it slow.

Meliorn had already said his goodbyes go the group and had to go the opposite way so Izzy joined Jace and Clary, hooking her arm through Clary who smiled gratefully at her and soon the two started chatting about girl stuff, Jace often glancing down and smiling adoringly at Clary.

Magnus squeezed his hand, gaining Alec’s attention again and gave him another reassuring smile. He knew what Magnus meant and at the moment he had to resist the urge to kiss him passionately.

_Everything would be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter so far. I wanna thank you all for being so supportive to this story and for all your feedback, I have some great ideas coming up for Regionals and I honestly can't wait to start writing on them! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love, sending loads of love back to ya'll xxxx
> 
> Spanish translations  
> Idiota - Idiot.  
> Estas seguro de saber cómo moverse, amor - You sure know how to move, love  
> Cree en ti mismo, cariño - Believe in yourself, sweetie   
> Te adoro, Simon - I adore you, Simon  
> Te adoro también, Raphael - I adore you too, Raphael


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Raphael and Magnus bonding, because I am so excited to see them interact in season 2 and learn more about their friendship.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you next chapter, just... don't kill me yet.

Magnus was making his way to work, but of course he first made his way to the Starbucks that was close to his office. He walked in and nearly rolled his eyes at the people who were standing in line. Behind the counter he saw Alec and Jace working quickly to finish all the orders and Magnus had to admit, Alec looked quite hot when he was a bit sweaty and flustered. Magnus definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Alec like that in his bed. He impatiently tapped his foot while he waited in line. Magnus had never been really patient and standing in line for things always made him restless, he hated waiting. Finally, it was his turn to take his order and he leaned his arms on the counter, smirking at Alec.

“Well,’’ Magnus said. “Don’t you look handsome in your apron.’’

Alec blushed and looked down, smiling shyly. “Hey, Magnus. The usual?’’

“You know me so well.’’ Magnus grinned.

Alec chuckled and gave the order to Jace who started preparing it. “I would love to chat, but seeing there are more customers I have to help I can’t.’’

Alec reached out and layed his hand on Magnus’ arms. “I’ll bring your order over shortly, yeah?’’

Magnus smiled adoringly. “Of course, love. I’ll wait in the corner.

He winked at Alec before he made his way over to the corner and sat down. Alec smiled, watching him walk to the corner and then focused his attention to the next customer in line. After a short while Jace finished Magnus’ order and Alec grabbed the bag with cookie’s and the tray with coffee and made his way over to Magnus. Magnus had been texting with Izzy, telling her he’d be a tad later in the office since it was quite busy and looked up when Alec put his order on the table with a grin. Magnus grinned and got up.

“Here’s your order.’’ Alec smiled at him and wanted to walk back to the counter until he felt Magnus tug on his apron, causing him to stumble back.

“You know,’’ Magnus whispered sensually in his ear, causing shivers to go down Alec’s back. “You look cute when you’re sweaty and flustered. But I bet you’d look even more better if you were in my bed and sweating because of the things I’d do to you.’’

Alec’s eyes had grown wide and felt his jaw drop as the blood raised to his cheeks and he turned bright red. Magnus smirked and send Alec another wink before he grabbed his order and made his way out of the Starbucks.

Magnus was met with the cold breeze and he shivered, jogging quickly to his office. When he got in he immediately walked over to Ragnor and handed him his coffee.

“Good afternoon, Magnus.’’ Ragnor greeted his friend.

“Afternoon, my old friend. Has Tessa stopped bothering you about her boyfriend-dillema?’’ He chuckled.

Right at that moment Ragnor’s phone pinged. “Speaking of the devil.’’ Ragnor sighed, making Magnus laugh. “I guess that’s an answer to your question, no she hasn’t. I don’t get why she’s asking me for advice.’’

“I wonder about that, too. It’s not like you’re the master of love.’’ Magnus laughed, dodging the paper ball Ragnor playfully tossed at him.

“I also wonder why I am friends with you.’’

Magnus stuck his tongue out and then told Ragnor he was heading to his office, he took the elevator up to his office and got out, walking over to see Izzy behind her desk. Magnus immediately knew something was off, Izzy’s usual warm smile had been replaced with a scowl and she was practically slamming her fingers on the keyboard of her computer as she answered an e-mail. He put her coffee on her desk and placed two cookies down as well, hoping that would brighten her mood a bit, softly coughing to announce his presence.

Izzy looked up, forcing a small smile. “There you are, thanks for bringing me coffee.’’

Magnus pursed his lips. “You are welcome, biscuit. What’s with the frown? You know I like it more when you smile.’’

Izzy smiled at Magnus, a real smile this time, before dropping it and nodding her head to his office. “You have a visitor.’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. Was that what made her frown? He was about to ask her before she shook her head.

“Just… go in. You’ll see for yourself.’’ She said and motioned for him to get in his office with a slight smile.

Magnus shook his head fondly and made his way into his office, he closed the door behind and immediately notice the person sitting on his couch, hands folded together. The person looked up and smiled at Magnus, getting up.

“Magnus Bane,’’ Raphael said, smiling. “It’s been a while.’’

“Santiago.’’ Magnus chuckled. “It sure has, how are you?’’

Magnus had but his coffee and bag with cookies down on his desk and then gave Raphael a friendly hug. Raphael smiled, patting his back and sat down when Magnus motioned for him to sit.

“I’m good.’’ Raphael breathed. “There’s ah… I need your advice.’’

“Oh.’’ Magnus grinned, sitting opposite of Raphael. “This must be pretty important if you want my advice.’’

“When did you figure out you… you know… liked boys?’’ Raphael stuttered out, rubbing his hands together.

Magnus eyebrows shot up. “You mean when I figured out that I liked both woman _and_ men?’’

Raphael nodded slightly, still wringing his hands together nervously as Magnus pursed his lips in thought.

“That was quite a while ago, I think I realized when I was in grade 12. I had always liked girls but that day we had an exchange student coming in our class, he was one of the most prettiest boys I had seen and I felt my heart doing the same flip it did when I saw a pretty girls. At that time it confused me, a lot. I had no idea if it was normal for me to be attracted to both girls and boys. Thank god I had Tessa, Catherine and Ragnor back then. When I told them they reassured me it was okay and that I was bisexual.’’

“And uh…’’ Raphael bit his lip. “How do you feel when you see Alec?’’

“Oh,’’ Magnus said. “Well, I feel good whenever I see him. I get all warm and my insides get all fuzzy. Whenever we’re talking my heart beats faster and it’s like all the stress leaves my body, his voice soothes me.’’

“… Shit.’’ Raphael got up and started pacing, hands tugging on his hair. “This is not good, this is so not good.’’

Magnus frowned. “Cálmate, mi amigo. Dime que te molesta.’’

Raphael sighed and ran his hands down his face. “It’s Simon. I feel… whenever I’m close to him my skin gets all warm and tingly. Whenever he talks I have this itch to shut him up and kiss him until he’s breatheless. I think I’m becoming sick, Magnus.’’

Magnus chuckled. “You’re not sick, my friend. I think you’re falling in love.’’

Raphael stared at Magnus, then dropped his head and ran his hand through his messy hair. “Mierda.’’

Magnus smiled sympathetically and patted the space next to him. Raphael slowly made his way over and sat down, covering his face in his hands. Magnus rubbed his back soothingly.

“Va a estar bien, Raphael.’’ Magnus whispered encouragingly. “Love is the most wonderful thing you’re going to experience. And of course there are going to be fights, there’s going to be heart aches but that’s a part of love too. It’s all a test to see if your love for that person is strong enough to overcome those obstacles.’’

Raphael turned to look at Magnus. “But what if he doesn’t feel the same?’’

Magnus smiled, squeezing Raphael’s shoulder. “See, that’s where you are wrong. I saw you two at Simon’s yard gig. The chemistry when you two had your dance battle, there is no way he doesn’t feel the same way. I can see the way he looks at you, Raph.’’

Raphael looked down and sighed. “Estoy asustado, Magnus. I never felt like this before.’’

“I know.’’ Magnus whispered back. “But sometimes it’s better to take the risk then to sit here, guessing what could’ve been. Go for it.’’

Raphael stared a head for a few seconds, then nodded his head and exhaled a shaky breathe. “Okay.’’

“Ese es el espíritu, mi amigo!’’ Magnus cheered and gave him a big hug. “You deserve to be loved.’’

Raphael smiled and broke away when Izzy walked into Magnus office with some files. She layed them down on Magnus’ desk and her eyes flickered between them, her glance hardening when she made eye contact with Raphael. Raphael sighed, taking that as a sign to leave.

“Well.’’ Raphael said, looking at Magnus. “I’ll be going now. Thanks for your advice.’’

Magnus nodded and patted his shoulder, watching him walk to the door. At the door, Raphael turned around and smiled back at him.

“Magnus. Usted merece ser amado también.’’ Raphael said, smiling. He waved shortly at Magnus, nodded at Izzy and then made his way out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Izzy turned to look at Magnus, a frown on her face. “You two know each other?’’

Magnus sighed and sat down on his couch and patted the spot next to him again. “Sit down, biscuit. Let me tell you something about Raphael.’’

“I don’t need to hear your story to know he’s an asshole that-” Izzy started but Magnus cut her off.

“Isabelle!’’ Magnus said, looking at her sharply. “Come and sit down, this is something you do need to know.’’

“Fine.’’ Izzy scoffed, walking over and sitting down next to Magnus, crossing her arms. “What is it?’’

“Raphael…’’ Magnus sighed. “There is a reason for the way he acts. When he was younger his dream had always been to become a professional dancer-”

“And to be an asshole?’’

“Biscuit.’’ Magnus scolded, then he continued. “His parents, however, wanted him to become a lawyer. His parents were… demanding. He had no say in his future or whatsoever. When they found out he loved dancing they told him off. To them it was a waste of time and it would only be a distraction from his education.’’

“Oh…’’ Izzy whispered, at loss for words. She knew her parents were not perfect, but at least they tried to make it the best for Alec and her.

Magnus nodded. “Raphael was persistent though. He was sure that dancing was his future, so he kept doing it behind his parents backs. One day, they busted him and were furious. Raphael was older at that time and knew that this was what he wanted, so he gave his parents an option; to support him and his dreams or to kick them out.’’

Izzy’s mouth went dry. “Did they-”

“They kicked him out.’’ Magnus whispered. That’s when he moved to New York and also the day I first met him. He had looked so lost, but there was also this determination in his eyes. I don’t know why but I felt intrigued by him so I went over and asked what happened, he seemed reluctant at first, but when I kept assuring him I wanted to help, he opened up.’’

“And then what?’’

“I lived together with Ragnor and Catherine during that time, after a slight discussion we decided to take him in and help him reach his dream to form his own dance group. When that was accomplished he was so thankful and eventually moved out. Raphael and me always kept in contact, it’s just been quite a while since we were both busy.’’

Izzy was at loss for words. She had never guessed that this was the reason Raphael acted the way he did. It was then she realized he had trust issues but also seemed bitter of the fact that other parents are supportive of their children’s dream while Raphael had to do it all on his own.

“Biscuit,’’ Magnus whispered. “I am not telling you this because I want you to become friends with Raphael or force you to make amends with him. I told you because I figured you should know the reason why acts the way he does.’’

“I get it. But this doesn’t change anything and definitely does not explain why he stole Simon away from our team.’’

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “I thought that’s obvious.’’

Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding. “What is?’’

“Raphael stole Simon away from you, because he has the hots for him.’’ Magnus chuckled. “And I am pretty sure Simon likes Raphael too.’’

Izzy’s jaw dropped and was silent for a few seconds. The two sat there in silence as this new information dawned down on Izzy, she nodded slowly then.

“Thanks, Mags. I appreciate you telling me this.’’

Magnus smiled and hugged her back tightly as she leaned forward. “You’re welcome, biscuit.’’ He chuckled. “Now, get back to your desk. There’s work that needs to be done.’’

Izzy laughed and got up, walking out his office and closed the door behind her. Magnus smiled and got up himself, grabbing the files Izzy had brought in and started reading through them.

* * *

 

Simon felt good. No Simon felt amazing. Regionals was only a week away and he had become quite close with some people from Raphael’s team. He was on his way to the practice room to perfect some of his dance moves, the rest of the group had either already left practice or where hanging around and getting ready to leave.

He wanted to walk into the practice room when he heard two of his team mates and Raphael’s best friends, Stan and Lily, talk quietly to one other. Simon froze for some reason and eavesdropped on the two whispering friends.

“Honestly,’’ Lily huffed. “I’d be glad when that Lewis kid can go, I honestly don’t see why Raphael even got him in our team.’’

Stan shrugged his shoulders. “He is quite good though. I get that Raphael pulled him in right before Regionals. Jace’s team is less of a threat now. We’re going to beat them for sure. There is no use for Lewis here after Regionals so I’m sure Raphael will just kick him out.”

Lily chuckled. “Poor thing, he’s being played with and doesn’t even realize it.”

Stan laughed as he grabbed his bag, the two making their way to the door. “As if Raphael would actually have feelings for him. Just, no.”

Simon quickly hid around the corner as Lily and Stan pushed the doors open and made their way down the hall, laughing and talking together.

Simon stared after them, he could feel tears making their way down his cheeks but he angrily wiped them away. He couldn’t believe he fooled himself into believing Raphael had chosen him because he was good. He couldn’t believe he let himself think that Raphael actually cared about him. He felt anger burning in him, anger that needed to come out. So he pushed the doors open and did the one thing he was good at, dancing.

Simon pushed himself. Maybe a bit too hard, he let out a frustrated yell when he messed up the routine and kicked his bag away angrily. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath before starting the routine again. He was doing his spins and was ready to perfect his backflip, the surprise element Raphael and him put in the routine. Simon made the leap, jumped in the air and did a perfect backflip. His right foot slipped the moment his feet touched the floor and Simon tumbled to the floor, groaning. He sat up, then flinching as he moved his right foot and felt his ankle burn with pain. He gently rubbed his ankle, hoping the pain would soon subside. After a few seconds he got back up, leaning slightly on his right foot, sighing in relief when most of the pain had gone away.

He took a deep breath and continued the routine where he left off, throwing some extra spins and practicing his backflip some more. His ankle seemed to protest but he pushed the pain to the back of his head, the fuming anger still burning in him.

Raphael pushed the doors open and had watched Simon practice for a few minutes, before he walked over as he saw Simon took a break, smiling to himself.

“Looking good.” Raphael complimented him, smirking. “You’re getting better and better.”

“Right.” Simon muttered coldly and rummaged through his bag, fishing a bottle of water out.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“Nope.” Simon said, still avoiding eye contact and giving Raphael the cold shoulder.

“Simon-“

“Nothing is wrong Raphael.” Simon snapped, glaring right at him.

He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to stay here, knowing that Raphael was just using him to win Regionals and drag Jace down. He needed to get out of here.

“In fact, I won’t be a bother to you anymore.” Simon threw the bottle in his bag angrily and threw the back roughly over his shoulder, stalking towards the door.

“Wha-“ Raphael frowned and hurried after Simon. “Simon. Simon!”

“Leave me alone, I don’t want to talk to you.” Simon snapped.

“What did I do? Damn it, Simon!” Raphael grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around.

“Like you don’t know!” Simon boomed. “I know about your stupid plan, Raphael. So you can quiet playing innocent.”

“I’m not playing innocent!” Raphael raised his hands. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“I am talking about your little plan to use me for Regionals and then dispose of me like I’m nothing!” Simon yelled. “I am talking about you dragging Jace down and you pretending to have feelings for me so I’d walk into your trap!”

“What are you talking about?! Who told you that?!” Raphael said, offended.

“You’re friends, Stan and Lily.”

“You believe them? S-Simon! I _do_ have feelings for you!” Raphael called out desperately.

“Sure.” Simon spat out, looking at Raphael in disgust. “You are nothing but a heartless man.”

“Simon-“ Raphael tried, trying desperately to get Simon to listen and tried to grab his arm.

“Don’t. Touch. Me. I never hated you more then I do now.” Simon growled, stepping back. “I don’t wanna see you, I don’t want you to call me, don’t text me. Stay. Away.”

Simon turned and stalked away again, Raphael staying behind as he felt his breath coming out in quick breathes. He felt a lump grow in his throat and tears made their way to his eyes. He blinked his eyes and tore his away from Simon’s retreating figure, trying hard not to break down and let out a shaky breath. He then tugged roughly on his hair and made his way to his small office he had in the building, unable to stop the sob that came out as his heart shattered.

He slid down the door as he slammed it close behind him, sinking to the floor. He clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep the tears in, to no avail. His breathing was ragged and tears clouded his vision. He whimpered at the thought of Simon and brought one hand to his hair, tugging on it harshly.

* * *

 

Alec, Magnus and Clary were sitting down in the studio that evening, watching Jace and his group perform their routine in front of them, all three of them big smiles on their faces. The dance was utter perfection and showed so much dancing skills. Alec and Clary eyes shined with pride and were confident this group had already won. Magnus smiled as he felt Alec squeezes his hand tightly that layed intertwined on his knee, glancing at him quickly. The dance finished and Jace clapped his hands proudly as the rest cheered.

“That was amazing guys!” He complimented his team. “We are going to kick some ass at Regionals, am I right?!”

His group cheered loudly and Jace laughed, being pulled into a group hug and yelped as his team mates lifted him up and tossed him in the air while chanting his name.

When they had put Jace down back on the ground, he walked over to his friends and girlfriend, Meliorn plastered to Izzy’s side. Jace grinned at Clary and quickly kissed her lips, smiling at Alec and Magnus.

Alec pursed his lips in thought. “I can’t help but notice something is missing. Maybe something like a 10th team mate? Which you need to even _participate_ in Regionals?”

“Yeah, I know.” Jace breathed. “I just… haven’t focused on that obstacle yet.”

“Jace!” Alec said, gaping at him. “Without a 10th team member you are not allowed to enter! Regionals is a week away what are you gonna do?!”

“Damn it, Alec. I know, okay?” Jace breathed and ran his hand through his hair. “I-I don’t know how to fix a 10th team member on this short notice.”

Magnus watched the two bicker. He wanted to step in and offer himself to participate in Jace’s dance group. He never considered dancing for a career, but he loved dancing in his free time and he was quite good. Back in those days he danced together with Raphael and the two learned each other all kinds of dance moves. Raphael even offered Magnus to join his dance group when he had finally managed to get a studio and everything, but Magnus declined. He still believes running a fashion magazine is his passion, but he’d do everything to help out a friend.

Magnus opened his mouth, ready to offer himself as new team member, when the doors opened and everyone turned to see Simon walking in. Simon eyes were bloodshot and he was pretty sure his nose was red and he kept sniffing, but he didn’t care. Everyone stared at Simon cautiously, as if he was a lion who just entered the den of a group of scared bunnies and was ready to pounce any moment. Simon had always felt like this was his home, the place where he felt understood. But now, everyone was judging him, staring him down and he fought the urge to just turn around and run away.

“Hi.” He stuttered out.

Jace was the first one to move, his eyes glaring at Simon and stalked closer to him.

“You show up here after weeks. And you say _hi_?” Jace spat out. “What do you want Lewis?”

“Uh.” Simon stuttered out. “I came here… in the hope that you guys could forgive me… and maybe consider taking me back in the team.” Simon didn’t dare to make eye contact with any one.

“You can’t be serious.” Jace laughed humourless. “Why eh, don’t you go back to your precious Raphael? You seemed to care more about him then us.” Jace crossed his arms.

“No, I uh.” Simon’s voice wavered. “I was wrong to leave. I thought… that Raphael…” Simon shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care.”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at Simon’s words. He knew like no other how much Raphael cared for the boy, so to see Simon standing there so sad and broken confused him to no end. He glanced over to Izzy who raised her eyebrows questioningly at him, as if Magnus knew more about the situation. He simply shrugged his shoulders helplessly, telling her he has no clue as to what happened between them.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Simon uttered quietly, feeling ashamed. “I’m wasting your time, I’m sorry.”

Simon turned around and was ready to walk out those doors until he heard a voice, freezing in his steps.

“Wait.”

Simon slowly turned around, looking at Izzy who stepped forward. Izzy walked closer to Simon, ignoring Jace frowning at her and him whisper yelling ‘What are you doing?’ at her. Simon gulped as she stood in front of him, crossing her arms.

“I don’t forgive you for what you did.” She stated. “And you will have to do your best to make amends with everyone. But,” she sighed. “You’re a fantastic dancer. And we need your help. So I think it’d be best if you came back.”

Izzy heard agreeing mutters from her other team mates. She turned around to glance at Jace who looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“Are you insane?” he hissed. “He left us!”

“I know that. And I don’t pardon what he did. But we need him Jace. Without him, we might not even be able to participate for Regionals. That way Raphael would win in a heart beat, we don’t want that now, do we?”

Jace sighed, clenching his jaw and stared at Simon. Simon gulped and fiddled with his fingers under the look Jace send his way.

“Everyone get back in position.” Jace said, not breaking eye contact with Simon. “We’ve got to teach Lewis our routine.”

Simon felt like crying. He knew their friendship with Jace, Izzy and the others was far from fixed but this was a start. He was given another chance and he refused to let them down again.

When the practice was over, Jace had made his way over, with his lips pursed. He hadn’t said anything for a few minutes, until he gave Simon a rough pat on the shoulder and told him he didn’t do bad. Simon sighed as he finished packing his bag. Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec and Meliorn were walking a head to the door, he noticed that Izzy had waited for him.

“Hey.” She said, giving him a small smile.

He shot her a small one back. “Hi.”

The sound of the door closing signaled them that the rest of the group had left and that the two were now the only ones there.

“I don’t believe you.” She said. “When you said Raphael doesn’t care about you.” She elaborated.

Simon sighed. “He doesn’t Izzy. His friends Lily and Stan were talking about how he just used me for my dancing skills and would kick me out the moment Regionals were over. That I was stupid to believe Raphael actually felt something for me.”

“That doesn’t me any sense. He was at Magnus’ office the other day and from what I could understand he was freaking out.” Izzy frowned.

Simon shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

Izzy nodded slowly, she then sighed softly. “I don’t approve what you did.”

Simon turned his face and looked at her.

“But I get why you did it. You really like him, don’t you?”

Simon sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I wish I didn’t, Iz.”

“I know.” She whispered. “Hey, I have an idea.” She smiled at him, in an attempt to cheer him up.

“What?” he looked at her curiously.

Izzy smirked and leaned in, whispering her plan into his ear and Simon grinned, nodding excitedly as she finished whispering, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Izzy simply grinned and got up, grabbing his hand then and tugging him onto his feet, dragging him to the dance floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Simon and Raphael :(  
> Also sorry for the small bits of Malec, but as I said, next chapter will definitely make up for both, I promise!
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> Cálmate, mi amigo. Dime que te molesta - Calm down, my friend. Tell me what's bothering you.  
> Mierda - Shit  
> Va a estar bien - It'll be fine  
> Estoy asustado - I'm scared  
> Ese es el espíritu, mi amigo - That's the spirit, my friend  
> Usted merece ser amado también - You deserve to be loved too


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There's some cursing in here and mentions of suicide and attempted murder, nothing explicit. Just a mention of it!
> 
> Magnus is not pleased when Raphael shows up upset at his office.  
> Simon and Raphael talk  
> REGIONALS  
> Magnus and Alec talk about Magnus' past.  
> Izzy and Simon’s plan ends in a nightmare.  
> Love starts to bloom between Malec and Saphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark, dark day.  
> As of December 7th 7 children lost their mom, 1 grandson lost his grandmother and one man lost his wife.  
> All due to a disease she had and she helped and supported children with relatable diseases. She put everyone else up first before herself. She was one of the most selfless, most incredible and amazing woman there was and she will be dearly missed. 
> 
> Dear Johannah Deakin, thank you for everything good you have brought us. You were ripped away from your loved ones and us way too soon. Rest in peace dear angel. 
> 
> All my prayers and thoughs go out to Louis and the rest of the Tomlinson-Deakin family. We love you and we are with you. Stay strong. 
> 
> Dear readers,  
> Take a second of your day and tell your loved ones you love them. You might never know when it's too late.

Magnus has been working in his office the next day, reading through some reviews as the door to his office slammed open. He jumped, looking up to see who stormed in his office like that. Isabelle was at an extra dance practice Jace had organized since Simon had returned, so he told his employees that if they needed him, they could just come to his office. However, Magnus frowned as he saw Raphael standing there. The presence of Raphael, was not the reason that made him frown, the state Raphael was in, however, _did_ make him frown. He got up and stalked over to the trembling man.

"Raphael?’’ Magnus asked softly and rushed over to him. "What happened? What’s going on?’’

"Si-Simon.’’ Was all Raphael could stutter out through his sobs.

Magnus brows furrowed further together, guiding Raphael gently to the couch and sat down with him, an arm around his shoulders as he soothingly tried to comfort his sobbing friend.

"Rapha.’’ Magnus crooned. "What is going on?’’

"I was right.’’ Raphael hiccupped. "He doesn’t care. I-I tried telling him how I felt, but he wouldn’t listen. I was right.’’

Magnus heart broke at the way Raphael covered his face, sobs racking through his body and kept repeating the sentence ‘He doesn’t care’. Magnus kept rubbing his back.

"Hey,’’ He whispered softly. "I’m not sure what happened but I am pretty sure he does care.’’

Raphael shook his head wildly. "No. No, you don’t understand.’’

"Then you need to help me understand, Rapha. Try and tell me what happened, step for step.’’

Raphael nodded slowly, wiping the tears off his face. He took a deep breath, trying to control the sobs that still escaped him. He wringed his hands together as he started to explain to Magnus what happened.

"He was there… dancing. And I was just mesmerized by how he moved, I’ve always been mesmerized by him. And I felt like.. this was the right moment. This was the moment to tell him how I felt. And I went over to him… he seemed off. Angry. Annoyed. Sad… all at the same time.’’ Raphael let out a shaky breath again.

"I walked over, complimented his dancing… It was like he didn’t care. He was responding so coldly, I thought something was the matter. He kept saying that there wasn’t and all of a sudden he was like ‘I won’t be a bother to you anymore’ and went to took off. I went after him and…’’ Raphael shook his head.

"Hey.’’ Magnus reassures him, rubbing his arms. "You’re doing good, take your time.’’

"At first he wouldn’t stop, told me he didn’t want to talk to me. When I forced him to turn around and look at me he just… exploded. Said that he knew about my ‘plan’. That I was going to use him just to win Regionals and then dump him like he was nothing, like he meant nothing to me. He thought I it did to hurt Jace…’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows for a second. "But you were not… using him, right?’’

"Goddamn it, NO Magnus!’’ Raphael shouted, feeling offended. "Would I come here, sobbing all over your expensive suite if I planned to just end up using Simon to win Regionals?’’

"Hey, easy. It’s okay, I believe you.’’ Magnus soothed him. "Who even told Simon that rubbish?’’

"Stan and Lily.’’ Raphael growled. "I already talked, or actually yelled at them. They had no idea he was listening to them talk but,’’ Raphael shrugged helplessly. "It still pissed me off they said those things, because it isn’t true but Simon now thinks it is true.’’

"For the love of god…’’ Magnus sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I told him.’’ Raphael whispered, making Magnus head shoot up. "That I had feelings for him, _real_ feelings. He just… he didn’t believe me.’’

"Raphael…’’

"He hates me.’’ Raphael looked at Magnus, with tears pooling in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered, his voice cracking as he said. "He said he never hated me more than he did now, he wants me to stay away, not contact him.’’ Raphael finished with a whimper.

"Hey, come here.’’

Magnus pulled Raphael against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Raphael buried his head against Magnus’ chest and clenched his eyes tightly shut, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks and sobs wracking through his body, making it tremble. Magnus rested his chin on top of Raphael’s head and he felt his own heart break at the pain his friend was going through, he even blinked his eyes a few times, feeling his own tears come up.

"I never something like this before and I don’t think I will ever feel this for anyone else.’’ Raphael wailed.

Magnus tightened his arms around him in response, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Never in his life had he seen Raphael Santiago this broken. Not even when his own parents kicked him out and he was all on his own. Raphael was strong and tough, hard on the outside but soft on the inside. But Magnus knew that even the toughest people sometimes had to break. And this time it was Simon who had broken Raphael Santiago.

"It hurts,’’ Raphael whimpered. "It hurts so bad, Magnus.’’

"I know.’’ Magnus croaked, stroking Raphael’s hair softly. "I know, buddy. I know.’’

All of a sudden, his sadness got replaced by anger. How could Simon even think so low of Raphael? He had hoped that after all those weeks of spending time together and bonding with one other Simon knew Raphael better than that. Maybe it was all Jace’s idea, had he plotted this with Simon, made their own plan to hurt Raphael and make sure he couldn’t participate in Regionals because of his broken heart. Did Alexander knew about this? Was he in on it the whole time and did he never tell Magnus? And Isabelle? How could she just sit there behind her desk, pretending like nothing was wrong while her team could be plotting this awful plan against Raphael. Magnus needed answers, and he needed them now.

He gently unwrapped his arms from Raphael and got up. Raphael looked lost and stared up at Magnus in confusion.

"Where are you going?’’ Raphael sniffed.

"I am going to get us some answers.’’ Magnus huffed. "You stay here as long as you like, okay? Get some coffee, read some magazines, go visit Tessa or Ragnor. I’ll try and be back soon.’’

Magnus leaned over and kisses Raphael’s head. Raphael nodded slowly and whipped his face clean. "Don’t do anything stupid.’’ He whispered.

Magnus bit his lip. "I promise.’’

Magnus headed out his office and then made his way out of the office in a flash. Anger was surging through his veins and he was clenching his hands tightly. Simon better have a really good explanation for not letting Raphael explain or so help him god, he would not hesitate to try and snap his neck. He made it to the dance studio Jace owned in a heart beat and stormed inside, ignoring the face they were practicing, immediately storming over to Simon and he had no idea why he did it, but began cursing Simon out in Spanish as he made his way over to him.

"¿Qué diablos estás pensando?’’ Magnus fumed, grabbing Simon tightly by his tank top. "Es que le prometí a Raphael que no iba a hacer nada estúpido, pero juro por Dios, quiero matarte ahora mismo!’’

Simon looked at him with wide eyes, then attempted to shove him off. "What the hell, dude?! What’s your problem?!’’

"Por el amor de Dios!’’ Magnus roared. "YOU are my problem!’’

Jace and Alec had been frozen in place when Magnus had stormed in like that, but finally came to senses and hurried their way over quickly. Jace pushed Magnus’ hands off of Simon’s tank top and Alec gently tried to tug Magnus away from him, but Magnus wasn’t having it. The whole group stared with big, curious eyes at the scene, Clary and Isabelle sharing a worried look.

"Magnus.’’ Alec whispered and placed his hands on his shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down. "Calm down, please.’’

Magnus roughly shoved his hand off, glaring at him. "Do _not_ tell me to calm down, Alec!’’

Alec flinched at the harsh tone Magnus had used, backing off instantly, not wanting to anger him further. Jace however had quite enough of Magnus and his behavior.

"Alright, that’s it.’’ Jace snapped. "You think you can just waltz in here, threaten one of my team members and even have the nerve to treat Alec like that? What’s wrong with you?!’’

"No, what’s wrong with YOU people!’’ Magnus roared back. "It’s you who made up this foul plan to get back at Raphael!’’

"What are you talking about?!’’

"I am talking about your little scheme you put up with Simon and Isabelle. And I am pretty sure Clary and Alec knew all about it too.’’ Magnus growled. "Did you have a great laugh? Was it fun to toy and break his heart?’’

"We didn’t do anything! It was Raphael who had a plan to use him, not me!’’ Simon shouted.

"No, he did not!’’ Magnus boomed, his temper rising. "You _thought_ he did! Lily and Stan were talking shit, Simon! You assumed for yourself that he did. None of it was true, Raphael truly cared about you but you didn’t give him the chance to explain, but that was all part of Jace’s sick plan now, wasn’t it?’’

Jace gaped at him. "Excuse me? Who’s assuming who of coming up with a plan, now? We didn’t do anything!’’

"Yeah, right.’’ Magnus chuckled darkly. "You had it out for him since the beginning, surely you wouldn’t come up with a plan that had Simon ‘Join’ Raphael’s team, make him fall in love with him and then break his heart a week right before Regionals.’’

"Frankly, no we didn’t.’’ Jace said, crossing his arms. "Are you done of falsely accusing us for something we _didn’t_ do?’’

"Then why did _he_ leave Raphael?" Magnus spat.

"Because he was using me!" Simon yelled back.

"No, he wasn’t! He’s in goddamn love with you! You only _thought_ he was going to ditch you because that’s what Lily and Stan told you. But it’s not the truth." Magnus huffed. "You should’ve talked to him instead of believe Lily and Stan."

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then turned to Alec who was looking down at the ground. "Alexander." Magnus whispered, making Alec look up at him. "I’m sorry I got mad. I had no reason too."

A small smile made it’s way on Alec’s face and he hesitantly stepped closer, not sure if Magnus was okay with touching him. Magnus smiled reassuringly in return and reached his hand out, briefly brushing his fingers against Alec’s cheek and then slide them down to fix Alec’s collar. Alec was now blushing, his smile enlarged to a goofy one. Magnus stared back at him, his eyes filled with nothing but passionate love. ( **AN: Y’all know what moment I am talking about here and I simply had to put in here bc even Alec is lost and panicky and angry in season 2 Magnus manages to make him smile and even fucking blush and I am d.e.a.d.)**

Alec stepped closer and let Magnus wrap an arm around his waist, leaning against him. Magnus hummed, stroking his back and enjoying the tall dark haired boy to snuggle up to him. Simon was staring at the floor, chewing on his lip and seemed far away in his thoughts.

"Raphael," Simon’s voice cracked and he licked his lips. "Raphael loves me?"

"Not that he would admit, I mean he wouldn’t use those words," Magnus said. "But yes. He is very fond of you and he _likes_ you. He wanted you around so he could get to know you and spend more time with you."

Isabelle glanced at Simon sympathetically who now run his hands through his hair and tugged on it desperately. She wanted nothing more than to pull him in a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay, but the truth was that she didn’t know if everything was going to be okay.

" _Shit_!" Simon cursed. "I can’t believe it. All those things I said to him, he’s never going to forgive me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jace said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You like Raphael too or?"

Simon slowly nodded, then shrugged his shoulders. "How could I not?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. "And what if it’s Raphael and Simon plotting against us? What if Raphael never kicked Simon out and Simon is here to steal our choreography or something?"

Simon glared at Jace and started stalking towards him. "Okay that’s it!"

Jace just smirked. "Come at me bro, just try."

Clary decided then to step in and pushed Simon away from Jace when he went to attack him, standing in between them and keeping them apart with her arms.

"Hey!" Clary shouted. "That’s enough!"

Simon and Jace kept glaring at one other but stepped away from each other. Clary might be small, but she was fierce and was not afraid to say what she thought. Basically, you don’t want to be on Clary’s bad side because she will drag you down.

"Enough is enough! I think it’s pretty clear that no one is plotting anything and this has all been on big misunderstanding."

"Shit." Simon breathed. "What do I do?!"

"You talk to him, idiota." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"And what if he doesn’t want to see me?" Simon paced around.

"Then you leave him alone and let him come to you whenever he’s ready to talk to you."

Simon stopped pacing and stared at Magnus. "Where is he?"

"My office." Magnus replied, playing with Alec’s fingers of the hand Alec had dropped around his shoulders.

Simon suddenly darted out of the room, leaving everyone behind with confused gazes, except for Magnus who was now inspecting his fingernails, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

 

Raphael jumped when Magnus’ office door slammed open, turning around to see Simon standing there, out of breathe. Raphael racked his eyes over his body. Simon was still in shorts and a tank top, sweat covering his body. Raphael assumed he was at dance practice before he came here, for whatever reason. He scowled at Simon and crossed his arms as Simon looked up and closed the door behind him, then walking closer to Raphael.

"What are you doing here? Magnus is not here." Raphael said, his voice cold.

"I know," Simon breathed. "That’s not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because…" Simon paused. Because he was in love with him? Raphael would laugh at his face. "I wanted to apologize. I was wrong."

Raphael snorted. "No kidding."

"I’m sorry." Simon whispered, looking down ashamed. "I should’ve listened to you yesterday. I let Lily and Stan’s opinion on me cloud my mind and thought you came up with a plan to win Regionals." Simon shrugged helplessly.

"I can’t believe," Raphael hissed. "You would think _that_ low of me. I- I told you I had feelings for you and you just rejected me in the coldest way you could!"

"I know and I am sorry!" Simon exclaimed, walking closer and trying to grab Raphael’s hand. "What I did was stupid and immature and I hate myself for it. R-Raphael, I-I like you too. I guess that’s why I got so upset."

Raphael jerked his hand back and put more space between him and Simon. "Would you be here right now if Magnus hadn’t come over to your dance studio? Would you be saying these things if he hadn’t talked sense into you? Because that’s what he did, right? That’s why you are here now right?"

Simon felt silent, looking down and swallowing hard.

"Would you?!" Raphael snapped.

"I don’t know!" Simon snapped back, then dropping his expression.

Raphael stared at him, biting his lip. He angrily wiped a tear away and blinked his eyes, trying to stop tears from spilling over. "That’s what I thought."

"Raphael…" Simon whispered, reaching his hand out too touch him.

Raphael stepped back and shook his head. "No. Don’t. I can’t trust anything you say if you don’t mean them." He croaked.

"But I do mean it!" Simon tried desperately.

"I don’t believe you, Simon." Raphael’s voice was hoarse and there was a lump in his throat. "I should go."

He brushed passed Simon who kept standing there. Raphael clenched his eyes shut, his heart praying Simon would stop him from leaving but his mind saying it was best to go.

"Wait." Raphael froze.

"What about… us? Will we ever…?" Simon whispered, his voice cracking.

"Maybe one day. You’re going have to prove yourself to me. Prove to me that it’s me your interested in."

"I’ll do whatever it takes, I promise."

If anyone asked, Raphael would deny that made a small smile come out on his face. He sighed and then moved out of Magnus’ office, leaving Simon standing there and made his way to the lobby of the building. He walked out of the elevator with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jackets as he made his way to the door.

"Raphael Santiago!"

Raphael glanced over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "Ragnor Fell."

Ragnor walked over to Raphael and pulled him in a big hug. "Look at you, it’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?"

"It sure has! Figured you would work for Magnus." He chuckled.

"Well I am one of the people who knows how to handle Magnus." Ragnor laughed.

"That is true my friend." Raphael smiled. "But I was actually on my way to the studio, to get ready for Regionals."

"Oh, right. Right." Ragnor stuttered. "I won’t keep you from leaving."

Raphael smiled and walked backwards to the door. "I’ll see you later, Bye Ragnor."

"Adios, my friend." Ragnor smiled and waved at him.

Raphael made his way into the cold air and walked all the way to his dance studio that laid about 30 minutes away on foot. Normally Raphael would take the bus but ever since his encounter with Simon he needed to think. And to Raphael walking helped a lot to clear his head.

About 30 minutes later he arrived at the studio. He pushed the door open and made his way over to the dance practice room. When he pushed those doors open he looked at his team mates who stared back at him. He made eye contact with Lily and Stan who were looking at him with puppy eyes, trying to get him to forgive them. Raphael just rolled his eyes and made his way to stand in front his team.

"Alright guys, it’s time for us to kick it up a notch. Regionals is only 6 days away, which means we need to push ourselves to the test and perfect the whole routine. We need to ace this dance so we can win Regionals and secure a spot for Nationals. Understood?"

His team cheered and everybody clapped at his speech. Raphael gave them his lopsided smirk and then turned the music on.

"Then let’s get started!"

* * *

 

"How did you know?" Alec asked Magnus as they laid on the bed in his room.

After Simon had left Jace had postponed the practice to tomorrow and Alec had asked if Magnus wanted to come home with him. When the two arrived Magnus was quite surprised when Alec tugged him on his hand to his room, raising his eyebrows at the taller man. When Alec saw his look he blushed deep red and stuttered something about cuddles and hot chocolate, blushing even deeper when Magnus laughed and then tugged him next to him on his bed.

"Know what, Alexander?" Magnus retorted and turned to stare in Alec’s eyes.

"That Raphael is in love with Simon? You said for yourself he would never admit it." Alec cocked his head a little to the side, staring in Magnus’ dark brown eyes.

"Because I have eyes." Magnus chuckles and pressed his finger in between Alec’s eyebrows. "And I know one of my best friends better then himself."

"So you and Raphael are best friends?" Alec questioned curiously. "Since when?"

"Since a few years." Magnus sighs. "He had a tough time in this city, he was all on his own and I know like no other what that feels like. I wanted to help him, so I did and that was the beginning of our friendship."

"Wait," Alec sat up, frowning at Magnus. "What do you mean you were all on your own?"

Magnus sighed, scooting back on the bed to lean against the headboard, Alec following his movements and resting his head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"It’s not something I like to talk about." Magnus said, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair.

"Is it about what you said at Simon’s party? When it wasn’t the right time to talk about it?" Alec whispered softly.

Magnus pursed his lips, nodding his head then. "Yeah. It’s about my parents."

"Hey," Alec said and sat up straighter, so he could look straight into Magnus’ eyes. "You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready."

"I want too." Magnus reassured him with a smile. "You’re easy to talk too and a great listener."

Alec blushed at the compliment and then wrapped an arm around Magnus when he snuggled against Alec’s chest, his chin resting on top of Magnus’ head.

"Okay. Tell me."

"I’ve always had a great life with my parents. They loved me, I loved them. That was up until the point my mom was in a car accident. She survived it and recovered quite quickly, but she kept a trauma to it and had this fear to the outside world. She ended up in a depression, deeper each day. She refused to go outside and got into more and more fights with my dad. One day, when I came home from school I found her. She had hung herself by the stairs, I remember being quite calm, later they told me I was just in shock, When my dad came in he freaked out and broke down crying, craddling her dead body."

Magnus felt Alec’s arms tighten around him and smiled slightly.

"After her funeral my father changed. He drank too much alcohol and made a mess of the house and didn’t even bother taking care of himself. He would yell at me and one time he tried beating me up. I just thought it was because of his depression, I mean he had just lost his wife. The moment I knew this wasn’t okay was the night my dad was standing above my bed, a knife in his hands. He was screaming at me that it was my fault mom was gone and that I had to pay. I saw he had drunk too much again so I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which was quite a thick book, and smashed that against his head. He was knocked out pretty easily and from that moment on I remember me just grabbing my phone and running away."

"Magnus…" Alec whispered in awe, staring at the older boy in his arms.

"I came here in New York and met Catherine. She took me under her wing and took care of me. Thanks to her I came in contact with Tessa and Ragnor and have made friends for a life time." Magnus ended his story with a sigh. "So that’s my story."

"But… But that’s horrible!" Alec sputtered with wide eyes. "How are you so calm?"

"I’ve learned to move on from the past and be a better person then my parents were."

"Wait, you said your father said it was your fault your mom killed herself. What did he mean by that?"

"She was on her way to pick me up from primary school." Magnus answered. "But on her way there another car pushed her of the road, for an unkown reason. But since she was on her way to pick me up, my father thought it was my fault."

"Bullshit." Alec huffed. "How dare he? You were just a kid!"

"Hey." Magnus sat up straight and cupped Alec’s face. "Alexander, it’s okay. I let it go, the past is the past and we need to focus on the future."

Alec stared in Magnus’ eyes and felt himself calm instantly when he felt Magnus’ thumb caress his cheek bones. "Yeah, you’re right."

Alec then leaned one of his hands up and strokes Magnus’ cheek. Magnus smiled and leaned in Alec’s touch, then slowly dropped his smile as he noticed Alec leaning in closer. His heart beat sped up and felt himself lean in too. Tilting his head a little to the side, Magnus closed his eyes and waited for the moment his lips touched Alec’s. He felt Alec’s breath on his lips and he was about to lean in the rest of the way when Alec’s bedroom door slammed open and the two jumped apart.

"I am freaking out!" Jace exclaimed as he marched in and slammed the door close behind him.

"Sure, Jace. Come in." Alec said sarcastically, making Magnus chuckle.

"What’s the problem now. Has Clary ignored your text messages again?" Magnus chuckled, amused.

"Very funny," Jace sneered. "And I don’t freak out over that stuff."

"You so do," Alec snorted. "You almost cried one time because she forgot to put an ‘x’ behind her ‘I love you’ text."

"Really?" Magnus laughed.

"That’s not funny! And I was upset because that’s our thing!" Jace pouted, crossing his arms.

"Anyways. What’s the problem?"

"Izzy and Simon are acting weird."

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes, sliding down the headboard. "Not this again, _please_!"

"But they’ve been together so much lately and keep whispering and sneaking off together and its _freaking me out_."

"Why?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don’t trust Simon. He left us once, he’ll leave us again. What if he tries to convince Izzy on leaving the team too."

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "You’re officially going insane. No one is leaving anyone and no one is convincing anyone from leaving."

Alec got of the bed and pushed Jace to the door.

"Glad we could clear that up for you." Alec grumbled, opening the door and pushing Jace out. "Nex time, knock before you come in."

He slammed the door close in the face of a protesting Jace and turned back to Magnus who was laying in his back on the bed and laughing loudly. Alec smiled at the sound, it was something he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. Alec jumped on the bed, grinning and laying on top of Magnus.

"Hi." He smiled as he grinned, looking down at Magnus.

"Hi." Magnus smiled back.

"Now," Alec whispered seductively. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Alec began leaning down and closed his eyes, missing the way Magnus grinned mischievously and right before his lips could touch Magnus’ he felt a pillow whack against his head and stopped leaning in, keeping his eyes closed and tried to suppress a smile when he hear Magnus’ laughter again. He opened his eyes and playfully glared at him.

"Did you just-"

"Yep." Magnus giggled.

"Okay." Alec grinned, sitting up. "Okay."

He grabbed his other pillow and started hitting Magnus repeatedly with it, laughing loudly and Magnus trying to hit him back, both boys shaking with laughter.

* * *

 

"Jace is on to us."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Jace isn’t on to anything, are we gonna practice it again or what?"

Simon sighed. "I don’t know, Iz. This isn’t a good idea, what if the judges don’t like our spontaneous dance move and disqualify us or something? Jace is already mad at me enough as it is."

"Okay first, They can’t disqualify us for that because they think it’s part of our routine. Second, Jace isn’t mad at you, he’s just hurt. And third, dancing is all about creativity and spontaneity! What better place to show that other then Regionals?"

"Okay, okay." Simon sighed. "I’ll have to trust you on that one."

"You know you can trust me, now get up."

Simon groaned and stood up, frowning a tad when his soar ankle flared up shortly with pain. It had been a day but it still hurt a lot. He chose to ignore the pain and started to practice the normal routine with Isabelle. At one point Isabelle leaped at Simon and he lifted her up, letting her swing her legs over his head and then gently guided her back down on her feet. Isabelle squealed as she stood back on the ground.

"That was amazing! Jace is not going to believe his eyes when he sees we mastered the Helicopter move!"

"Or he is going to kill us because at the beginning of the season he told us not to do it because it was a hard move and one of us could get injured and then he would kill us and I really like living so-"

Isabelle rolled her eyes again and lifted her finger in front of Simon’s lip, shushing him. She then stroked his cheek.

"Hush, it’s going to be okay. It looked great."

Simon sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine." He then swatted Isabelle’s hand away as she crawled his chin. "Don’t do that." He huffed.

"Oh sorry," she smirked. "I forgot only Raphael has permission to do that."

"Yeah, well. It’s not like he wants too."

"Oh shut up Simon." Isabelle sighed. "Raphael is crazy about you. He’s just hurt right now, he’ll come around."

"Hm. I have to do something big for big for him if I want him to forgive me." Simon mumbled.

"So why don’t you?" Isabelle asked him.

"Don’t I what?"

"Plan something for Raphael! Come on, it would be so sweet and romantic of you to do!"

"I don’t know _what_ to plan for him." Simon sighed. "Clary always used to help me with those things, but I messed that up too."

Isabelle pursed her lips. "Well, I don’t really know Raphael that well so I can’t help you with that. Clary will come around. You two are like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, you two always stick together."

Simon rolled his eyes at that statement, rubbing his ankle from where he had sat down on the ground again. Isabelle frowned slightly at him.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Simon quickly jumped up. "Yeah, yeah I am fine. Let’s try that helicopter move one more time."

Isabelle narrowed his eyes at him but complied either way, turning the music back on and both started the routine from the beginning.

* * *

 

The last 6 days had flown by and all the teams had now gathered at New York Central for Regionals. Jace’s team was last, Raphael’s team right before them. Simon had seen Raphael walking around and often smiled at him when Raphael looked his way, but Raphael continued giving Simon the silent treatment, that made Simon frown because he honestly thought they were sort of okay after they talked.

Clary, Magnus and Alec were sitting in the audience, watching all the teams dance. Of course to Alec and Clary no one was better then Jace’s team. Magnus had agreed with them but he was also a supporter of Raphael’s team. The jury was tough and didn’t give away high scores unless they were actually impressed. So far there was only one team that had gotten two 9’s after one other and an 8 and were in lead.

Simon watched as Raphael’s team made his way to the sides of the stage, ready to go on. He wanted to talk to Raphael before he had to go on but didn’t have the nerve too. He switched his wait from one leg to the other, flinching slightly when his soar ankle started burning up again. The past week it had only become redder and even had swelled up a bit. Simon chose to ignore it and not bother Jace with it since Jace had been stressed enough about Regionals.

Simon watched Raphael’s team perform and they were so good, so in sync, _so hot_. Oh wait that last one was just Raphael. He smiled as he watched Raphael, he could see that the boy gave his everything. Simon felt his chest swell up with love and a proud feeling since he knew from how far Raphael had to come and all on his own. Meanwhile in the audience, Magnus’ chest had swelled up with the same proud feeling and couldn’t stop smiling.

The audience and judges seemed to love it just as much as Magnus and Simon did. The judges rewarded the team with three 9’s putting them in the lead. Raphael’s team mates cheered and dug them on top of a laughing Raphael as they made their way off the stage, Jace and his team now standing at the side of the stage, ready to go on. Simon made eye contact with Isabelle who grinned and winked at him.

The moment they were announced they made their way on stage and in position. Clary had a firm grip on Alec’s hand and he chuckled, patting her hand in a comforting manner. The group began spectaculair, they moved in sync with one other and the beat, delivering an outstanding performance. That was, until the moment Isabelle and Simon threw in their secret dance move. Simon looked over the moment their surprise act neared and when she nodded, he stood up straight. Isabelle leaped at him and he lifted her up, her legs swinging gracefully over his head. Simon grinned to himself, thinking they nailed it when he felt Isabelle stepping on his soar ankle with full force.

Simon cried out in pain, tumbling to the ground and clutching his ankle as his team stopped dancing and looked at him in surprise and worry. Alec and Magnus were out of their seats in no time while Clary sat frozen, her hands covering her mouth. Jace pushed a frozen Isabelle out of the way and kneeled down by Simon who was still crying out in pain, each wave of pain heavier then before.

"Simon." Jace breathed. "Shit."

" _Simon!"_

Isabelle looked over to see Raphael struggling against two stage workers who kept him from running over to Simon.

"Alec." Jace huffed when Alec and Magnus joined them on stage. "Help me get him to our locker room."

Alec nodded and placed his hand on Magnus’ elbow. "Go get help, there should be a doctor somewhere in case of injuries."

Magnus nodded, shot another worried glance at Simon before hurrying backstage.

Alec and Jace each wrapped an arm around one of Simon legs and wrapped their free arm around Simon’s back. Simon wrapped his arm around their shoulders, clutching them in agony and whimpered as the two began carrying him off stage.

"It hurts." Simon whimpered and Alec stared at him worriedly.

"I know, buddy." Jace whispered. "It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay."

They carried him to the locker room and gently lowered him down on the bench. Once Simon was seated, Jace moved down to his injured ankle and gently removed his dancing shoe, glancing at him shortly as Simon whimpered in pain. Alec and Jace both hissed as they saw Simon’s ankle that had swollen up and was red.

"Simon," Jace whispered. "When did this happen?"

"Last week." Simon said, hanging his head.

"What? You’ve been practicing with an injured ankle all week? Why didn’t you say something!"

"Because I didn’t want to let you down." Simon whispered. "I wanted to make it up to you and show you I was all in. I’m sorry… You have every right to be mad. I just blew our only chance of winning Regionals."

"Simon, hey." Jace reached his hand up and placed it on Simon’s neck. "I’m not mad. I couldn’t be, I’m worried about you."

"I’m sorry."

"Stop being sorry, twat." Jace ruffled his hair gently with a soft smile.

Magnus came walking in with a doctor behind him, making his way over to Alec and watching the doctor kneel down by his ankle.

"Ah," the doctor said. "This is a form of a second degree sprained ankle."

"Is a sprained ankle supposed to be so swollen and red, though?" Jace frowned.

"It can be, that is if you don’t rest your ankle enough after it happened recently." The doctor glared at Simon. "Mister over here forced his ankle which caused this second degree sprained ankle. No worries, we’re gonna put some ice on it for 10 minutes and then put an elastic wrap around it."

"Is there a possibility that I could-" Simon began hopefully.

"Absolutely not." The doctor said. "No dancing for at least three weeks. Your ankle needs rest."

The doctor fished an cool pack out of his bag and placed it on Simon’s ankle, who in return jumped and yelped.

"Cold!"

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. "It’s supposed to be cold."

"I’ll be right back, I have some crutches you can use to walk with. Your ankle will heal sooner if you put as less pressure on it as possible."

The doctor made his way out while a stage worker walked in, looking at the boys hesitantly.

"Uh," he said. "Does the red haired girl belong with you? Because she’s threatening the judges as we speak."

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes as Magnus and Alec tried to stiffle their laughter.

"Damn it Clary."

He followed the stage worker, Alec and Magnus catching small bits of their conversation like ‘She’s a feisty one’ and Jace’s reply of ‘You’re telling me’.

The doctor walked then back in with crutches and took the cool pack off Simon’s ankle. "That looks a bit better." He smiled.

He put the wrap around Simon’s ankle and gave Simon a pointed look. "Don’t put any pressure on it, take your time and let it rest. And please, use the crutches."

The doctor nodded at them and then packed up the bag, walking out. Magnus slapped his hand against Alec’s chest and grinned at him.

"Let’s go find Clary, I want to see her lose her shit towards the judges again." He said as Alec chuckled and then waved a hand to Simon. "Come on Solomon."

Simon frowned, getting up and leaning on his crutches, his injured ankle lifting above the ground. "It’s Simon."

"Yeah whatever." Magnus tugged Alec out by the hand and Simon hopped after them.

Magnus and Alec had a quick pace but Simon took his time and hopped silently after them. He watched from the corner of his eyes Raphael getting out of his locker room and froze. Raphael stared at him and let out a soft sight. He slowly walked over to Simon.

"Hey." Raphael whispered. "Is uhm.. is your ankle okay?"

"Yeah… well. It’ll get better. It just needs time." Simon said, smiling small.

Raphael nodded his head, clicking his tongue. Then, after an awkward silence, he sighed. "Right."

He went to turn back around and started walking away. Simon bit his lip and quickly hopped after him.

"Raphael wait!" Simon called after him.

Raphael turned around and looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow. "What, Simon?"

"I wanted to talk." Simon whispered.

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us." Raphael muttered darkly. "If that’s all."

"No wait!" Simon hopped around Raphael and stopped him from leaving. "Just give me a chance!"

"For what, Simon?" Raphael frowned.

"For there to be a chance with… us. I want there to be an ‘us’."

"Well then you know what you have to do." Raphael sighed.

"I do. It’s just. I’m scared, Raph. I’m scared to mess it up, again." Simon admitted softly.

Raphael let out a soft sigh and placed a reassuring hand on Simon’s elbow. "I don’t think there’s a possibility for you to mess up again. I just… I can’t forgive you this easily. You need to prove yourself, can you understand that?"

"I do." Simon whispered.

Raphael smiled small at him. "Good. I’m uh.. glad it’s nothing bad with your ankle. See you around, Simon."

Simon looked after Raphael with a soft smile, then hopped his way over to his group of friends who were in the middle of a discussion.

"What’s going on?" Simon asked, glancing at Jace.

"We’re allowed to re-perform, but your injury and fall will be counted in with the score." Jace sighed. "The problem is we don’t have a back up for you."

Magnus had been quite the whole discussion, thinking with pursed lips until he stepped forward. "I can do it."

The group of friends stared at Magnus with wide eyes. "You dance?"

Magnus shrugged. "I always watched Raphael dance and sometimes I joined him. I liked it, but it wasn’t my passion."

Jace grabbed his arms. "Are you good?"

"Raphael always says I am, so I guess so yeah. And I am a quick learner, so I could learn the routine in about half an hour." Magnus blushed.

"Great!" Jace cheered. "Let’s go tell the judges!"

Alec, Clary and Simon were watching from the side to see the group re-perform. Alec couldn’t take his eyes of Magnus and his eyes followed Magnus’ every move. When Magnus said he was good, Alec didn’t think he meant spectacular, amazing, wonderful and hot. Clary and Simon shared a knowing look as they saw who Alec was staring at and giggled. The group did amazing and received two 8’s and one 7 from the judges in the end.

Magnus was making his way over and smiled Alec who stared at him with hunger. When he was close enough he opened his mouth to ask Alec what he thought but before he could Alec had surged forward, cupped his face and had smashed their lips together. Magnus let out a startled sound but soon melted in Alec’s arms and closed his eyes, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him back passionately.

Jace smiled and kissed Clary softly. "Hi."

"Hi there. You guys were amazing." She smiled, stroking Jace’s face.

"Thanks. We didn’t win, but there’s always a next year I guess." Jace smiled, then glanced at the two lovers making out. "I guess some of us did win."

Simon chuckled and glanced at the stage, as did Jace, Clary, to watch Raphael and his team get the cup. There was confetti going off and Simon thought Raphael looked beautiful holding that cup with that big smile of his. Magnus and Alec broke apart, coming up for air and turned to watch the scene too, Magnus then cheering loudly for his friend, causing Alec to fondly chuckle.

* * *

 

Raphael was sitting in his office in the dance studio, writing some things down for administration when he heard sounds from the hallway. At first he thought it were some of his team members getting ready to go home so he just ignored it, shaking his head. Now that his team had won Regionals they were allowed to participate in Nationals. Raphael looked up, frowning when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Raphael said and frowned more when the door didn’t open.

He sighed and made his way to the door and pulled it open. His jaw dropped as he saw the hallway was covered in rose petals. He blushed and noticed that there was a post it note on his office door. He took it off and read it quietly to himself.

"You’re the light of my life."

Raphael blushed even more red and smiled, recognizing who the messy scrawl belonged too. He looked down the hall and saw more rose petals and post it notes, leading to the practice room. He smiled, shaking his head and made his way over there, picking up all the post it notes, saying cute things like;

"I love it when you smile, it lights up the whole world."

"When you’re close my heart beats a million times an hour."

"I want to be close to you every single second, of every single minute, of every single hour, of every single day."

"You make me laugh when I’m about to cry and always listen to me."

"Great hugger. X"

When Raphael reached the door of the dance practice room there was one note left, leaving him breatheless.

"I adore you for who you are and I couldn’t be more into someone then I am right now. I want to do everything with you, fall in love, make love, get married, adopt kids, spend the last day of my life with you.."

Raphael pushed the door open and there, in a room surrounded with candles and rose petals, stood Simon. With his crutches. Raphael smiled at him and he smiled back, both their hearts beating louder with each step Simon walked closer. When he stood in front of him, Raphael looked around shyly.

"Hi." Simon smiled at him.

"Hi." Raphael breathed.

"Do you like it?"

This time Raphael grinned at him. "I love it."

"Cool." Simon breathed and Raphael actually giggled. "Would you fancy a dance?"

Raphael frowned. "You know you’re not allowed to- Simon!"

Raphael moved forward to wrap his arms around Simon’s waist when Simon had dropped his crutches.

"Idiota!" Raphael scolded him. "What if you fall?"

"Then I have a very handsome man to catch me." Simon grinned and threw his arms around Raphael’s neck and turned the stereo on with a remote.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Fine. _One_ dance." He tapped Simon’s nose.

Simon smiled. "So, since you like it. Am I forgiven?"

"Hmmm." Raphael leaned in, his nose brushing against Simon’s. "I think…. I need a bit more proof." He whispered.

"I can do that." Simon whispered back.

And with a tilt of his head, their lips slotted together in a soft, gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! 
> 
> I have much more planned for this story so be sure to keep an eye on this story! 
> 
> Thanks for all your great comments, kudos and support! You guys are the best. 
> 
> I love you guys xxx. 
> 
> Spanish Translations: via google translate  
> ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? - What the hell are you thinking?  
> Es que le prometí a Raphael que no iba a hacer nada estúpido, pero juro por Dios, quiero matarte ahora mismo! - It's that I promised Raphael I wasn't going to do anything stupid, but I swear to god, I want to kill you right now!  
> Por el amor de Dios - For the love of god


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wants to be official with Raphael.  
> Magnus and Alec fluff, fluff and fluff  
> Saphael and Clace double date
> 
> I'm so, so sorry Izzy, I love you <3  
> Oh yeah, Bitchmille is back.

Raphael was hard at work with the administration for Nationals. Simon was perked sitting in his lap, watching his… his… lover? Boyfriend? Simon pursed his lips. They hadn’t really discussed what they were yet. He watched Raphael tap away on his laptop with one hand and had the other wrapped around Simon’s waist. Simon had his arms wrapped around Raphael’s neck and his thumb grazed the hairs in the nape of his neck. Simon turned to look at Raphael’s face with a loving and longing look. Raphael tore his eyes away from the screen and locked his eyes with Simon, an smile immediately making its way on his face.

Simon smiled back, leaning forward and nudging his nose against Raphael’s. Raphael chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his nose, returning his gaze back to the laptop. Simon rested his head in the crook of Raphael’s neck, letting out a long sigh.

“Why the long sigh, cariño?’’ Raphael whispered, resting his chin on top of Simon’s head.

“Happy sigh.’’ Simon reassured him and pressed a kiss to his neck.  “Raph?’’

“Hmmm.’’ Raphael hummed, his attention back to the laptop.

“What are we? Like are we boyfriends or are we just friends or do you want to be friends with be-‘’

Raphael leaned in and pressed his lips against Simon’s, effectively shutting the younger boy up. Simon squeaked, then relaxed and fell into the kiss, his lips moving together with Raphael in a familiar dance the two boys became to love. Raphael pulled back, pressing his forehead against Simon’s.

“We’re Simon and Raphael.’’ He whispered. “How about we go on a few dates, take things slow and then decide, yeah? I do know that I love being with you.’’

Simon grinned, staring at Raphael with heart eyes. “I’d love that.’’

Raphael wanted to turn back to his laptop and finish these long wash list of administration he had to finish for Nationals. Simon however wrapped his hand around the back of Raphael’s neck and pulled him close, Raphael hummed and went willingly, pressing his lips against his. Simon smiled against his lips, playfully biting his lip. Raphael growled, pulling Simon closer against him and licking his bottom lip. Simon gasped and then moaned when he felt Raphael’s tongue lick his way into his mouth. The door opened and the two jumped, causing Simon to bite on Raphael’s tongue and fell from his lap.

Clary stood there, frozen and her face turned beet red. She and Simon had been getting along better after everything that happened and started hanging out again more and more. Simon of course had apologized for his behavior and apologized to Jace as well, who almost slapped him because he was sick and tired of hearing Simon apologize when he accepted them at Regionals already.

She stared at the two with an open mouth.  “Oh- god. Sorry!’’

Simon got up and rubbed his head as Raphael cupped his hand over his mouth, frowning.

“You okay?’’ Simon asked as he got up, leaning against his desk.

Raphael whined softly, trying to say “I think you bit  my tongue’’ but it came out as “I ‘ink ou it my ongue!’’

Simon pouted, leaning in and kisses Raphael cheek. “Sorry, baby.’’

“Ahem.’’ Clary fake coughed.

“Right.’’ Simon blushed at the fact his friend had just caught him in the middle of a making out session. “I’ll come.’’

Raphael got up and gave Simon another peck, stroking his face and gazing lovingly in his eyes before Simon walked out of his office, waving to him one more time.

Clary smiled and hooked her arm through his, making their way to town and then afterwards they would head to Jace’s dance studio so they could talk about Regionals and make a new choreography for Regionals next year so that they could win.

“So.’’ Clary teased him. ‘’You and Raphael huh?’’

Simon blushed and nodded, a silly smile covering his face. “Yeah.’’

“You two boyfriends?’’ She giggled, elbowing him playfully.

“We’re Simon and Raphael.’’ Simon smiled at her. “We’re going to take it slow and  see where the ship strands.’’

“Well I don’t hope your ship strands. I hope it keeps sailing.’’ Clary joked, making Simon roll his eyes.

“Very funny, Fray.’’

The two walked in town with their arms linked. Clary had wanted to invite Jace as well but he had something to do at home, at least that was what Jace told her. She was happy she and Simon were slowly getting back together the puzzle pieces of their friendship and she knew that within time they would be fine. This would just make them and their friendship stronger.

“Well, well, look who we have here.’’

Clary grinned at Magnus who had one of his hands tangled with Alec’s. Alec smiled at them and gave them a with his free hand. Simon smiled and waved back.

“How’s your ankle?’’ Was the first thing Alec asked.

“Better. Officially I still need to walk with these crutches but I left them at home. I can walk perfectly without them.’’ Simon shrugged.

“Let me guess, Raphael was not amused.’’ Magnus smirked. “He cares way too much about you for you to hurt yourself.’’

“He was not.’’ Simon pursed his lips. “But I promised him I’d be careful so.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes, hoping Simon had distracted him with a steamy make out session because honestly, he felt like Raphael could use that. The boy was choked up in all the administration work for Nationals and it was stressing him out. Alec shrugged.

“We were gonna grab some coffee.’’ He said. “Want to join us?’’

Clary noticed Magnus’ expression dropping slightly, the older man obviously had looked forward to some alone time with his boyfriend and smiled at Alec.

“No, we were heading to the a store to score me an outfit for another gallery exposition.’’ She said, winking at Magnus when he shot her a thankful smile.

“Okay.’’ Alec smiled. “Good luck, text me when it the exposition is, yeah?’’

“I will, no worries.’’

The four waved at one other before all continuing their respective paths. Simon sighed as he glanced back one more time at Magnus and Alec who were laughing and Magnus was swinging their hands. They obviously already figured out what they wanted to be. Simon he was just starting to get Raphael’s trust back but he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when the older boy told him he didn’t want to label them just yet.

Clary squeezed his hand and he grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they made their way through town. Clary was chatting excitedly to him about the exposition and he couldn’t help but be proud of his friend. He had missed this when they were fighting and they knew that they would recover their friendship, they would always find their way back to one other.  Simon felt his pocket buzz and fished his phone out of his pocket, smiling when it was Raphael sending him a text.

_From: Raph(L)_

_I miss you, cariño. Hope you have fun with Clary. I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight?_

Simon’s heart swelled up.

_To: Raph (L)_

_I would love that. We have dance practice till 7 tho, maybe you could pick me up from the studio and we could head out from there?_

_From: Raph (L)_

_Sounds good to me. See you then, mi_ _corazon_

Simon grinned and bit his lip. Clary tried peaking over his shoulder to see what made her friend so happy.

“Oh.’’ She said grinning, elbowing Simon. “Simon has a date!’’

Simon blushed but smile nonetheless. “Shut up.’’

* * *

 

Magnus and Alec were walking down the street, Magnus swinging their hands. Alec chuckled, the smaller man had gotten more affecionate ever since they shared their first kiss but somehow always asked Alec if it was okay. Alec was more then okay with it.

“You’re really happy.’’ Alec smiled at Magnus, unable to suppress a smile that was coming on his face.

“How could I not be, my dearest Alexander.’’  Magnus grinned, looking back at Alec with sparkling eyes.

Alec felt his heart swell  at the look Magnus sent him. He felt his heart starting to beat faster and for some reason his breathe hitched. Alec stopped walking and Magnus cocked his head, giving Alec a confused look and Alec swore to good, Magnus looked so cute at this moment that he couldn’t help but lean forward.

Magnus blinked at first, then let his look slide down to his lips. Magnus found that he was breathing hard when he noticed Alec’s face coming closer to his. Alec gently nudged his nose against Magnus’ and Magnus tilted his head slightly, so that their noses were brushing each others cheek and let his eyes flutter close when Alec closed the gap and softly pressed his lips against Magnus’.

Time stood still. All Magnus could smell was Alec, all he could feel was Alec, all he could think was _Alec._ He wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him back, pushing himself against him. Alec’s arm found their way around Magnus’ waist, relishing in this moment, in their own world, where it was just the two of them.

They pulled back slowly, opening their eyes and staring into each other’s eyes. Magnus let out a breathe and smiled. His eyes sparkled like Alec was a star standing in front of him. Never in a million years had Magnus thought he would feel like this, he was so full of love and passion, his heart beats faster whenever Alec walked by, he loses his breath every time Alec walked into a room and his skin tingled when Alec stood close enough for him to feel his breath.

“Well..’’ Alec breathed, still a bit dazed. “We just kissed in the middle of the streets in New York.’’

Magnus let out a laugh, throwing his head back. Alec smiled at him, a fond look in his eyes. “And we’re not getting yelled at or being threathened.’’ He chuckled.

Alec blushed, looking down and stroked the back of Magnus’ hand that he was still holding. “Would you like to go back to my place? Or yours maybe? I am almost certain that Izzy, Jace and Clary are at our place.’’ Alec pursed his lips in thought.

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “We can go to mine, that’s no problem.’’

Alec smiled and Magnus walked ahead, tugging Alec with him. After a few hours they walked into Magnus’ loft, closing the door behind them. Alec looked around with curious eyes, taking in his boyfriend’s home. Magnus chuckled and hung his coat up, taking Alec’s when he shrugged it off. Alec smiled and jumped silently when he felt something brush his legs. Looking down he saw a cat, that looked like it was a mutt, sniffing his legs and walking in circles around him.

“I see you’ve met Chairman Meow.’’ Magnus chuckles, watching from a distance.

Alec smiled and kneeled down, sticking his hand out for Chairman Meow to sniff. Chairman sniffed at his hands, then purred and pushed his head against Alec’s hand, allowing him to pet him. Alec grinned and stroked Chairman, the cat pushing himself against Alec, purring loudly. Magnus smiled, looking at the two with a fond, loving look in his eyes.

“It seems like the Chairman approves of you.’’ Magnus smiled, kneeling down next to them.

Alec smiled at him, scratching the cat’s ears. “Well, back at home we have a cat called Church, he practically hisses and claws at everyone except for me. He mostly follows me around and I’m the only one who is allowed to pick him up, pet him and that kind of stuff. Jace is quite scared of him, he thinks it’s the devil.’’

Magnus chuckled. “I never date anyway my cat doesn’t like.’’

Alec smiled, blushing. “Looks like you’re allowed to date me then.’’

“I would’ve tried and find a way for you two to get along if it had turned out he wasn’t fond of you.’’ Magnus whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I wouldn’t have just let you go.’’

Alec blushed brighter, burrying his face in Chairman’s fur. Chairman meowed, swishing his tail but was still purring and let Alec kiss his head, closing his eyes in relaxation. Magnus scratched Chairman between his ears and Chairman meowed again.

Magnus got up, brushing his hands against his pants. “Would you like some hot cocao? I can make us some.’’

Alec smiled up at Magnus, nodding his head. “That sounds delicious.’’

Magnus kissed Alec’s head and then made his way to the kitchen. Alec felt his muscles going sore from kneeling down so he got up, craddling a sleepy Chairman in his arms and made his way over to the couch, sitting down and gently stroking Chairman’s fur while he was fast asleep in his lap.

Magnus walked over with two damping cups of cocao, placing them down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He then layed back, wrapping his hand around Alec’s arm and tugged at it, motioning for him to lay against him. Alec smiled, leaning back and nestled himself against Magnus. His back laid against his chest and Magnus’ arm made his way around his shoulders and stroked his forearm. Alec cocked his head backwards and smiled at Magnus who simply just pressed another kiss to his head.

Alec leaned his head against his chest and felt his eyes flutter close as Magnus stroked his hair with his free hand. He let out a soft hum, loving the feeling of Magnus’ fingers gently scratching and massaging his scalp. The motions made Alec relax completely, he heard Magnus’ heartbeat from where his head was resting on his chest and felt his eyes flutter close again, his breathing turning slow and even as he felt himself fall asleep as Magnus started softly humming a song.

* * *

 

Isabelle was walking down the street, on her way to Meliorn’s house. Jace and Clary had gone out, joining Raphael and Simon on their date, so Isabelle was home alone since Alec had texted her he was sleeping over at Magnus’ for the night. She had smirked and teasingly texted back, asking if he had protection with him wich had flustered Alec and ended up only getting  a ‘Shut up.’ message back.

She walked up the porch to Meliorn’s house, frowning when she noticed most of the lights turned off. She had a spare key, walking inside and closing the door behind her.

“Meliorn?’’ She questioned, walking upstairs when she light burning there.

His bedroom door was closed, the light was turned on and Isabelle could hear giggles coming from the room. Female giggles. Her stomach tightened, not wanting to open the door and see what she knew what was going on in that room. She clenched her fists and advanced towards the door, slamming it open and felt tears come in her eyes as she saw Meliorn jump of the bed, Camille covering herself with the covers.

“I knew it.’’ Isabelle whispered, her voice cracked and she kept clenching and unclenching her fists to keep her emotions under control. “I already had a feeling when I came up here.’’

“Izzy-“ Meliorn said and walked towards her, wanting to grab her hand.

Isabelle pulled her hand back and stepped away from Meliorn, glaring at him. “ _Don’t_ touch me!’’ She hissed.

Camille glanced between the two, looking at them with an amused expression and a smirk on her face.

“I can’t believe you’d-‘’ She stopped as her voice cracked again, clenching her eyes shut. “You cheated on me. With _Camille._ ’’

“Isabelle, please just-‘’ Meliorn tried to walk closer again, reaching for her hand.

Isabelle pulled back and slapped him across his face, tears burning in her eyes. She was not going to cry, she wasn’t going to give them that pleasure. Meliorn brought his hand to his cheek and glanced at Isabelle with a broken look on his face.

“If it wasn’t clear.’’ Isabelle hissed. “We’re done. I never want to see you again.’’

She threw another glare at Camille, who just stared back at her, unimpressed. Isabelle then made her way out of the room and stormed out. When she was outside and walking down the walkway, tears pouring out her eyes. She texted Magnus, asking for his address. When he texted her back with address, she ignored his question of what was going on, simply walking all the way over.

She practically ran up the stairs and made her way up to his loft, wiping her cheeks dry. She waited impatiently for Magnus to open the door and knocked on it rapidly . He opened the door and her looked at her worriedky as she let out a sob, falling into his arms.

“Oh biscuit.” Magnus whispered and guided her inside and into the living room.

Alec was now laying on the couch with Chairman Meow on his chest, he had frowned when Magnus had gotten up so hurriedly and Chairman had meowed in protest. When Alec turned his head to the door opening of the living room he shot up when Magnus walked in with a sobbing Isabelle. He gently lowered Chairman Meow on the ground who mewled in protest again, but then made his way into the kitchen. Alec had hurried over to Isabelle who in return threw herself into his arms.

Isabelle burried her face in her chest and tried to silence her sobs. Alec look over her head at Magnus and mouthed to him ‘What happened?’. Magnus simply shrugged, signaling he had no idea, while he glanced worriedly at Isabelle.

“Izzy.” Alec whispered, guiding her to the couch and sat down with her. “Can you tell us what happened, Iz?”

Isabelle sniffled. “M-Meliorn.”

Alec’s glance hardened. “What happened?”

“He was sleeping with Camille!” Isabelle sobbed and Magnus froze from where he stood.

“That son of a-“ Alec muttered under his breathe.

“Alexander.’’ Magnus said, looking at him pointedly, then sat down on the other side of Isabelle. “Biscuit, he’s an idiot for cheating on you like that.’’

Isabelle sniffled and whipped her cheeks dry. “I don’t wanna cry over him anymore.’’

“How about we make you some hot chocolate as well and watch some funny videos?’’

Isabelle managed a small smile and Alec kissed the top of her head. The three all snuggled up on the couch as Magnus put in a movie, Alec stroking Isabelle’s hair in a soothing matter. Chairman Meow walked over to the couch and looked at the stranger with curious eyes, when Isabelle noticed Chairman she smiled sadly at him and Chairman jumped onto the couch, climbing over Alec and then layed down in Isabelle’s lap. Isabelle giggled and stroked it’s fur.

“What a sweet kitten.’’ She said, smiling at Magnus.

“Sometimes he’s the devil.’’ Magnus sighed, but then smiled back at Isabelle. “But I’m glad he can make you feel better.’’

Isabelle hummed, resting her head against her big brothers chest and let him pull her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They had moments like this when they were younger and lived at home. Sometimes their parents would have fights, yelling at one other and a few times their dad even threw things at the wall. It frightened Isabelle, Alec would jsut tune them out by turning on the radio in his room and started punching the punching ball he got for his birthday. On those days Isabelle would always sneak into her brothers room and Alec would lay next to her on bed, wrapping his arms around her and hummed a song to her, in hopes of her forgetting the yelling that was going on downstairs.

Alec had always been the overprotective brother, but sometimes he could be clueless and Isabelle would have his side whenever she felt like someone would take advantage of that. She trusted Magnus however, because that they work together she got to know him and knows he means well.

Magnus smiled at the two, loving the close bonds the two of them had. Like brother and sister they argued about the most silliest things and practically disagreed on everything, but there were a few thing they didn’t disagree on. And that was how much they loved one other, how loyal to one other and that they would always need one other, no matter what.

“I love you Alec.’’ Isabelle whispered, getting a kiss to the head in response.

“I love you too, Iz.’’

Isabelle turned her head towards Magnus, who was smiling at them. She smiled back and stuck her hand out, Magnus holdig it in his and squeezed it gently.

“Thanks for taking care of my brother.’’ She whispered, smiling. “But I swear to god, if you hurt him-‘’

“Don’t worry, biscuit.’’ Magnus reassured her. “I wouldn’t dare hurting him, I’d hurt myself.’’

Alec glanced at Magnus over Isabelle’s head and send him a fond look, filled with love. Magnus returned the look and held Isabelle’s hand in his the rest of the night.

After the movie had ended Isabelle had gotten up, Chairman Meow in her arms, who had mewled in surprise when she had gotten up. She lowered Chairman to the ground and smiled at Magnus and Alec.

“Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile.’’ She said. “I think I am going to go home now.’’

“Are Jace and Clary home yet?’’ Alec asked. “I don’t think you would like to be alone right now.’’

“Relax, Alec.’’ Isabelle reassured him. “I’ll be fine. Jace and Clary are still out on their double date with Simon and Raphael, they texted me saying they were at a kareoke club or something.’’

“Should I go with you?’’ Alec asked, already getting up.

“I’m fine, big brother.’’ Isabelle laughed. “You stay here with Magnus and sleep over. I’ll be fine and you will see me tomorrow again.’’

Alec looked at her before sitting back down. “Okay.. If you’re sure.’’

“I’m sure.’’ She walked over and kissed Alec’s cheek.

Magnus got up and walked Isabelle to the door. He turned her around before she got out and hugged her tightly. Isabelle smiled and rested her head against his chest, hugging him back tightly as well.

“Thank you.’’ She whispered.

“No problem, biscuit.’’ Magnus whispered back. “And if you need someone to kick Meliorn’s ass for breaking your heart, it will be my pleasure.’’

Isabelle laughed, already feeling much better after spending the night with her brother and a close friend of hers. She might’ve been Magnus assistent in the beginning, but the two had a click from the start and they had gotten very close in the time she worked with him and they loved spending time together.

“I’ll let you know.’’ She giggled. She kissed his cheek and then made her way out of his loft, waving one last time before heading down stairs.

She shivered as she stepped outside and made her way down the street, the cold wind blowing against her and playing with her hair. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and opened the door to the appartment. She threw herself on the couch and sighed, pursing her lips as it was silent in the room. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, then getting up and walking to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and smiled when there was a tube of ice cream.

She grabbed the tube of ice cream and a spoon, walking back to the couch and plopping down, zapping through the channels to see if there was something fun on tv. She pulled the lid off the tube and ate the ice cream from the tube, not bothering to use a bowl. She kicked her feet up on the table and turned her phone off, ignoring the incoming messages she received from Meliorn with a deep sigh.

* * *

 

Simon and Clary were surprised at how the night turned out.

Raphael had been annoyed at first when  Simon told him Clary and Jace wanted to join them on their date. Well, Clary wanted too. Jace had refused at first, stating he didn’t want to go near to Raphael and sayign that he was still mad at him for stealing Simon away from them. Clary, however, had none of it and simply dragged him along, not accepting no for answer. Simon and Clary thought it was a good idea for Raphael and Jace to get to know each other and try and understand each others situations.

At first, they went to a restaurant and sat down in a booth at the back of the restaurant. The two couples sat next to one other and Simon and Clary sat opposite one other and so Raphael and Jace sat opposite one other as well. Simon and Clary had started chatted right away, being the best friends they were. Ever since they started spending more time together again, they had reclaimed their friendship status to best friends and they both were happy everthing was fine between them again.

Raphael and Jace glanced awkwardly at each other at first, neither not saying a word. Jace drummed his fingers at the table well watching Clary and Simon talk animatedly. Raphael had an arm wrapped around Simon’s shoulders and was busy studying the menu card so that he wouldn’t have to start up a conversation with Jace. However, when the waitress came over and took their orders, there was no escaping the situation.

“So.’’ Raphael stated awkwardly. “How uh... is your team doing?’’

Raphael figured they could start off a conversation with a topic that they both had in common, a passion for dancing.

“Fine.’’ Jace answered shortly.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m not fond of this situation either. But can you at least try to be civil, at least for tonight?’’

“You stole my best dancer away and then you broke his heart.’’ Jace hissed. “Why should I be civil towards you?’’

“I did not break his heart, he broke mine.’’ Raphael narrowed his eyes at Jace, then sighed tiredly. He glanced at Simon and Clary who kept chatting, not paying attention to their dates and their bickering. “Try at least, for Clary. I think it would mean a  lot to her.’’

Jace sighed. “Alright. Fine. How is preparing for Nationals going?’’

And that’s how the two kept talking. Simon and Clary hadn’t noticed it until they heard Jace laugh loudly at something Raphael had said and saw the other boy chuckling. Simon and Clary smiled at their boyfriends. Clary reached over and linked her hand through Jace’s while Simon entertwined his fingers with the hand Raphael had rested on his shoulder, pressing a kiss against it. Raphael turned his head for a second and smiled, pressing a kiss to his head, then turning back to Jace and listening to the story the boy across from him told him.

When the food had arrived, Simon and Clary had joined in on Raphael and Jace’s conversation. Raphael plucked a tomato of his place and fed it to Simon, as he knew Simon loved tomatoes. Simon grinned happily and pecked Raphael’s lips. Jace and Clary were staring in each others eyes as they fed one other and Jace leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Clary’s nose, making her scrunch it up and giggle.

Simon looked at them and let out a content sigh. He was glad his best friend had found the love of her life and while he had thought that he was the love of her life and held a grudge against Jace when they first started dating, he couldn’t be happier now that she had found him. He loved seeing his best friend so happy and he knew she felt the same towards him. Simon turned his head and looked at his _possible_ boyfriend. He hoped that after tonight they would officially be boyfriends. Raphael glanced back at him and smiled, thumbing Simon’s cheek.

“What are you thinking about, cariño?’’ Raphael whispered, leaning a bit closer.

“Just how luck I am.’’ Simon whispered back, smiling and pressing a kiss to Raphael’s cheek. “And how happy you make me.’’

Raphael watched him with a look full of love and fondness, rubbing his nose lovingly against Simon’s. “You make me happy too, amor.’’

After the dinner, the foursome hadn’t wanted to end the datenight yet, so they had decided to go to a kareoke bar closeby the restaurant they had eaten. Raphael and Jace held their dates hands as they chatted about Nationals and the competition.

“A little birdie told me,’’ Raphael said suddenly. “That one of the rounds is supposed to be a collaboration with another dancing team from yoru own region.’’

Jace looked at him, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Raphael to finish his story.

“I was wondering, would you and your dance team like to be our collaborations partners for that round and perform with us at Nationals?’’ Raphael smiled at Jace.

Jace had stopped walking the minute Raphael asked. He then launched forward and hugged Raphael tightly, the othe rboy laughing loudly and patting Jace’s back.

“Thank you, thank you so much.’’ Jacesaid, smiling brightly and pulling back from the hug. “We would love too, so of course we will!’’

Raphael grinned. “Great! How about next week we meet up and start talking about it with our teams and how we want the dance to look.’’

“Sounds great. Raphael, man... Thank you so much. I’m sorry for everything I said to you when were enemies.’’

“I wouldn’t say enemies.’’ Raphael pondered. “I’d say agressive competitors.’’

Clary and Simon had watched the exchange with smiles on their faces. Raphael made eye contact with Simon and the taller boy made his way over, kissing him deeply and then hugging him.

“Can’t wait to dance with you again.’’ Simon whispered.

“Me neither, mi amor.’’ Raphael grinned.

Jace was hugging Clary tightly, resting his head against hers and rocking back and forth. Clary was giggling and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth she got from him. He pressed a kiss to her head and then pulled back a bit, cupping her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

Clary smiled up at him and leaned forward, closing her eyes when Jace leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, pecking his bottom lip when they pulled back shortly after that.

The foursome then continued their way to the kareoke bar, Jace and Raphael declaring immediately there was no way they were going on stage to sing.

Simon and Clary however did get up on the stage and sang a song for their dates, pointing them out in the crowd during the song, causing the crowd to turn around and smile at the two boys who were blushing brightly.

When the two were done and made their way over to Jace and Raphael, Simon noticed Raphae had disappeared. He frowned, scanning the crowd but not spotting the older boy. He turned to Jace and tugged on his arm, leaning close to talk in his ear.

“Where did Raphael go?’’

Jace shrugged, looking around. “Bathroom maybe? I didn’t notice him even leave.’’

He noticed Simon was getting restless and kept glancing around to spot Raphael in the crowd.

“Calm down, Si.’’ Jace said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am pretty sure he just went to the bathroom and will be back soon enough.’’

Simon sighed and glanced over the crowd once more. He heard Clary gasp suddenly and slapped his arm repeatedly. Simon turned around to glare at her but she motioned towards the stage before he could say something. Turning his face to the stage he raised his eyebrows, seeing Raphael standing there, looking straight at him and smiled.

“So,’’ Raphael laughed nervously.  “I normally don’t do this. But uh.. There’s this person in my life that... turned my whole world upside down, in a good way. He’s a dancer, he’s straight up gorgeous and I can’t believe I’m the lucky man who this person has a crush on. Simon, el hombre de mi vida, this one is for you.’’

Simon turned deep red but was grinning at the same time. He knew Raphael was a great dancer, but he had no idea that he could sing. And _damn_ , Raphael could sing. His soft, soothing voice as he sang gave Simon goosebumps and couldn’t help but grin at him.

When Raphael was done he jumped down the stage, making his way over to Simon and grabbing both his hands.

“Simon Lewis.’’ Raphael said seriously. “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been and I know we agreed to take this slow but I would be an idiot if we didn’t make this official and I hope that is what you want too.’’

Simon blushed, looking down and then raised his hand when he felt Raphael cup his cheek, staring at him with a loving look.

“Simon Lewis, will you be my boyfriend?’’

Simon grinned, launching forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Raphael, burrying his face in his neck. Raphael smiled and hugged him tighly back, one arm wrapped across his back and the other cupped the back of his neck, stroking his hair.

Simon pulled back so that they were eye to eye.

“I would love to be your boyfriend, Raphael Santiago.’’ He whispered softly but loudly enough for Raphael to hear.

Raphael cupped Simon’s face and kissed him deeply, Simon wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. The crowd cheered as did Clary and Jace, clapping and smiling at their friends.

This was a night to never forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the ending a bit mehhhhh  
> I hope you enjoyed the Malec fluff becaaaaaause Camille is back  
> And trust me, though it hurts my heart to write such stuff, its going to cause drama for the couple.
> 
> I hope you guys like this story so far!  
> What did you guys think of Raphael asking Jace's team as their collaboration partners for Nationals?!
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas for this story that I could use! :)
> 
> Spanish translations: Thanks google translate xD  
> Cariño - Sweetheart  
> Amor - Love  
> Mi amor - My love  
> El hombre de mi vida - Man of my life
> 
> All the love xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec hit some obstacles in their relationship  
> Clizzy bonding moment  
> Saphael cuteness  
> Jace is being Jace
> 
> Oh, and Camille is back.

Alec was about to explode.

A week ago, his sister asked him to organise a party for their parent’s 30th year anniversary at the institute. Alec had accepted at first, not knowing how much work and time would get into it. He had been late at his work a few times already and even had cancelled on Magnus quite a few times. He had pondered asking Magnus for help but he decided against because lately Magnus had been moody towards him.

Alec sighed and stared at his phone. It had been also a week since Magnus and Alec saw each other last, both busy with their own thing. They kept texting one other but whenever Magnus had offered Alec to take a break and come over, Alec denied. He wanted his parents anniversary to be perfect and for that he needed to be focused. He had tried explaining that to him but the only thing he got back was a short and cold answer back from his boyfriend.

Alec gave in, grabbing his phone and dialling the number he knew from heart. The phone ringed a few times, before going to voicemail. Alec sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the phone call. He didn’t want to leave Magnus a message, he had no idea what to say.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on and sighed again, focussing back on the guest list for his parents anniversary party, pondering if he got everyone on there. Not long after the door of the apartment opened and the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor filled the room. He looked up when his sister walked in.

“Hey sis.” Alec greeted her and smiled.

 “Hey big bro.” Isabelle sighed, plopping down on the couch with a groan. “Ugh, my feet are killing me. I am never wearing heels to work again.”

Isabelle kicked her heels of and then pulled her legs up onto the couch, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over herself.

Alec chuckled. “Long day?”

“You can say that again.” Isabelle mumbled. “Magnus had a bunch of meetings all over New York and he insisted that I went along with him. He was in quite a mood today, by the way. What did you do?”

Alec sighed, dropping the pen het was holding and got up from behind his desk, walking over to Izzy and plopping down next to her.

“I haven’t had exactly the time to spend some quality time with him… Because of work and Mom and dad’s anniversary party… I think he’s mad at me and lets it out at work.”

Izzy smiled sympathetically. “Alec, you don’t have to do all these things on your own, you know? If you needed help then you should’ve said so. I would love to help you so you can take a breather for awhile.”

“That’s sweet, Iz.” Alec smiled. “But I’m almost done anyway. I planned everhthing, just the guest list left.”

“How about I finish that and you go and see Magnus? Some time off will do you good.” Isabelle chuckled. “And maybe it will lighten up Magnus as well.”

“That does sound good actually.” Alec pursed his lips. “Alright, deal. Oh, I forgot. The invitations for the people on the guest list also need to be-“

Isabelle rolled her eyes and got up, pushing Alec to the door. Alec quickly grabbed his jacket and huffed as Isabelle pushed him onto the hall way.

“It’s fine, big brother. I got this. Go see your boyfriend.” Isabelle smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his jacket on, stuffing his hands in his pockets, making his way down. He fished his phone out of his back pocket and tried calling Magnus again, sighing as it went straight to voicemail again.

Not half an hour later Alec walked up the steps of the complex Magnus’ loft was in and quickly made his way up, opening the door with the spare key he had gotten from him a few weeks ago.

“Hello?” Alec called as he made his way inside and closed the door behind him. “Magnus?”

Alec made his way into the living room area and stood still in the middle of the room, staring at the person on the balcony. Magnus’ stood on the balcony, shirtless even, and was doing what looked like yoga. Alec let his eyes trail down his boyfriend’s broad and muscled back before snapping out of it and walking closer.

“Magnus.” He said again, clasping his hands together behind his back.

“What is it, Alexander.” Magnus said coldly. “I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

“Magnus, I came here to talk. I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, it’s just… I was very busy with my parent’s anniversary and- Could you stop that for a second?” Alec said, slightly irritated as Magnus continued doing yoga movements.

Magnus huffed and stopped, stalking over to a chair and grabbing his sleeveless hoodie. Alec took a few steps closer, looking out at the view of New York.

“I’m sorry.” He said, turning to Magnus, who roughly zipped up his hoodie.

“I get that you were busy, Alexander. But that’s no excuse to treat me like you have been doing. I was busy too, but at least I was prepared to spend some time with you.” He snarled.

Alec closed his eyes, he had pushed Magnus away these days and he could tell that hurt Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes at the silence and was about to walk inside until he felt an arm wrap around his bicep. He stared at the hand and then followed it as it slid down his arm, grabbing his hand.

“I’m not good at apologies Mags.” Alec shrugged helplessly. “But I’m sorry.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “Continue.”

“I’m…. really sorry.”

“For?” Magnus edged on.

“For… cancelling on you when I know what our time together means to you. To me. For… pushing you away when I should be reaching out to you. I’m sorry.”

Magnus smiled small, grabbing Alec’s hand that was holding his righ hand with his free one and fixed Alec’s collar with his right hand.

“You’re forgiven.” He said, smiling then. “Also, you’re great at apologies.”

Alec chuckled softly, blushing and looking down. “Thanks. I’m working on it.”

“The night’s still young, Alexander.” Magnus said, entwining his fingers with Alec’s. “Care to join me for a drink?”

Alec looked back at Magnus’ eyes, smiling brightly and squeezing Magnus’ hand. “I’d love that.”

* * *

 

“No, Simon.”

Simon huffed and glared at Jace.

“And why not?” Simon crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because I said so.” Jace said, looking back at his dancers warming up.

“But Raph and I could totally smash a duet dance within your choreography. Wouldn’t it be a nice touch to the collaboration?”

Jace sighed. “You need to think about your ankle. Have you been to the doctor yet?”

Simon dropped his shoulders. His ankle had needed quite some time to heal properly, back at Regionals the doctor told him he shouldn’t put any pressure on it and dancing was out if the question. They were now three weeks further  and to Simon his ankle felt fine. He was ready to dance again.

“My ankle is fine.” Simon argued.

“That’s what you say. But I’m asking what your doctor said, Si.” Jace retorted, arms firm crossed against his chest.

Simon looked down. “He said it wasn’t completely healed yet and that if I started dancing it wouldn’t work in my favor.”

“See?” Jace then sighed, placing a hand on Simon’s neck when he saw his friend sad. “I know you want to do that duet with Raphael but right now, you need to think about yourself. I think it’s best if you sit this one out.”

“Okay…” Simon had whispered, walking to the sideline and sliding down the wall as he watched his team mates start up the practice.

Simon was feeling bummed. He had the chance of doing a duet with Raphael at Regionals but he screwed that up by being an idiot and hurt Raphael feelings and now that he got a second chance he was being held back from doing so. He just wanted to dance with his boyfriend, is that so bad?

Simon fished his phone out of his back and got back up on his feet, walking to the dressing room and dialing Raphael’s number. After the second ring Raphael picked up.

“Good evening, cariño.” Raphael smooth voice filled his ears, causing Simon to smile and his heart to skip a beat.

“Hey.” He breathed. “I uh… I just called to hear your voice.”

“Everything okay, baby?”

“Yeah… well no, not actually.” Simon sat down on a bench. “I talked to Jace about the duet I wanted us to do.”

Raphael hummed in acknowledgement.

“And what did he say?”

“He didn’t think it’s a good idea. He wanted me to go to the doctors first and see how my ankle was. Turns out it’s not stable enough to dance on it yet.”

“Cariño,” Raphael said softly. “If it’s not good for you to dance right now then I think it’s better if you sit this one out.”

“You sound so much like Jace right now, it’s scary.” Simon said, causing Raphael to laugh. Hearing his boyfriend’s laughter made Simon feel a bit better.

“He’s right though. I don’t mind, cariño.”

“But I do.” Simon sighed. “I just… I just wanted to dance together with you.”

“Baby…” Raphael cooed, when he heard Simon’s voice crack. “We will dance together sometime okay? Your health right now is way more important. Okay?”

“Okay.” Simon whispered.

“How about we go out tonight? Just you and me. We could go to a club and dance there a bit? I know it’s not the kind of dancing you have in mind but it’s better for your ankle.”

A smile wormed it’s way onto his face. Raphael was always willing to make Simon feel better and Simon couldn’t help but feel that he was the most luckiest guy out there and had the best boyfriend ever. He would love to spend some time with his boyfriend, the past week they didn’t see each other much and he had missed him.

“I would love that.”

“Great.” Raphael grinned. “Do you want me to come pick you up now or when practice is over?”

“After, I still wanna see the routine.” Simon smiled to himself.

“Okay, cariño. Text me when they are done and I’ll be on my way to pick you up, yeah?”

“I will.” Simon paused. “Rapha?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. You’re the best, you know?”

Raphael chuckles. “So I’ve heard. I Try my best, see you soon cariño.”

“See you later.” Simon smiled and ended the phone call.

He got back up and made his way back to the dance room, watching his friends practice the dance Jace and Raphael came up with together. Watching them all dance, Simon couldn’t help but feel sad again. Dancing was his way to let go of the problems in his life and right now he wasn’t even allowed to full on dance. He sank back down to the ground and pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them and watched them practice.

* * *

 

Isabelle was walking down the street, on her way to Clary. She had been wanting to spend some time with her since it was too long ago since it was just the two of them. She walked down the busy street until she bumped into someone.

“Oh god.” Isabelle sighed. “I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“So I’ve noticed.” A voice said.

A shiver went up Isabelle’s spine and she tried with all her might to stay calm while she locked eyes with Camille. She crossed her arms and glared at her.

“On the other hand, I am not sorry.”

“Of course you are, darling.” Camille smiled. “Found any new lovers lately?”

“I think I should be asking you that.” Isabelle huffed. “If you don’t mind I have somewhere to go.”

Camille smirked, then walking after her. “Isn’t it true that you work for Magnus now?”

Isabelle clenched her fists but still turned around, her stare hardening. “It is, so what?”

“Oh nothing, my dear. I just don’t understand what he would see in you.”

“It’s none of your business. Truth is, he himself said I’m a better assistant then you would ever be.”

“So he has been talking about me.” Camille grinned. “Well I’m not surprised, I knew he would be interested in what I offered soon enough.”

“Don’t kid yourself.” Isabelle spat. “For your information, he’s very happy with my brother. I am pretty sure he hasn’t thought about you once after he told me about you.”

“Of course he has. We had something special, you see.” Camille smirked at her.

“If something special means annoying the hell out of him,” Isabelle smirked. “If that’s what you do with all your preys it is no wonder they always leave you. Now, excuse me.”

Isabelle turned around with another word as Camille slightly gaped at her and continued her way to Clary’s. Camille huffed, but then smiled playfully before walking the other way.

Isabelle shrugged her jacket of when she made her way into Clary’s house, the smell of freshly made popcorn filling her nostrils. She smiled and made her way towards the kitchen where Clary was fixing up some snacks for the movie night. She looked up and grinned.

“Hey, Iz!”

She made her way around the kitchen isle and hugged Isabelle tightly, Isabelle returning the favor.

“It’s been so long since it was just us doing stuff together.” Isabelle smiled, snatching a chip off a platter.

“It has been, well Jace has dance practices so he won’t be home for another hour of 2. That leaves enough time for us to catch up on everything and watch stupid chick flicks.”

Isabelle laughed and helped Clary carry all the snacks over to the living room and set them down on the coffee table by the couch, sitting down then, pulling her knees up as Clary plopped down next to her.

“You didn’t have to do all this you know.” Isabelle smiled.

“Of course I do. Snacks, chick flicks and lots of hugs help mending a broken heart. Gossiping also helps, so if you have any dirty secrets about Meliorn….” Clary smirked and evilly tipped her fingers together.

Isabelle giggled and shook her head. “You’re sweet. I’m so glad to have you as my best friend. I don’t have anything about Meliorn but I bumped into Camille not so long ago.”

“Really? Did you slap her? Please tell me you slapped her.”

Isabelle chuckled and shook her head. “Nope, but I wanted to though. It was so weird, she began about Magnus all of a sudden and asked me if it was true if I worked for him now. So I told her yes and then she went on about how he must miss her and blah blah. So I told her he’s with Alec and she better not try anything.”

Clary frowned, leaning over to grab a handful chips and ate them slowly. “She’s a bit weird if you ask me.”

“I know right, as if every man falls for her.” Isabelle rolled her eyes, grabbing some popcorn.

“Hmhm.” Clary hummed. “Enough chatting about that snake. Should we turn on some movies?”

Isabelle smiled and nodded her head, glad to have such amazing friends around her who did everything to distract her.

* * *

 

Magnus stroked his hand trough Alec’s hair, smiling down at him. Alec was laying on the couch, his head in Magnus’ lap and he grinned back up at him, closing his eyes and humming when he felt Magnus lightly scratch his scalp.  

Alec felt himself completely relax and he sighed happily. He really needed a break like this, just letting go and completely forget the responsibility for the party for a while. He grabbed Magnus’ free hand blindly and entwined their fingers together.

Magnus smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Alec grinned and tilted his head backwards, pursing his lips. Magnus chuckled and leaned down again, pressing his lips against Alec’s. Alec hummed happily, bringing his free hand up to cup the back of Magnus’ head. Magnus chuckled against his lips, pulling back then.

“Happy?” Magnus asked, brushing his nose against his.

Alec scrunched his nose up cutely. “Very. I don’t know why I didn’t do this weeks ago.”

“I have no clue, my lovely boyfriend. Want another drink?”

“Hmmm yes, but I don’t want you stop petting my hair.”

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes, kissing his forehead again and then patted his head, signaling for him to get up. Alec whined but moved up to sit up so Magnus could walk to the kitchen. Alec followed him with his eyes and his heart beated out of his chest. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was his.

He got up and stalked after Magnus, wrapping his arms around him from behind and rested his head on top of Magnus’ head, closing his eyes happily. Magnus laughed and leaned back against him.

“Not that I am complaining, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled. “But why so cuddly all of a sudden?”

“Cause I’m with you and you relax me.” Alec murmured with his eyes closed.

Magnus turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around Alec’s waist. “Good to know. You have that effect on me too.”

Alec smiled, groaning when Magnus’ phone buzzed. Why did someone have to interrupt their sweet little moment. Magnus wormed his way out of Alec’s out, who whined in protest, and checked to see it was Raphael texting him.

_Raphael:_

_Hey Mags_

_Si and I are planning to go to Pandemonium tonight, we wanted to go with just the two of us but perhaps you would care to join us?_

Magnus slightly frowned at the use of Raphael’s words. He rarely used such formal words towards him. He arched an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder,  not thinking too much of it. He turned back to Alec who was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips.

“Wanna go out tonight?’’ He  walked over to Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Raphael texted me saying he and Shermon are going out tonight and asked if we wanted to join them.’’

Alec chuckled, smiling down at Magnus. “Sure, darling. As long as I get you for myself, I’ll go.’’

Magnus cheered, making Alec laugh. He pushed himself on the tip of his toes and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, worming out of his grip and bounced to the bedroom, yelling at his boyfriend to get his ass over and get dressed appropriately. Alec shook his head, smiling and following his boyfriend into the bedroom.

A few hours later, Alec and Magnus were walking down the streets hand in hand, on their way to Pandemonium. Their fingers were intertwined and Magnus slightly swung their hands, Alec brushing his thumb across the back of his hand in response. Alec was about to step in line, but Magnus tugged on his head, dragging him past the waiting line and smiled at the guard, flashing his him ID.

“Magnus, good to see you again.’’ The guard smiled and stepped aside, letting Magnus and Alec pass through and walk inside.

Alec raised an eyebrow in question at Magnus who just smiled at him. “I have connections.’’ Was all he said.

They made their way through the crowd. Alec felt slightly uncomfortable, it was very buzzy inside the club, way too warm for his liking and the music was too loud. He spotted Simon and Raphael somewhere in the corner, dancing close together and foreheads pressed together. Alec tugged at Magnus hand, leaning in and shouting in his ear that he found them. He tugged them through the crowd and made their way over to the two loved up boyfriends.

“Alright, love doves.’’ Magnus shouted, a smirk on his face. “Get a room.’’

Raphael and Simon turned to look at Magnus and Alec, surprise evident on their faces. They untangled themselves from their embrace and went to greet their friends.

“Good to see you.’’ Raphael said in Magnus’ ear, hugging him.  “But how did you guys know we were here?’’

Magnus pulled back, rolling his eyes playfully. “Very fun, Raph. You’re the one who invited Alec and I to come with you guys. You texted me, remember?’’

Raphael and Simon shared a glance, a frown on both their faces when they turned back to look at Magnus and Alec.

“That wasn’t me.’’ Raphael said slowly.

“Rapha lost his phone during the day.’’ Simon continued, grabbing Raphael’s hand. “He left it on his desk at his dance studio during lunch break, when he came up it was gone.’’

Magnus frowned, looking at Alec who stared at the two in confusion. “Then… who texted him?’’

“I don’t know.’’ Raphael shrugged.

“Show us the text.’’ Simon said and stuck his hand out. Magnus slid his phone out of his back pocket, unlocked and handed it over to Simon.

Raphael glanced over his boyfriend’s shoulder, reading along and furrowed his eyebrows. “That was definitely not me.’’

“Yeah, you would never be this polite.’’

“Hey!’’ Raphael punched Simon’s shoulder.

“I don’t get it.’’ Alec said, frowning. “If it wasn’t you, then who would text my boyfriend and invite the both of us over here?’’

“Whoever it is, they specifically asked for you to join Magnus, so they know you too.’’ Simon murmered, reading the text over again, then turning to Raphael. “Have you ever given your password to someone who might’ve done this.’’

Raphael had been cracking his brain, pursing his lips in thought. He locked eyes with Magnus.

“There were two people  who knew my password.’’

“I did.’’ Magnus said immediately. “Who else then?’’

Raphael gulped. “Camille.’’

Magnus eyes widened. It was becoming a little too warm for Magnus inside, he huffed, grabbing Simon  and Raphael’s hands and tugged them outside, Alec following right behind them , to the back of Pandemonium. Magnus dropped their hands and turned around to glare at Raphael, his eyes blazing.

“Camille?!’’ He roared, “You told the _password_ of your _phone_ to Camille?!’’

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down but Magnus shoved him off and took a few step backs, holding his hand up to Alec, signaling he needed his space.

“I’m sorry! It had been years since I last saw her, I didn’t think she would’ve still remembered!’’

“How do you even know Camille?!’’

“When I was younger. Our families were good friends, so were Camille and I. We told each other everything but when my parents practically disowned me she dropped me as well. It has been years since I last saw her, I didn’t-‘’

Magnus ran his hands through his hair, yanking on it. “So first, she sleeps with the boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, of _my_ boyfriend’s sister.’’ He said, pointing at Alec. “And now she found you and for someone reason just assumes you and I are friends?’’

“I have no idea how she knew we know each other, Magnus I swear.’’ Raphael said, getting frustrated.

“Okay, I think we should all just calm down-‘’ Simon tried to calm down.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!’’ Magnus roared at Simon, causing him to step down and drop his head.

Raphael clenched his fits, stepping in front of Simon and glaring at Magnus. “Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that!’’

“You guys have _no idea_ how Camille is.’’ Magnus growled. “I just got rid of her and now she just marches back into my life and tries to drag me into this club and I don’t know what she wants!’’

“Magnus.’’ Alec said calmly, reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend’s arm.

Magnus stared at Alec’s hand for a second before ripping his arm free, taking a few steps back and holding his hand up. “Everybody just _back off!_ ’’

Magnus turned around and walked away from the group, running a hand roughly through his hair. He could feel his own blood boil and needed to get some air, alone, before he would say something to one of his friends or boyfriend,  he would actually regret.

Alec watched as his boyfriend walked away, wanting to go after him but Raphael gently grabbed his wrist, causing Alec to turn around.

“Let him be.’’ Raphael sighed. “He needs some time to cool off. He’ll be back, I’m sure.’’

Alec sighed, looking back in the direction his boyfriend disappeared too. His heart had dropped when Magnus had ripped his arm free and told him to back off. He knew Magnus was freaking out and wanted to help his boyfriend. His heart ached seeing Magnus like this and all he wanted to do was hold him close and protect him from all the bad things in his life.

“I’ve heard about Camille.’’ Alec started, turning around to face Raphael. “But Magnus and I never really talked about her, what’s his deal with her anyways?’’

“Camille is a very… manipulative person.’’ Raphael sighed, looking down. “I don’t know much about their relationship, Alec. I’ve heard things about them from Cat and Ragnor, Camille was chasing after him after they hooked up one time. As far as I know, Magnus wasn’t interested in a committed relationship with her but she was. She would become… this jealous ex whenever he had a new lover, spread rumors and lies about him so that they’ll leave him.’’

“What do you think she wants from him?’’ Alec asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“She wants him.’’ Raphael shrugged. “But you need to talk to him about, this is basically everything I know, I am sure there is more going on than that.’’

 Alec sighed, starting to pace. He was worried for his boyfriend, Raphael followed his movements with his eyes. Simon sighed and gently grabbed Raphael’s hand. Raphael looked at him and kissed his temple, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Simon leaned against him, snuggling close and enjoying Raphael’s warmth.

“Alec.’’ Raphael, watching the taller boy walk around in circles and chewing on his fingers. “He will be back, he just needs some time.’’

“I know.’’ Alec sighed. “But.. I’m his boyfriend… I am supposed to comfort and support him when he is going through a rough time. He’s supposed to talk to me.’’

“And he will. On his accords, you need to let him come to you. If you pressure him in talking, it won’t do any good. He’ll just end up pushing you away.’’

Alec leaned against a brick wall, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “I know…’’

Raphael and Simon made their way over, both sitting down on each of Alec’s side. They sat there, waiting for Magnus to return eventually. None of them actually knew how long they were sitting there. Raphael moved to Simon’s side at one point, pulling him to his chest and holding him tightly, rubbing his arm as Simon shivered slightly in his arms. Alec fiddled with his phone, he wanted to give Magnus the space to think about things, but at the other hand he wanted nothing more than to go look for Magnus and be there for him. Alec looked up when he heard footsteps coming in the alley and turned his head, perking up when he saw Magnus walking over.

“Magnus…’’ He breathed, slowly getting up.

He debated between running over and hugging him tightly or to wait and see what Magnus would do, he wasn’t sure if Magnus was still frustrated. Magnus froze for a second, locking eyes with Alec. Simon and Raphael stayed seated, glancing between Magnus and Alec, the tension between them building up. Magnus suddenly started to walk faster and made his way over to Alec, throwing his arms around him.

Alec let out a relieved breath, holding Magnus tightly and burying his face in Magnus’ shoulder. They stood like that for a few seconds, just holding each other.

“I am so sorry, Alexander.’’ He whispered softly.

Alec reached his hand up, stroking Magnus’ hair. Magnus let out a happy whimper, making Alec smile. Eventually they pulled back and Alec cupped Magnus’ face, his heart tugging painfully when he saw the red rimmed eyes and smudged make up under his eyes. Magnus leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and snuggling against Alec’s palm. A single tear made its way down his cheek and Alec gently brushed it away with his thumb, Magnus letting out a teary chuckle.

“You need to talk to me, Mags.’’ Alec whispered. “I hate it when I see you upset. I wanna help you.’’

“I know.’’ Magnus sniffled, moving his hands up to wipe his own tears away. “Sorry, I hate crying in front of others. I look like a mess.’’

“Hey.’’ Alec gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “I want to know everything. What you feel, what you think. I don’t care you look like a mess, you are still beautiful to me.’’

Magnus breathe hitched. Not once had someone actually called him beautiful. Everyone called him handsome, hot or sexy. Alec was the first one to call him beautifully and it made his heart skip a beat. He lunged forward and cupped Alec’s face, pressing his lips against his. Alec wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping the other hand on Magnus’ cheek and stroking it gently while softly kissing him back.

“Aawww.’’ Simon coed, Raphael chuckled.

Magnus glared at Simon and stuck his tongue out at him. “Like Raphael and you aren’t this gross with another.’’

“Not when we are with our friends.’’ Raphael countered back.

“I like being gross with you.’’ Alec said, smiling adoringly at Magnus and nuzzled his hair, making Magnus giggle.

“Oh god, I am gonna barf.’’

“Shut up, Raph.’’

“Ow! Simon, you do not hit your boyfriend that’s not cute.’’

Simon chuckled and leaned over, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek in an attempt to make it better.

“Shall we go home?’’ Magnus suggested, resting his head against Alec’s chest. “I could use a bad chick flick movie.’’

“Sounds good to me.’’ Raphael said and scrabbled to get up, sticking his hand out to Simon who pulled himself back up.

“Oh, I know a very good one that we need to watch.’’ Simon said excitedly.

Magnus groaned and playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh no, I activated his nerd mode.’’

Alec poked his cheek. “Be nice.’’

“Okay, Alexander.’’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.
> 
> I actually hated the ending, it felt a bit rushed.  
> Also I am laughing at myself for turning the Malec argument around and made Magnus the one pushing Alec away.
> 
> The way that Alec slid his hand down Magnus' arm tho  
> AND MAGNUS BICEPS DAYUM BOY  
> AND THAT HAND HOLDING  
> AND THAT APOLOGY  
> I AM DEAD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clary and Jace's anniversary!
> 
> Magnus has news for Alec.

Clary had been working on a surprise for Jace tonight all day. Simon, Raphael and Alec had all come over to help her with brainstorming and helping her get everything she needed for tonight. Tonight was Clary and Jace’s one year anniversary and ofcourse Clary wanted to celebrate it. It was nothing big, just a dinner by candle light. All they needed to make the night perfect was each other, nothing more. Isabelle and Magnus had been wanting to help, but they were held up at the office for a meeting and wouldn’t be able to make it in time.  
  


Clary let out a breathe and got back on her feet, she had just finished cleaning their whole appartement. She looked around and saw Simon and Raphael arguing on wether to use some rose petals of the roses they had bought to make a trail from the front door to the table. She chuckled and shook her head as she watched her best friend wave his arms around in wild gestures to try and convince Raphael to go on with his romantic plan. Raphael just rolled his eyes and muttered something in Spanish, putting the roses in a vase and placed them somewhere Simon couldn’t reach them. Clary made her way tho the kitchen where the aroma of fresh cooked chicken filled her nostrils. Alec was busy cutting up some vegetables, and was hummin softly to himself. She smiled and moved closer, standing next to Alec and stood on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder in the pot. Alec chuckled and glanced at her.  
  


“Everything going to plan?’’ He asked her as he finished cutting the carrots, throwing them with the rest of the ingredients.  
  


“Mhm.’’ Clary hummed. “Raphael and Simon are bickering on wether to use the rose petals as floor decoration or not.’’  
  


“Of course.’’ Alec chuckled. “They’re bickering like an old married couple.’’  
  


“Which couple doesn’t bicker like an old married couple?’’ She giggled. “I mean, I love Jace but sometimes he can be such a sloth. Sometimes I feel like I am his personal maid instead of his girlfriend.’’  
  


“Sounds like Jace.’’ Alec smiled. “Hey, shouldn’t you be heading out in town and get a present for your boyfriend?’’  
  


“Yeah...’’ Clary was looking through the kitchen window in to the living room and saw Raphael hitting the back of Simon’s head and talking in rapid Spanish. “But I’m afraid these two will ruin my home if I leave the house.’’  
  


Alec rolled his eyes and placed the wooden spoon he used to stir the food on the counter and grabbed Clary’s shoulders. “Relax.’’ Alec said, looking straight into her eyes. “I will keep an eye on them, go get your present. Everything should almost be ready when you’re back.’’  
  


Clary took a deep breathe and nodded, smiling then at Alec. She hugged him and he patted her back. “Yeah,’’Clary breathed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back.’’

Clary ran out of the kitchen to grab her jacket and purse from the table and jogged passed her two friends, who were still in their heated discussion about the roses.  
  


“Bye boys!’’ She called over her shoulder when she jogged passed them, getting a quick ‘Bye, Clary’ and ‘Adios’ from the two men before they returned back to their pointless discussion.  
  


“But everyone does it! It’s romantic!’’ Simon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Raphael groaned and leaned his head back. “Exactly! Everyone does it, which would it make cliché for Clary to do it. She wants this night to be exceptional, not something that is used in every- Hey!’’ He slapped Simon’s hand as he reached for one of the roses. “Por el amor de dios, if you’re like this one our anniversary I am dumping your ass.’’  
  


Simon pouted but dropped his hand and stuffed them into his pockets. “I am going to see if I can help Alec with something.’’  
  


Simon went to walk past Raphael but a gentle hand wrapped around his upperarm and held him back. Raphael pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s cheek and Simon smiled shyly, his cheeks turning a tad red. Raphael smiled back, his eyes warm and soft when he stared into Simon’s.  
  


“Okay, I am going to look for some candles and lighters around here.’’ Raphael let his hand slide down Simon’s arm before dropping it to his side and gently brushed passed Simon.  
  


Simon smiled after him and made his way into the kitchen. He paused and sniffed the air, humming at the delicious scent lingering in the kitchen. Alec turned and shot him a quick smile. “Need some help with that?’’ Simon asked as he walked over.  
  


Alec pursed his lips and shook his head. “No, it’s almost done. It just needs to be kept warm in the oven.’’  
  


“Looks like we’re all done then.’’ Simon said as he looked around. He walked back to the livingroom and glanced at the roses Raphael had moved to the table. His boyfriend was nowhere to be found so he walked over and reached his hand out to grab one rose.  
  


“Toca esa rosa y juro por dios, te romperé la mano.’’  
  


Simon jumped and turned around, looking at Raphael with wide eyes. Raphael stood behind him, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Simon smiled but dropped it when Raphael looked pointedly at him. Simon sighed and dropped his arm. “Fine.’’ He muttered.  
  


Alec shook his head as he watched the two from the kitchen window, leaning his arms there. “You better listen to your boyfriend before he starts messing up our hardwork.’’  
  


Raphael scoffed. Simon smiled at his offended boyfriend and walked closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Raphael had wanted to push him off since he was slightly annoyed with his boyfriend’s over romantic behavior, but he couldn’t even if he wanted too. So instead he rested his head on Simon’s shoulder, his body practically melting against him.  
  


The front door opened and slammed close a few seconds later, Clary skipping to the living room not long after that. “I got it!’’ She cheered and put a box down on the table.  
  


Raphael raised an eyebrow at the the box. “That is a shoebox. You bought him shoes?’’  
  


“Not just any shoes.’’ Clary huffed. “These are limited edition shoes. That one famous dance choreographer designed his own dance shoes and Jace really wanted them. They were just really expensive and he couldn’t afford them. He was so bummed out the rest of the day.’’  
  


Simon gasped. “Leonardo Fink?! These shoes cost a fortune, Jace is really lucky to have you as his girlfriend.’’ he muttered as Clary nodded her head excitedly.  
  


Her phone buzzed and she opened the text message she received, turning to her frineds then. “Jace is on his way home. You guys need to go, quick!’’ She said as she ushered them to the door.  
  


“Remember, the dinner is in the oven, it’s all done. You don’t have to add anything, I don’t want you to put my brother in the hopsital with foodpoisening.’’ Alec said as Clary pushed him out their house, placing a hand over her chest and faking a offended look.  
  


“I’d never!’’ She said, winking at them and closing the door as they left and made their way home.  
  


She walked back to the livingroom and grabbed the box, putting it on the lowest shelf of their bookcase. Jace was mostly barely homeand even when he was he almost never read a book, so he never even glanced at the bookcase. She lighted the candles and grabbed a rose, tearing some petals off and spreading them across the table. In her head she could’already hear Simon’s cheering if she ever told him she did this.  
  


Jace opened the front door and scurried inside, hiding from the sharp, cold, wind. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room, freezing halfway when he saw Clary standing there, smiling. Behind Clary, their dinnertable was decked and had candles on them with rose petals scattered around the table. He smiled and made his way over, dropping his bag and cupping Clary’s face when he reached her. He leaned down and pressed a soft but deep kiss against hers. Clary closed her eyes and placed her hands over Jace’s wrists holding her face. Jace pulled back and looked in Clary’s green eyes, his eyes full with love.  
  


“Happy anniversary.’’ Clary whispered, stroking the back of Jace’s hand with her thumb.  
  


Jace smiled and pressed another short kiss to her lips. “Happy anniversary.’’

* * *

 

Alec grabbed the key under the doormat and opened the door to Magnus’ loft. Magnus had told Alec where his spare key was, so that Alec could come to his loft whenever he felt like. “Mi casa es tu casa.’’ Magnus had said when they were having a lazy day in on Magnus’couch once.  
  


He walked inside and saw Magnus standing outside, on his balcony. Alec closed the door behind him without taking his eyes off Magnus and took his appearence in. Magnus was wearing a black button up with grey dots on it and a black button up vest over it. Alec swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry. The moonlight made the skin of Magnus’forearms glow. Magnus had an arm wrapped around his own waist while he ran a hand over his face with his other hand, his thumb playing nervously with his fingers.  
  


Alec finally moved from the spot he was standing and made his way throught the livingroom to his boyfriend outside. He stood in the dooropening of the balcony doors and folded his arms behind his back.  
  


“Penny for your thoughts?’’  
  


Magnus’ head shot up and locked eyes with Alec. Upon seeing his boyfriend a smile made its way on his face, it was however a small one. “Goodevening Alexander. How did the preperations go for Jace and Clary’s anniversary dinner?’’  
  


“It went well.’’ Alec said as he made his way to the rail of the balcony, resting his hands there. “She was very glad we could help her. But I don’t think that’s what’s occupying your mind at the moment.’’  
  


Magnus shrugged and went to stand next to Alec, placing his hands on the railing as well, looking out at the view of Brooklyn. “Nothing’s occupying my mind.’’  
  


Alec turned his head to look at him and could tell Magnus was lying. He wouldn’t look him in the eyes, his jaw was clenched and he was subsconsciously twiddling with his thumbs. Alec sighed. “Magnus. What’s bothering you? And don’t say nothing, I know you better then that.’’  
  


The corner of Magnus’mouth twitched in the slightest and he sighed, pushing himself away from the railing, slowly walking back outside while Alec stayed where he was, turning around to look at Magnus.  
  


“The company wants me to go to a Fashion Week show.’’ Magnus said as he poured himself a drink, bringing the glass up to his mouth and taking a big gulp, ignoring the way his throat burned at the bitter taste of the alcohol.  
  


“Isn’t that good news?’’ Alec wondered, walking closer.  
  


“It’s in Los Angeles.’’  
  


Alec furrowed his eyebrows, standing still. “Oh...’’  
  


“For three months.’’  
  


It felt like someone punched Alec in the stomach and all the air had left his body. “T-Three months? That’s- That...Oh.’’  
  


Magnus sighed, twirling the glass around his hand before taking another sip. “The Fashion Week isn’t beginning for another two months but they want me to be there to help organize the whole thing. Select models, select the right outfits, etcetera etcetera.’’  
  


“When are you leaving?’’ Alec asked, looking down and trying to ignore the ache in his chest. Magnus closed his eyes and shook his head, gulping the rest of his drink down before refilling his glass. Alec watched him and furrowed his eyebrows. “Magnus.’’  
  


Magnus halted his movements and sighed, turning around to look Alec in the eye. He was playing with his fingers and looked down at the ground. “Tomorrow.’’  
  


A hurt look crossed Alec’s face and he opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say and then closed his mouth when he couldn’t think of anything. A silence passed between the two before Alec looked back up. “You uh... need help packing?’’ Alec tried to hid the trembling in his voice, to no avail.  
  


“Alexander.’’ Magnus whispered, sad eyes scanning his boyfriend’s face. He crossed the small space between them and gently cupped Alec’s cheeks. “Alexander, listen to me. I know this is hard, but this doesn’t change anything between us. Do you hear me? We’ll call and text every single day, maybe I could even take a weekend off and fly over here. This isn’t changing anything, okay?’’  
  


Alec forced himself to look into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus eyes were filled with love, sadness and a sparkle of hope. Hope that Alec wouldn’t give up on them, even if their were thousands of miles between them. “Okay.’’Alec croacked, clearing his throat. “Okay.’’

Relieve washed over Magnus and he tugged Alec’s face down to meet his, pressing his lips against the others desperately. Alec’s arm circled around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer against him, his lips moving just as feverishly as Magnus’, the thought of having Magnus in his arm for the last time in three months made Alec’s skin tingle, his heart beat faster. He wanted Magnus. He __loved__  Magnus. Magnus broke the kiss when the need of air became to big and hummed when he felt Alec press kisses against his jaw, down to his neck. Magnus arms wrapped around Alec’s neck and he tangled his fingers up into his hair when he felt Alec sucking and biting at his neck, soft and delicate moans leaving his mouth.  
  


“A-Alec...’’ Magnus breathed, gripping his hair just a bit tighter, making Alec moan against his neck. “Alec, d-darling, stop.’’  
  


Alec pulled back and he looked at Magnus, his lips swollen. “I’m sorry, I thought-’’  
  


Magnus brought a finger to his lips and smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay...just... Are you sure you want this?’’  
  


“Yeah,’’ Alec breathed. “Yeah, I want you. I-I... I trust you Magnus.’’  
  


Magnus’ eyes were filled with nothing but love as far as Alec could tell, soon Magnus reconnected their lips in a deep kiss. Alec closed his eyes and felt the nerves slowly fade away and kissing him back with everything they had. During the kiss Magnus pushed Alec’s jacket over his shoulders and Alec took the hint, shaking it off and dropping it to the ground. Placing his hands back on Magnus’ hips he gently started to walk them backwards, pushing Magnus up against the wall without even breaking the kiss. He trailed his lips back down Magnus’ throat and Magnus leaned his head back, eyes closing as Alec continued to nip and lick at his neck.  
  


“Perhaps..’’ Magnus said between a moan. “We should move this to the bedroom.’’  
  


Alec kissed his way back up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “Yeah,’’ Alec whispered against his lips. “Yeah, let’s do that’’  
  


Alec grabbed Magnus by his button up shirt and pushed him backwards to the bedroom, while trying to undo the buttons off Magnus’ button up shirt. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the buttons and Magnus brought one of his hands up to place them over Alec’s, the other placed on his shoulder, making Alec stop fiddling with his buttons and walking.  
  


“We don’t have to do this if you’re nervous Alexander.’’ Magnus said, smiling gently at him. “You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.’’  
  


Alec swallowed, shaking his head. “I want this.’’ His voice was deep and rough, sending shivers down Magnus’s spine. Magnus bit his lip and nodded.  
  


Alec saw this as a green light to continue what he was doing and pushed Magnus backwards again, finally undoing some buttons of his shirt and leaning down, his nose nuzzled against Magnus’ cheeks as he kissed Magnus, pushing him into his room and kicking the door shut behind them.  
  


The night was filled with love, passion, soft caresses and moans and whimpers of their names. Alec was looking down at his boyfriend who was fast asleep on his chest. Magnus’ face was clean from any make up and his hair was messy due to how Alec had ran his hands through the soft strands. His heart was filled with love and he softly stroked Magnus’ cheek with a finger, trying his best not to wake Magnus’ up.  
  


Waking Magnus’ up would mean having to get up and get ready for the day. To have breakfast and then help him pack everything last minute. To bring his boyfriend to the airport and say goodbye for three whole months. Alec’s heart ached at the thought of not being able to hold Magnus in his arms or to kiss him for three months. He let out a deep sigh and willed himself not to think of that yet, to enjoy the moments he had with Magnus before he left. He looked down at his lover when he made a soft noise and slowly opened his eyes.  
  


Magnus let out a yawn and stretched, resting his chin back on Alec’s chest and smiled at him. “Goodmorning, dear.’’  
  


Alec smiled back and pushed his hair out of his face. “Good morning, babe. Did you sleep well?’’  
  


“Better then I ever have.’’ Magnus smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. “Last night was...’’  
  


“Magical.’’ Alec finished his sentence, a smile tugging on his lips. Magnus laughed and pecked his lips. “Exactly,’’ Magnus agreed. “Magical.’’  
  


Magnus rested his head back on Alec’s chest and groaned. “I don’t wanna get up.’’ He groaned, but kicked the blankets off of him anyway, getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  


Alec wrapped an arm around his head as he watched Magnus walk to the bathroom, shamelessly checking him out. Magnus turned around and smirked when he saw Alec racking his eyes over him. “Wanna shower together and save water?’’  
  


Alec was out of bed in a heart beat.  
  


During breakfast Magnus tried to show no to little sadness about the fact he was leaving, he had walked around the kitchen humming a song while fixing his and Alec’s breakfast, then afterwards he packed the things he needed, Alec helping him. 

Now they were standing at the airport, hugging his friends goodbye. Raphael had said he proud and happy for him and that he would call him soon. Simon hugged him, while practically begging Magnus to bring something from Star Wars home for him. Jace and Clary hugged him next, wishing him the best and Isabelle almost suffocated him with her hug, telling him she would miss their little lunch breaks together.  
  


Last but not least, it was time to say goodbye to Alec and this was something he saw up against the whole ride to the airport. He managed a small smile for Alec, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Alec, however, had tears in his eyes and tried to stop them from spilling over.  
  


“Alexander...’’ Magnus whispered softly, as he reached a hand up to caress his cheek and to wipe away a single tear that had rollen down his cheek. Alec clenched his eyes shut and hugged Magnus tightly.  
  


“Gonna miss you,’’ He croacked.  
  


“I’m going to miss you too, dear.’’ Magnus said, his voice cracking. “So much.’’  
  


At last, Magnus slowly let go of Alec and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, before grabbing his suitcase and making his way over to the check in. Alec let out a trembling breath, hugging Isabelle to his chest when he felt her arms around him.  
  


He had not been ready to say goodbye to Magnus, but he knew he would be back. And he knew they would be just fine.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I just didn't know how to continue this chapter when I first started writing it, but here it is! Finally!
> 
> Also, who's ready for Malec to be all close and passionate together Monday?  
> I also wanna point out to a few people that; A) Alec is an adult and I think he can decide for himself if he wants to do something or not. B) Yes, Magnus is his first real relationship and NO in my opinion they are not moving too fast if they're having sex. Alec is in his twenties, if he wants to have sex with Magnus then let him.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> Your feedback is always much appreciated! xxxx
> 
> Spanish translatiations: (Yay for google translate xD)  
> Toca esa rosa y juro por dios, te romperé la mano - Touch that rose and I swear to god, I'll break your hand  
> Mi casa es tu casa - My house is your house


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec try to make their long distance relationship work.
> 
> Meanwhile, Magnus feels a lot of pressure with the assignment and Jace and Simon decide it's time to give Alec a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used in the beginning:
> 
> Fingers Crossed by Heffron Drive

Alec had not been the same after Magnus left.

Isabelle and Clary noticed how quiet the man had gone, staring out in front of him. When he was at work in the starbucks, his mind kept drifting away and he couldn’t concentrate. He mixed up the orders of the customers and almost burned some of the cookies he was baking. If it hadn’t been for Jace talking to their boss, he would probably lost his job. The things was, Alec didn’t care. He couldn’t find himself a reason to care. What was the point of working in that starbucks if Magnus wouldn’t step by to buy a drink before going back to work? Alec missed Magnus, more then he would ever admit to himself.

Alec untied his apron and hang it up, grabbing his stuff and tugging on his jacket after a long work day. He had woken up early in the morning with a bad head ache and rememberd how the night before he went out and got drunk, trying to drink the heart ache away. Alec shook his head and grabbed his headphones, putting them in and selecting a song. Normally, Alec didn’t listen to music. But he felt how it helped him relax after Magnus left and he would close his eyes and just let his mind wonder.

 

_Middle of the night,_

_I’m calling you up,_

_I know I said that I wouldn’t_

_Maybe I’m just drunk_

__

Alec smiled to himself, remembering how Jace and Raphael had to drag him home after he had gone out and got wasted. He didn’t want to at first, but they promised that if he came with them he could call Magnus. Once they arrived at home it was about 3 am and Alec called Magnus, not realizing the other man was fast asleep after a busy day. Magnus, however, didn’t seem too bothered and stayed on the line until his boyfriend was fast asleep.

 

_I’ve been talking to myself since I don’t call you anymore,_

_I say it’s fine, most of the time,_

_but it’s not the same,_

_We probably should be moving on,_

_from now we’re shadows in the night,_

_We have inhibitions,_

_but we never listen, no_

__

Alec sighed, stuffing his hands deep in to the pockets off his jacket. Magnus was fairly busy most of the time, so Alec always waited for him to call, even if it meant by woken up in the middle of the night. There were times, when he was alone, that he would talk to himself, as if Magnus were right there. He knew he should move on with his life while Magnus was away for three months but it was so hard for him. He never had a long distance relationship before.

 

_If we have to say goodbye,_

_To the love we lost,_

_We’ll save this time for last,_

_With our fingers crossed_

_Acting like you’re mine,_

_knowing that you’re not_

_We’ll save this time for last_

_With our fingers crossed_

He grabbed the key from under the doormat and opened the door to Magnus’s loft like he did everyday. When he walked, a grey cat rubbed himself against his legs, purring. Alec smiled and leaned down, petting Chairman Meow’s head and crawling him behind the ear, causing the Chairman to push his head against his hand.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?’’ Alec asked with a smile. “Come on then, let’s get you some food.’’ Alec walked into the kitchen and filled Chairman Meow’s bowl with food, petting his head before walking over to the livingroom.

Alec sat down on the couch and poured himself a glass of- whatever kind of alcohol Magnus had standing on the table- and took a sip, cringing as his throat burned at the taste. Alec spent the whole day in Magnus’ loft, watching movies and cuddling on the couch until it was time to go to bed. He glanced at his phone, sighing as he read the time. Half past twelve am.

 

_The middle of the night,_

_You’re calling me up,_

_You’re the one that said not too,_

_But you don’t give a f**k_

Alec was brushing his teeth when he heard his phone buzz. Frowning, he walked over to the livingroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. He picked up his phone and his heart skipped a beat as he saw that Magnus was calling, answering immediately.

He attempted to say ‘hello’ but because of the toothpaste in his mouth it came out as; “Hwello?’’

“ _Alexander? Everything okay? _’’__ Magnus asked, worriedly.

Alec spit out the toothpaste in the bathroom sink and whipped his mouth. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just getting ready for bed.’’

“ _Right, you’re three hours ahead of me. Sorry I forgot._ ’’ Magnus rambled, making Alec chuckle.

“Don’t worry,’’ Alec said as he climbed into Magnus’ bed. “As I said, I was getting ready for bed.’’ Chairman jumped on the bed and pushed his head against Alec’s free hand. “Chairman says hello.’’

Magnus chuckled, the sound warming Alec’s heart. “ _Give him a big cuddle from me. But, you know you don’t have to spend all your free time at my flat you know?’_ ’

“I want too.’’ Alec mumbled, scratching Chairman’s ears. “I miss you like crazy, Mags. When I’m here... it’s like you’re not so far away. I feel safe. I feel home.’’

 

_I know you’re talking to youself since I don’t call you anymore,_

_You say it’s fine, most of the time_

_But you’re not the same_

_We probably should be moving on_

_Still we’re shadows in the night_

_We have inhibitions_

_You know we never listen_

__

“ _Oh, Alexander..._ ’’ Magnus whispered, his voice strained. “ _I miss you too. The nights are not the same without you cuddled up to me like a koala. You deserve some distraction though. One week down, twelve to go._ ’’

Alec nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Yeah, right. I uh.. I should probably sleep.’’

“ _Right, sleep tight my Alexander. I’ll see you in your dreams._ ’’ Magnus joked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice but Alec heard it nonetheless.

 

_If we have to say goodbye,_

_To the life we lost,_

_We’ll save this time for last,_

_With our fingers crossed,_

_Acting like you’re mine_

_Knowing that you’re not_

_We’ll save this time for last,_

_With our fingers crossed,_

__“__ Goodnight Mags, I wish you were here.’’ Alec whispered.

_“Me too, dear. Soon. Goodnight, darling._ ’’ Magnus whispered back. They both counted til 3 and then hang up at the same time, loneliness washing over both of them.

_We’ll save this time for last,_

_With our fingers crossed._

_With our fingers crossed._

* * *

 

“We need to do something to cheer Alec up.’’

“¡Simon, por al amor de Dios, apaga esa luz o estás durmiendo en el sofá!’’ Raphael grumbled, covering his eyes from the harsh bedroom light that Simon had turned on.

Simon sat up, leaning on his elbow as he looked down on his grumpy boyfriend. “Raph, I’m serious.’’

Raphael grumbled, glancing at the clock standing on the nightstand. When he saw the time, he moaned and tucked the blankets over his head. “¡Madre de Dios! Son sólo las 3 de la mañana, ve a dormir!’’

“No, I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about Alec, he is not himself since Magnus left for that job.’’ Simon said, swatting at the heap under the blankets that was Raphael.

Raphael sighed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “Multar. Wait- Why are you thinking of Alec at 3 AM?’’

Simon rolled his eyes playfully. “Nothing weird, just that I feel for him. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you were leaving for 3 months.’’

Raphael smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulders as the slightly taller man laid against his chest, nuzzling his nose in his hair. “Yo tampoco, amor. Yo tampoco. What did you have in mind?’’

“Well,’’ Simon said, cuddling closer against Raphael. “Alec really likes archery. I feel like that’s something that would make him relax.’’

Raphael thought for a second, staring at the wall opposite of Simon’s bed, his eyes rooming over all the pictures and posters Simon had hung up through the years. Alec did love archery, Simon had always found it an interesting sport and had been wanting to learn it ever since he knew Alec used to do it when he was younger. Alec had stopped doing it after a few years due to his job at starbucks.

“He does, doesn’t he?’’ Raphael hummed. “Okay. Tomorrow we’ll go looking for places where we can do archery yeah?’’

Simon grinned and turned, placing a hand on Raphael’s chest and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Raphael’s lips. “Gracias. Eres el major.’’

Raphael smiled and thumbed Simon’s cheek. “Lo sé. Now come here, it’s only 3 am.’’

He cupped Simon’s face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Simon closed his eyes and completely leaned against him, kissing him back hard. Raphael grabbed his waist and hoisted him in his lap. Simon pulled back, a playful twinkle in his eyes as he kissed Raphael’s chin, then kissed his way down his jaw to his neck. Raphael closed his eyes and purred, tangling his fingers in Simon’s hair as the boy bit and nipped at his neck. Now, this was something Simon could wake him up for in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

Alec was sitting at the kitchen table in Magnus’ loft, a bowl of cereal in front of him and a cup of steaming coffee next to it. He was absently stirring his cereal, elbow on the kitchen table and head rested in the palm of his hand. He groaned as someone knocked on the door.

“It’s open!’’ Alec shouted, looking at his cereal that got soggier by the minute. At last, he lifted the spoon and took a bite. Frowning at the soggy taste, he swallowed the bite and pushed the bowl away.

Jace pushed the door open and made his way over to the kitchen. “There you are!’’ He said, walking over to Alec and standing on the other side of the table, leaning his hands on it. “I’ve been looking for you, thought maybe you were at the institute with mom and dad. Have you been hiding here the whole time?’’ Jace asked.

“Except when I’m at work.’’ Alec admitted with a sigh, stirring his coffee. He did not make eye contact with Jace, instead he was staring at the table. He frowned when Jace threw some papers on the table and pushed them in his direction.

“What are these?’’ Alec looked up at Jace this time, raising an eye brow. Jace smiled at his adoptive brother.

“These,’’ Jace said as he tapped the papers. “Are tickets for the survival park just outside of New York. They have an archery course and I know how much you love archery.’’

Alec puckered his lips in thought, looking at the wall behind Jace. He always did archery back at the institute where he lived had lived with his parents and Isabelle. He had done it ever since he was younger, only when he moved out together with Isabelle and Jace he gave up on it. He still had his bow and quiver somewhere in the basement of the institute. “Okay.’’ he said, locking eyes with Jace. “Alright, I’ll go.’’

Jace grinned brightly, his pearl white teeth on dispay and crinkles by his eyes. “Awesome,’’ He said excitedly. “We leave in like an hour, so go get ready.’’

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother but did as he was told too either way. He got up and walked into Magnus’ bedroom, opening the closet. His heart ached seeing the empty looking closet that once was full with Magnus’ bright coloured and sparkly shirts and vests. He shook the feeling off, letting out a sigh and grabbed a shirt and one of his many black hoodies. After Magnus left and Alec had taken up the task to take care of Chairman Meow, he had grabbed some stuff of his and took it with him over to Magnus’ loft, since he already knew he’d stay here while Magnus was gone.

Alec pulled the shirt over his head and was about to tug his jacket on when he felt something brush against his legs. Chairman Meow rubbed himself against his legs, purring loudly. Alec smiled to himself and leaned down, crawling the cat’s chin. “You’ll be a good boy when I’m gone, right?’’ Alec asked the cat. “I’ll be home soon, promise.’’

Chairman Meow meowed in response, closing his eyes and purring louder when Alec scratched behind his ears before getting back up. He walked back to the living room where Jace sat on the couch waiting for him, tapping away on his phone. When he heard the bedroom door close he looked up and saw Alec approaching him. “Ready to go?” Jace asked and stood up, smiling.

Alec nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m ready.’’ He followed Jace out of the loft and locked the door behind him. Upon arriving outside he saw Simon’s van parked in front of the building and smiled as Clary waved at him through the window. “We’re all going?’’ He asked, smiling as he looked at Jace.

Jace chuckled and smiled back at Alec. “Of course.’’ He said, opening the side door of Simon’s van. “I think we could all use a break. After you.’’

Alec shook his head and climbed in the van, sitting down next to Isabelle and greeting Simon, Clary and Raphael. Isabelle hooked her arm through his and he smiled.

“How are you?’’ Alec asked his sister. It’s been a few weeks since the bad break up between her and Meliorn and she had spent a lot of time with Clary after that. Alec felt bad, he was so caught up in his own misery with Magnus leaving that he kind of neglected his sister. Isabelle smiled and squeezed his arm. “I’m fine, big brother.’’ She reassured him.

Clary started up a conversation with him and Isabelle. The ride was long and Alec laughed at a story Clary was telling him and Isabelle about one of Jace’s antics, shaking his head when he heard Jace protest from the the passenger seat and telling Clary to shut up. Simon parked the van into the parking lot and Alec turned around to look out the window. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud to see, parents with their children walked around, either ready to go inside or getting ready to leave after a long day.

“Hey, Lightwood.’’ Clary swatted his arm, causing him to turn to her and raise an eyebrow. “We’re here, get out of the van.’’

Alec rolled his eyes in an playful manner and got out of the van after her, Isabelle immediately linking her arm with his. Alec smiled at his sister and patted her hand clutching his arm with his free one, walking after his friend then. “Where are we headed first?’’

Isabelle smiled. “A little birdie told me someone hired the whole Archery course for the day.’’ She chuckled when she saw her brother look at her with wide eyes. “You can thank Jace later.’’

Alec shook his head with a laugh. Of course Jace would do something like this, only to cheer him up. Without Jace by his side, Alec had no idea where he would be right now.

* * *

 

“No! Jack I told you this a million times before, you turn on the party lights __after__  the models have left the stage!’’

Jack nervously turned the party lights off, offering Magnus a small, smile. “Sorry, boss.’’

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temples, his headache he woke up with this morning getting worse. “Everyone, take five!’’ He said before making his way out of the room where it was getting way too hot for his liking.

Magnus walked onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, closing his eyes as the soft wind blew against his face. He looked up, the stars shining bright and the moonlight was shining down on the water. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This job was harder then he thought and there had only gone two weeks by. He opened his eyes when he heard the balcony doors open and took the glass the assistant held out to him.

“Thanks Kathy.’’ Magnus smiled, taking the glass and holding it up in a toast as she smiled. “I could definitely use this. You better made it really strong.’’ He put the glass against his lips and threw his head back, downing the drink in one go. He swallowed and frowned, staring at the empty glass and then back up to Kathy. “Wait, is this-’’

“Water?’’ Kathy smiled innocently and went to stand next to him, leaning her arms on the railing and smiling at him. “I thought that would be better for your head ache then a martini.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes and put the glass down. “Perhaps you’re right.’’ Magnus turned back to the sea, letting out a deep sigh. “This assignment is harder then I thought it would be. Never knew how much preparation there goes in all this stuff. And were only two weeks in as well.’’ Kathy smiled and touched his arm gently, petting it.

“You’ll get used to it. Once the shows up and running the only feeling you’ll have is pride, trust me.’’ She smiled encouragingly. Magnus smiled back. “Thanks dear.’’ He said, squeezing her hand.

His phone pinged and he fished it out of his pocket, unlocking it with his thumb and opening the notification he got on instagram. Isabelle had posted a picture of her, Clary and Alec. They had their bows in hand and had put a competitve look on their faces. Magnus smiled and liked the picture, his fingers moving across the keyboard swiftly as he typed a comment as well.

 

**MagnusBae**   _Look at these gorgeous people. Especially the one in the middle ;)_

“Good news?’’ Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled, showing Kathy the picture. She smiled as took the picture in. “Aw, cute. Your friends?’’

“Yeah,’’ Magnus smiled. “And the guy in the middle is my boyfriend, he’s very... special.’’ Magnus stared at Alec in the picture and his thumb subconsciously slid over his face. Kathy smiled. “You must really miss them.’’

Magnus let out a long sigh as he pocketed his phone again. “Yeah. I do.’’ Magnus breathed. “Especially Alec. Have you ever been...with someone that makes you feel like nothing in the world matters except for them? And when you’re apart-’’

“A piece of you is missing?’’ Kathy finished for him, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. Magnus noded furiously. “Exactly!’’ Kathy smiled and nodded. “I’ve had that feeling before, with my ex-boyfriend Carl. I thought what we had was special and I thought that he felt the same.’’ Her smile dropped and she looked down at her hands. “Turns out he didn’t.’’

A single tear ran down her cheek and she looked at Magnus when she felt his thumb gently whipe it away. He smiled sadly, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. “Hey, don’t cry Biscuit. He has no idea what he walked out on.’’ Kathy let out a watery giggle and sniffled. “You really think so?’’ she asked him, her brown eyes wide with unshed tears in them. “I know so.’’ He squeezed her shoulder and she smiled thankfully.

“Thanks.’’ She said. “That’s really sweet. No one’s ever let me express my emotions over him. All my friends and family did was telling me I shouldn’t waste tears on him and move on, blah blah blah.’’

“In some ways, they are right. It just needs time. You cry as much as you want, the sooner it’s our of your system, the better.’’ He squeezed her shoulder and both looked at the doors when Jack peeped his head around it, forehead covered in sweat.

“Magnus, we have a sliiiight problem with the smoking machine.’’ Jack mumbled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Dios mio.’’ He mumbled before raising his eyebrows at Kathy, patting her shoulder. “Time to go back to work, biscuit.’’ He chuckled as she laughed and they went inside, following Jack inside.

 

After six long hours Magnus finally left the building the Fashion Week would be held at and made his way to his hotel. On the way there his phone went off and he looked at the caller ID, smiling and quickly taking the call.

“My, my Alexander.’’ Magnus purred. “Why are you still awake at this ungodly hour? You do realize it’s almost 4 am there?’’

Alec chuckled, Magnus’ heart fluttered in his chest. “ _I_ _know. I just couldn’t sleep and wanted to hear your voice. Wait, I didn’t wake you up did I?’’_

“You didn’t, Alexander.’’ Magnus reassure him. “I’m on my way to the hotel actually, we finished later this evening due to some... technical issues.’’ He mumbled as he thought how Jack accidentally knocked his water bottle over the panel to the control the lights.

“ _Nothing too serious, I hope _.__ ’’ Alec said as he shifted against the pillows he leaned against, Chairman Meow jumping in his lap. Alec smiled and patted the cat gently.

“Well this idiot threw his water bottle over the control panel of the lights so we had to order a new one.’’ Magnus sighed tiredly. “I didn’t think howmuch work this assignment would be. I don’t even have the time to take a weekend off.’’ He added, his voice shaky.

“ _Mags.’ _’__  Alec said softly. _“This assignment is huge, you can’t back out not. And I am sure that once most of the work is done you’ll be able to get a weekend or something off. Until that time I will be right here.’’_ Alec smiled when he heard Magnus let out a chuckle. “ _This, us, it’s not going anywhere. I promise.’ _’__ Alec reassured him.

Magnus heart pounded loudly at Alec’s confession and his breath hitched. Alec wasn’t going anywhere. A smile broke through on his face and he shook his head fondly. “So.’’ He said instead, walking in his hotel and pressing the elevator button. “How was your day out? I saw Isabelle’s picture on Instagram.’’

“ _It was great! _’’__  Alec said enthusiastically. “ _We went to this survival park where they have an Archery course and Jace hired the whole course just for ourselves. I always used to do Archery back when we lived in the institute with my parents. _’’__ Alec rambled, blushing when he noticed. “ _Sorry, I’m rambling. I bet you want to go to sleep.’ _’__

__“__ No, no, no.’’Magnus said, pushing the door to his room open and flopping down on his bed, scootching up so he was sitting against the headboard. “I’d much rather listen to your voice.’’ Magnus kicked his shoes off and fluffed his pillow. “Tell me more, Alexander.’’

Alec smiled. “ _Well, Clary held the bow wrong and almost punched Jace in the face with her elbow when he tried to help her, so I stepped in.’ _’__ He laughed, thinking back how Jace ducked just in time to avoid Clary’s elbow. Chairman licked Alec’s chin to get his attention. “ _Chairman gives you a kitten lick. _’__ ’

“That cat loves you more then me.’’ Magnus huffed, a smile on his lips when he heard Alec laugh. “I’m glad you had a fun day, you deserve some distraction.’’ He said and took his jewellery off, smiling fondly when he heard Alec let out a yawn. “Go to sleep, Alexander. I am hitting the bed as well.’’

“ _Okay.’ _’__ Alec said tiredly, stiffling another yawn. “ _Sleep tight, Mags. I-’ _’__ Alec paused and Magnus froze, his heart leaping in his chest. Was he gonna tell him that he loved him? _“I uh... I really miss you.’’_ Alec said slowly.

“I miss you too, Alexander.’’ Magnus breathed. “I’ll try and come home soon. I promise.’’

“ _Goodnight, Mags. _’’__

__“__ Sleep well, Alexander.’’

They ended the call on the same time, Magnus heart still beating frantically. He knew what Alec was gonna say and even though it made him feel like he could take on the world, it also scared him. Was it too soon to tell each other they love one other? What if they broke up one day? Magnus was sure he would never be able to live through the pain of heart ache, not again. If this had been a normal relationship, Magnus would’ve turned around and ran. But this wasn’t just a normal relationship. What he and Alec had was special, something he never felt before. And he couldn’t run anymore, he was already in too deep.

He had fallen in love with Alexander Lightwood.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, here's the next chapter!
> 
> I worked on this for three weeks, damn. I remember writing this story shortly before I went to see Heffron Drive in concert, so rereading gave me alot of feels when I got back home. Give them a listen, they're amazing!
> 
> Also, I wanted to put some drama in this chapter with Magnus and Alec but there is already so much drama regarding their "Fade to black'' first time, that I decided not too and wrote some fluff instead. Imo, I am becoming a little sick of this drama, was I upset with the writers at first? Yes, but by now they apologized and signaled they heared us and will TRY to do better. 
> 
> Let's just enjoy the last Shadowhunters coming on before we have to wait a few months again. (THAT MALEC KISS THO)  
> What did you guys think of last night's episode? I thought it was pretty good, Malec healthy communicating is everything, and how good did Raphael look in that scene where he cooks? Also he cooks for his sister my poor baby. And theeeen the biting happened and that was.... really weird. Overall, I really enjoyed last night's episode and I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> x
> 
> Spanish translations: (Used google translate)  
> ¡Simon, por al amor de Dios, apaga esa luz o estás durmiendo en el sofá! - Simon, for the love of god, turn off that light or you're sleeping on the couch!  
> ¡Madre de Dios! Son sólo las 3 de la mañana, ve a dormir! - Mother of god, it's only 3 in the morning, go to sleep!  
> Multar - Fine  
> Yo tampoco, amor. Yo tampoco. - Me neither, love, me neither  
> Gracias. Eres el mejor.- Thank you. You're the best.  
> Lo sé - I know  
> Dios mio - Oh my god


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus discovers something about his new collagues.
> 
> Alec is doing somewhat better and has no idea what the night might bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?
> 
> Another update? Well, yes! I just love the feeling when inspiration hits you like a bomb! (:  
> Also, I wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for the support you're giving the story. It really means alot, you all are truly angels.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3
> 
> Song used:
> 
> My kind of girl by Michael Bublé (Only I changed the word girl to boy for the occasion)

A month and a half had passed so far and Magnus was tired. He felt like he was emotionally and physically drained and almost begged his boss to give him the upcoming weekend off. Luckily for Magnus, he, Kathy and even Jack had worked so hard that they were far on schedule and was allowed to have the upcoming weekend off. Magnus couldn’t have been happier, he was going to see his Alexander again after a very long month and a half. Alec and he had called regulary and texted throughout the day. But Magnus longed for the physical contact, he longed for Alec’s kisses and he longed to fall asleep in those strong arms, holding him tight and making him feel safe. Alec made Magnus feel things he never felt before.

Magnus had been lounging on one of the sofa in the lounge room when somebody plopped down beside him on the couch. “I am completely knackered.’’ Jack huffed, throwing his feet up on the table. Magnus chuckled and reached over, petting Jack’s knee. “You did well today, you really worked hard.’’ Jack smiled at Magnus.

“You know, this may be the first time you’re not yelling at me or threathening to kill me.’’ Jack chuckled. Magnus laughed loudly and threw his head back, looking back at Jack and trying to calm down his laughter. “Sorry,’’ Magnus laughed. “I just want this fashion week to be perfect.’’

“I get it, man.’’ Jack said, smiling at Magnus. “My clumsiness is kind of the reason you had to stay here longer, instead of going home to see your friends and boyfriend.’’ Magnus simply waved his hand. “It’s alright, don’t worry.’’

“So what do you have in mind when you get home?’’ Jack asked and wrapped his arms behind his head, staring at Magnus. Magnus puckered his lips in thought.

“Well, I was thinking I could make him dinner and maybe have a good long cuddle on the couch with Chairman Meow, my cat,’’ Magnus added when Jack looked confused. “And then I thought maybe we could have slow, passionate, loving-’’ Magnus laughed as Jack threw a pillow at him. “I don’t need to know about that.’’ Jack chuckled.

“Sex!’’ Magnus cackled, grabbing the pillow Jack threw at him and hitting him playfully with it. “Sex, sex, sex! Alec and I are gonna have passionate-’’

One moment he was hovering above Jack, hitting him with a pillow and the next the pillow was ripped from his grip, only to be thrown across the room and the next he found himself on his back against the couch and Jack hovering above him, staring down at him intensely. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows.

“What the-’’ Before Magnus could even finish his sentence, Jack had dipped his head down, pressing his lips against Magnus’s warm ones. Jack’s lips were chapped and cold, moving against Magnus’ feverishly. Magnus layed on his back frozen, eyes wide open. It took him a minute to register what was happening, but then roughly shoved Jack off of him. Jack tumbled onto the floor and let out a pained groan, rubbing his head.

“What the hell?!’’ Magnus boomed, getting up and straightening his clothes while glaring at Jack. Jack looked down at the ground. “What do you think you’re doing?!’’

“I’m sorry!’’ Jack exclaimed, getting up from the ground and looking at Magnus with sad eyes. “I don’t know what happened, you were there and looked so beautiful and I-’’ Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. “I couldn’t resist. I had to feel what it would be like.’’

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms, his finger tips digging into the skin of his forearm. “You know I have a boyfriend, why would you even try to kiss me?’’

Jack looked at Magnus and took a step closer to him but Magnus just walked backwards and held his hands up. “Don’t,’’ Magnus said. “Don’t come closer. I am going to leave now. This never happened, you hear me? Don’t come near me again, unless it for business purpose only.’’

With that Magnus turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He stormed passed Kathy who raised her eyebrows, looking at him before following him. She pushed the doors to the balcony open and made her way over to stand next to him. “Hey,’’ She said. “Everything okay?’’

“Not really,’’ Magnus huffed, running his hands over his face. “It’s Jack. Just now, he tried to kiss me.’’ His hands were balled to fists and he clenched and unclenched them. Kathy gently reached over and placed her hand over his.

“What did you do?’’ Kathy whispered, her thumb caressing Magnus’ hand. Magnus relaxed and unclenched his hands, letting out a breathe. “I pushed him off.’’ He grumbled. “And I made him clear he doesn’t have to come near me again if it isn’t for business purposes.’’

Kathy nodded and squeezed his hand again, before placing it on the railing next to his. “And Alec?’’ She asked. “Are you going to tell him?’’

Magnus took another deep breathe. “I have to, he deserves to know and I don’t wanna lie to him.’’ He turned to Kathy. “I love him.’’

Kathy smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “I know.’’ She whispered. “I know.’’

Magnus turned back to look out over the city. It had gone dark by now and all the different lights lit up the city. From buildings, to lit up billboards to street lanterns. Magnus loved it. He loved how it all looked like a big amusement park. It was the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen, well except for Alexander of course. Nothing was more beautiful than his boyfriend. Magnus leaned his arms on the railing, a smile forming as the soft, warm breeze blew through his hair. Kathy stood next to him, not saying a word and also enjoying the view. They stood there until they decided it was time to go home. Work could wait until later.

* * *

 

“Really?!’’ Isabelle gasped excitedly, causing Clary and Simon to pause their conversation and look at Isabelle.

The three friends were sitting at a table in the Starbucks. Jace and Alec both had to work that day and Isabelle, Clary and Simon had been heading in to town to shop. Alec had sat by them during his break and had gotten up shortly before Isabelle’s phone had rang, Jace taking his place at the table as his break started. He pecked Clary on the cheek and then frowned at Isabelle who excitedly slapped his arm.

“That’s amazing!’’ Isabelle laughed giddily. Jace raised an eyebrow and turned to Clary and Simon. “What’s amazing?’’ He asked them confused.

“No idea.’’ Simon whispered as Clary shrugged helplessly. Isabelle looked at her friends, her eyes shining brightly. “Tonight?’’ She asked, grinning. “Okay, okay! Bye!’’

She hang up and laughed, swatting Jace’s arm excitedly again. “Can I ask why you’re using my arm as your personal punch bag?’’ He frowned as he pushed her hands off.

“Magnus is coming home!’’ Isabelle blurted out. Clary, Jace and Simon perked up at hearing that news, smiling. “Really? When?’’ Clary asked. “Tonight, he wants to surprise Alec at this karaoke bar.’’ Isabelle clapped her hands.

The group turned to look at Alec who was taking an order from a customer, offering the girl a geniune smile. Ever since he started spending more time with his friends Alec felt a lot better and got it easier for him to deal with emptiness now that Magnus was gone. He still missed him alot, but he didn’t sit around in Magnus’ apartement all day anymore. He sometimes would visit Isabelle at her work, Jace and Simon in dance studio and he would help Clary in her workplace once in a while. He also went to work with a better mood and loved the distraction it brought along.

“He’s going to be so thrilled.’’ Simon said. “Do we tell him?’’ Isabelle furiously shook her head.

“Magnus made it clear he wanted it to be a surprise, Alec can’t know he’s coming home tonight.’’ Isabelle said and looked at Simon pointedly. “So don’t say anything.’’

“Why are you only looking at me?’’ Simon asked offended. Jace offered him a smile. “Not to be rude, but when you get nervous you kind of... ramble. And you say things you’re not supposed to say.’’

“I do not.’’ Simon huffed. Clary smiled and squeezed her best friends arm. “You kinda do, Simon. But we love you for it.’’

“Yes, we do.’’ Before Simon could turn around he felt a kiss on his head and he smiled, turning around and smiling at Raphael. He got up and pecked his boyfriends lips, sitting back down and pulling him in his lap then. Raphael blushed but didn’t get up, wrapping one arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Why are we talking about Simon?’’

“Magnus is coming home.’’ Jace said, taking a bite from his sandwich Clary made for him. “But he wants to keep it a surprise from Alec.’’ He said with a mouthful, looking down and swallowing the bite when Clary gave him a look.

Raphael smiled. “Really? When is he coming home?’’

“Tonight already.’’ Isabelle said. “He wants us to come to this karaoke bar and surprise Alec there.’’

“Hey,’’ Jace said as Clary moved to get up. “Where are you going?’’ Clary smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to tell Alec we’re going out tonight.’’

Clary walked over to the counter and waited patiently in line, leaning her arms on the counter then and smiled at Alec. When Alec noticed her he smiled and leaned his arms on the counter too. “Hi Shorty, what can I do for you?’’

Clary rolled her eyes at the nickname. “We’re going out tonight and you’re coming with us.’’ She said, not giving him an oppertunity to say no. Alec smiled and looked down at the counter.

“I actually wanted to go home, talk to Magnus and then hit the bed. I’m tired.’’ Alec said, wanting to finish an order when Clary gripped his arm and used her puppy eyes.

“Please.’’ She pouted. “We have a surprise for you and I am one hundred procent sure that you’re going to love it. Please come with us, Alec.’’

Alec groaned as he saw the way she looked at him. “Not the eyes,’’ He mumbled. “You know how I hate it when you use the eyes.’’ Clary kept pouting, blinking at him innocently, her green eyes wide and sparkling. He sighed and smiled small. “Fine. I’ll come with.’’

Clary’s face brightened and she grinned. “Yay!’’ She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before scurrying back to their table. Alec shook her head and turned to the next customer, helping them with a smile.

“So what’s the plan?’’ Raphael asked as Clary returned to the table. “I mean how late will Magnus arrive and are we meeting him at the karaoke?’’

“Maybe it’s a good idea if someone picks Magnus up?’’ Jace asked as he finished his sandwich, opening his water bottle. “And helps him prepare whatever he needs for his surprise for Alec.’’

Raphael nodded. “I’ll do it, I owe him after all.’’ Jace smiled. “Maybe I can help as well,’’ He said. “He’s making my brother happy, I wanna thank him for that.’’

“We’ll take Alec and bring him to the karaoke bar when you guys are all ready.’’ Isabelle smiled. Simon and Clary nodded in excitement.

Raphael was texting Magnus. “I told Magnus our plans, he says he will be landing around seven thirthy.’’ Raphael looked up at Jace. “Shall we be there around seven fifteen?’’ Jace nodded in agreement, taking a big gulp from his water bottle.

“Jace!’’ Alec called from behind the counter and waved him over. “Quit loitering and get back to work!’’

“Yes, boss!’’ Jace called back and drank the rest from his water bottle in one go. He then kissed Clary quickly and got up. “Pick me up at seven, we don’t live far away from the airport.’’ He told Raphael and then walked over to Alec behind the counter.

Raphael waved his hand at him and then turned to Simon, playing with his hair as he listened to his boyfriend and his day, smiling fondly when Simon used hand motions when he got excited. Clary and Isabelle huddled together, speculating about Magnus’ surprise and what Alec’s reaction would be on seeing his boyfriend so suddenly.

“I think he’s going to love it.’’ Isabelle gushed. “He is so lucky with Magnus, they are so romantic.’’ She sighed dreamily.

Clary nodded. “He found the happiness he deserves and in return he makes someone else very happy.’’ She smiled at her best friend. “You must be happy to see him again as well, isn’t it weird at work without Magnus?’’

“Well, it is a lot more quiet. Normally you’d think that’s a good thing but in this situation it’s boring.’’ Isabelle sighed. “Magnus always sits with me a few times during the day and we just talk. We also always spent our lunch breaks together so in all honesty, it feels kind of empty now that he’s not there at the office.’’

Clary smiled and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Just a few hours and we’ll see him again.’’ She looked over her shoulder at Alec and Jace. Jace had grabbed coffee creamer and started pouring it over Alec’s head. Alec jumped and squeaked, trying to run away from Jace who ran after him. The customers looked to the scene with an amused expression while their friends were laughing at the table.

Jace then looked over to their table and grinned at Clary, making his way over. Clary’s eyes widened. “No,’’ She said, standing up already and backing up. “Jace, don’t you dare. Jonathan!’’ She screeched as Jace ran towards her, throwing coffee creamer all over her.

Alec laughed loudly as he watched his brother chase his girlfriend around the store, getting coffee creamer everywhere. He clutched his sides and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. The laughter soon subsided as their boss came in to check what was going on. Upon seeing the scene his face turned red and turned to Jace who paused and looked at his boss with wide eyes.

“Jonathan Christopher!’’ His voice boomed across the store. “Do you think this is funny? I’m not paying you to hang out the clown. Grab a broom and clean this mess up right away!’’

Jace was looking down. He looked like he saw someone kick a puppy, shuffling into the back room to grab a broom. Alec snickered softly but quickly stopped as he saw the boss turning to him. “You too, Alexander.’’ He snapped. “Clean this mess up, I want it to shine when I get back.’’

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that arguing was no option. He passed Jace on his way to the backroom and they both snickered. At least they had a little fun.

* * *

 

“Look!’’ Jace said and turned Raphael in the right direction by his shoulders, pointing at Magnus who just walked through the gates. “There he is!’’

Raphael grinned and walked over. “Magnus!’’ He hugged Magnus tightly as soon he had put his suitcase down and smiled. “I missed you, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?’’

“Rapha, my friend!’’ Magnus sighed happily, falling into the warm embrace. “Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está tu amante?’’ Magnus winked when he pulled back from the hug.

Raphael blushed but smiled. “He’s doing well. We’re doing well.’’ Raphael elaborated, putting the emphasis on ‘We’re’. Magnus smiled and patted his cheek lovingly.

He then looked past Raphael and smiled, walking over to Jace. “Jonathan!’’ He greeted him and hugged him. “How are you my friend? And how is Biscuit doing?’’

“Hey, Mags.’’ Jace smiled, patting him back. “I’m fine, Clary is doing fine as well. She’s working on this huge painting lately, if it’s any good then there’s quite a wealthy couple willing to buy it from her.’’

Magnus smiled, feeling proud of his biscuit. “That’s great to here. Speaking of which, where are they?’’

“They’re distracting Alec and bringing him over later.’’ Raphael said. “So tell me, bud. What is your big surprise for Alec? I am very curious to hear.’’

“That, my friend,’’ Magnus said. “Is something only I know. But he’ll love it, trust me.’’

“Is there anything we can help you with? Do we need to prepare something for you?’’ Jace asked as he took Magnus’ backpack and Raphael his suitcase. Magnus smiled thankfully but shook his head.

“It’s not a very big gesture.’’ He said as they walked outside. “It’s quite intimate if you ask me. But I am starving, maybe we could grab some food somewhere before we head that way?’’

Raphael patted his shoulder. “Of course, anything for you, mi amigo.’’

 

.

 

Alec finally finished his shift and disappeared to the backroom to change his clothes. Isabelle had gone home to find him some clothes for tonight. Alec sighed as he tugged the apron off and the shirt he had been wearing all day. He fished the denim button up shirt out of the bag Isabelle gave him and put it on. He reached for his phone and unlocked it, frowing when he saw he had no new messages. Normally Magnus would’ve texted him already, asking how he was doing, what he was up too or simply that he missed him. Sadness washed over him and he sunk down on the bench.

 

He missed Magnus.

 

Alec clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t going to cry over this. Magnus hadn’t forgotten him, he reminded himself. He was just very busy. A single tear ran down his cheek and he whipped it away when the door opened, Clary poking her head around the door. She frowned when she saw Alec and walked inside, sitting down next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

“Hey,’’ She said softly. “What’s wrong, Alec?’’

“Nothing.’’ Alec sniffled. “It’s... I just miss Magnus, it’s.. it’s stupid, I know.’’

“Hey.’’ Clary said, more sternly this time and gently grabbed his chin, turning his face to hers. “That’s __not__  stupid. You care for him, you’re allowed to miss him.’’

Alec swallowed and looked down. “I never felt like this.’’ He whispered, his voice hoarse. “I think I...I love him...’’

Clary smiled and whipped a lost tear of Alec’s cheek. “That’s a good thing.’’ She smiled. “I know you might not feel like it, but going out with us right now might cheer you up.’’

Clary was right, Alec really didn’t feel like going out tonight. He just wanted to go home, to Magnus’ loft. He wanted to curl up in Magnus’ big bed and cuddle with Chairman Meow. He wanted to call Magnus to see if he was okay and what he was doing. He wanted Magnus.

“Clary....’’ He sighed, but she cut him off. “Alec, I promise that you won’t regret it. Just come with us tonight, please.’’

Alec sighed again and turned to face her, offering a small smile then. “Fine... I’ll come.’’

Clary grinned and wrapped her arms around Alec’s neck, giving him a hug. Alec leaned in to her and clenched his eyes shut again, rubbing her back. No matter how hard it was for him at times, he always had his friend who were there for him. And he was very glad he gave Clary Fairchild a chance years ago, in a short amount of time, she had become one of his best friend.

Alec grabbed his bag and followed Clary outside, smiling at Isabelle and Simon who were waiting for them outside. Clary and Isabelle each hooked their arms through his as they walked to the karaoke bar. Simon was rambling about how he wanted to sing a song to Raphael, causing the others to giggle. Simon was a great singer, they just knew what Raphael´s reaction would be and that would be brushing fire red and trying to disappear of the earth. Raphael loved the affection he got from Simon, if it was just the two of them. He still was sort of shy showing affection in public, but slowly he was getting used to it.

“Here we are!’’ Isabelle smiled and stirred Alec inside. Simon spotted Jace and Raphael and walked over, pecking Raphael on the lips. Raphael smiled and wrapped and arm around Simon’s waist.

“Good to see you haven’t fled to Magnus’ apartment to drown yourself in sadness again.’’ Jace chuckled to Alec, Clary slapping him on the head. “Jace, be nice.’’ She hissed.

Alec playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Shorty. I am kind of glad I came here.’’ Clary smiled and petted his arm.

“Alright, amigos.’’ Raphael said, his arm slowly rubbing Simon’s side. “Who wants a drink?’’

“Beer for me.’’ Jace and Alec said at the same time, grinning at each other. Clary and Isabelle ordered a white wine and Simon squeezed Raphael’s hand, walking along with him to the bar.

Alec looked around the crowded place and then to the stage. A young guy with a guitar was singing a song, but almost no one payed really attention to him. Poor kid, Alec thought. When the boy seemed done he politely clapped and the kid seemed to notice him, sending him a thankful smile. Alec smiled back and turned back to the table when Raphael put his beer down for him. He was about to take a sip from the bitter drink until he heard a familiar voice and he choked on it.

“Good evening, everyone!’’ Magnus said cheerfully, standing on the stage. Alec’s jaw dropped and his heart started beating fast, his hands were getting sweaty. Magnus was here. Magnus was _here._

“I want to dedicate this song to a very special someone.’’ Magnus said, locking eyes with Alec. “Alexander,’’ Alec’s breathe hitched. “This one’s for you.’’

 

__“_ He walks like an angel walks,_

_He talks like an angel talks,_

_And his hair has a kind of curl,_

_To my mind, he’s my kind of boy, _’’__ Magnus sang, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. He winked at him when Alec turned a deep red.

 

“ _He’s wise like an angel’s wise_

_With eyes like an angel’s eyes_

_And a smile like a kind of pearl_

_To my mind, he’s my kind of boy’’_

__

Alec smiled, watcing Magnus sing to him, his eyes never leaving his. He knew for certain he was blushing, but he didn’t care. Magnus was here. And he was singing to him.

 

“ _A pretty little face, that face just knocks me off of my feet_

_Pretty little feet, he’s really sweet enough to eat_

_He looks like an angel looks_

_Baby, I’m hooked after just one look_

_And my mind’s in a kind of whirl_

_Cause to my mind, he’s my kind of boy _’’__

__

Alec leaned his head on his hand, the elbow leaning on the table. He watched Magnus with a fond smile, the cheering from his friends and the audience disappearing. He could only hear Magnus’ and his beautiful voice. It was like they were the only ones there. Magnus send him another wink and stepped back from the mic.

The instrumental played and Magnus started to move along to the beat, leaving Alec breatheless. How was his boyfriend so beautiful? He just smiled, watching Magnus lose himself in his performance, his heart swelling with love.

 

“ _That pretty little face, that face just knocks me off of my feet_

_Pretty little feet, he’s really sweet enough to eat_

_He looks like an angel looks_

_Oh, I’m cooked after just one look_

_And my mind’s in a kind of whirl_

_Cause in my mind, he’s my kind of boy _’’__

__

__“_ And my heart has a kind of joy, _’’__  Magnus sang passionately, locking eyes with Alec again. “ _Because in his mind, _’’__ Magnus sang fondly, his shining with nothing but love. “ _I’m just his kind of boy.’ _’__

 

The audience clapped and Alec moved before he could think, almost running to the stage. Magnus was panting slightly from the dance he added, but grinned. He jumped of the stage and in Alec’s arms, who pulled him against his chest and held him tightly. Magnus chuckled happily, swinging them back and forth. The audience cooed at the sight. Alec had his eyes firmly closed, trying not to let any tears out. At least, they were happy tears this time.

“You’re here.’’ Alec whispered, his voice hoarse. He didn’t dare letting go of Magnus, scared that his mind was playing a trick on him and Magnus would disappear as soon as he let go. “You’re really here.’’ Alec’s voice cracked. “I missed you so much.’’

Getting finally to hold Alec again and hearing the emotion in his voice brought Magnus to tears himself. He simply squeezed Alec tighter. “I’m here.’’ He whispered, his hand going up to run through his hair. “I’m here.’’

Alec pulled his head back and cupped Magnus’ face, kissing him passionately. Magnus hummed and completely melted against Alec. He kissed him back just as feverishly, clutching Alec’s sweater in his hands. Alec slowly pulled back, his eyes closed and his breathe hitching. Magnus smiled and tenderly stroked his cheek. He suddenly felt two pair of other arms around his neck and he laughed turning around.

“Biscuit!’’ He said happily, hugging Clary close. “How are you doing?’’

“I’m fine.’’ Clary said, pulling back. “I’m working on this big assignment for this lovely couple. We missed you.’’

“I missed you guys, too. So much.’’ He smiled as Isabelle walked over and threw her arms around Magnus. “If it isn’t my favourite assistant.’’ He laughed. “Are you doing okay with out me at the office, biscuit?’’

“I’m fine.’’ Isabelle giggled, pulling back from the hug. “Though it is a bit more boring without you. I miss our heart to heart conversations.’’

“Me too, Biscuit.’’ Magnus squeezed her hand. “Me too.’’

“Looks like you’re surprise worked.’’ Jace grinned. “I would’ve thought one of the girls or Simon would’ve blabbed.’’

“Hey!’’ Simon said and pouted as Raphael chuckled and pulled him against his chest. Magnus shook his head and patted Simon’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you, Simon.’’

Alec stared at his brother with big eyes. “You knew!’’ He then turned to his sister and Clary. “You all knew and didn’t tell me!’’

“Well,’’ Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand. “That kind of is the meaning of a surprise, my dear.’’

Alec huffed but he smiled when Magnus leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. Magnus smile dropped and he squeezed Alec’s hand again. “Do you wanna come outside, get some fresh air?’’

Alec nodded. “Yeah, sure.’’ Magnus pulled him from the group and outside the bar. The wind blew passed them and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

Magnus took a deep breathe and pulled his hand from Alec’s, placing them on his arms and forcing Alec to stop walking. “Alexander...’’ He sighed. Alec’s stomach twisted seeing the look on Magnus’ face. This couldn’t be good. “I need to tell you something but I need you to know that it meant nothing to me.’’

Alec’s throat felt very dry all of a sudden. He swallowed and licked his lips, scared of what was to come. “What is it?’’ He asked softly.

Magnus sighed again and looked down. “Today, at work...’’ He started. “I was on a break with one of my collagues and we were just talking and joking around. Then all of a sudden...I don’t know he just kissed me. I promise Alec, as soon as my mind caught on I pushed him off and told him to stay away from me.’’

Alec’s mind was reeling. Magnus kissed someone else- No, wait. Magnus was being kissed by someone else, Magnus didn’t want to kiss someone else. Right? Magnus looked at him with scared eyes, patting his arms gently.

“Alexander?’’ Magnus asked softly. “Say something...’’

“Oh.’’ Oh? Really Alec?, he thought and shook his head. “I-I mean.. Did you like the kiss? Do you have feelings for that guy? Do you want to be with him or-’’

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Hey, hey, Alec. Hey.’’ He patted his chest in a calming manner, trying to stop his rambling. He smiled fondly at Alec and rested his hands against Alec’s chest. “I don’t want to be with anyone else beside you. There is no one better then Alexander Lightwood.’’ Magnus sighed, leaning in and brushing his nose against Alec’s.

Alec let out a breathe of relief and tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips against Magnus’. The kiss was slow and sweet, different from the kiss they shared inside. That one was urgent and desperate. Alec let out a soft moan when Magnus licked his bottom lip and willingly opened his mouth, a happy whine leaving Magnus’ mouth when their tongues met. Magnus perked himself up on his tippy toes and moved his arms up to wrap them around Alec’s neck. Alec’s arms moved to Magnus’ waist and wrapped them around it, losing himself completely in the kiss. They slowly pulled back but stayed in each other’s embrace. Magnus’s eyes sparkled.

“I love you, Alexander.’’

Alec’s breathe hitched. He said it. Magnus loved him. Magnus Bane was in love with him. How he got so lucky to have such a great man falling in love with him, Alec didn’t know. But he was certain of one thing.

“I love you too, Magnus.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter so much!  
> I had clear view of where I wanted to go with this and I am pretty happy with the out come!  
> I hope you guys liked it just as much as I did.  
> The Fashion Week is arriving soon and of course I didn't forget about the Nationals where our dear Raphael and his team are nominated for!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, let me know what you think!
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> Amigo - Friend  
> Mi amigo - My friend  
> Cómo estás - How are you doing  
> Estoy bien - I'm fine  
> Cómo está tu amante? - How is your lover


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec fluffiness, because I felt like fluff. (Also, if you read this please go vote for Malec in the E!Online poll, we're behind and currently slipping!)  
> Raphael and Simon spend some quality time while helping out a dear friend at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I can write out scenes better if they are inspired by some songs, I hope that doesn't bother you guys.  
> Songs used:  
> Seamless, Your love's like and The Best thing that I got by Sabrina Carpenter  
> Shout out to my ex by Little Mix
> 
> I felt like I've been neglecting Saphael and Isabelle's recent break up situation so I came up with this! I hope you guys like it!

Raphael Santiago was a very organised person. 

He didn’t like mess around him and had to have everything neatly put in order. So if you walked into Raphael’s office room you’d notice that it would be the complete opposite of what you expect his office to look like. Papers were thrown everywhere, some where even spread on the ground. His desk was full with empty cups and empty sandwich boxes and his sofa was covered in cracker crumbles. Raphael loved him, not that he would admit that yet, but his boyfriend was kind of sloppy. Normally, this would’ve pissed Raphael off to no end. But fate had decided that his boyfriend was Simon Lewis. And Simon Lewis was very good at using his puppy eyes, a little too good, if you ask Raphael.

Raphael chuckled as Simon twirled back against his chest, his arms wrapped around Simon and their fingers entertwined. Raphael had been wanting to clean the mess his boyfriend made that day, but Simon claimed that could be done tomorrow. So instead, his boyfriend turned on the radio that stood on Raphael’s desk and tugged him up from his chair, almost begging Raphael to dance with him. Simon’s anckle had healed and the slightly taller boy had been over the moon when he told Raphael. Raphael had been proud of Simon, though the other was very impatient during the healing process, he hadn’t danced one time and bravely waited until his anckle had fully healed. Simon smiled and Raphael smiled back. He twirled Simon again so that they were now chest against chest and pressed a butterfly kiss against Simon’s lip.

Simon hummed happily. “I love it when you initiate kisses.’’ He said and looked at Raphael with sparkling eyes. Raphael chuckled and stroked Simon’s face with his thumb. “Me too, mi amor.’’ He said, pressing his lips against Simon’s again.

“So,’’ Simon said innocently when they pulled back. “Now that the doctor says it’s okay for me to dance again, do you think you can still include me in the collaboration dance?’’ Simon smiled at his boyfriend and fluttered his eyelashes.

“I don’t see why not, amore.’’ Raphael smiled. “But you know you have to talk to Jace about that, you’re on his team.’’

“Yay!’’ Simon cheered and threw his arms around Raphael’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much! You’re seriously the best!’’

Raphael playfully rolled his eyes but hugged Simon just as close. “What do you say you and I go out tonight, grab some dinner?’’ Simon pulled back from the hug but kept his arms around Raphael’s neck. “I’d love that.’’ Simon whispered, smiling lovingly.

Raphael’s eyes shined with nothing but love for the other boy, his heart pounding whenever Simon even smiled at him. He never felt this strong about someone before and even though it scared him, it made him feel good as well. According to Stan and Lily he was too uptight before he got together with Simon, let no one in and took things way too serious. But now, he was open, patient and just overall happier. Simon changed him for the better and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He needed the other boy like air and he had no clue why he had waited so long to tell Simon how he felt. Simon noticed Raphael had been staring so he slowly brought his finger up to his nose, tapping it. Raphael crossed his eyes and giggled, kissing Simon’s nose then.

“What were you thinking about?’’ Simon asked, smiling happily at the affection. Raphael smiled. “About you and how you made your way into my heart.’’

“Aaaaw.’’ Simon cooed and started pressing kisses to Raphael’s cheek. Raphael laughed, rolling his eyes. “Okay,’’ he said, pushing Simon off gently. “That’s it, you’re ruining the moment.’’ He patted Simon’s chest.

“Grab your coat, we’re going out.’’

Simon stepped away from Raphael and walked over to the coatrack, grabbing his jacket and tugging it over his “Rock Solid Panda’’ band t-shirt he was wearing. Raphael shut down his computer and grabbed his bag, throwing his jacket over his arm. He just finished a dance practise and he still had it quite warm. He grabbed Simon’s hand who was patiently waiting by the door. Simon smiled and they walked out of Raphael’s office, locking it behind them. Simon entertwined their fingers as they walked outside, casually talking and swinging their hands between them. Raphael smiled fondly at Simon who was rambling away about a story from kindergarten and his heart swelled. He had found his happiness.

* * *

 

Magnus had been the happiest he had ever been in the weekend he went home.

Whenever he was, Alec was by his side and wherever Alec was, Magnus was right by his side. The two were inseparable ever since they reunited and confessed their love for each other. Currently they were cuddling on the couch, Magnus sitting up and reading book. Alec layed across the couch with his head in Magnus’ lap, one of Magnus’ hand playing with his hair. On Alec’s chest layed Chairman Meow staring intently at Alec who stared back and often pulled a silly face at the cat. Magnus looked up from his book ever so often and smiled fondly, his heart swelling at the sight of his two loves. Alec broke eye contact with Chairman Meow and leaned his head back, staring at Magnus who was caught up in the book. Noticing the pair off eyes on him, Magnus looked down at Alec and smiled.

“What?’’ Magnus chuckled. “Is there something on my face?’’ Alec just cupped his face and gently tugged it down, leaning his head up a bit and pressing his lips softly against Magnus’.

Magnus’ hummed and closed his eyes, his hand that was playing with Alec’s hair cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer. He put the book away so that he could stroke Alec’s cheek as Alec softly nipped at his bottom lip, asking for permission. Magnus opened his mouth and let out a sigh as their tongues met. Chairman Meow had jumped off Alec’s chest, scurrying towards the kitchen. The two lazily made out for a while until Alec finally pulled back, the need of air becoming to great.

“Damn.’’ He panted, Magnus smirking. “That had to be the best kiss I’ve ever had.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully, lifting an eyebrow as he looked back down at Alec who was staring again. “Okay, seriously. Is there something on my face?’’ Alec laughed and shook his head, lifting one hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek. “No, just admiring how beautiful you are.’’

“Oh.’’ Magnus said, taken aback. No one had ever told him he was beautiful. Sure, people had called him hot, sexy and attractive. But never beautiful. This just proved to him how different Alec was and how lucky he was to have met him. Magnus smiled back and ran his hand through the younger boy’s hair. Alec closed his eyes and hummed as Magnus gently massaged his scalp. “Well, you are beautiful too, my dearest Alexander.’’

Alec grinned and pecked Magnus’ lips, before shuffling to sit up on Magnus’ lap. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. “We should go out today.’’ Magnus smiled back. “Whatever your heart desires, Alexander. I’ll be happy as long as I’m with you.’’

Alec smiled shyly, playing with the hairs in the nape of his neck, biting his bottom lip. “Will you sing to me?’’ He asked shyly. “I really like your voice and I didn’t know you could sing but you sing so beautifully and I would love to hear it again.’’

Magnus pressed a soft kiss against Alec’s lips. “Anything to please you, my love.’’

 

“ _You and me, together_

_Take on the world forever_

_I know all your secrets,’ _’__  Magnus brushed his nose against Alec’s.

 

“ _And I promise you I’m gonna keep them_

_I’ll be there when you are feeling clueless_

_You and me, oh yeah, we’re seamless_. _ _’’__ Magnus tapped Alec’s nose and Alec scrunched it up, smiling cutely.

 

“ _You’re right by my side_

_Whenever I need you_

_Through the hardest times_

_I’ll be there for you_

_At the crack of dawn when the moon has gone_

_I won’t be hard to find_

_Because you and me, oh yeah, we’re seamless. _’’__

__

Alec smiled, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt so safe whenever he was close to Magnus. It was like magic, all his worries would just disappear. All he could feel was Magnus and the love the other had for him. He was at piece now that he was home.

 

__“_ You and me, together_

_Take on the world forever_

_I know all your secrets_

_And I promise you I’m gonna keep them_

_I’ll be there when you are feeling clueless _’’__

__

Magnus closed his eyes as well, brushing his nose against Alec’s temple. _ _“_ You and me, oh yeah, we’re seamless.’ _’__

It was a promise, Alec knew that. Magnus would have to return back to LA soon but no matter how hard the distanc would be, they would always be there for each other. They loved each other and were willing to do anything to stay together. However, Alec knew that saying goodbye would be ten thousand times harder. He gulped and forced the thoughts of having to say goodbye to Magnus out of his mind. Magnus had just arrived, he wasn’t leaving yet and needed to cherise the time he had with him. Magnus kissed his temple and gently scratched his scalp.

“I love you, Alexander.’’ He whispered softly. “No distance could ever change that.’’ Alec opened his eyes and smiled sadly. Magnus smiled back, tugging the younger man closer against him. “I know what you’re thinking about. Let’s just enjoy the time together that we have, yeah?’’ Alec nodded, brushing his nose against Magnus’ neck.

 

_“Your love’s like breathing in the salty air_

_Of summer on a private island just for me_

_Your love’s like the feeling I get_

_When my favourite songs spinnin’ in my head_

_Keep it play playin’ on repeat_

_It’s like flowers in the spring time_

_Every day is Valentine’s_

_So good it’s hard to describe_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_That’s what your love,_

_That’s what you love’s like_

_That’s what your love,_

_That’s what your love’s like_

_That’s what your love,_

_That’s what your love’s like _’’__

__

Alec smiled, picking his head up. His eyes shined when they met Magnus’ dark chocolate ones. He closed them and leaned his forehead against his. Magnus closed his eyes too and the two sat like that, not saying a thing, just enjoying the other’s company. It was Alec who pulled back and smiled lovingly at Magnus.

“I wish I could sing like that,’’ Alec whispered. “You’ve done so much for me, even when you’re gone you reassure me how much you miss me too and spend most of our conversations comforting me... I rarely do something for you.’’

“Alexander,’’ Magnus tutted. “That’s not true. It was you who asked me out, it was you who kissed me for the first time. From there on it wasn’t you or me anymore, it was _us _.__  Together.’’

Alec stared in Magnus’ eyes. Magnus squeezed his eyes gently. “Okay?’’ He asked. “Do you understand, Alexander?’’ Alec nodded and leaned in, kissing Magnus softly.

“I love you,’’ Alec breathed when he pulled back. “By the angel, Magnus. I never felt like this for someone before. Heck, you’re the first person I ever had feelings for, that I ever loved. You were my first with making love...’’ He trailed off, getting lost in Magnus’ eyes again.

Magnus smiled. “You are my first for so many things, Alexander.’’

Magnus all of a sudden got caught up and walked over to his desk over by the window and turned the radio on. He turned back to Alec and twirled, before skipping his way over. When he stood in front of Alec, he stook his hand out and smiled, gesturing for him to grab his hand. Alec blushed and shook his head wildly.

“No, Mags.’’ Alec said. “I can’t dance. I don’t dance.’’ Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec’s hand, tugging him up on his feet. Alec almost tripped over his own feet and blushed a deeper red. Magnus just chuckled and pulled him in the middle of the room. “Magnus...’’ Alec said, unsure.

“It’s alright, Alexander.’’ Magnus reassured him and placed one of Alec’s hands on his waist. He held his other hand, placing his other own hand on Alec’s shoulders. “Just follow my lead.’’

Alec nodded, trying to follow Magnus’ movements which was surprisingly easy. After a few minutes Alec got it and smiled, twirling Magnus who let out a surprised laugh.

 

__“_ So what if I just wanna be a little bit out of my mind_

_I let you take my heart and I like it_

_So what if I have been to be_

_A little bit out of my mind_

_I better steal your heart and I like it _’’__

 

Alec gently pulled Magnus back to his chest and Magnus giggled, spinning them around. They leaned their foreheads together and they were laughing happily.

 

__“_ And I don’t think it’s any kind of secret_

_I feel you from a million miles away_

_And your love is the best thing I got_

_And it’s only just begun, but it’s never gonna stop_

_It’s the best thing, the best thing that I got _”__

 

They moved slowly now, wrapped in each others arms and foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Alec lovingly rubbed his nose against Magnus’ and Magnus let out a breatheless laugh, swaying to the song with his boyfriend pressed tightly against him.

__

__“_ I know sometimes it seems like I_

_I’m just a little bit behind_

_I get back on the beat and you know it_

_And sometimes I can tell that I_

_I’m just a little out of time_

_I made you skip a beat and I know it _’’__

__

Alec didn’t even hear the music anymore. All he could see, all he could feel was Magnus. He loved the way how Magnus was pressed tight against him, how his fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck. He loved the way Magnus smelled. He loved the way Magnus made him feel, like nothing else mattered. Nothing else but them. Nothing else but here and now.

 

__“_ But I don’t think it’s any kind of secret_

_I think of you a billion times a day’ _’__

 

Magnus had dreamed of this moment so many times when he was in LA. To just hold his boyfriend, his Alexander, close and never let go. They didn’t have to say anything, they understood each other with gentle looks and touches. Magnus moved to rest his head against Alec’s shoulder and Alec rested his cheek against his head, the two still moving in sync and in time to the music.

 

__“_ And your love is the best thing that I got_

_And it’s only just begun, but it’s never gonna stop_

_It’s the best, the best thing that I got _’’__

__

Alec pulled back from the embrace and Magnus turned his head to look at him. Alec gently cupped his face and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Magnus completely melted against him and followed Alec in the dance of their lips. The kiss turned needier when he grabbed the front of Alec’s shirt and pulled him closer, walking backwards slightly so that his back was pressed against the wall, Alec’s body covering him as their lips never left each other.

 

__“_ So don’t feel lonely tonight _

_You know I’ll never be hard to find_

_So don’t go out of your mind (your mind)_

_You know I’ll never be too hard to find_

_I know sometimes it seems like I_

_I’m just a little bit behind_

_I get back on the beat and you know it’ _’__

__

Alec gently lifted Magnus up by his hips, causing Magnus to wrap them around his waist. Alec placed his hands on his bum, pulling back a little too catch his breath. Magnus eyes sparkled playfully and Alec bit his lip before leaning back in and catching Magnus’ lips in a passionate, sloppy and needy kiss. He started walking them to their bedroom as Magnus worked on the top buttons of his shirt.

 

__“_ Your love is the best thing that I got_

_And it’s only just begun, but it’s never gonna stop_

_It’s the best thing, the best thing that I got (Best thing that I got)_

_Your love (best thing that I got) is the best thing (best thing that I got)_

_And it’s only just begun (best thing that I got) _’’__

__

Alec shrugged his button up shirt off, carefully not to drop Magnus who clung to him tightly, showering his neck with kisses. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lip, gripping Magnus’ hair and letting out a breathy moan. Magnus pulled back from his neck as he finished his hickey, waisting no time pressing their lips back together. Alec moaned against his mouth and kicked the bedroom door closed behind him.

 

“ _It’s the best thing. _’’__

* * *

 

Isabelle had stayed in the dance studio long after the others had left. Jace had offered her to come with him to have dinner at his and Clary’s. Isabelle had smiled but declined, saying that she wanted to perfect some moves some more. Jace had hesitated but left anyway.

Isabelle moved to the beat of the music, Little Mix’ “ _ _Shoutout to my ex’’__  playing. Isabelle chuckled bitterly. Convenient, she thought as she danced.

 

__“_ This is a shoutout to my ex_

_Heard he is in love with some other chick_

_Yeah, yeah that hurt me, I’ll admit._

_Forget that boy, I’m over it. _’’__

 

After she had broken up with Meliorn, Isabelle had tried to push her feelings away by throwing herself into her work and dance rehearsals. At first, it was hard for her but as time passed, she got over it and she was getting over Meliorn.

 

__“I_ hope she’s getting better sex,_

_Hope she ain’t faking it like I did, babe_

_Took four long years to call it quits_

_Forget that boy I’m over it. _’’__

 

She moved to the beat, smiling to herself. This song described perfectly how she felt. No matter what Meliorn would say to her, no matter what Camille was up too, they wouldn’t get her. She won’t let them break her, of course the heartache at first was tough, but it made her stronger and more confident. And that was also thanks to her brothers and her friends. They had been a great support for her.

 

_“Guess I should say thank you_

_For the hate yous and the tattoos_

_Oh baby, I’m cool by the way_

_Ain’t sure I loved you anyway_

_Go ‘head, babe, I’mma live my life, my life, yeah_ ’ _ _’__

__

Isabelle pulled the hair tie from her high pony tail and shook her head wildly, causing her thick, black hair to fall down. She ran her hands through it and laughed, never having felt so happy and confident as now.

 

“ _Shout out to my ex, you’re really quite the man_

_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

_Here’s to my ex, hey, look at me now_

_Well, I’m, all the way up_

_I swear you’ll never bring me down_

_Shout out to my ex, you’re really quite the man_

_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

_Here’s to my ex, hey, look at me now_

_Well, I’m, all the way up_

_I swear you’ll never, you’ll never bring me down_

_You’ll never bring me down _’’__

__

Isabelle panted slightly as the sweat rolled down her forehead. She was so caught up in her dance that she didn’t notice a curious Simon and Raphael walk inside, watching her dance from the door opening.

__

“ _Shout out to my ex, you’re really quite the man_

_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

_Here’s to my ex, hey, look at me now_

_Well, I’m all the way up_

_I swear you’ll never, you’ll never bring me down _’’__

__

Isabelle spun around on one leg a few times, keeping her balance perfectly and smoothly slid down to the ground in a split. Rolling on her side before jumping back up again.

 

__“_ Shout out to my ex, you’re really quite the man_

_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

_Here’s to my ex, hey, look at me now_

_(Won’t you just look at me now)_

_Well, I’m, all the way up_

_I swear you’ll never, you’ll never bring me down _’’__

__

Isabelle twirled one more time before the final line came one and striked her final pose.

 

“ _You’ll never bring me down.’ _’__

__

She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees as the song ended, breathing hard. She jumped up when she heard clapping and looked in the mirror, seeing Simon and Raphael standing in the doorway, both smiling and clapping. Raphael pushed himself up from the doorway he was leaning again and whistled, walking over to her. Isabelle smiled at them and walked over to the side to grab her water bottle, taking two big gulps of the cold liquid.

“You sure know how to move.’’ Raphael smiled at her as he walked over, Simon in tow behind him. “That was a very good performance, I would love it if you used some of those moves in the collaboration.’’

Isabelle grinned, her chest heaving with each breathe she took. “Really?’’ She laughed excitedly as Raphael nodded and gave him a short hug. “Thank you so much! It means alot to me.’’

Simon smiled at Isabelle. “We were on our way to go out for dinner when we saw that the lights were on here,’’ Simon explained. “We came inside to check if everything was alright. You were so caught up in your dance, you didn’t even notice. That was beautiful, Iz.’’

Isabelle smiled fondly at him and hugged Simon tightly. “Thank you so much, Si.’’ She whispered. “That means alot to me, you have no idea.’’

“Why don’t you come with us?’’ Raphael offered, quickly looking over to Simon to check if that was alright. “I mean, you must be starving after dance rehearsal and this dance.’’

Isabelle looked between her two friends. “No, I can’t accept that.’’ She said. “It’s supposed to be your date night, I don’t wanna ruin that by tagging along.’’

“Hey!’’ Simon said and gently squeezed her shoulder. “You won’t ruin it, it will be fun! Besides, we want you to come.’’

Isabelle bit her lip, trying to decide if she should go or not. She eventually shook her head. “No, you’re going on a date. I really don’t wanna come in between that.’’

Simon sighed and took a step closer. “Then see this as...an apology. Because I haven’t really been there when Meliorn cheated on you.’’ He whispered. “And I’m really sorry. Please Izzy, come with us.’’

Isabelle sighed as Simon stared at her with puppy eyes. She looked at Raphael who just politely smiled at her. “He’s not gonna take no for an answer.’’ He said, chuckling. “And I’m not either. You deserve this distraction, just join us. It’ll be fun.’’

Isabelle eventually smiled and fondly rolled her eyes. “Alright,’’ She chuckled. Simon brightened up and high fived Raphael. Isabelle grabbed her bag and threw her arms around her friends’ shoulder, pressing a kiss on both their cheeks. “You guys are the best.’’

“We know.’’ Simon said smugly.

“Dios mio,’’ Raphael sighed at his boyfriend’s smug reply, causing Isabelle to laugh as they left the dancing studio and went wandered into town, chatting with each other on the way.

Isabelle felt lucky having so many friends caring about her. They´re the one´s who would always be there for her and support her. No matter what, unconditionally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's funny?  
> The fact that you're getting a little bit more Malec sexiness in this chapter then in the tv show, hahahaha. Haha... ha. Too soon?  
> Eh, you're probably right. Also, it's not funny... it's actually kind of sad.  
> Also, don't freak out about the "Big decision'' Malec is going to have to make in the Winter Finale Monday, I am firmly believing Matthew when he says they will be alright and I bet it's more like ''I don't want the world, I want you'' kind of thing or MAYBE even an I love you!
> 
> Spanish translations: I didn't even use Google Translate this time because some nicknames I used so much for Simon. I hope I'm close xD  
> Mi amor - My love  
> Amore - Love  
> Dios Mio - My god


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There is some smut at the beginning of this chapter, nothing too explicit but I'm still warning you :)
> 
> The weekend is coming to an end and so is Magnus and Alec's time together.  
> The group spends sometime together and Alec is reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is completely inspired by the lovely legend Ed Sheeran.  
> Go buy Divide and stream it on Spotify! I promise you won't regret it! (:
> 
> Hearts don't break around here - Ed Sheeran  
> Barcelona - Ed Sheeran

Love has two sides.

At one side, it makes you feel amazing and invincible whenever you are close to the love of your life. You feel completed, you have the feeling you can take on the world. Your happy and you know that you make your partner just as happy. When you’re together everything makes sense. The world just seem brighter and warmed and you never want that feeling to end.

The other side is the pain, sadness and the missing it brings along. The pain that you feel with every fight, the words that are being said that are brought on by the emotion cutting into your soul like knives. The sadness you feel whenever your partner feels vulnerable and would do anything to brighten them up. And last but not least, the missing. The pain you feel in your heart whenever your partner leaves to go on a trip or vacation or for business in another city. When your partner leaves, he’ll take your heart with you and leave his behind in your arms. The emptiness without your loved one might seem unbearable but, and if you try really heart, time flies by as quick as it normally does.

Alec breathlessly pulled back from the kiss and tossed Magnus on the bed. Magnus crawled further up the bed without breaking eye contact, biting his lip in anticipation. Alec let out a shuddering breath before he let himself fall down on top of Magnus, leaning his hand next to Magnus’ head, his heart beating a million times an hour. Magnus’ eyes were filled with nothing but love and warmth. And right now, at this very moment, Alec felt complete. He felt like he could take on the world. He felt invincible. And he knew that Magnus felt the same.

 

__“_ He is the sweetest thing I know _

_You should see the way he holds me when the lights go low_

_Shakes my soul like a plot hole, every time_

_Took my heart upon a one way trip_

_Guess he went wandering off with it_

_Unlike most man I know_

_This one will bring it back whole_

_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_

_Oh my baby, lately I know’ _’_ _

__

Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec, trailing his fingers down his cheek. Alec was hypnotized by his boyfriend’s eyes, mirroring the affection they were holding. Magnus moved his hand to the back of Alec’s neck and gently pulled his face down. Alec let out a hum and closed his eyes, capturing Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds Alec pulled back, his hands sliding up Magnus’ button up shirt, fumbling to undo the buttons.

 

__“_ That every night I kiss you you’ll say in my ear _

_Oh we’re in love aren’t we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah _’’_ _

__

Magnus sat up slightly to pull the button up shirt off after Alec finished unbuttoning it. Magnus slid his hands over his boyfriend’s bare back, then over his chest and up his forearms, caressing the hairs on his chest and his strong biceps. Alec pressed another passionate, open mouth kiss on Magnus’ lips. Magnus moaned softly and bucked his hips up against Alec, his other hand tangling in Alec’s hair.

 

__“_ He is the river flow in Orwell _

_And tin wind chimes used for doorbells_

_Fields and trees and his smell, fill my lungs_

_Spent my summer time beside him_

_And the rest of the year the same_

_He is the flint that sparks the lighter_

_And the fuel that will hold the flame_

_Oh roses, roses laid upon your bed spread_

_Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know”_

__

Alec pulled back and a shiver ran up his spine when Magnus hand trailed down his back and put his finger in the belt loops off his pants. “Off.’’ Magnus breathed, tugging slightly on the belt loops. “I want them off.’’

Alec pecked his lips shortly, before sitting up on Magnus’ thighs. “As you wish.’’ Alec whispered. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Magnus leaned up, pushing the pants down his bum so they pooled around his thighs. Alec chuckled and finished pushing his pants off. Magnus cupped his face and kissed him again and Alec sighed against his lovers lips. They were in no hurry, they had the whole night ahead of them.

 

__“_ That every night I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear _

_Oh we are in love aren’t we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah _’’_ _

__

Alec hands slid down Magnus’ muscled chest as his tongue slipped into his mouth, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. He pecked Magnus’ lips once and then kissed down his chest. Magnus closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he breathed heavily, his skin tingling whenever Alec pressed a soft kiss to it. Magnus lifted his bum up when he felt Alec tug off his pants. Alec threw the pants somewhere on the ground and kissed his way back up to Magnus’ lips. Magnus hummed and bit his lip when Alec bit and nipped at his jaw. “I want you Alec.’’ He breathed.

__“_ Well I found love in the inside _

_The arms of a man I know_

_He is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_

_And I’m not scared of passing over_

_Or the thought of growing old_

_Because from now until I go _’’_ _

__

Alec made quick work of their boxers, overcome with the need to be as close to his boyfriend as he could be. He reached over in Magnus’ bedside table and fished a small bottle of lube out of it. He slicked two fingers up and pressed a kiss to Magnus ear as he gently pressed one finger inside. Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed and he let out a small whimper but Alec showered his face with kisses, whispering between each one how good he was doing and how much he loved him.

Soon Alec added another finger and Magnus moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips in time with his hand. Alec pulled his fingers out, knowing his boyfriend was ready. He slicked him self up and then pressed the tip against Magnus’ entrance, leaning above him. Magnus gave him a small nod and Alec leaned down, connecting their lips to distract Magnus from the pain and discomfort as he slowly pushed in. Magnus let out a pained whimper and Alec stopped, pulling his face back and looking down at him.

“No.’’ Magnus panted as Alec stopped. “Please,’’ He begged. “Please don’t stop, I’ll be fine. Please don’t stop.’’ He repeated as he ran his hands down Alec’s back. Alec leaned down and pressed another kiss against Magnus’ lips.

“I love you Mags,’’ Alec breathed against his mouth and continued to gently push in. He paused when he was all the way in, letting Magnus get used to the stretch. “I’m good.’’ Magnus breathed eventually. “Move.’’

 

__“_ Every night I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear _

_Oh we are in love aren’t we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah _’’_ _

__

They moved in unison. Moans of each others name escaped their lips. Alec moved his hands and slid them up Magnus’ arms, entertwining his fingers with Magnus’ and holding them above his head. Alec moved his hips slow and lovingly, taking the time to pleasure Magnus. Magnus leaned his head up and mouthed at Alec’s neck, soft moans and whimpers escaping his lips. Alec moaned when he felt Magnus’ lips on his neck.

“Magnus.’’ Alec moaned, leaning his head to the side to give Magnus more access. “You drive me insane.’’

“The feeling is likewise, my love.’’ Magnus breathed against Alec’s ear, sucking on his earlobe then.

Alec started moving his hips a bit faster, causing Magnus to gasp and moan loudly as Alec found his prostrate. He wriggeled his hands free and clung to Alec’s back, dugging his fingernails in the skin as Alec kept thrusting against his prostrate.

“Yes.’’ Magnus moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “There, right there.’’

Alec grunted as he burried his face in Magnus’ shoulder, his thrust becoming sloppier by the minute as he came closer to his orgasm. By the way Magnus clung to his back and whimpered, he knew he was close too. Alec picked his head up to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Let go Mags.’’ He breathed. “Let go, come for me.’’

Magnus arched his back of the bed and let out a scream of pleasure in Alec’s name as he hit his release, coming over both their chests. Alec moaned at the sight of his boyfriend coming undone and came three thrusts later, collapsing on Magnus’ chest, out of breathe.

 

__“_ Every night I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear _

_Oh we are in love aren’t we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah _’’_ _

__

“That...’’ Magnus panted as his chest hieved, trying to catch his breathe. “Was amazing.’’ Alec chuckled, picking his head up from his chest and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ lips. “So were you,’’ he said.

Alec then got up and walked over to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth in hand and cleaned their chests and stomaches. Magnus hummed when Alec plopped down beside him and cuddled up to him. He wrapped one arm around Alec’s waist and the other got tangled up in his hair. Alec let out a content sigh, tiredness washing over him like a blanket.

“I love you, Alexander.’’ Magnus mumbled as his eyes slowly dropped close.

Alec lifted his head up, watching Magnus with a fond smile. “I love you too, Mags.’’ He then pressed a kiss to his boyfriends jaw before placing it back on his chest and closing his eyes, sleep both over taking them.

* * *

 

“Here’s your change and your coffee, have a nice day.’’

Alec handed the customer his change and drink, offering them a polite smile. Jace stared at his brother with a knowing smile. He walked over and stood next to Alec, bumping his shoulder against Alec’s. “You and Magnus slept together, didn’t you?’’

Alec turned deep red but scoffed. “That is seriously none of your business,’’ Alec said as he looked at Jace. Jace just smirked. “You did, didn’t you?’’ Jace chuckled.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Was it any good?’’ Jace asked. “Who topped? First time’s are always a bit painful, does your bum hurt?’’ Jace rambled, firing questions away at Alec. Alec just sighed and turned to look at him. “It wasn’t our first time. That’s all I’ll tell you.’’ Alec said. Jace stared at Alec with his jaw dropped.

“No way, you and Magnus have had se-’’

“Oh, look a customer!’’ Alec said rather loudly to shut Jace up as the door opened and a girl with blonde braids walked into the shop. He turned back to Jace, scowling at him. “Get back to work.’’ He huffed and pushed Jace to the back, turning around to smile at the girl then and take her order.

“Alec?’’ The girl asked, her eyes wide. “Alec Lightwood?’’

“Yes? That’s me?’’ Alec asked, looking confused at the girl standing in front of him. The girl laughed. “It’s me, Lydia Branwell! From the survival summer camp, remember?’’

A light bulb went off in his head and his eyes widened. “Lydia!’’ He said, laughing. He walked around the counter and hugged her tightly. “It’s been so long! You’ve changed so much, how are you? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Vancouver with your parents.’’

Lydia giggled and pulled back from the hug. “I’m good! I did, but I figured it was time to spread my wings and go my own way so I just arrived here in the city a few hours ago. I have a job interview at Magnus Bane’s company and I’m a little nervous.’’ She explained.

Alec grinned. “You have nothing to worry about, trust me. Magnus is a really great man and I think he will like you the minute he sees you.’’

“You know him?’’ Lydia asked and stared at Alec with big eyes.

“Oh, he knows him alright.’’ Jace smirked as he walked out from the back, broom in hand. He stood next to Alec and smiled, sticking his hand out. “Hi, I’m Jace. Alec’s brother.’’

Lydia smiled and shook his hand. “Lydia Branwell, Alec and I met at Summer Camp years ago.’’

“Are you the girl who came up with the idea to fill the scouts leader’s car with bees?’’ Jace laughed, crinkled forming by his eyes. Lydia smiled and nodded. “That’s me,’’ She giggled.

Alec chuckled. “Those were good times, I also remember how you came up with the plan to chase the lunch lady out of her cabin in the lake.’’ He looked at Jace and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders. “She made her think there was a bear in her cabin and then made this whole escape route that came out in the lake.’’

Jace shook his head as the two old friends laughed, looking upwhen the door jingled. Magnus strutted inside and looked at his boyfriend who was laughing and talking to a girl. He slightly pouted as Alec didn’t even hear him come in.

“Well,’’ Magnus said, smiling slightly. Alec turned around and beamed at him. “What a warm welcome. Don’t you two have work to do?’’

Alec walked over and cupped Magnus’ face and pressed a loving kiss against his lips. He pulled back and smiled lovingly. “Hi baby,’’ Then he tugged him over and smiled at Lydia. “Mags, this is Lydia. She’s the girl who has an interview with you later.’’

Magnus perked up. “Oh! So you are the girl with impressive resume! It’s very nice to meet you, I am Magnus Bane.’’ He said, smiling brightly at her and stook his hand out for her too shake. She grasped it shyly and shook it. “Very nice to meet you too, Mr. Bane.’’

Alec chuckled, his hand running up and down Magnus’ side. “Lydia and I met at Summer Camp years ago and she just moved here.’’ He then turned to Lydia, smiling. “If you hadn’t noticed yet, Magnus here is my boyfriend.’’

“I noticed.’’ Lydia giggled. “Remember when you had a crush on Mr. Grubkey and thought you two were destined to be together?’’

Alec groaned and tossed his head back. “By the angel. Don’t remind me of that, it was so embarrassing.’’

“Sounds like I have competition.’’ Magnus chuckled and squeezed Alec’s hip. Alec rolled his eyes but leaned down to brush his nose against his. “No one compares to you, babe.’’ He whispered softly.

Jace rolled his eyes and threw a rag at Alec. “Oi, love bird. Get to work, the lady is waiting for you to take her order.’’

“Oh!’’ Alec perked up, turning to Lydia. “That’s right I am so sorry, what can I make you for?’’

Lydia chuckled. “A cappucino grande is fine with me.’’

Alec nodded and turned to Magnus who opened his mouth to give him his order but was stopped when Alec shushed him. “I know exactly what you want,’’ Alec smiled fondly and tapped his nose. “I’ll be right back with your orders.’’ He kissed Magnus’ cheek and then hurried to prepare the orders as Jace swept the floor with the broom.

“Oh, Lydia.’’ Jace said, straightening up. “You should come with us to the beach tonight. We were gonna have a bonfire and roast marshmallows and such. I think Simon might even bring his guitar along. You could meet our other friends.’’

Lydia smiled and nodded her head. “Sure, I would love that. Are you guys heading towards the beach for a special reason?’’

Jace glanced at Magnus. “Well, Magnus leaves tomorrow morning to L.A. He’s busy preparing the Fashion Week there. We thought we’d all go out and spend some time at the beach.’’

Alec, who had been listening in and preparing the orders, tensed and clenched his jaw. He quickly finished the orders and walked back to the group, handing Lydia and Magnus their coffee. “On the house,’’ Alec said with a forced smile. Lydia frowned. “Are you sure?’’ She asked. “I don’t mind paying for it, really.’’

“No, it’s fine. Jace, I’m gonna take in some fresh air.’’ Alec said, brushing past Lydia and Magnus, walking outside. He leaned against the window next to the door and leaned his head back against it.

Magnus looked sadly after him and then offered Lydia a sweet smile. “It was really nice to meet you, Lydia. I’ll see you in a few hours.’’ He then turned to Jace and nodded at him. “See you tonight, Blondie. Don’t work too hard.’’

Jace winked at Magnus as he turned around and walked outside. The two watched how Magnus put his coffee down and hauled Alec in his arms. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus,his head burried in his shoulder. Jace saw how Alec’s shoulders shocked and let out a sad sigh, turning to Lydia.

“It’s hard on him.’’ He informed her. “Magnus is his first ever relationship but he told me he would never feel this for anyone else. It was like he knew that they were meant to be together from the first moment they saw each other.’’

Lydia smiled sadly. “I understand that feeling.’’ She looked at the two lovers, Magnus was running his hands up and down Alec’s back and whispering something in his ear.

After another minute the two shared a soft kiss, Magnus brushing his thumb over his jaw before turning around and walking away. Alec stayed outside a little longer before gathering himself up and walking back inside. He quickly whipped his eyes before offering his two friends a smile.

“You okay brother?’’ Jace asked and squeezed his shoulder gently. Alec nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to clean up the storage a bit.’’

Alec walked to the back room and closed the door behind him. Jace sighed and Lydia cleared her throat. “I should be on my way,’’ She said as Jace stared at her. “So I can prepare myself for my interview. Uh, I’ll see you guys tonight then?’’

Jace nodded. “Yeah, wait give me your number. I’ll text you the address so you can meet us and we’ll go to the beach from there on.’’

They swapped numbers and Lydia waved before leaving the shop. Jace placed the broom against the wall and walked into the back room, opening the door to the storage. “Oh, Alec...’’ Jace whispered as he saw Alec sitting in the corner, knees pulled to his chest.

Jace walked over and kneeled down beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Alec turned his head towards Jace, his eyes rimmed red and cheeks tears stained. “I can’t do it, Jace.’’ He croacked. “I need him here.’’ Jace let out a shuddering breathe, feeling tears coming on just by seeing how in pain his brother was.

Jace pulled him into a hug and ran his hand through his hair as Alec leaned against him, clenching his eyes shut to stop more tears from falling out.

“It’ll be alright, Alec.’’ Jace breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m here, we all are. It’s going to be okay.’’

* * *

 

Later on in the evening the group of friends had gathered at Jace and Clary’s and from there on they headed to the beach. Lydia had been accepted into the company by Magnus and had already met Isabelle as well, making some small talk with her as they said next to each other in Simon’s van.

Alec and Magnus sat next to each other, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s shoulder as he listened to a story Alec was telling him from when he was at Summer Camp. Clary, Jace and Raphael were talking about Nationals as Simon drove the van to the beach.

Upon arrival they all gathered some big lodges and made a bonfire, huddling around it. Simon sat in between Raphael and Clary, next to Clary sat Jace, next to Jace was Isabelle, next to her was Lydia and next to her sat Alec and Magnus.

“So,’’ Simon said as they had finished roasting some marshmallows and had shared some stories. He reached behind him and pulled his guitar on his lap. “I thought we could play some songs and sing a long.’’

Clary clapped her hands excitedly. “Yes! I love that idea!’’

“Well since it’s Magnus’ going away party,’’ Simon said, Magnus supportively tightening the hold on Alec’s hand. “I thought we could sing Ed Sheeran, since he likes him so much.’’

“Excuse you,’’ Magnus laughed. “I said his music was alright and listen to some of his songs occasionally. I’d say you are more of his biggest fan.’’

“You got that right.’’ Simon chuckled as he tuned his guitar, strumming it a few times. “Raphael threatened to throw Divide away if I didn’t stop playing it.’’

Raphael rolled his eyes and bumped against his shoulder. “Only because you played it twenty-four seven, five days in a row.’’

Simon stuck his tongue out and played a random melody. “Anyways,’’ He said. “I was thinking we could play _Barcelona _?__ ’’

“Yes!’’ Magnus said, smiling. “I love that one, I want that one.’’

“Then _Barcelona_  it is! For the people who want to sing a long, feel free to join in.’’ Simon said as he adjusted the guitar on his lap and then started strumming.

 

__“_ We’ll get up up on the dancefloor tonight _

_I’ve got two left feet and a bottle of red wine_

_Making me feel like the beat and the bassline _’’__ Simon sang as he strung he guitar.

__

__“_ Are in my blood, both hands upon his waistline _’’__  Magnus joined in, leaning against Alec’s chest. “ _Get on up baby dance to the rythm of the music.’ _’__

__

__“_ Don’t care what the DJ chooses, _’’__ Simon sang, tapping his foot in the sand. “ _Get lost in the rhythm of me. Place don’t close until we wanna leave it. _’’__

__

__“_ You and I, _’’__  Clary and Raphael joined in at the same time, smiling at one other. __“_ we’re flying on an aeroplane tonight. We’re going, somewhere where the sun is shining bright. Just close your eyes, and let’s pretend we’re dancing in the street.’ _’__

__

__“_ In Barcelona _!’’__  Simon and Magnus joined in with Clary and Raphael, their voices blending together nicely. “ _Barcelona. Barcelona. Barcelona. _’’__

 

 _ _“_ Well get up up on the dancefloor, move, it’s a Saturday night. _’’__ Magnus sang as he looked at Alec, who smiled back lovingly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “ _I fell in love with the sparkle in the moonlight. Reflected in your beautiful eyes, I guess that is destiny doing it right.’_ ’ Magnus sang and brushed his nose against Alec’s.

 

 _ _“_ And dance like they do in the Mediterranean _,’’__  Raphael and Clary sang passionately together again. “ _Spin you around me again and again and’ _’__

__

__“_ You’re like something that God has sent me,’ _’__ Raphael sang now alone. __“_ I want you baby, _’’__  Raphael smiled at Simon and bumped their shoulders together. “ _Solamente.’ _’__

__

__“_ You and I, _’’__ Sang Magnus and Simon together now. “ _we’re flying on an aeroplane tonight. We’re going, somewhere where the sun is shining bright. Just close your eyes, and let’s pretend we’re dancing in the street. _’’__

__

__“_ In Barcelona!’ _’__  The four sang together. “ _Barcelona. Barcelona. Barcelona. Barcelona. Barcelona. Oh, Barcelona. _’’__

__

“ _So let’s pretend we’re dancing in the street _,’’__  Simon sang before Raphael, Clary and Magnus joined in again. __“_ In Barcelona!’ _’__

__

__“_ Las Ramblas, I’ll meet you, we’ll dance around La Sagrada Familia _.’’__ Magnus sang as Raphael, Clary and Simon threw in another ‘ _Barcelona’_

 

“ _Drinking Sangria, mi niña, te amo mi cariño, _”__  Magnus sang, pressing a kiss against Alec’s jaw and nudging his nose against his.

 

“ _Barcelona. _’’__  Raphael, Clary and Simon sang again.

 

 _ _“_ Mamacita, rica, si tú, te adoro señorita,’ _’__  Magnus winked at Isabelle who pretended to faint as he sang to her.

 

__“_ Barcelona. _’’_ _

__

__“_ Los otros, viva la vida, _’’__ Magnus sang. __“_ Come on let’s be free in, _’’__

__

“ _Barcelona. _’’__  Simon, Clary and Raphael sang along to him.

 

__“_ Las Ramblas, I’ll meet ya, come on and dance with me, _’’_ _

__

__“I_ n Barcelona. _’’_ _

__

__“_ Drinking Sangria, I just want to be in, _’’_ _

__

__“_ Barcelona. _’’_ _

__

__“_ Mamacite _,’’__ Magnus sang, smiling. __“_ rica, feel that summer breeze in, _’’__

__

__“_ Barcelona. _’’_ _

__

__“_ Los otros, viva la vida, siempre vida, _’’_ _

__

__“_ Barcelona! _’’__ The four ended together, laughing as the rest clapped for them,

 

“That was so good!’’ Lydia smiled as she clapped. “The four of you should consider beginning a band together.’’

“As tempting as that sounds,’’ Raphael said, smiling as Simon pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I think I’ll stick to dancing.’’

“And I’ll think I’ll keep it by painting,’’ Clary giggled. “But this was fun, we could do it more often for just fun.’’

“I like your thinking, Biscuit.’’ Magnus said as he leaned against Alec’s chest, playing with his hands that were resting around Magnus’ waist. “I would like to do it more often too, but only for fun.’’

Alec pressed a kiss in his hair and closed his eyes, taking in the smell. “You sounded beautiful, babe.’’ Magnus closed his eyes and hummed happily as Alec pressed a few more kisses to his head.

Jace had pulled Clary in his lap and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and closed her eyes as Jace softly kissed her, stroking her hair and then whispering something in her ear, making her giggle.

Isabelle and Lydia rolled their eyes playfully as everyone was involved with their loved ones. Magnus and Alec were having a silent cuddle, Raphael was stroking Simon’s back as he whispered something in his ear and Jace and Clary were either kissing or cuddling.

“So,’’ Isabelle said as she turned to look at Lydia. “Did you have a boyfriend in Vancouver?’’

“Yes,’’ Lydia sighed. “But the bastard cheated on me a few days before I left to New York. So, I guess we weren’t meant to be.’’

“I know that feeling,’’ Isabelle added with a sigh. “I caught my ex-boyfriend with someone else.’’

“That’s rough. Can I say something?’’ Lydia asked and continued as Isabelle nodded. “I think he was an idiot for cheating on someone as pretty as you. I think he’s missing out on something great.’’

For some reason Isabelle’s heart skipped a beat. No one had said something this nice about her, well except for Alec or Jace. But they were her brothers, so that didn’t really count. She smiled thankfully nodded. “Thank you, that’s really sweet. I think your ex is missing out on a wonderful girl as wel.’’

Alec looked over towards the girls as he heard them laugh and smiled upon seeing how well they got along. He looked back down at Magnus who looked back up at him and smiled.

“Te amo.’’ Magnus whispered as he reached a hand up to stroke Alec’s. Alec smile and closed his eyes, leaning into the palm of his hand.

He had never been good at Spanish but Isabelle was. She tried to help him learn the language but for someone reason it would always end up in a discussion on how to pronounce the word they were practicing. However, he did know how to reply to Magnus’ love declaration.

“Yo también te amo.’’

Magnus grinned and pulled Alec’s face down to meet his, lips meeting in a loving kiss. Alec closed his eyes and let all the worries away. Just for a small moment, tomorrow didn’t exist to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LYDIA!
> 
> I was thinking about the whole Isabelle situation and I had no clue where to go with it. Was I going to bring her back with Meliorn or with someone else? And then I suddenly thought of Lydia and I would like to get them together, if that is okay with you guys! Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> OH! You guys can also follow me on social media and stay up to date whenever I post a new chapter! Whenever I update I always share a link via twitter and tumblr, follow me and we can fangirl about SH and Malec together yay!
> 
> Twitter: AnjaxNS  
> Tumblr: anjaxrusher.tumblr.com
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Yo también te amo - I love you too


	17. Authors Note

Hi guys!

 

So the other day I got an ask on my tumblr from a lovely anon who asked if I was up to writing prompts.

I would love to write your prompts, I'd be honored too.

 

So if any of you have prompt ideas and want me to write them, just ask me on Tumblr! (:

 

**Please note that I changed my tumblr url and there for the tumlr url in the last chapter is not the correct one anymore.**

My Tumblr is: <http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/>

 

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has to go back to LA which means he has to leave Alec behind. Again. :(  
> Raphael and Simon hit a bump in their relationship
> 
> AKA I'm very mean to you guys in this chapter. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used this chapter:  
> We'll be the stars - Sabrina Carpenter
> 
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr!  
> I would love to hear your prompts and write them out for you. I already received a few and am super excited to start working on them! Just send me an ask!  
> If you want to send me a prompt you can do that here:
> 
> [Anjawritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)

Alec opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. He wished he could turn time back to yesterday evening. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms and subconsciously tightened his arms around him. He didn’t want to say goodbye, not again. He couldn’t live with the pain it brought along. Magnus made him feel complete and without him... Without Magnus in his life Alec didn’t know who he was. He needed Magnus near.

Magnus stirred and let out a cute yawn, before blinking his eyes open. He looked up and smiled happily before closing his eyes again, snuggling closer against Alec with a satisfied hum.

“It’s been a while since I slept this well.’’ Magnus sighed contently, eyes close and head against Alec’s chest. “I am going to miss this when I’m back in L.A.’’

Alec felt his heart ache at the thought of Magnus leaving him again. He doesn’t want this but this opportunity means so much to Magnus. It’s been his dream for so long to organize a fashion show like this one. So Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face in Magnus’ hair. He smelled like vanilla and sandalwood and Alec could feel himself relax. He would just have to cherish these last hours with him before he needs to get on that plane and leave.

“We should get up.’’ Magnus mumbled after a few minutes, not willing to move from the hold. Alec tightened his arms in response. “Don’t want too,’’ He grumbled. Magnus chuckled and lifted his head to press a kiss to his forehead. He then reluctantly moved Alec’s arms from around his waist and got up.

Alec whined and reached out to Magnus, making grabby hands. “Come back.’’ He whined, making Magnus chuckle. “I’m getting cold.’’

“That’s not my problem, love.’’ Magnus laughed as he went to collect his clothes from the ground. They were laying spread around the room, thrown around without a care when they were lost in each other and their passion. “My plane leaves in like 4 hours and we still need to eat breakfast. Jace and Clary will be here with the others in two.’’

Alec let out a sad sigh, tugging the blankets over his head and letting out a frustrated groan. Magnus smiled sympathetically, which then turned into a sly one. “You know,’’ Magnus said innocently. “If you get up now you could join me in the shower. Save water and stuff.’’

Alec threw the blankets off of him and got up with the speed of lightening. He stood in front of Magnus and grinned brightly. “I’m up!’’ He said. He then cupped Magnus’ face and pulled him close, swallowing Magnus’ laugh as he placed his own lips on his. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec and they made their way backwards to the bathroom.

After a nice warm and eventful shower together the two ate breakfast that Alec had cooked. Magnus had picked up their plates when they were done and walked around the kitchen island they were sitting on to put them in the sink. Alec stared out in front of him. Clary and Jace could be here any second now and his heart was slowly breaking already. He couldn’t do this, not again. Magnus looked over and smiled sadly. He knew what Alec was going through, he didn’t want to leave but he had too. It still hurt to leave him anyway and he wish he could take Alec with him.

“Penny for your thoughts?’’ Alec shook his head and looked up at Magnus. Magnus smiled warmly at him and he let out a long sigh. “I’m fine.’’ He said, giving his boyfriend a forced smile.

“It’s okay to be sad, Alexander.’’ Magnus whispered, walking over and standing on the opposite of the kitchen island so he stood in front of Alec. “I am too.’’ He placed his hand over Alec’s. “But we can get through this, I know we can. Just another month and a half and I’ll come back home. I’ll come back to you.’’

Alec looked up, a lonesome tear dripping down his cheek. Magnus felt his heart ache and breathed out a soft ‘Oh, love’. He reached his hand out and wiped the tear away from his cheek, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. Alec closed his eyes and leaned into Magnus’ touch, clenching his eyes for a second. The doorbell went and Magnus sighed, dropping his hand from Alec’s cheek before making his way over to the door. Jace and Clary smiled at Magnus and he returned the smile, letting them in.

“Do you need some help carrying your luggage downstairs?’’ Jace asked and Magnus nodded. “Please, here I’ll give you a hand.’’ Magnus and Jace disappeared from the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom.

Alec folded his arms on the kitchen island and tiredly rested his head on them. Clary smiled sadly and made her way over, touching Alec’s arm gently. Alec picked up his head and forced a smile. “Hey, little one.’’ Clary smiled back and sat down next to him.

“Hey you.’’ She whispered and soothingly rubbed his arm. “You know it’s alright to be sad, right?’’ Alec nodded. “Yup,’’ he sighed. “Mags said the same thing.’’

“Before you know it he will be back home.’’ She told him. “And in the mean time we will be there. I know you’re thinking you will be alone, but you’re not.’’ She smiled. “You have us.’’

Alec smiled a honest smile and placed his own hand over hers that was still on his forearm, squeezing it gently. “Thank you, little on.’’ He whispered.

Jace and Magnus came back from the bedroom, each carrying two bags. Alec jumped up from his chair and took one of the bags from Magnus, kissing his cheek when he looked at him questioningly. Magnus smiled and stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss against his jaw. They made their way downstairs and Clary opened the back doors of Simon’s van so they could put Magnus’ bags in there.

Simon was sitting in the drivers seat with Raphael next to him in the passengers seat. Isabelle sat in the backseat with Lydia next to her. Jace and Clary climbed in first, followed by Magnus and then Alec. Magnus greeted his friends happily while Alec just send them a smile. During the ride Magnus slipped his hand into Alec’s and intertwined their fingers, while talking to Isabelle and Lydia. Alec was staring out the window, watching the road signs and trees rush by. He subconsciously stroked the back of Magnus’ hand with his thumb until they arrived at the airport. The lump formed in his throat again and he tried to push it away.

They helped Magnus take out his luggage and Raphael walked with him to check his bags in. When the luggage check in was done they walked back to the group and Magnus let out a sad sigh, hugging Jace first.

“Do me a favor,’’ Magnus whispered in his ear. “Keep an eye on Alec for me. Make sure he doesn’t spend all his free time at the loft.’’

Jace patted Magnus’ back, nodding his head. “Don’t worry, I will.’’

He hugged Clary, telling her to take care of Jace and to make sure Simon stayed out of trouble. Isabelle hugged him tightly next and he ran his hand through her thick, black her. He kissed her temple and asked to look out for Alec as well. He stroked Lydia’s arm and hoped she’d feel at home at her new work place. Simon threw himself at him next and Magnus awkwardly patted his back, chuckling. Raphael rolled his eyes fondly and peeled Simon off of him, hugging him then.

“I’ll miss you, amigo.’’ He closed his eyes and Magnus rubbed his back. “I’ll miss you too, Raph. I’ll miss you too.’’

He let Raphael go and turned to Alec who stared at the ground. “Alexander,’’ Magnus smiled sadly and walked closer. “Look at me, love.’’ Alec lifted his head, looking at Magnus with teary eyes.

“Oh, Alexander.’’ Magnus breathed out. Alec let out a whimper and threw himself at Magnus, pulling him against his chest and holding him tightly. He clenched his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breathe at the feeling of Magnus’ hands playing with his hair. Magnus held him tightly, whispering sweet things in his ear. He then pulled back, cupping Alec’s face. “I love you, Alexander.’’ He said staring straight into Alec’s eyes.

Alec whimpered. “I love you, too.’’ He choked out. He then grabbed Magnus’ face and kissed him deeply. “So much.’’ He murmured between kisses. Magnus gave him one last long kiss before slowly pulling away.

Isabelle and Clary wrapped their arms around Alec’s waist, waving at Magnus for a last time before he disappeared through the gate and Alec sighed loudly. He wrapped his arms around the two girls and pressed a kiss to both their heads before resting his head on top of Isabelle’s.

* * *

 

It was later that evening that Raphael and Simon walked into Raphael’s office after returning from their dinner date. The tension between them was tense and Raphael had refused to say a word during the walk to the dance studio. Simon had his hands stuffed in his pockets and walked behind Raphael with his head bowed. He glanced at his boyfriend a few times and saw how he clenched and unclenched his fists. Simon swallowed and looked back down. This was his fault.

Raphael slammed the door to his office open and ran his hands through his hair. Simon walked in after him and closed the door. He turned towards his boyfriend, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Raph, I swear I didn’t _know _.__ ’’ Simon said desperately.

“How could you not know?!’’ Raphael shouted, turning around to face Simon. His eyes were blazing with a fire and he clenched his fists again.

“I thought he was just being nice!’’ Simon said, ignoring Raphael’s huff of disbelieve. He threw his hands up in the air. “Why would I care about a random guy flirting with me when I’m with _you _.__  My boyfriend!’’

“Well, you didn’t really brush him off.’’ Raphael fired back. “He kept clinging to you like a lost puppy and you didn’t have the guts to tell him to back off or even mention me as your boyfriend!’’

“Raph...’’ Simon said, his eyes watering. “I’m sorry.’’

Raphael’s anger vanished away, tiredness washing over of him instead. He rubbed his forehead, he felt a head ache coming on from all the yelling but also all the stress he had for Nationals lately. “I just- I can’t do this.’’ Raphael muttered. “Not right now.’’

“Raph...’’ Simon croaked out, stepping closer to his boyfriend and reaching out to touch his hand.

Raphael ripped his hand away from Simon like his touch burned him. He turned his back to Simon and crossed his arms. “Just- Just go.’’

“Raphael.’’ Simon begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, I-’’

“ _Simon._ ’’ Raphael said, closing his eyes. “Go. I need to be alone.’’

Simon whimpered and he slowly turned around. He walked towards the door with his head hung low, he opened the door and looked back at his boyfriend. He hoped Raphael would turn around and pull him close. That he would tell him that he didn’t have to go. That he needed Simon. That he- That he loved him. That he loved him and would never let him go. When Raphael didn’t turn around Simon choked back a sob and walked out of the office, slamming the door closed behind him and walked off.

Raphael dropped his head when the door slammed close and looked over his shoulder, as if to be sure Simon actually left. His heart tugged painfully when he saw that Simon had indeed left. He swallowed and licked his dry lips, slowly sitting down in his chair. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, his chest heaving and his breathing came out uneven. He wasn’t gonna cry, he told himself. He wasn’t going to cry over this. He huffed when a tear rolled down his cheek anyway, wiping it away briskly. He tried to calm his breathing but it was like he couldn’t control his own body. Raphael let out a frustrated yell and swept his hand over his desk, papers falling of the desk and scattering around on the floor. He leaned his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands.

He tried to held it back, but the sob left his mouth involuntary. He stopped fighting against his emotions and clenched his eyes shut. His body shook as the sobs ripped through him, tears falling down like a waterfall. He knew Simon never meant to hurt him, but it had hurt him so bad when he didn’t tell the guy to back off. The guy acted as if Raphael wasn’t even there and he didn’t understand why Simon didn’t say anything about it.

The worst part might have be, now that Magnus was back on his way to L.A, he couldn’t even ask his best friend for advice. Magnus was too busy with the prep for the Fashion Week and Raphael didn’t want to burden him. He grabbed a book that still layed on his desk and threw it at the wall, letting out another scream.

He’s never felt this pain before. It felt like someone had taken his heart and twisted it. He didn’t look up when his office door opened. He didn’t want anyone around. He- He wanted Simon.

“Oh Raphael...’’ He heard Lily sigh.

He heard the door close and Lily make his way over to him, avoiding the mess he made. He felt two arms tug him towards a chest and he whimpered, leaning into Lily’s hold as another sob racked through him. Lily stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in his hair. Her heart broke seeing her best friend like this. Raphael was a strong leader and barely let his emotions take over. Simon had changed him for the better. He seemed more relaxed during dance practices and was overall happier. She started to hum a tune, pressing a kiss to his head. Raphael’s sob soon calmed down and turned to sniffles. The two friends stayed like that the rest of the evening, until it was time to go home.

* * *

  _ _“_ We are young, we are gold.’ _’__  Magnus sang, his fingers moving fluently across the piano tiles. “ _Trying things we didn’t know. _’’__

Magnus smiled. He had arrived this morning and got some coffee with Kathy first, catching up on the planning and what still had to be done. He had avoided Jack like the plague when he saw him from across the room, luckily Jack never dared to walk over to him. Right now he was at his break and was lounging in the employee’s room.

 

“ _Looking at the sky, see it come alive_

_All our fears became out hopes_

_Climbed out every locked window_

_Rode a lion’s mane and fell upon the rain_ ’ _ _’__  Magnus sang.

 

When he was younger he loved to play the piano. Back when he lived with Catarina and Tessa he played the piano the whole day. After he moved out he never had the room for a piano and eventually forgot all about it. But when he saw the piano standing in the room he just couldn’t help himself. He just had to play a song.

 

__“_ We can reach the constellations_

_Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out’’_

_“No, we’re never gonna turn to dust, _’’__  Magnus sang, closing his eyes and letting the music of the piano guide him through the song. __“Yeah, a_ ll we really need is us. Don't be scared to close your eyes. _’’__

__

Kathy walked passed the room, reading something on her clipboard when she heard the sound of a piano being played. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door and walked through the small hallway to the room where employees had their break room. She paused in the door opening when she saw Magnus.

 

__“_ No, we’re never gonna die, we’ll be the stars_

_Oh, no, we’re never gonna step too far_

_Yeah, we’re holding on to who we are_

_When it’s time to close your eyes_

_They will see us in the sky,_

_We’ll be the stars. _’’__

 

Kathy smiled and walked closer, leaning onto the wing of the piano as she watched Magnus play and sing. Magnus looked up and smiled at her, sending her a wink.

 

“ _We can reach the constellations_

_Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

__

_No, we’re never gonna turn to dust_ ,’’He sang softly. “ _All we really need is us. We’ll be the stars _.’’__

__

Kathy smiled and tucked a strand of her behind her ear, crossing her arms then. She smiled as she saw how relaxed Magnus looked behind the piano. She could feel all his worries wash away.

__“_ Oh, no, we’re never gonna step too far_

_Yeah, we’re holding on to who we are_

_When it’s time to close your eyes_

_They will see us in the sky,_

_We’ll be the stars_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We’ll be the stars_

_Oh, oh,oh_

_We’ll be the stars _’’__

__

Magnus played the last note, the sound drowning away in the silence of the room. Kathy then giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Magnus smiled at her and threw one of his legs over the bench he was sitting on.

“That was amazing!’’ Kathy smiled. “I never heard someone play the piano as beautiful as you did. Or sing like that. You should do something with that!’’

“Oh, no, no.’’ Magnus laughed. “I love to sing and play the piano as a hobby, I don’t need to become a big musician. Also, Jace can play the piano better then I can.’’

“You need to learn to take a compliment.’’ Kathy smiled and shook her head, she then stood up straight and nodded towards the door. “Are you going to finish up here? I could use your help at the wardrobe. They mixed up the blue dresses for the sea green ones.’’

Magnus lolled his head back and let out a tired sigh. “Unbelievable.’’ He shook his head and smiled at Kathy. “Yeah, I’ll be right there, give me a minute and I’ll meet you there.’’

Kathy smiled and nodded, turning around and leaving the room. When Magnus heard the door close he got up from the piano bench and walked to his bag, grabbing his water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and took a few big gulps of it. He screwed the cap back on and put the water bottle back in his bag. He saw he received a new messages and he hummed, grabbing his phone in curiosity. He unlocked it and opened his texts, widening his eyes as he saw who texted him.

 

From _ _:_ Raph:_

_Magnus, I know you’re busy but I really, really need you right now, Amigo. I made a mistake and I don’t know what to do. Please text or call me back when you read this... I-I.. I need you._

 

Magnus selected Raphael’s number and waited patiently for his friend to pick up.

“Raphael?’’ Magnus asked as Raphael answered the call. “What happened, my friend?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY POOR SAPHAEL HEART.
> 
> My poor Rapha bean is so confused, it hurt to write this. :(  
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, feedback makes me happy!  
> Also, don't forget me to send prompts on tumblr if you have them!  
> My link to my tumblr account is in the notes at the beginning of the chapter!


	19. Chapther 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raphael and Simon. Luck is just not on their sides. Or is it?  
> Lydia and Isabelle get to know each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used, of course, are by the lovely Ed Sheeran:  
> Supermarket Flowers  
> Happier
> 
> Also to anyone who have send in their prompts:  
> They WILL be written! I just lost a bit of my inspiration to write at the moment so it might take a bit longer then normal!
> 
> Also, I might be going to Shadows Con! My friend and I are planning to go but none is certain until we have our hands on some passes! Pray for us! xD

_“Took the supermarket flower from the windowsill. Threw the day old tea from the cup. Packed up the photo album Matthew had made. Memories of a life that’s been loved.’’_

Raphael’s fingers flew over the piano keys as he sang his heart out. He needed to get his mind on different things and playing the piano always used to relax him. But all he could think of was Simon and how much he missed him.

__“_ Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals. Poured the old ginger beer down the sink. Dad always told me don’t you cry when you’re down but mum there’s a tear every time that I blink.’ _’__

He hadn’t meant to snap the way he did at Simon. Deep down he knew Simon wasn’t interested in the guy flirting with him but he just couldn’t bare himself to say he was wrong. He let out a shaky sigh.

__“_ Oh I’m in pieces it’s tearing me up but I know a heart that’s broken is a heart that’s been loved. _’’__  A single tear made it’s way down Raphael’s face.

__“_ So I’ll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum. When I fell down you’d be there holding me up. Spread your wings as you go and when God took you back he’ll say Hallelujah you’re home. _’’__

Jace made his way into the dance studio, following the piano sounds that could be heard in the hallway. After Simon had left, he came to Clary and Jace’s. He had sobbed his heart out in Clary’s arm and kept mumbling how scared he was that Raphael was going to give up on him.

__“_ I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know a life with love is a life that’s been lived. So I’ll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum. When I fell down you’d be there holding me up. Spread your wings as you go and when God takes you back he’ll say Hallelujah, you’re home.’ _’__

Jace leaned against the doorpost, crossing his arms and watching Raphael play the piano. It sounded beautiful and the song touched him deeply, it was Raphael pouring his heart about his feelings for Simon. Feelings he was scared to say out loud.

__“_ Hallelujah,’ _’__ Raphael choked out as the emotions got the better of him. __“_ you were an angel in the shape of my mum. You got to see the person I have become. Spread your wings and I know that when God took you back, he said Hallelujah you’re home. _’’__

Raphael hit the last note and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears in that wanted to fall down his face. Jace pushed himself off the doorpost he was leaning on and made his way over.

“That was beautiful.’’ He said as he walked over. Raphael looked over and quickly whipped his tears away so Jace wouldn’t see.

“You don’t have to act all tough and mighty,’’ Jace reassured him and sat next to him on the piano bench. “Loves makes us do crazy things.’’

Raphael sighed and turned around to face Jace. “What are you doing here? Did Magnus tell you to check up on you, because I’ll tell you right now, I’m fine.’’

“You don’t seem fine,’’ Jace remarked. “It’s okay to feel things, you know.’’

“Look, as much as I appreciate you budding in to tell my all about feelings,’’ Raphael snapped. “I don’t need it. ‘’

“I’m not doing this for you. Nor am I here for you. I am here for Simon,’’ Jace said calmly. “He’s my friend and I care for him. And seeing him so broken in Clary’s arms, that hurt me.’’

Raphael looked down, a wave of guilt washing over him. He had never meant to hurt Simon. His insecurities just got the better of him and he couldn’t help but think that Simon was better off without him. He only caused the other boy pain.

“Look,’’ Jace sighed. “Simon loves you.’’ Raphael’s breathe hitched. “You love him, all you need to do is tell him.’’

“I- I-’’ Raphael stuttered before shaking his head. “I can’t.’’ Jace frowned. “Of course you can!’’ He encouraged.

“You don’t get it!’’ Raphael huffed. “Love is a big thing for me, I don’t just love _anyone._  I just love Simon.’’

“Wait, wait, wait.’’ Jace said as he lifted his hand up. “Raph, are you Demiromantic?’’

Raphael furrowed his eyebrows, staring in confusion. “What?’’ Jace chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Demiromantic,’’ He said. “It’s when you feel no romantic attraction to anyone unless you have an emotional, deep bond with them.’’

Raphael raised his eyebrows in surprise and shrugged then. “I don’t know,’’ He said. “I think so? I didn’t really see myself in any relationship before I met Simon.’’

“Ever had hook-ups?’’ Jace asked curiously. Raphael scrunched up his face.

“Ew, no.’’ He said and rolled his eyes. Jace smirked. “Ever done anything sexual with Simon?’’

“I mean not right away,’’ Raphael said slowly. “It took us a few weeks and when I felt comfortable with the idea, we tried some things. I mean, we haven’t gone all the way but-’’ He paused. “Wait why am I telling you this?’’

“It’s alright mate.’’ Jace smiled, squeezing Raphael’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be confused sometimes. But it helps when you talk. Does Simon know? That you’re demiromantic and demisexual I mean?’’

Raphael slowly shook his head. “I didn’t even know myself until you mentioned it.’’ Raphael furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t really like putting labels on people.’’

Jace nodded understandingly. “Me neither, I mean we are still the same people we always have been. A label shouldn’t change that.’’

“Yet it does.’’ Raphael let out a sigh. “People can judge you thanks to your label, while your label does not defy who you are.’’

They were silent. It wasn’t an awkward silence, they were just sitting there and enjoying each others company. Raphael was actually really great Jace had shown up. He didn’t feel like he could talk about this to anyone, but he felt very relieved to have it all off his chest. And Jace shared his thoughts, so that was something they agreed on.

“Thank you,’’ Raphael mumbled, turning to Jace then. “For listening to me. And for... being there for Simon.’’

Jace smiled a crooked smile and patted Raphael’s shoulder again. “It’s no problem. We haven’t had a great start but lately we’re getting along a lot better. And I’m actually glad we are. You’re not as bad as I thought you were, Raphael Santiago.’’

Raphael laughed, bumping his shoulder against Jace’s. “Thanks. You’re not as half as bad as they say. And I’m glad as well.’’

Jace got up and stretched. “I’m heading back home. Hey, talk to him, yeah? It’s Simon we’re talking about. He’s the most understanding person I know.’’

Raphael smiled thankfully and wished Jace a goodnight before he left. Raphael let out a breathe as he stared at the piano. Jace was right, Simon would always try to understand everything someone told him. He was always positive and even if he didn’t agree with someone on something, he still tried his best to be polite about it. It was just the way Simon was raised and that was something Raphael loved about him.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, his finger hovering about the call button next to Simon’s name. He then shook his head and decided to text him instead.

_To: Simon_

_Hey, could you come over to my dance studio tomorrow morning? We need to talk._

He locked his phone again and sighed, slipping it in his pocket. He then got up and grabbed his bag, walking out the studio and turning all the lights off.

* * *

 

Isabelle was sitting at her desk, staring out in front of her. Lately, she felt very confused. Ever since she met Lydia and she started working here, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She started to look forward to go to work, even if Magnus wasn’t there to spend some time with her. Every time Lydia would walk by and smile at her, her heart fluttered and she felt like she was walking on cloud nine.

It confused her because she never thought of being with a girl before. She had been firmly on boys and never looked twice at a girl. Buy Lydia. Lydia had changed that and Isabelle was still figuring out if it was a good thing or not. She quite liked Lydia and she was a great friend, she didn’t want to ruin that. She sighed and closed her eyes. She really could use some advice from Magnus right now. But she didn’t want to disturb him.

Lydia made her way over to Isabelle and offered her a smile. “Isabelle.’’ She said, leaning down a bit to place her hands on her desk. “Would you mind going out with me to grab some coffee?’’

Isabelle eyebrows arched and her heart lurched. “Now?’’ She asked, clearing her throat as she heard her voice croaked. Lydia smiled and nodded his head. Isabelle smiled back. “Sure, I would love to.’’

“It was time we had a well deserved break after all.’’ Lydia smiled and she walked back to her own desk, retrieving her coat. Isabelle’s heart dropped. Here she thought Lydia was asking her out.

When the two got out the building and towards the starbucks, they huddled slightly together to keep warm during the cold weather. Lydia was telling stories about her family or her ex-boyfriend in Vancouver. Isabelle tried to see if Lydia would be ever interested in dating her so she asked if she ever though about dating a girl. Lydia had smiled but shook her head, though she made it very clear she had nothing against bisexual or gay people and if she ever met a nice girl perhaps she’d date them.

The confession gave Isabelle a confidence boost, she had a chance with Lydia. All she had to do was get Lydia to like her just enough so she would feel the same way. They pushed the door to the starbucks open and Isabelle smiled as she saw her brother behind the counter.

The first few days after Magnus had left had been tough on Alec again, but this time around he took the initiative to spend his days wisely. Jace and Isabelle were happy he wasn’t letting himself mope around anymore. Isabelle walked up to the counter and leaned her arms on it, smiling brightly. “Hey big brother, you look happy today.’’

Jace cackled and poked his head around the back door to grin at her. “Magnus woke him up this morning via video chat. Let’s just say they had a very _pleasant_ talk.’’

Alec blushed a fire red and grabbed the towel from his shoulder, tossing it at Jace’s face. “Shut up!’’ He said, smiling nonetheless. Isabelle and Lydia laughed as well.

“Can we have two cappuccino’s my dearest brother?’’ Isabelle flashed him a grin and fluttered her eyelashes. Alec rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. “Well alright,’’ He sighed. “Only because it’s you two.’’

“Employee of the year.’’ Lydia chuckled. Alec smirked and winked at her. “You know it.’’ He answered before starting on their orders.

Isabelle had turned her gaze to the fresh back cookies on the counter, her eyes widening. “Did Jace make these fresh this morning?’’

“Yup,’’ Alec answered her. “Sure did!’’  

“Then I want four of the cookies!’’ Isabelle said, her eyes sparkling. She then turned to Lydia and placed her hand on her arm. “Trust me, you have to try Jace cookies. They are to die for.’’

Lydia giggled and nodded her head as Alec turned to look over his shoulder, nodding his head in agreement. “Alright,’’ She said smiling. “If they are to die for, then I need to try.’’

Alec smiled and finished their orders, putting the four cookies in a paper bag and handing them over to Isabelle and Lydia. “Here you go.’’

Lydia smiled and went to grab her purse until Isabelle’s hand stopped her. “Don’t be ridiculous.’’ Isabelle smiled. “I got this, don’t worry.’’

Lydia sighed but accepted Isabelle’s over to pay for the both of them anyway, stepping aside so she could pay. After Isabelle the two waved goodbye to the boys and made their way back to the building. Silence hung between them but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Isabelle motioned for her to follow her in Magnus’ office. When Lydia hesitated at first she smiled reassuringly and told her Magnus wouldn’t mind. The two of them spend most of their breaks together in Magnus’ office so she was sure he wouldn’t mind if Lydia joined her this time, as long as they kept the office tidy and cleaned up the trash afterwards.

So Lydia followed her inside and Isabelle closed the door behind her. They just sat on the couch in Magnus’ office, drinking their coffee and enjoying their cookies while trying to get to know one other better. Isabelle told her all about Nationals and how her dance team got to do a collaboration with Raphael’s dance team. Lydia had sounded excited and insisted on being there to cheer her on. Isabelle’s heart sped up and she felt a blush rose on her cheeks, but she tried to hide it. She had smiled and told Lydia she would love it if she was there.

Something told her she would be even better at dancing if Lydia was there to watch her and cheer her on.

* * *

 

Simon was at Raphael’s dance studio so early that Raphael himself wasn’t even there yet. Simon had let himself in and decided to perfect the routine for their collaboration. He hadn’t heard the doors open during his dance and jumped when he heard Stan’s voice from behind. He turned around and smiled.

“Stan!’’ He said and went to give him a quick hug. “Long time no see, are you guys nervous to be performing in Nationals in a two months?’’

“Kinda,’’ Stan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Especially since I’m not so good at the routine Raphael came up with. I hate to ask but if I show you, do you think you could show me how to perfect the moves?’’

Simon bit his lip and then nodded. “Sure. I’d love to help you.’’

So that’s how the two started dancing together. At first Stan showed him the whole choreography and then explained to Simon what his difficulties were. Simon, who thankfully saw immediately what Stan did wrong the first time, showed him a more quicker and stable way to switch his footing, so that Stan wouldn’t lose his balance as quickly as he did the first time. The two did the routine together and bumped into each other in the middle of it, tumbling to the ground. Stan landed on top of Simon and the bow stared at each other before both bursting out in laughter.

Raphael, who had just walked through the door, saw the two laying on the floor laughing. He clenched his jaw but tried not to think the worst of it. He wanted to make his presence known until he froze and saw how the two stopped laughing and were now just staring at one other. Stan started to lean down and Simon wiggled beneath him nervously, he didn’t know what Stan was doing but he didn’t like it one bit. Raphael clenched his fists as he saw Stan lean down but couldn’t control how his breathe hitched, gaining the attention of the two.

Simon’s eyes widened and he roughly pushed Stan off of him and scrambled to his feet. Their eyes locked and Simon’s heart plummeted to the ground. Tears had gathered in Raphael’s dark brown eyes but he refused to let them spill. Simon shook his head.

“Raph,’’ He choked out. “This isn’t what it looks like. I swear.’’

Raphael just shook his head and lowered it, turning around and storming out of the dancing room. Simon whimpered and ran after him. “Raphael! _Wait!’ _’__

He ran outside but Raphael had already disappeared. Simon pressed his palms against his eyes as the tears started pouring out. He wiped his cheeks and went back inside to grab his coat. He had to try and find Raphael. He needed to explain what happened. He needed to tell him he loved him. Simon walked back into the dance room and Stan jumped up, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?’’ Stan asked, his eyes skimming over Simon’s face.

Simon’s expression turned dark and he slapped Stan’s hand away. “What the hell!?’’ He barked. “Why did you do that?!’’

“I’m sorry!’’ Stan raised his hands in defense. “I didn’t know he would walk in!’’

“Why would you even try to kiss me?’’ Simon snapped, glaring daggers at Stan. “You know I love Raphael and no one else.’’

“I got caught up in the moment I guess,’’ He shrugged helplessly. “Simon-’’

Stan moved forward again, trying to place his hand on Simon’s shoulders again but Simon stepped backwards, shaking his head.

“Don’t come ever near me again,’’ He huffed. He then turned around, grabbing his coat and storming out. He grabbed his phone and tried to call Raphael, but it went straight to voicemail.

Simon could beat himself up for being so stupid. He knew Raphael was insecure about himself and thought he wasn’t good enough for Simon and now he had walked in on a friend of his trying to kiss him. Simon walked around the streets but didn’t saw Raphael anywhere. Eventually he gave up and went over to Clary’s, crawling back in her arms and crying his eyes out, telling her what an idiot he was.

Meanwhile, Raphael had been sitting in the park, sniffling as he listened to the shushing and reassuring words from the other end of the line of the phone.

“ _Shh, shh,_ ’’ Magnus tried to calm him. “ _Está bien, mijo. Estará bien._ ’’

“I was going to tell him how I felt,’’ Raphael hiccuped. “That I loved him and that I was sorry for being so jealous.’’

Magnus felt his own heart break at the pain his best friend was in. “ _Oh, Raphael_.’’ He sighed softly. “ _I know you might not believe me, but it doesn’t sound like Simon would betray you like that, mijo._ ’’

“I saw them with my own eyes Magnus!’’ Raphael sniffled. “I know what I saw.’’

“ _I know, mijo._ ’’ Magnus said, his voice slightly more stern. “ _But I know Simon. I see the way he looks at you. Like you hung the stars and the moon in the sky. I am highly convinced he’d never, never hurt you. Not like that._ ’’

“What do I do, Magnus?’’ Raphael whimpered. “I feel so __lost.__  I wish you were here.’’

Magnus’ heart cracked and he let out a sad breathe. “ _I know, me too. Trust me. I want nothing more to grab the next plane home and hold you.’_ ’

Raphael wiped his cheeks dry. “Why does love have to hurt so much, Magnus?’’

“ _I don’t know, Rapha._ ’’ Magnus sighed. “ _I wish I knew.’_ ’

* * *

 

Simon was standing next to his friends in the karaoke bar, absentmindedly stirring his drink. He hadn’t seen Raphael since this morning and he hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts. Simon feared this was the end of their relationship and Raphael was just to scared to say it to his face.

The group of friends were chatting, Lydia and Alec about their jobs, Clary and Isabelle about the newest tv series and Jace was trying to cheer Simon up.

“He’ll call you back dude.’’ Jace reassured him. “Just let it go for tonight and enjoy our evening out. Even Alec isn’t moping.’’ He chuckled, earning an offended ‘Hey!’ from Alec.

Simon tried to smile but his mind kept drifting off to Raphael. He just needed to see the other boy. He needed to explain what really happened and how he really felt.

None really payed attention to the people performing, that was until a familiar voice sounded through the boxes and everyone around the table froze. Simon raised his eyes up to look at the stage and locked eyes with Raphael. Raphael was the first one to break the eye contact but Simon still saw the pain in his eyes.

“I’m Raphael Santiago,’’ Raphael said, smiling as the girls in the front cheer. “And uh, I’ll be singing a song for you tonight.’’

Simon straightened himself. Raphael’s eyes had seem lifeless, as if his soul had been sucked out and he was just a walking corpse. He remembered how his eyes always used to sparkle when he was with Simon. Simon knew his eyes showed the feelings he couldn’t say out loud.

__“_ Walking down 29th and park,’ _’__  Raphael begun, closing his eyes and focused himself on the music. “ _I saw you in another’s arms. Only a month we’ve been apart. You look happier. _’’__

Raphael’s fingers strummed across the guitar and Simon’s heart tugged painfully. Was Raphael seriously singing a post break up song right now?

__“_ Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you. _’’__ Raphael sang softly. “ _But ain’t nobody love you like I do. Promise that I will not take it personal baby. If you’re moving on with someone new.’ _’__

The group of friends watched with wide eyes, their eyes flying from Raphael to Simon and back again. Simon was staring at Raphael with his jaw dropped. He couldn’t be serious.

__“_ Cause baby you look happier, you do. My friends told me one day I’d feel it too. And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth. But I know I was happier with you. _’’__

Raphael locked eyes with Simon this time, his eyes swimming with emotions. “ _Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you. But ain’t nobody need you like I do. I know that there’s other that deserve you. But my darling I am still in love with you. _’’__

Simon swallowed. His body felt numb, he didn’t feel Jace squeezing his hand reassuringly or Clary reaching over the table to cover his hand with hers. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t see anyone else except for Raphael.

__“_ Baby you look happier, you do. _’’__  Raphael now looked down, he couldn’t look at Simon anymore. __“_ I knew one day you’d fall for someone new. But if he breaks your heart like lovers do. Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you.’ _’__

The crowd had been silent during his whole performance, but when he finished singing the last note it burst out in cheers and applause. Raphael, however, didn’t care about that. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, the air inside the bar became suffocating and he needed to get out.

So he ran.

He put the guitar on the standard next to the stage and jumped off of it, running out. It was then that Simon’s brain started working. He made a move to go and run after him but a hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to hold him back. Simon roughly pulled his wrist free and ran outside, after Raphael, ignoring his friends’ calls.

He saw Raphael walking down the street and he sped up a bit more. “Raphael!’’ He called. Raphael tensed before walking faster, but Simon wasn’t having any of it. He sprinted the last few feet and grabbed Raphael’s arm, twirling him around.

“What, Simon?’’ Raphael snapped.

“What the hell was that back there?’’ Simon shot back, clenching his fists by his side.

Raphael looked down, his anger fading away. “You know what it was about.’’ He mumbled.

“In fact, I don’t.’’ Simon huffed. “Is there something you need to tell me? Is this your way of breaking up with me?’’

“Maybe.’’ Raphael whispered softly.

Simon felt like he was punched in the gut. All the air left his body and tears brimmed in his eyes. “So you don’t want me anymore.’’

“That’s not it!’’ Raphael roared, his eyes blazing all of a sudden. “Have you not listened to the song?!’’

“Then what is it!?’’ Simon shouted back. “I can’t read your mind Raphael! I need you to start talking to me!’’

“Don’t act like you don’t know.’’ Raphael spat. “You and Stan-’’

“Me and Stan?’’ Simon asked in disbelief. “Raphael, that was _nothing_! He needed some help with your routine and I wanted to help him. We tripped, fell and that’s it. Stan wanted to kiss me but I didn’t. I would __never__  hurt you like that. Have you that little trust in me?’’

Raphael stared at Simon, not knowing what to say. A tense silence hung between them and Raphael avoided looking in his eyes.

“So, this is really it?’’ Simon asked, frowning at Raphael with tears in his eyes. “After everything.’’

Raphael clenched his jaw, not saying a word. He didn’t want it to be over. He had never been happier then he had been with Simon. Simon felt his tears escape from his eyes and nodded.

“Okay,’’ he whispered. “That’s it.’’

He wanted to turn around and run away but Raphael’s breathe hitched and he lurged forward, his hand wrapping around Simon’s arm “Please, no.’’ He whimpered.  
  
Simon felt tired and heartbroken. He just wanted to go home but turned around nonetheless. “What, Raphael?’’

“I don’t want it to be over,’’ He croaked. “I’ve never felt more alive and happier then when I was with you.’’

“What are you so afraid of?’’ Simon sighed. “You need to start talking to me.’’

“That you find someone else more attractive.’’ Raphael shrugged, smiling a broken smile as his tears spilled over. “That you wake up one day and realize you don’t feel the same for me anymore.’’

Simon frowned, shaking his head and taking a step closer to Raphael. “That’s never going to happen. I’ll always want you.’’

Raphael felt his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. “But you need to start telling me how you feel,’’ Simon whispered. Raphael nodded against his hand.

“Simon, I-’’ Raphael paused, looking up in Simon’s eyes and Simon’s breathe hitched.

“Say it,’’ He whispered. “Say it and I promise I will forever be yours.’’

“I love you, Simon.’’ Raphael whispered, nuzzling his face in Simon’s hand. “How could I not? I am head over heels in love with you.’’

And then Simon was on him. All he could feel, all he could taste, all he could smell was Simon. And it felt so good. It felt like coming home. Simon had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and was pressed up against him, as if Simon tried to disappear in Raphael. Raphael wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, having no intention to let go any time soon.

Their lips moved desperately against one other, the taste of salty tears in the others mouth. Simon had never felt so scared to lose someone before, but then he said he loved him and he had never felt more ecstatic. Raphael loved him and Simon would make sure to let him know he was loved as well. Every day.

“I love you too,’’ Simon whispered breathlessly against his lips as they pulled away to breathe. “I love you so much.’’

The sparkle in Raphael’s eyes had returned and they sparkled even brighter then before. Simon’s heart pounded loudly in his chest and he could even feel Raphael’s heart beat. He let out a sigh and then snuggled closer to Raphael, burying his face in his shoulder. Raphael closed his eyes and tangled one hand in Simon’s hair, the other running up and down Simon’s back.

They had found their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost broke them up but I was like, nope. No. Not happening.
> 
> Also you can follow me on twitter or scream at me on Tumblr here!:  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> Mijo - Son  
> Estará Bien - It will be okay  
> Está bien - It's okay


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion Week has arrived!  
> But before the show can start, some drama hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad writer's block.  
> I am so sorry for the long wait.  
> Here it is and I hope you guys enjoy!

Kathy watched with arched eyebrows as Magnus ran around the stage like a maniac, talking to some of the models and then screaming at some of the crew for using the wrong lightening. In any other situation she would’ve laughed, but the Fashion Week was tomorrow and she could tell Magnus felt the pressure of wanting to do things right. She pushed herself from the wall where she was watching Magnus freak out and gently approached him, tugging him away from the sound crew he was yelling at and was staring at the man with wide, scared eyes.

“Okay, big guy.’’ Kathy said as she tugged him away. “You need to take a break. Everything is fine, Magnus. Stop worrying so much.’’

“It needs to be more then fine, Kathy!’’ Magnus huffed, letting her drag him away. “It’s Fashion Week, if I screw this up then this was my first and last project doing for them.’’

Kathy rolled her eyes. “Magnus! You’ve done an amazing job! You’re not screwing this up, just relax.’’

“Sorry,’’ Magnus sighed as Kathy slipped the balcony door open and he walked to the railing, peering out over the city. “I just want everything to be perfect. My friends and boyfriend are coming and I-’’ Magnus rubbed his forehead, sighing. “I want them to be proud of me.’’

“They already are,’’ Kathy whispered. “Especially Alec. I am sure. I get that you feel the pressure but trust me when I say that everything is perfect, from the lights, to the music and the models.’’

Magnus smiled thankfully at her. “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you.’’

Kathy chuckled and shook her head, folding her arms over the railing then and looking out over the city. The two friends stood like that for awhile, just enjoying the presence of the other. Magnus bit his lip, drumming his fingers on the railing. His mind drifted off to Alec.

He automatically smiled when he thought off the younger man. He had missed Alec this last month but a few more hours and he would be landing here in L.A. to visit the Fashion Week and Magnus couldn’t wait to hold and kiss his boyfriend again. These past few months proved one thing, and that was that he never wanted to be apart from his boyfriend this long again.

“I can’t wait to meet this lover of yours.’’ Kathy bumped her shoulder against his. Magnus chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he thought of Alec.

“You’ll love him. He’s a bit shy at first but once you get to know him, he’ll open up to you.’’ Magnus said with admire in his voice.

“He sounds like a great guy.’’ Kathy smiled. “You’re a lucky guy, Magnus.’’

Magnus nodded his head as he looked at the cars racing past downstairs, a faint smile on his lips. “I am. He’s been so supportive of me, I want to do something for him you know? I just.. I have no idea what to do for him.’’

Kathy turned her head. “Is he the one?’’

Magnus blinked at her, taken aback by the question. “I actually never thought about it like that but... I think so.’’

“Have you ever thought about promise rings?’’ Kathy bit her lip. “It’s a promise that you’ll be his forever, that you’ll marry him someday.’’

Magnus blinked again. He didn’t want to scare Alec away, among his friends he is known for loving his lovers passionately and normally that always ended in heartbreak because they thought they were moving to quick. But this was different. This was Alexander.

“That’s actually a good idea.’’ Magnus mumbled. “Kathy, do you happen to know a good place where they sell promise rings?’’

Kathy’s eyes twinkled. “Follow me.’’

* * *

 

Alec had been deep in thought, packing his suitcase in Magnus- well, __their-__ bedroom. He heard the chatter and laughter from his friends coming from the living room and he chuckled. They were leaving to L.A. for the Fashion Week and straight after they would go to Nationals. Raphael had been nothing but nervous but Simon had a very useful way of distracting him. He looked up as he heard groans coming from the living room.

“Gross!’’ He heard Jace yell. “Simon, for the love of god, remove your tongue from his mouth.’’

Alec shook his head in amusement. Raphael and Simon had been attached to the hip after they, _finally_ , confessed their love to one other. He zipped up his suitcase and rolled it towards the living room, glancing at the couch where his friends were seated.

Clary leaned against one of the arm rests of the couch, Jace’s head in her lap and his feet in Isabelle’s lap who sat on the other side of the couch. Lydia sat on the ground across from Isabelle, telling her all kinds of stories regarding her life in Vancouver. Isabelle listened with a twinkle in her eyes and Alec smiled, happy that she was moving on. Glancing over to the armchair where Raphael sat with Simon in his lap, laughing and sharing sweet kisses.

A smile formed its way on Alec’s lips as he watched them. He was happy for his friends that they figured their feelings out. Normally, he would’ve reacted grumpily and threatened to kick them out, but knowing that he would see Magnus soon, and this time he would _stay_ , was enough to brighten his whole day. And there was nothing that could ruin his good mood.

Jace looked up at Alec. “You finally done packing? Man, we’re only going for the weekend, not two months.’’

Alec shrugged carelessly. “I just want to be prepared.’’

Chairman Meow jumped on the suitcase and meowed, bumping his head against Alec’s arm. Alec smiled and picked him up, stroking his head lovingly as Chairman purred happily, wrapping his tiny paws around Alec’s wrist and holding on tightly.

Jace smiled and got up, walking over to Alec who was playing with the cat. “Aw,’’ Jace cooed as he smiled at Chairman. “He is so cu- Ow! Hey!’’

Chairman Meow had hissed when Jace had reached out to pet him and swatted his paw against his hand roughly. Alec was shaking with laughter, trying to keep it in for his best friend. Chairman cuddled closer to Alec and purred, while simultaneously glaring at Jace and swishing his tail. Clary, Isabelle and Lydia were sprawled out on the couch and ground, laughing loudly. Raphael shook his head and chuckled while Simon tried to stifle his laughter. Jace pouted and dropped his head, slouching back to his spot on Clary’s lap.

“He is not that fond of people he doesn’t know.’’ Raphael said, chuckling as Chairman perked up when he saw him, jumping on the back of the chair he was sitting on and bumped his head against Raphael’s, purring loudly.

Simon smiled as he watched his boyfriend interact with the cat. It was just too adorable. He slowly reached a hand out and let Chairman Meow sniff it when he noticed the hand. Simon smiled when Chairman Meow pushed his head against the hand and then purred as Simon crawled him behind his ear.

“Hi Chairman,’’ Simon smiled. “I am Simon Lewis. It is very nice to meet you.’’

Chairman Meow let out a meow, as if saying it was very nice to meet him too. He then climbed up Raphael’s head and curled up on his hair, purring. Raphael rolled his eyes but there was a faint smile on his lips.

“This weird kitten likes to sit on top of my head. He always does that.’’

Chairman Meow swatted at his nose when Raphael called him weird, letting out an offended meow.

Raphael yelped. “Sorry, I meant a good- CHAIRMAN! PULL YOUR CLAWS BACK IN!’’

Simon shook his head and gently lifted Chairman Meow from his head, holding him firmly between him and Raphael. Chairman Meow purred again and playfully pawed at Raphael’s finger as he stroked his head.

Alec put his jacket on and shook his head. “Okay, I think we’re all set. Ready to go?’’

Everyone nodded their heads and Simon put Chairman Meow down. Chairman jumped in Alec’s arms and pushed his head against his, ears lowered slightly. Alec crawled his fur gently.

“I’ll miss you, too Chairman. But I’ll come home with papa, okay?’’ He whispered and smiled as Chairman let out a soft meow. He kneeled down and set him gently on the floor, petting his head one last time. “Watch the loft for me.’’

* * *

 

Alec had been anxious the whole plane ride.

Now normally people would be anxious if the plane would arrive safely at it’s destination or if their luggage wouldn’t get lost. Alec was more anxious to see Magnus again then anything. He had missed him dearly and he was all he could think about the whole ride on the plane.

His friends, mainly Jace and Simon, were goofing around and throwing peanuts at one other. Clary and Raphael simultaneously rolled their eyes at their boyfriends weird behavior and then smirked at one other, shaking their heads as if they read one others minds. Isabelle and Lydia were just chatting with one other, though Alec noticed it was a little bit more then _just_  friendly chatter. He smiled to himself, he liked Lydia and it seemed Isabelle did too.

Alec turned to look out the plane window, looking down at the clouds they were flying above. Just another hour in this plane and it would land at airport L.A.X. Isabelle glanced over at Alec and noticed his leg was bouncing up and down, a sign he was nervous. She smiled to herself, Alec had always been the one to hide his feelings. He would even rarely talk to Isabelle about how he felt. But ever since he got together with Magnus he had changed, he was more... cheerful. Isabelle even caught him singing in the shower one time. Alec _never_ sang in the shower.

She reached over and placed her hand on his knee, squeezing it gently. The bouncing stopped and Alec turned his head towards his younger sister. He smiled small and covered her hand with his own, squeezing it. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. Isabelle then smiled and nodded, before turning back to Lydia and continuing their conversation, her hand still on Alec’s leg.

The moment the plane touched the ground Alec wanted to run down the aisle and straight into Magnus’ arms who would be waiting for them. Unfortunately, Alec had to wait quite some time before they could make their way out of the plane. When they were waiting for their luggage, Magnus had sent him a text that he was caught up in last minute rehearsals and therefore wouldn’t be able to pick them up. His assistant Kathy would pick them up. Alec couldn’t help but feel disappointed, he knew it wasn’t Magnus’ fault and that he needed to be there for rehearsals but he just wanted to hold his boyfriend.

“Relax, Alec.’’ Isabelle whispered as he followed his friend to the hall where Kathy would be waiting. “We’re going to drop of our stuff at the hotel and then we’re going straight over to see him.’’

Alec simply nodded his head. He never felt so... needy before. Perhaps that’s what happens when you’re in a relationship. You just want to be together every single day, spend every single second together. And when you’re apart, it literally is like the other half of you is missing. A half of you feels empty. Alec has felt like that for the past three months, except for the times when Magnus was home to visit. He watched Jace and Simon play fight about who got shotgun, while shaking his head and climbing into the back next to Clary and Raphael.

“I don’t know these people,’’ Raphael grumbled as he watched his boyfriend being pinned down to the ground by Jace. Clary chuckled and shook her head. “Never seen them before,’’ She agreed.

“Just get in the damn car!’’ Alec snapped loudly, causing Jace and Simon to freeze in their fight and look up to Alec with wide eyes. Isabelle laughed loudly. “You’re keeping him away from his boyfriend!’’

“Might as well listen to him before he snaps your necks,’’ Lydia giggled, causing Clary to snort.

Jace and Simon got up and scrambled into the car without another word, not wanting to anger Alec further. Kathy shook her head at her boss’ weird friends and drove them to the hotel they’d be staying at. The group got out and checked in, Alec frowned as Kathy held him apart as the rest checked in.

“Don’t I have to check in?’’ He asked her as he raised an eyebrow. Kathy chuckled and shook her head. “I thought you would like to share a room with your boyfriend.’’

“Oh,’’ Alec said, his eyebrows now raising in surprise and a blush forming on his cheeks. “Thanks. I appreciate you doing that for me.’’

Kathy and Alec rode the elevator to the highest level of the hotel while his friends got out on different levels. Kathy led him to Magnus’ room and opened the door. Alec’s eyes widened at the size of the room.

“Wow,’’ He whispered as he put his suitcase down by the bed. He walked over to the door where the balcony was and stared out over the city from there. “This is beautiful.’’

Kathy chuckled from behind him. “We should go to the venue, I think Magnus is just as impatient to see you as you are to see him.’’

Alec blushed but followed her out of the room, walking to the venue when they were reunited with his friends in the lobby of the hotel. The venue where Fashion Week was being held was at walking distance, and while they were walking Kathy would give them a short sight seeing, pointing out some buildings and explaining what they were and what years they were build in and by who.

Alec wasn’t surprised a bright girl like Kathy was Magnus’ assistant for this project. Kathy knew lots about different things and she was very nice. When they arrived at the venue, Alec was scanning literally every corner and every face, trying to spot Magnus. When they turned the corner, Alec froze in his steps.

Standing there was Magnus.

Kissing another man.

* * *

 

Magnus was watching the rehearsals from the light and sound booth, nodding his head in time with the music and smiling proudly. Everything was perfect. The music was perfect, the light set the right tone and the models were simply stunning and hit their walks straight on the head.

He felt so proud of this entire cast and crew, everyone worked so hard and even though they all had their ups and downs, they made it through the hard times together and put up a fantastic Fashion Week.

Everyone had worked so hard, there were the people who found the perfect music for each model and their walk, the make up artists, the dressers, the lightning crew-

“Hey Magnus. It’s looking good, isn’t it?’’

And then there was Jack.

Magnus internally rolled his eyes. “Yes.’’ He said shortly, wanting to get away from this man as quick as he could. “It’s perfect. Now if you’d excuse me.’’

Magnus gracefully turned around, getting ready to walk away when Jack reached out and grabbed his wrist. He twirled Magnus back around and looked at him with loving eyes.

“Hey, I’ve actually been wondering if you wanted to grab something to drink after the show.’’ Jack whispered softly, a blush growing on his face. “I mean, if you have time-’’

“Oh, I have time.’’ Magnus said calmly, pulling his wrist free. “Just not for you. My friends and _boyfriend_  are here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet them.’’

“Wait,’’ Jack frowned in a broken voice. “You’re- You’re still with that guy from New York?’’

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Yes.’’ He huffed. “What else did you expect?’’

“I-I just thought-’’ Jack stuttered. “You had been so distant once you got back from your weekend away... I-I thought you two broke up and- You were trying to figure out your feelings for- for-’’

Magnus’ jaw almost dropped. “For what? You?’’ He sighed and ran his hands down his face. “Jack, you are a nice guy. You really are. But there’s nothing between us-’’

“But there is!’’

“I love Alexander.’’ Magnus said firmly. “He’s everything I look for in a person. He’s everything I need. He’s my special person. The one, my soul mate, whatever you want to call it. He’s all I want.’’

Jack shook his head, as if he didn’t want to believe anything Magnus just told him. He reached his hand out and touched Magnus’ arm, right above his elbow. Magnus looked at the hand with a frown, debating whether he should rip his arm free or just chop Jack’s hand off.

“Look,’’ Jack said softly. “I know there is something here. And- And I know that you feel it too.’’ He slid his hand down the golden skin of the Asian man, holding his hand gently. “That spark. You feel that, don’t you? You and I...’’ Jack laughed breathlessly. “You and I could be something beautiful.’’

Magnus anger and irritation had vanished, instead it had made place for pity. Jack was in love with someone who didn’t return his feelings and he himself knew how shitty it was being dumped the hard way. He made a vow to himself he’d quit on relationships, but also that he would never but someone through what he went through. So he decided to let Jack down gently.

“Jack,’’ Magnus sighed and shook his head. “You and I... We can never be.’’ Magnus slid his hand out of Jack’s and watched how the hope in the others eyes died and his smile slipped of his face. “I meant what I said about Alexander. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.’’ Magnus shrugged helplessly. “I’m sorry.’’

“But- That kiss-’’

“Should have never happened in the first place.’’ Magnus said firmly. “Whatever it is you feel, I am sorry, but I don’t feel it. Not with you.’’

Jack looked down and Magnus noticed how his posture slightly changed. Jack held his hand down, and his shoulders were slumped forward. Being shot down was never fun, but he needed to be honest with Jack. He needed to let him know he was serious about Alec.

Jack’s head shot up and there was a new fire burning in his eyes. The fire of determination. He advanced towards Magnus and before the smaller man could even move, he had cupped his face and slammed their lips together.

The force Jack used caused them to stumble backwards and Magnus to freeze, his brain trying to catch up with what was happening. Once realization downed on him, he pushed Jack away and wiped the back of his hand across his lips, a frown on his face. Before he could even begin to call Jack out on his action’s, a soft cough interrupted them and the two man turned their heads to see where the sound came from.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he saw who stood there.

“Alexander.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck with writer's block for almost two months and when I come out of it I give you guys this....
> 
> Angst. Angst and Angst.
> 
> I'm sorry! But remember, they are Magnus and Alec. If there are two persons more destined to be together, then it's them! Have faith!
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec walks in on Magnus being kissed by someone else.  
> Pure Saphael cuteness and fluff  
> Lydia and Isabelle decide to take a leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long awaited chapter 20!  
> So I know all of you were kind of pissed at me for the ending of last chapter, but I hope that this one will make up for it!  
> Also, as an apology have some Saphael and Lyzzy fluff!  
> As for Malec... read and find out what will happen to them!

Alec was never one to get really violent with anyone. He was more of a ‘talk it out’ kind of guy. Okay, there was this one time he punched a kid in his nose during taekwondo that kept pushing him. His mom was pretty proud of him for breaking that kid’s nose, the parents of said kid not so much...

For the rest, Alec was the calmest one out of his siblings. Jace had quite the short temper and needed to be held back far more often then he and Isabelle needed to be held back. If Isabelle was mad, then she had a damn good reason and she would never get physical unless it was truly necessary.

Alec never liked getting physical but he also rarely stood up for himself. When they lived back home, he almost did everything his parents wanted him too and didn’t speak up if they scolded him. He always had quite a good grip on his temper.

But this.

This was different.

There was a guy, one of Magnus’ co-workers, kissing _his_ boyfriend. That was an absolute no go and honestly, Alec couldn’t tell you what happened even if he wanted to. He chest was heaving up and down and involuntarily was clenching his hands into fists. Then, all he saw was red.

His body moved on his own accord, strutting firmly over towards Magnus and his co-worker. Magnus watched him worriedly, for he never saw his boyfriend like this. His lover’s eyes were dark and were blazing with anger. He was about to open his mouth to explain the situation, when he saw Alec haul his fist back and punched Jack square against his jaw. Magnus tensed and watched with wide eyes as Jack let out a pained yelp and tumbled backwards to the ground.

Their friends had ran over and Jace had pulled him back, while Isabelle tried to calm him down. Alec was still seething, glaring at the man who had touched his boyfriend, who cowered backwards and watched Alec with scared eyes while Kathy kneeled down by him.

It wasn’t until a soft hand cupped Alec’s cheek and forced him to turn his face, staring into a pair of brown eyes that shined with worry. “Alexander,’’ Magnus whispered softly. “Calm down, please.’’

Magnus heart jumped when his lover’s eyes dimmed down and watched as Alec blinked a few times. He felt a pained tingle in his hand and then looked over to where Jack was still sitting on the ground, Kathy inspecting his jaw. She apparently pinched the bruise on his jaw to hard, because he cowered and pushed her hand away.

“Oh god,’’ Alec breathed with wide eyes. “What did I just do?’’

“Bro,’’ Jace said stunned. “You just sacked someone in the face because he was touching your boyfriend!’’ A smile then cracked out on his face. “That was epic!’’

Clary rolled her eyes as Jace laughed and smacked him up his head. When Jace had frowned and asked her why she did that, she just shrugged, grinning. “I don’t know. I thought you would find it epic.’’

“Is he alright?’’ Alec asked as he kept eyeing Jack. Kathy looked up and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry,’’ She said. “It’s just a bruise, nothing big. He’ll get over it.’’

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheekbone and he turned his head again, staring in his boyfriend eyes. “Magnus,’’’He breathed. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, I just-’’

Magnus smiled and placed his finger against his lips. “It’s okay. I get why you reacted like that, but- You must know that it didn’t mean a thing, Alexander. I told him that I want to be with you. For the rest of my life.’’ *****

Alec’s heart jumped at Magnus’ words and at the fondness he looked at him. _For the rest of my life _.__  Alec liked the sound of that. He looked down and smiled shyly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Me too,’’ He whispered softly then.

Magnus grinned and leaned in, brushing his nose against Alec’s. Alec let out a breathless chuckle, glancing down at his lips and tilting his head to the side, waiting for his boyfriend to connect their lips. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut and he was about to press his lips against his when a soft cough broke the two out of their spell.

The two turned their heads, but stayed wrapped in one others arms. Alec raised his eyebrows at Jack, who stood there with his head bowed down, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

“I uhm,’’ He whispered so soft that they barely could hear him. “I’m sorry for kissing Magnus. It’s-’’ Jack shook his head. “He’s a special guy and he deserves the best. I see now that you give him the best he can get. You’re a lucky guy.’’

Magnus was blushing, burying his head in Alec’s chest. Alec chuckled fondly as he looked down at Magnus, running his hands through his hair. “I sure am,’’ He whispered dreamily. He then turned his head back to Jack and pursed his lips. “Sorry for-’’ He gestured to his jaw.

Jack shrugged. “I had it coming, I apparently needed that as well. Magnus never stopped talking about you, you know. And everything he said about you is true, I see how happy you make him. Don’t let that go.’’

“I won’t.’’ Alec nodded at Jack, looking back down at Magnus now who looked back up at him. Jack saw that as his sign to leave them alone for a bit.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?’’ Magnus chuckled, his eyes dropping down to stare at Alec’s pink, soft looking lips. He watched as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards and fluttered his eyes closed the moment he saw the lips coming closer to his.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as they finally touched Alec’s, moving his arms up to wrap them around his neck and trying to get impossible closer to his boyfriend. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ lower back and lightly trailed his fingers up and down his back as they kissed, causing Magnus to shiver and whimper against his mouth. They had missed this, and both were so glad that after tonight they wouldn’t have to miss each other anymore. Magnus couldn’t wait to climb into bed next to Alec that evening and fall asleep peacefully in his man’s arms.

The two pulled back and Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’, not willing to open his eyes just yet. He wanted to stay like this forever. Magnus’ eyes were already open and he smiled brightly at his boyfriend, stroking his cheek with his thumb while admiring every single inch of his beautiful face.

“We should go,’’ Magnus whispered and Alec opened his eyes, staring straight into Magnus’ ones. “Our friends are waiting for us, besides I haven’t had the chance to say hi to them yet.’’

Alec blushed and cleared his throat, suddenly realizing they were not alone. “Right.’’ He muttered, his cheeks a deep red and stepped out of his boyfriend’s hold. Magnus chuckled and shook his head, getting a grip on his hand and tangling their fingers together.

Magnus smiled at their friends as they walked over and accepted all the hugs he was getting from them, laughing as Simon kept clinging to him for some reason and Jace and Raphael literally had to pull him off of Magnus. Magnus chuckled and squeezed Alec’s hand, causing the taller man to smile and squeeze back.

“Magnus,’’ Clary gushed as he and Kathy let the group to the main stage. “This looks amazing! It’s going to be amazing, I just know so!’’

Magnus smiled happily and nodded his head. “Thanks, biscuit. That means a lot.’’

Alec pressed a kiss to his head. “I am so proud of you, Mags. The show is going to be amazing.’’

Magnus hummed contently and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, resting his head against his chest. “Thanks Alexander. That means so much coming from you.’’

* * *

Alec had been right, the show _was_  amazing.

Everything went smoothly and Magnus was grinning from where he stood backstage, feeling pride bubble in his chest as he watched his models strut down the cat walk. He was proud of his team that made the catwalk look incredible, his hair and make-up team for making his models look fabulous and of course the stylist for making everyone look perfect in their outfit.

As the show neared it’s end, Magnus was called up the stage and he exhaled loudly, before smiling and waving shortly to the audience before taking place next to the head of the Fashion Week.

“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the man who made this Fashion Week happen and without him it would’ve not been so colorful and bright.’’ Maddy, the head, introduced him.

Magnus blushed as everyone clapped for him and he politely bowed his head before taking the microphone for Maddy to have his own speech. “Thank you, thank you all so much for coming, it means a lot to me. There are a lot of people I want to thank for always having my back, Jace, Clary, Lydia, Raphael, Simon and my beautiful assistant Isabelle, you guys have been a rock in this hard time, not really to me, but to someone who is very, very important to me.’’

Alec blushed and felt his eyes grow wide, his heart pound in his chest and his breathe hitch as he processed Magnus’ words. He was talking about him. Brown eyes met hazel ones and Magnus felt the urge to just pull him up the stage and kiss him senseless. He smiled warmly at Alec and nodded for him to come on stage.

“Alexander, my dear.’’ Magnus smiled, a twinkle in his eyes as he saw that Alec turned even a brighter red. Alec gulped before Isabelle practically shoved him out of his seat and towards the stage. Alec took a deep breathe and walked up the small steps, smiling and sliding his hand in to Magnus’ outstretched one.

“Alexander, this assignment has forced us apart for quite some time, but three months later and here we are.’’ Magnus laughed as someone in the audience ‘whooped’ and traced the back of Alec’s hand with his thumb. “These months made me think that I never want to be spend a second away from you ever again. I want to do everything with you by my side. So that’s why, my dearest Alexander,’’ Magnus nervously whispered before slowly sinking down on one knee while still holding Alec’s hand.

Alec’s eye widened ever more, and he felt his breathe stutter, his heart about to explode. Magnus wasn’t about to do what he thought he was about to do right? No matter how much Alec loved Magnus, he wasn’t sure he was ready for this.

“Relax, my love.’’ Magnus whispered reached in his back pocket, fishing a small box out and opening it, showing Alec the ring inside. “I’m sorry if I scared you, but it’s just a promise ring. A promise that I’ll always love you, I’ll be there for you when you feel down, to bake you cookies if you want, and that I promise to spend the rest of our lives together and marry you one day. Can I put this ring on your finger?’’

Alec’s vision was blurred with tears by Magnus’ speech. He slowly nodded his head, a happy chuckle escaping his mouth that was mixed with what sounded like a sob. He watched as Magnus gently slid the ring up his finger and then press a gentle kiss to it. Alec sank down on his knees, bringing his hands to cup Magnus’ face. Now he saw the tears in his eyes as well. Happy tears, of course. He gently thumbed one away before leaning in, a soft, shaky sigh leaving his lips before he placed them on Magnus’. Magnus closed his eyes and placed one hand on the back of Alec’s head, drawing him in closer. It was then that he knew Alec felt the same about him, that he was promising him the same.

It was a promise for forever.

* * *

 

Raphael and Simon were walking behind the rest of the group back to their hotel. Simon shivered slightly, though it was spring and it was quite warm in L.A. Raphael noticed his boyfriend shiver shrugged his jacket off.

“Here, cariño.’’ He whispered softly as he wrapped his jacket around Simon’s shoulders. “Don’t want my bébé to catch a cold, now.’’

Simon smiled thankfully and walked closer to Raphael, so that the shorter man wouldn’t get cold. Raphael chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He loved the way Simon smelled. It was so... Simon. It made Raphael feel calm and he always tried to catch a whiff of Simon’s scent. Simon giggled as the two stumbled after the group, since walking with your arms wrapped around one other wasn’t the easiest thing to do.

“Raph!’’ Simon cackled as he almost fall to the ground, due to tripping over Raphael’s feet. Raphael laughed and held Simon tightly against him so he wouldn’t fall.

“I got you, cariño.’’ Raphael chuckled and eventually pulled away, leaving one arm tightly locked around Simon’s waist. Simon hummed happily nuzzling Raphael’s neck. Raphael felt a warm shiver run down his spine and stroked Simon’s side, causing the taller boy to giggle.

Their giggles and laughter caught the attention of Lydia and Isabelle, who were walking a little bit in front of them. Turning to see what the commotion was about, they smiled as they saw them stumble as they walked together, before Raphael pulled Simon closer. Isabelle smiled, she had never seen Simon this happy before. He had both girl- and boyfriends before Raphael, but none of them could make him glow with happiness like Raphael did.

“Those two are seriously perfect for each other.’’ Lydia smiled, before letting out a loud sigh. “I remember being that happy. Or as happy as Magnus and Alec. It’s the greatest feeling, like you can take on the whole world. Next thing you know your being cheated on and find yourself traveling far, far away from what used to be your safe space.’’

Isabelle placed her hand on Lydia’s arm. “I’m sorry to hear that, Lyds. You are an amazing girl and you don’t deserve that.’’

Lydia shrugged. “He wasn’t the one, I guess. Besides, the same practically happened to you. Meliorn is an idiot for cheating on you, you are quite the catch if you asked me.’’

Isabelle felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down, a soft smile grazing her lips. “Thank you, Lydia. That’s really sweet of you.’’

“Hey!’’ They heard Simon call out and they turned to look at him. Simon was hanging on Raphael’s neck and laughing at Lydia and Isabelle. “You two should just kiss already!’’

Raphael turned beet red and he smacked his boyfriend on his head. “Simon!’’ He hissed as both Lydia and Isabelle blushed and glanced at each other before glancing away. “You can’t just say that to people.’’

“But, Rapha, look at them!’’ Simon whined. “They like each other and they don’t even see it!’’

Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around him as he felt Simon tiredly snuggle against him. “I know, cariño. But give them some time. They’ll figure it out on their own terms.’’

Lydia raised her eyebrows in amusement. “We can still hear you guys.’’

Raphael smiled shyly and whispered a ‘sorry’ before dragging his now half sleeping boyfriend in the hotel. Lydia and Isabelle shared a look before they both started laughing.

“Simon is like that.’’ Isabelle chuckled. “He doesn’t really have a filter, he says what he thinks.’’

“Well, at least he’s honest.’’ Lydia smiled, shaking her head. She knew that deep down, her and Isabelle felt the same connection. That little spark. A spark that could ignite into something more, if they just let go of the past and take a leap of fate into the the future. A future of being happy, maybe together, maybe not. Only time would tell.

“Hey, uhm,’’ Lydia smiled shyly. “This might sound weird but, would you maybe like to grab dinner tomorrow night before Nationals? Just the two of us?’’

Isabelle’s heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip to stop a big grin from forming on her face. “As... a date?’’

“Sure,’’ Lydia breathed. “A date. I would like that.’’

“Me too,’’ Isabelle admitted shyly. A silence fell between the two of them, neither really knowing what to say. They shared a look before laughing again. “Why are we making this so awkward?’’

“I have no clue,’’ Lydia giggled. “It doesn’t have to change anything, let’s just.. go out tomorrow night and see where the night takes us.’’

Isabelle nodded her head in agreement. “Sounds good to me.’’

“ _Woo!_ ’’

Lydia and Isabelle looked up to see Simon hanging out of the window of his room, a big grin on his face. “Go girls! Go on that date! Get that-’’ A loud squeak followed as he was ripped away from the window.

“Dios mio!’’ Sounded from inside the room. “Have you lost your mind!? Leave them alone, Simon!’’

“But Raphael! Have you not listened to what they said? They finally agreed to go on that date! We need to celebrate this!’’

“Why do we need to- S-SIMON!’’

Isabelle doubled over in laughter as Lydia just shook her head, Simon was a complex person to understand. She reached for Isabelle’s hand and tugged her inside the hotel as the wind began to pick up. Isabelle followed after her, still giggling a bit from Simon’s behavior. The awkward tension between them had completely disappeared and in her mind, Isabelle thanked Simon for that. He had always known how to lighten the mood.

Once in bed, Isabelle watched Lydia sleep. She looked so peaceful with her golden locks scattered around her pillow. Isabelle had never really felt attracted to girls before, well there was that short time she had found Clary attractive before she began dating Jace, but other then that this was all completely new to Isabelle. It was exciting, yet also a bit scary. She stared at Lydia for a few minutes before a yawn escaped her mouth, closing her tired eyes and finally letting sleep wash over her.

Tomorrow was a big day, for different reasons, and she would see what it would bring her. But she knew that she was already lucky enough to call Lydia Branwell her friend, she just hoped that the date wouldn’t ruin anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost hit the 100 followers on Tumblr! I am already so happy with all the love and dedication you guys give me, as well with the prompts you have entrusted me with! Also, to Everyone who had submitted their prompt before my ask box closed, I have written them all down, don't fret! I'll start on some of them soon, since there are like twenty. You can't send in prompts at the moment, but I'll give a signal when you can send in your prompts again!
> 
> * Also, upon re-reading this part just now, it's as if I make it sound like this behavior that Alec is showing is okay. I am elaborating here that I do not condone abusive behavior overall, but you can see it as if Alec blacked out and his body moved on his own. Just stating this because I don't think I explained it clearly in the story itself.
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spy with my eye a Lyzzy date, some Saphael and Clace fluff, domestic Malec and NATIONALS!
> 
> With a... very...interesting ending...
> 
> OH! And Angry!Dad Magnus. I know you guys love angry!Dad Magnus. But why is he angry? Hmmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!
> 
> You may have seen it but this is indeed the second-to-last chapter!  
> One more chapter to go, AHHH
> 
> It's been a crazy ride and the support and love you have given me and this story is INSANE!
> 
> Thank you all so much, it means so much to me! <3

The gang was enjoying their time in LA so far. Now that Magnus’ Fashion Week was over, it was almost time for Nationals and Raphael was, to put it lightly, freaking out. Simon had done everything to try and condone his boyfriend in to believing that it would be all okay, that he was going to win this, but Raphael believed to think otherwise. To him, winning Regionals wasn’t that hard. But Nationals had all the best dance groups from around America who had won Regionals. Raphael’s team might have been the best of New York, but not of all of America.

“Cariño,’’ Simon sighed, using the nickname Raphael always used for him. He stood up and took his hands in his own, pulling him over to the bed and gestured for him to sit down. Raphael sat down and exhaled loudly. “You are going to do amazing, you and your dance team are just as good as everyone else competing. Hey,’’ he gently touched his cheek and could feel his boyfriend relax under his touch. “You’re just going out there tomorrow and enjoy every last second, okay? Then we’ll see what happens.’’

Raphael smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into Simon’s touch for a second. When he opened his eyes again he reached out as well, placing his hand on his cheek as well. “Mi corazon,’’ He whispered softly. “I am so lucky to have you in my life.’’

Simon blushed but smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand. “You’ll always have me.’’ He said with determination and placed his free hand over his boyfriend’s. “I am not that easy to get rid off, you know.’’

“Now, why would anyone want to get rid of such an amazing person as you?’’

Simon pursed his lips in thought. “I have no idea, I mean when I stop and think about it I’m quite the catch. I’m handsome, like to talk about feelings, I am an awesome boyfriend.’’ Simon summed up, smiling when Raphael dropped his head and laughed softly.

Lifting his head back up, his eyes shining with happiness and love that made Simon’s thump loudly, he smiled. “You know, you are right. You totally are a catch.’’

Simon rolled his eyes playfully and leaned closer to Raphael. “And don’t you forget it,’’ He mumbled under his breath as he brushed their noses together.

“Hmm.’’

Raphael tilted his head and connected their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. Simon felt like he was on cloud nine. Raphael’s kisses were like magic. Whenever he was stressed or worried all Raphael needed to do was kiss him and it was like all his problem disappeared all in once. They slowly pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, their eyes closed, relishing this moment. Simon’s heart thundered in his chest and he was pretty sure Raphael could feel it as the other man stroked his neck.

“Te amo.’’

Simon opened his eyes just to see Raphael staring at him, the look in his eyes making him gulp and blush. It was such an intimate look, full of love and adoration. “Yo también te amo.’’ Simon breathed out, closing his eyes as his boyfriend’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip. The action caused shivers to go down his spine and he let out a shuttering sigh.

Raphael smiled, he loved that he had this effect on Simon. And Simon had the same effect on him. Whenever the slightly taller man walked into the room, it was as if the world stopped spinning. As if he caught the attention of everyone and to Raphael that was how it should be. Simon had a hold on his heart, and he knew he was destined to be with this man. Whenever he was close, there were butterflies going insane in his stomach, he felt like every touch was making him fall in love more and more. He was a goner for his smile, that damned beautiful smile. Those beautiful brown eyes were like pools of chocolate, Raphael just wanted to drown and get lost in them forever. And every time Simon kissed him, his heart would stop beating before going into overload and thumping wildly in his chest. He’s never felt this way about anyone in his entire life and he is almost certain he will never feel this way about someone ever again..

Simon tilted his head, staring questioningly at his boyfriend. “What are you thinking about?’’

Raphael blinked and smiled then, leaning forward and surprising Simon by pressing their lips together. He pulled back before he could return the kiss and Simon’s eyes were hazy after he opened them, blinking them to get back down to earth. “Just about how happy I am. How happy you make me.’’

Simon’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. “You make me happy too, Raph. So much.’’

Raphael got up and reached his hand out to Simon, who took it and intertwined their fingers as Raphael pulled him up. “We should go get lunch with our friends. They must be wondering where we are.’’

Simon pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You’re right. Jace must be going insane for having to wait so long. It would surprise me if he hasn’t started eating the menu card yet.’’

Raphael let out a loud laugh and the two made their way downstairs. Once in the elevator, when the doors slid to a close, the two might or might not have kissed the other breathless, only breaking apart when the doors slid open on a different level, both flushing bright red as an elderly woman stepped in who stared at them disapprovingly. When the elevator reached the lobby and the doors slid open, Simon and Raphael tried to hold in their laughter as they walked past the older lady and to the restaurant that was in their hotel.

“Finally!’’ Jace huffed out as he was the first one to spot the two love birds. “We’ve been waiting here for ages, what was taking you guys so long?’’

“Rapha was having a mental breakdown,’’ Simon said as they sat down opposite of Isabelle and Lydia. “But he’s fine now.’’

Magnus, who had been completely lost in his boyfriend’s eyes, noticed the presence of the two other man now, too. He turned around and flashed a blinding towards them. “Of course he’s fine. Raphael has this in the pocket. He and his dancing team are the best I have ever seen.’’

A blush appeared on Raphael’s cheek but he smiled thankfully at his friend, he knew that, even when he was nervous, his best friend would have his back no matter what. And he was very grateful to have obtained these other friends over the last few months.

“Who says we are not nervous as well?’’ Jace pouted and crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “We are dancing with them tonight as well, you know.’’

“Yes,’’ Magnus rolled his eyes. “But you guys are _guest_ performers. You’re not competing for the win. Raphael and his team are.’’

Jace huffed and sunk further down in his seat, his arms still crossed over his chest and pouting even harder. Clary, who sat next to him, patted his hair. She laughed as Jace glared at her but upon hearing her laugh, a smile automatically tugged on his lips. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his head. Simon smiled, watching them exchanging the sweet interactions.

“So,’’ Isabelle smiled and crossed her arms over the table, leaning just a bit forward. “You’re nervous, but aren’t you itching to just get on that stage and show them what you’re made off?’’

Raphael grinned. “I most definitely am. And maybe even more so for our collaboration dance, you are going to own the dance floor with your moves.’’

“Doesn’t she always?’’ Lydia smiled, winking at Isabelle and playfully elbowing her. Isabelle smiled shyly and looked down as her cheek turned a faint color of red.

She glanced over at her brother and smiled. Alec was sitting sideways in his chair, elbow on the table and head resting against his fist. He was staring at Magnus with serious heart eyes and a soft smile on his lips. He was listening to whatever Magnus was talking to him about, his eyes flickering down to his boyfriend’s lips every now and then.

Magnus smiled the third time he noticed Alec glancing at his lips before aiming them quickly back on his eyes, as if he didn’t want to be caught. Magnus folded a hand around his neck and tugged Alec’s head down to meet his. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head in the slightest, catching his lover’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Magnus pulled back with a content smile, chuckling as he saw that Alec still had his eyes closed and also a small smile on his lips. He lifted his ringed hand up and stroked it over the boy’s cheek. Eyelids fluttered open and a pair of hazel eyes stared back at him. Magnus felt his heart was doing a salto as he saw the intensity in those eyes. Alec’s hand came to rest on his neck and he stroked the skin there, causing goosebumps to arise on his skin.

Raphael fondly rolled his eyes, his friend was so smitten that it was impossible to not look away. When he turned his head and glanced at Simon he saw that his lover had been staring at him as well. A lopsided smirked worked it’s way on his face before he cupped one of Simon’s cheeks and kissed him square on the mouth, causing Simon to squeak in surprise but return the kiss.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Clary!’’ He whined. Clary looked up from the menu card and turned her face towards her boyfriend.

“Yes, Jace?’’

“Why don’t you kiss me so romantically as Magnus or Raphael are doing?’’ He pouted and Clary rolled her eyes.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss on his mouth. “There you go.’’ She chuckled before patting his chest and sitting up straight again.

Before Jace could say anything, the waiter had walked over to their table and once they had all gotten the food they had ordered, they lapsed into conversations and discussion with an occasional, and unneeded might Jace add, love affection from Magnus and Alec or Raphael and Simon.

* * *

 

Isabelle sighed contently as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair. They’ve had rehearsed for Nationals the whole afternoon and she felt like that they were truly ready to perform tonight. But before that, Isabelle had her date with Lydia this evening and she was quite nervous about that. She’s been on a ton of dates but it never felt like this. She feels like her and Lydia are meant to be and it makes her excited yet scared at the same time.

She walked into the hotel and texted Magnus and Clary before slipping her phone back into her pocket and pressing the button of the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button of the level her room was at and opened the door to her hotel room once she reached it. Upon opening the door, Magnus and Clary looked up. Magnus sat on the dresser that stood opposite of the bed, his arms crossed and grey streaks in his hair. Clary layed on her stomach on the bed with her feet in the air.

“Well, well, well,’’ Magnus said teasingly as he pushed himself off the dresser. “Isabelle Lightwood is a busy woman. Rehearsing for the big show tonight _and_ a dinner date?’’ He chuckled as he hugged Isabelle.

Isabelle laughed and hugged Magnus back. “Thank you both for meeting me here so quickly, I’ve been wanting to ask if you two would like to help me get ready for my date with Lydia.’’

“Biscuit,’’ Magnus smirked as Clary hugged her as well. “You have called the right reinforcements. We’ll make sure that Lydia doesn’t know what she sees when she lays her eyes on you.’’

Isabelle blushed as Clary giggled and clapped her hands, before her two friends pushed her into the bathroom and got to work.

Isabelle smiled at her reflection, a satisfied Magnus and Clary standing behind her. Isabelle’s black her was put up in a knot, some curly strands falling down her face. She wore a red, knee-long dress with a glittery golden band around the waist. Her make up was provided by Magnus, the smokey eyed look making her eyes pop. Isabelle loved her outfit and she was honestly blessed with such good friends. She just wondered what Lydia would think of it.

Clary placed her hands on her shoulders, smiling at her through the mirror. “You look beautiful, Iz.’’ She said as she rested her chin on her shoulder. “Lydia is gonna love this.’’

“Biscuit is right.’’ Magnus smiled. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. If I wasn’t dating your brother, I’d totally take you out for dinner myself.’’

Isabelle and Clary started to laugh, not hearing the door of Isabelle’s room open as Alec walked in. He shook his head fondly and leaned against the doorpost. “I heard that, you know.’’

Magnus simply winked at him and Clary curiously tilted his head. “Why are you wearing a cap?’’ She asked, nodding to the cap that sat over Alec’s head. Alec shared a look with Magnus.

“No reason,’’ He said, although his red tinted cheeks gave away there obviously was a reason.

“I wanna know!’’ Clary laughed and launched herself at Alec, trying to tear the cap of his head. Alec yelped and tried to stop her but eventually she was the stronger one and held the cap in her hand, smiling victoriously. She then glanced at Alec before doubling over in laughter.

Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head, glaring at his sister and boyfriend as Isabelle laughed loudly as well and Magnus tried his best to stifle his by covering his mouth with his hand. Alec glared at them. Alec’s quiff in his hair was, instead of the dark brown color it normally had, a deep gray, almost silver looking.

“How-how did this-’’ Clary hiccuped through her laughter. Alec rolled his eyes at her, his sister and boyfriend’s behavior and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alexander tried to help me paint my hair, but that didn’t go exactly well.’’ Magnus snickered. Alec stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes before walking over and pecking his lips.

“I can see that.’’ Isabelle giggled before running her hand through his hair. Alec whined and moved away, dodging her hand and putting the cap back on.

“You guys are so rude.’’

Isabelle shook her head as Magnus showered him with little kisses, causing him to giggle. They went all quiet as a knock sounded on Isabelle’s door and she froze, gulping and her head starting to beat wildly in her chest. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and her hands were becoming sweaty.

Lydia was here.

Clary walked over and hugged Isabelle tightly. “She’s going to be blown away when she sees you, Iz! Go and have fun, it’s going to be okay.’’

“Thanks, Clary.’’ Isabelle smiled and then hugged her brother and Magnus, before making her way over to the door and opening it.

Lydia stood in front of her with her hair braided sideways, her make up made her look even prettier. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt that came to her knees and Isabelle’s heart quickened at the sight of her date. Lydia smiled and Isabelle automatically smiled back.

“Hey,’’ She said eyeing Isabelle, a blush forming on her cheeks. Damn, the latina girl was beautiful. “Ready to go?’’

“Yeah.’’ Isabelle breathed with a smile. “I am ready.’’

She hooked her arm through the one Lydia extended to her and quickly waved at her friends and brother who were smiling and waving them out.

“Have fun!’’ Clary called out after them.

“Be careful!’’ Alec said after them, the big brother coming up in him.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’’ Magnus smirked.

Isabelle shook her head as Lydia threw her head back, laughing loudly. She rolled her eyes, sometimes her friends were plain idiots but she would love them nonetheless.

“So,’’ Lydia said as they walked to the diner. “Are you excited for tonight? Nervous?’’

“Both,’’ Isabelle admitted with a smile when they walked inside and took a seat. “It’s an honor to perform with Raphael and his team, but I think the pressure is bigger for them then for us.’’

Lydia chuckled and looked down at the menu card. Isabelle peeked up and her heart stopped at the sight. In the middle of their table there was a candle and the soft light of the flames highlighted Lydia’s face perfectly, making her look anymore beautiful then she already was. Isabelle felt her cheeks heat up and quickly glanced down at the menu.

“Magnus told me your dancing teams were not always friends, that you guys were actual rivals once. How did that happen?’’ Lydia asked as he had made her choice and closed the menu, leaning her head on her hand staring at Isabelle with her beautiful eyes.

“I don’t really know. From the moment Jace and Raphael first met there was this... feud going on. To Raphael, it was all competition and he seemed pissed at us for some reason. It wasn’t until later when we found out why.’’ Isabelle said, taking a sip from her wine. “Raphael told Simon once that he was jealous of how much our parents supported his dream to do this, while his parents never cared for his dreams and he had to do it all on his own while he lived with Magnus, Cat, Tessa and Ragnor.’’

“Wow,’’Lydia said frowning slightly. “That must’ve been hard for him, if your parents don’t respect your own dreams or don’t support them.’’

“Yeah,’’ Isabelle said. “But he made his way to the top all on his own and look where he is now. He is competing in Nationals. That is such a big achievement for him and his dancing group and now that we are all friends, we couldn’t be more proud of him then we are now.’’

“That is very admirable about you, Izzy.’’ Lydia said, smiling warmly at her.

Isabelle smiled back and was about to say something when the waiter came up to their table and took their orders. Isabelle smiled politely and then turned back to Lydia, leaning her arms on the table. “Enough about me or dancing, tell me something more about you. What was it like? Growing up in Vancouver?’’

“It was... different.’’ Lydia chuckled. “My parents had this barn where I grew up. I was used to getting up very early and would always watch my parents milk the cows, feed the animals.’’

Isabelle smiled and listened intensely. She loved hearing about Lydia’s life and how she grew up. She loved getting to know her more.

“When I was about thirteen years old, my dad said I could help him, so we did it together the first few weeks. After that he would just watch me do it and eventually I did it all by myself. When I was sixteen, I told them I wanted to go to Harvard but it money wise it wasn’t doable. So I went to the Vancouver Community College for four years. I worked some in the big city and eventually ended up here after seeing Magnus was hiring people.’’ Lydia finished with a smile. “My parents have been nothing but supportive, even now. I’m blessed with a family like them.’’

Isabelle and Lydia leaned back as their food arrived and began to tuck in. “That’s a real beautiful story.’’ Isabelle said after she swallowed the first bite. “I admire your passion and drive to make it so far.’’

Lydia smiled. “Without the support of my parents I wouldn’t have made it that far, they kept pushing me to follow their dreams and it made me so strong... Stronger then I thought it would make me.’’

Isabelle reached over and placed her hand over Lydia’s. “You’re parents sound amazing. And they have a wonderful daughter of who they can be very proud off.’’

Lydia smiled tearily, sniffling and then turning her hand that was under Isabelle’s, spreading her fingers so she could tangle them together. “Thank you, Iz. Thank you so much.’’

The rest of date contained your basic cute first date moments like, feeding each other, making each other laugh so hard that you’ll cry of laughter. Those soft moments where you didn’t talk at all, you just looked each other in the eye and had silent conversations. Their laced hands layed on the table during the entire dinner, sometimes a thumb would brush over the others back of the hand.

Eventually the two had finished their dinner and made their way back to the hotel, just enough time for Isabelle to get changed again and make their way over to Nationals. Once in the lobby, Alec and Magnus were sitting there with Clary, talking and having fun.

“Lydia!’’ Alec called out from his space in Magnus’ arms. “Hey, come join us we’re leaving to the studio soon!’’

Isabelle smiled and turned to Lydia. “Go,’’ She whispered and ran her hand down her arm. “I’ll see you backstage before we have to go up.’’

Lydia gently cupped Isabelle’s face and leaned in, kissing her softly. Isabelle tensed in surprise, before her eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around Lydia, kissing her back softly. The two ignored the cheers from Alec and Magnus and the happy giggles from Clary who were watching the scene unfold.

Lydia pulled back and Isabelle chased her lips slightly, causing her to grin while Isabelle tried to find her breathe. Lydia stroked Isabelle’s cheeks tenderly. “Now you can go.’’ She whispered.

Isabelle smiled, her whole eyes lighting up before leaning forward again and pressing a soft kiss against Lydia’s lips. She then turned around and got in the elevator to get ready for Nationals.

This day could not get any better.

* * *

 

“Okay, this is it. No going back now. When it’s time to go out there, we are going to show them what we’re made of and that we deserve to be here.’’ Raphael said, looking around at his team mates. Jace and his dancers were there as well, sitting a bit further back. “We’re going to show them who are the best. What team?’’

“WILD CATS!’’ Clary and Simon shouted loudly, causing Raphael to drop his head. Jace, who sat in between the two friends, jumped when they screamed and almost fell to the ground, causing Clary and Simon to double over in laughter.

Raphael shook his head with a fond look in his eyes. He turned out back to his team and sighed. “Alright guys, go do a quick warm up in the small dancing room before we go on.’’

The dancers, including Jace’s team, all got up and talked amongst one other while they made their way to the small dancing room. Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Lydia, Magnus and Alec stayed put. Raphael glared at Simon playfully. “I’ll have a word with you later about this behavior, bébé. It’s serious.’’

“I know. I am nervous.’’ Simon said. His legs were bouncing up and down restlessly. He had the itch to just get up that stage and dance with his boyfriend, but he was also very nervous about going up there. This was Nationals and that reached quite a bigger audience then Regionals did.

Jace patted his leg. “It’s going to be fine, Simon. As long as you and Isabelle don’t pull a stunt like the one you did during Regionals.’’

“I agree,’’ Raphael frowned. “I don’t want my bébé to get hurt again.’’

“Aww,’’ Simon got up and wrapped his arms around Raphael. “I love you, Rapha.’’

Raphael’s frown vanished and made place for his dimpled grin and lovesick stare. “I love you, too, Si.’’

Raphael kissed him softly before going out the door to check up on his team and checking when they were due to go on. Alec, Magnus, Clary and Lydia saw this as their sign to go to their seats. They all hugged Simon, Isabelle and Jace and wished them the best for later. Lydia kissed Isabelle softly and whispered a ‘good luck’ before she moved out of the room. Clary hugged Jace tightly and gave him a sweet kiss as well. Jace smiled at her with a love sick look in his eyes as she pulled back.

“I am proud of you.’’ She whispered as she stroked his face. “Have fun out there okay?’’

“Alright.’’ He whispered lovingly and kissed her forehead.

“Clary,’’ Alec said, holding the door open for her. “Come on, let’s go. They’re waiting for us.’’

Clary smiled at Jace and walked past Alec, his arm coming around her shoulders as they made their way over to their appointed seats. They talked amongst on other, as they sat down. Lydia sat in the middle of the row, Clary next to her, Magnus on her other side and finally there was Alec who had the aisle seat. Magnus and Alec’s hands were tangled together on their shared arm rest and the older man would often brush his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand while he was in a deep conversation with Lydia and Clary.

Alec brought their hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the tan hand. Magnus turned his head and smiled so bright that the crinkles by his eyes appeared. The sight made Alec’s heart soar and he felt like all the air was being sucked from between them, it was kinda hard to breathe. Magnus placed his other hand on his cheek and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss, that Alec deepened by sliding his tongue in his mouth.

Lydia giggled, shaking her head and Clary rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She understood why they were so attached at the hip, they had to spend almost three complete months apart and now they just wanted to enjoy every second of them being together.

The lights got turned down and the spotlights on the stage went on, causing Magnus to break their passionate kiss and turn his attention to the stage, squeezing Alec’s hand. They watched other dance teams perform their best it made Magnus feel a little uneasy.

They were good, really good. Of course no better then Raphael and his team, but he was nervous for his friend. And he could practically feel Raphael’s insecurity burning inside of him. Biting on his bottom lip, he wished he could do something for him, that he could see him and talk to him but the security had told them they were not allowed backstage during the performances.

At last, it was Raphael’s turn and Magnus was basically bouncing in his seat, the nerves and excitement getting the better of him. Alec simply chuckled and gave his hand a light squeeze, which caused him to calm down a little.

Raphael and his team had simply owned the stage. They’re performance started off slow with only his team on stage. Then when the song picked up, Raphael broke down the stage with two of his best break dancers and the crowd was just loving it, just as much as the jury was. Everything went flawlessly and as the performance progressed Raphael felt his nerves dissolve and his confidence grow and he hoped that showed through in his dance moves.

The crowd loved their performance and gave them a standing ovation after their performs was done. His team mates were ecstatic and jumped on his back and ruffled his hair as Raphael laughed, waving to Magnus, Alec, Lydia and Clary who were cheering the loudest of all.

The judges were now scoring each performance and had announced that only the two best performances were allowed to do their collaboration performance and from there on they would choose the winner for Nationals.

“Okay,’’ Lydia breathed out nervously. “Now I’m getting nervous.’’

“Same.’’ Clary’s legs bounced up and down. Magnus placed his free hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently. She took his hand in both of hers and held on to it tightly. “There are so many teams competing and to only choose two...’’

“I don’t wanna know how Raphael must feel right now.’’ Magnus mumbled nervously. Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting manner.

After half an hour the host walked up the stage and announced the first dancing team that come from L.A. Magnus had the urge to roll his eyes because figures, of course the hosting state would be in what they called the semi-finals. But then the host called out the dancing team from New York out as second. Raphael’s team was through. The four sat frozen for a second before jumping up and cheering louder then the crowd did. Magnus threw himself in Alec’s arms, laughing happily as his boyfriend rocked them back and forth. Lydia and Clary hugged each other tightly and were basically jumping up and down from excitement.

After that they had short break for the two remaining teams to take a breather. Magnus wanted to go backstage to congratulate Raphael but the security wouldn’t let him. Magnus had not been amused and had literally almost argued with them the entire break, eventually just cursing them out in Spanish. That seemed to calm him a little, since he smirked at the confusion of the securities faces as Alec gently tried to drag him away.

The dance team with their collaboration from L.A. was allowed to go up first and although they were pretty good, Magnus wasn’t impressed. It was like a dance he had seen before only with a few twists and turns and he just didn’t find it enjoyable to watch. The nerves took over by the four of them again and this time, they all held each others hand.

Raphael and Jace’s team had totally _smashed_  this performance. Their two dance teams were so in sync, that it was like they had done this for years. Eventually Raphael and Simon broke out from the crowd and surprised everyone with a little solo dance that took the attention all on them. It was a beautiful dance between to lovers and Magnus could simply feel the intimacy from here and it made feel all giddy inside.

At the end of their dance, Raphael and Simon stood almost chest to chest and that was supposed to be it. But instead, Raphael let his eyes flicker down to Simon’s lips and he grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him closer, his mouthing clashing against Simon’s in a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered even louder and Simon’s face was flushed bright red as they pulled away. But upon seeing the loving smile of Raphael and his gaze, it was as the audience faded away and it was just them, in their own little bubble.

They were pulled out of their little bubble as they were escorted off the stage, but they both were the brightest smiles on their faces. And if backstage Simon pulled Raphael in for an encore of the kiss they shared on stage, then no one had to know.

The host called both teams back on the stage after a few minutes of waiting and counting votes. Lydia, Clary, Magnus and Alec all inhaled deeply and they all held the others hand tighter. This was it, this was the moment. Raphael and his team had got to be the best of the entire night.

“My well deserved congratulations to both teams standing here tonight,’’ The head of the counting system said. “All performances have been mesmerizing to watch and there is no doubt that these two teams are the best of the entire night.’’

The crowd clapped in agreement and Magnus felt like his heart was about to give out any second now. The tension was getting real.

“However,’’ The head said, “Unfortunately due to certain... circumstances,’’ He said rather awkwardly and turned to Raphael and his team. “We have to disqualify Mr. Santiago and his team for showing inappropriate behavior on stage.’’

“What!?’’ Magnus, Clary, Lydia and Alec all called out in disbelief, the audience shouting out their own confused comments. Magnus dropped Alec and Clary’s hands formed them into fists and stood up.

“You can’t do this!’’ Magnus roared in anger, causing everyone around him to fall in silence and to stare at him. “It’s 2017! There was _nothing_ inappropriate about that kiss!’’

“The rules clearly state-’’ The head said sharply before being cut off by Magnus.

“The rules, my goddamn ass!’’ He bit. “You’re just a homophobic asshole that can’t stand watching two males kiss each other and therefor just decided to disqualify them!’’

“Magnus.’’ Alec whispered softly and wrapped his arm around his elbow, tugging on it lightly in order to try and get Magnus to sit down.

“No! Let go of me.’’ Magnus said and ripped his arm free. Huffing, he pushed past Alec and made his way down to the stage. When he tried to climb on the stage the security grabbed him around the waist. “Get off me!’’ Magnus trashed around and freed himself of the securities arms, stumbling on the stage.

The Head looked at Magnus with wide eyes as he saw the small Asian man making his way over.

“You are a disgrace to this community!’’ Magnus exlaimed as he made his way over. “Disqualifying a team for public display of affection!? That’s nowhere in the goddamn rules! You’re just doing this because you’re a disgusting homophobic prick who is full of prejudice! You can’t do this!’’

“As a matter of fact, I can.’’ The head said in a low voice so the audience couldn’t hear. “And your friend is nothing more then a filthy _fag_ who deserves to know where his place in this world is. As does his little boyfriend.’’

Magnus was boiling on the inside. His shoulders and chest were heaving with labored, angered breaths and eventually saw red. He let out angered scream and launched forward to attack the Head, but two arms wrapped around his waist quickly and tried with all their might to tug him away,

Raphael, who had been frozen ever since the announcement had been made, regained his composure and ran over when he saw his best friend getting an anger attack. He wrapped his arms around his waist and roughly tried to tug him back.

“Magnus!’’ He grunted. “It’s fine. Let it go, come on.’’

“It’s not fine!’’ Magnus raged, struggling against Raphael’s hold but the Latino man was surprisingly strong and eventually tugged him far away enough to stand in front of him and block the view of the Head while still pushing him backwards. “He can’t get away with this!’’

“I know, I know,’’ Raphael sighed but kept pushing Magnus backwards. From the corner of his eye he just catched a glimpse of Clary, Alec and Lydia running out the room, probably to their changing room. “Let’s go, come on. We’re done here.’’

While he pushed his best friend to the changing room, his team following close behind him, he heard the Head calling out the L.A. dancing team as the winners of Nationals. The audience was mingled with cheers, boo’s and overall confusion.

Magnus angrily slammed the door open and started taking his anger out on the first thing he saw, which happened to be thrash can. He kicked hard against it, causing it to tumble over, luckily it had been empty. He kicked the thrash can again.

Upon seeing his boyfriend’s rage, Alec gently pushed past Raphael and walked over grabbing him by the shoulders. This just angered Magnus more, roughly swatting his arms away.

“No, stop it!’’ He shouted as Alec tried to grab his shoulders again. “Let go of me! Alec! I mean it!’’

Alec just ignored him and grabbed his wrist and held them in one hand. “Come here.’’ Was all he said and brought his other hand up to the back of Magnus’ head, pulling him to his chest. Magnus stopped struggling and just leaned against him. The scent of his boyfriend caused Magnus to eventually calm down and he snuggled closer to Alec, burying his head in his neck and curling his hands tightly in his shirt. He clung to him like he was his lifeline.

Raphael watched them for a few seconds before turning to everyone else. Jace’s and his teams were sitting on the benches, completely take aback by what just had happened. A wave of guilt washed over him and he shook his head.

“Guys,’’ he croaked out. “I am so sorry that this has happened.’’

“Hey,’’ Jace said sharply and lifted his head up to stare at him. “This is _not_ your fault, do you hear me? You have no reason to apologize, whatsoever.’’

Raphael silently nodded his head. A hand wrapped around his arm just above his elbow and he turned his head to see Simon standing there, guilt and sadness in his eyes. Raphael’s heart and jaw clenched so he took Simon’s hand in his and pulled him close, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I hold nothing against you,’’ He said softly and hauled the other boy in his arms. He glanced over to Magnus who was still curled up in Alec’s arms. Alec was whispering things in his ear and rubbing his hands up and down his back. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Simon’s shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent.

That evening Raphael was in his room with Simon. He was leaning his arms on the window sill, looking out at the moon and stars that hung above the city. Simon walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Raphael turned his head and reached one of his hands back to gently twist it in Simon’s hair.

“I love you.’’ Raphael whispered softly.

“And I love you.’’ Simon whispered back, pressing tiny kisses against Raphael’s cheek.

In the room next to them were Magnus and Alec. Alec sat on the bed as he watched Magnus pacing around, biting on his thumb, looking at the ground and walking around in circles. Alec understood that his boyfriend had needed some space so he waited for him to open up to him. Eventually Magnus froze and he lifted his head up. His brown eyes were glossy with tears and he shrugged helplessly.

“Alexander...’’ He managed to choke out before he burst into tears. It had hurt so much. He knew it hurt Raphael and that had _hurt_  him. But it also brought flashbacks up from years ago with his dad and he just- Magnus snapped. He couldn’t take that.

Alec got off the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus. Magnus sniffled and buried his face against his boyfriend’s chest, his hands clinging to the soft t-shirt he was wearing at his back.

“I got you.’’ Alec whispered. He pressed a kiss to the side of Magnus’ head and then nuzzled his hair. His hands moved up and down and in circles, everything to try and calm the love of his life down. “I got you.’’

Alec took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please leave behind a comment and a kudo! You guys' reaction to my work is what keeps me inspired!
> 
> Last chapter next time... I'm emotional...
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> xxxx


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Raphael reflect on the National events from last night
> 
> Over all just fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.God.
> 
> This is it. The very last chapter of Worlds Apart!
> 
> This is so bittersweet, I don't have anything else to say except for THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!
> 
> You guys kept me going and made writing this story so much fun! Thank you all for your continues support and love you gave this story! It means a lot to me.
> 
> So since this is the last chapter I hope you guys wanna join with a livetweet using the hashtag #WorldsApartfic! I would love to see all your reactions while reading the last chapter. <3
> 
> Again, thank you all so much and I hope to see your love with my other stories! <3333

Raphael and Magnus sat on the bed in Magnus and Alec’s bedroom, facing each other. There had been a silence between the two friends ever since Raphael had asked if he could talk to Magnus alone. Alec and Simon had left to get breakfast so that the could talk about everything that had happened.

Raphael took a deep breathe and reached forward, placing his hand on Magnus’ knee. “Thank you.’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to make eye contact with his friend. “Why are you thanking me? What I did last night--’’

“Was nothing short of heroic.’’ Raphael interrupted him. “You are right, the head of that commission was being homophobic and he had no right to disqualify us like that. And we were not the only ones thinking that.’’

“What do you mean?’’ Magnus said confused.

Raphael simply grinned and grabbed his phone, unlocked it and turned it to Magnus so he could see the trending topics on Twitter. Magnus eyes widened as he read the hashtags.

_#NationalsIsOverParty_

_#NationalsAreHomophobes_

_#RaphaelSantiagoIsOurWinner_

“Oh my god.’’ Magnus laughed and took the phone from Raphael, scrolling through all the tweets. “Do you think this will change anything?’’

Raphael snorted. “No, I don’t think so. But who needs a lousy trophee from a bunch of homophobes when you have the whole community behind you?’’

Magnus looked up at Raphael and smiled at him. He noticed that his friend looked a lot more calm now then he did yesterday. The pain in his eyes that were very evident after the situation happened was now completely gone and was replaced with pride and happiness. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at that and if his friend was ready to let this go, then so was he. Besides, Nationals had their hands full of all the complaints from the entire LGBTQ+ community and Magnus was quite proud of that.

Ah, the power of social media.

“So what happens now?’’ Magnus asked as he handed Raphael’s phone back.

“We’re going home,’’ Raphael said. “And we’re leaving this awful experience behind us. We’re going to move on with our lives and show them that nothing they can do or say can bring us down.''

Magnus’ eyes sparkled with pride and he took hold of Raphael’s hand. “I am right there beside you, amigo. Always.’’

The door to the hotel room opened and they looked up as their boyfriends walked in. Simon plopped down next to Raphael and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. “Did you show him?’’

“He did.’’ Magnus smiled, humming happily when Alec sat down behind him and leaned his back against his chest, the taller man nuzzling his nose in his hair. “They deserved it, that’s what they get for disqualifying my best friend without proper reason.’’

They sat all on the bed, peacefully eating their breakfast and chatting together, when there was a loud pounding on the door.

“Open this fucking door right now!’’ Isabelle yelled while she kept pounding on the door. Alec exchanged a confused glance with Magnus before swinging his legs of the bed and sauntering over to the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Izzy, calm the fuck down!’’

Once the door was opened Isabelle pushed passed Alec and stormed inside. “Where is he!?’’ She said as she walked inside, her eyes landing on Raphael. She moved forward and grabbed his arm roughly, almost yanking him of the bed. “Raphael!’’ She screeched.

‘’¡Jesús!’’ Raphael yelped as he almost tumbled from the bed to the ground. “Isabelle! What the hell is going on?!’’

“You need to come with me right now!’’ She all but screamed while she almost ran out the door, dragging poor Raphael behind her. Simon, Magnus and Alec shared a glance before quickly following the two, jumping into the elevator while Isabelle dragged Raphael down the stairs.

When they got to the lobby Raphael felt like his arm was falling off because Isabelle tugged so hard on it. “For fucks sake, Izzy! What’s the rush!’’

Isabelle looked back at him and smiled. “There is someone you need to meet!’’

Raphael just stared at her with a lost expression, turning around when he heard the elevator ding and saw his boyfriend and friends coming out, running to catch up with them. They walked to the desk where Lydia, Jace and Clary were talking to a tall man with ginger hair and wearing an expensive looking suite.

Clary glanced over her shoulder and smiled brightly. “There they are! That is Raphael Santiago, he’s the one you are looking for!’’

Raphael had looked so lost, not understanding why he needed to be in such a rush to meet this man who looked like he just got out of a business meeting. The man smiled and exstanded his head for the Latino man to shake.

“Raphael Santiago, such a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Thomas Björginson.’’

Still not understanding what was going on he shook the man’s hand. “Uh, hi. I’m Raphael but you clearly already know that.’’ He awkwardly chuckled. “If you don’t mind me asking why exactly did you want to meet me?’’

Thomas chuckled. “It seemed like your friends didn’t had the chance to tell you yet. I am a casting manager for dance groups to perform in music videos from big stars.’’

Raphael blinked once, twice. He had an idea where this was going but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Not after last night. “What does that have to do with me?’’ He asked.

“I saw your performance on Nationals last night.’’ _Oh great_ , Raphael thought. _Here we go_. “And it was something I haven’t quite seen before in all my years. It was... refreshing. Watching you and your boyfriend dance together had something magical. It told the beautiful story of your love and it was very touching to watch. I think you can imagine that I don’t agree with the results. You guys didn’t deserve that, it’s time for change and I figured you and your team could help me with that. So that’s why I came here to find you.’’

Raphael’s heart thudded in his chest. Was this really gonna happen? Was Thomas really doing what he thought he was doing? He felt Simon’s hand slide in his and squeeze it. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand back, as if trying to figure out if he was still dreaming. “I-” Raphael stuttered. “Thank you so much, that means a lot.’’

Thomas smiled. “That’s not all. The level of dancing you and your team are at is astounding. I think that I can help show that potential to the world. I would like to sign you and your team to our casting agency for music videos.’’

“Just out of curiosity.’’ Clary peeped in. “For which artists have your other dancers worked for?’’

“Oh, Shakira, Drake, Cher Lloyd.’’ Thomas shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world that his company worked with such big stars. Which, to him, it probably was. He then turned back to Raphael. “This is the least I can do for you. I get that this is very sudden and you probably want to think about it, so here’s my card.’’

Raphael reached out to take the card Thomas held out to him and- when did his hands start shaking and sweating? Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and Raphael looked up at him with big eyes.

“You deserve this Raphael. Don’t forget that, I’ll do everything I can to give you the recognition you deserve.’’ He let go of Raphael and smiled at everyone. “I wish I could stay longer, but I have another meeting to attend to.’’ He looked back at Raphael. “Call me when you have made up your mind, alright? Have a good day, everyone.’’

Raphael stood frozen, staring at the card but flashed Thomas a smile as he turned to leave. “I will. Thank you for everything.’’

Once Thomas had left, Isabelle plucked the card out of his hands, her eyes shooting across the paper. “He has worked with Beyoncé, Liam Payne, Rihanna. Oh my god!’’ She gave the paper back to Raphael. “You are officially nuts if you don’t take the job!’’

Raphael played with the corners off the card, lost in thought. “I know he said we were but... it feels like me and my team aren’t good enough to work with such big people.’’

Jace stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “That’s not true. Thomas is right when he says you and your team have something unique. You are good enough, everyone would be honored to work with you. You have to take this opportunity, Raph.’’

“Gracias...’’ Raphael whispered, tears shining in his eyes. He was feeling so overwhelmed. It meant more then anything to him that his team got the recognition they deserved for all their hard work, but never in a million years would he have thought he’d be able to work with huge stars. Then again, he never thought he and Jace would become friends and actually get along.

Simon took his both his boyfriend’s hands and stroked the back of his hands with his thumbs. “I am so proud of you, cariño. You deserve this, you worked so hard for this.’’ Simon moved one hand to cup his cheek. “You have to take the chance and show the world that they can never bring you down.’’

Raphael leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss against his lips, before tugging him close and hugging him tightly, rubbing his cheek against his lover’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in his warmth. Simon slowly rubbed his hands up and down his back, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder.

.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving this place.’’ Isabelle sighed as she finished zipping up her suitcase, falling then in her girlfriend’s arms. Lydia chuckled and pressed a kiss against her soft, black hair. “Can’t we just stay here forever?’’

“We’ll come back here in our vacation, how does that sound?’’ Lydia asked as he glanced down at the Latina. Isabelle grinned up at her.

“That sounds amazing.’’ She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against her lips before a knock on the door interrupted them. Isabelle groaned while Lydia laughed and pushed herself off of her, stalking over to the door.

Jace grinned at Isabelle as she opened the door. “If it isn’t my favorite sister. Are you two ready to go?’’

Isabelle sighed sadly as Lydia walked over with their suitcases. “Sadly enough. I am going to miss this place.’’

They closed the door behind them and walked over to the elevator, Clary already waiting there for them as she kept it open for them. Jace wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly as they walked in and the doors slid to a close, the elevator rumbling a bit before moving them downwards. Isabelle leaned back against the wall with her head resting on Lydia’s shoulders, the blonde’s arm around her shoulders and her fingers rubbing in soothing circles on her soft skin.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, the two couples walking out on the lobby hand in hand with their respective partners. Upon walking out they saw Raphael and Simon sitting on one of the booths, cuddled up while they were staring at Magnus and Alec arguing. Magnus moved his hands animatedly while he tried to explain something to Alec. Alec looked at him with a not amused expression and his arms crossed.

“I can not believe you, Alexander!’’ Magnus cried out and threw his hands up in the air. Clary furrowed her eyebrows and glanced from him to Raphael and Simon who were watching the argument go down while eating some peanuts.

“What’s going on?’’ She asked as they approached him. Magnus turned to her with a glare.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on! This outrageously hot, handsome, sinful man-’’

“You think I am outrageously hot?’’ Alec asked with a soft grin, his eyes sparkling.

“-prefers _pain au chocolat_ above _cinnamon rolls _!’’__ Magnus continued. “ _Pain au chocolat,_ Clary! Above _cinnamon rolls!’ _’__  He said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

“I love pain au chocolat.’’ Alec said casually, shrugging his shoulders, not understanding why his boyfriend made such a big deal out of it.

“Pain au chocolat are a disgrace to everything chocolate!’’ Magnus said offendedly. “It’s this airy bread with two thin stripes of chocolate on the bottom! Not to mention how much butter goes into one pain au chocolat!’’

Alec shrugged again. “I love it and my death will be by a shit load of pain au chocolats and I wouldn’t even complain.’’

“Cinnamon rolls are so much better, Alexander! At least they _taste_  like cinnamon!’’

“Cinnamon rolls are too sticky due to the glaze on top of it.’’ Alec rolled his eyes. “Why do cinnamon rolls sometimes even have glaze on it? That makes the bread way too sweet and all that sugar is not good for you.’’

“Sugar is what keeps me going forward!’’

“It’s gross, it’s way too messy to eat and it only raises your chances on diabetes.’’

“You are so damn infuriating, Alexander!’’ Magnus growled.

“Good. Are we gonna to furiously make out now?’’

“Duh!’’ Magnus exclaimed before launching forward, his arms going around Alec’s neck to tangle his hands in his hair while Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and closer as their tongues slid into each other mouths.

“¡Dios Mio!’’ Raphael called out and quickly wrapped one hand over Simon’s eyes, causing his boyfriend to squeak, while he used his other hand to chuck peanuts at the couple. “There are other people here, stop sucking faces!’’

Magnus and Alec pulled back and Alec kept his eyes closed, licking his lips which tasted very sweet. “Hmm... what did you eat this morning that tastes so good?’’

Magnus smirked victoriously. “Cinnamon rolls.’’

.

The flight home had been a long one, but everyone was happy when they finally stood on the ground again. The couples had said their goodbyes to each other since they all individually wanted to spend some time with their loved ones.

Isabelle and Lydia went out for dinner and went afterwards out to see a play in the theater.

Jace and Clary had decided to just cook together and spend some well deserved alone time in their apartment.

Magnus and Alec had arrived back at their loft and chuckled as they heard Chairman Meow excitedly scratch against the door. While Alec had been away, Ragnor and Catarina had taken care of Chairman Meow. Magnus needed to remind himself to thank his friends.

Magnus opened the door and Chairman Meow jumped up at his leg, pressing his head against his legs, purring loudly as Magnus kneeled down and took him into his arms. Chairman purred louder and rubbed his tiny head against Magnus’ cheek, causing him to giggle happily. Alec smiled at adorable sight and walked over, wrapping his arms around Magnus and dropping a kiss to Chairman’s head, right between his ears.

“I am so happy to be home again.’’ Magnus sighed out in relief as he got sat down on the couch in between Alec’s legs, his back pressed against his chest as Chairman laid on his lap, scratching him gently between the ears. “I didn’t know how much I missed this place and my little Chairman.’’

“Oh, really.’’ Alec snorted. “Is that everything you missed? Isn’t there a certain special person you missed?’’

Magnus tilted his head back and pursed his lips. “Well, I missed Ragnor, Tessa and Catarina of course. They are my best friends and I should meet up with them soon again. But other then that... No.’’

Alec fondly rolled his eyes and flicked Magnus’ nose, which caused him to yelp in pain before glaring at his lover.

“That hurt you know!’’

“That’s what you get for being a meanie.’’ Alec chuckled as Magnus simply stuck his tongue out to him. Alec gently tilted his head back and kissed him softly.

Alec closed his eyes and buried his nose in his boyfriend’s hair, closing his eyes and letting relaxation wash over him. This is something he got to do every single day again, Magnus didn’t have to leave him anymore. He didn’t have to fly to the other side of the country anymore. Alec sighed happily.

“Magnus?’’ He whispered in his hair. Magnus, who had slowly been drifting off to sleep, hummed softly. “I really missed you.’’

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, snuggling in his boyfriend’s arms. “I missed you, too, my love.’’

Alec smiled and let sleep pull him under.

.

Raphael was sitting on his bed, looking at the card in his hands. His thumbs were playing nervously with the corners of the paper and he stared at the number. Simon walked in with a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

“I am so tired I think I could sleep for an eternity.’’

When his boyfriend hadn’t responded, he looked over and saw him staring at the card, looking lost in his thoughts. Simon smiled and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Raphael jumped at the sudden presence but quickly relaxed in his lover’s hold.

“What are you thinking about?’’ Simon whispered in his ear as one hand softly trailed up and down his side.

“I don’t know what to do.’’ Raphael sighed and turned his head to look at Simon. “What if it turns out we are not good enough? What if no artists wants to make music videos with us?’’

Simon sighed but moved to sit across from Raphael, cupping his face in his hands. “Mi corazon, you are worrying too much about this. Thomas looks like he knows what he is doing. He sees the same potential in you and your team as I do. This is a once in a life time opportunity. You got this.’’

Raphael smiled and gently took a hold of Simon’s chin and pulled the other boy closer, their mouths colliding in a soft kiss that grew with passion as Simon wrapped his arms around his neck. Once they both pulled back breathless from the kiss, Simon reached for Raphael’s phone and grabbed it, taking a hold of one of his hands with his free hand and placing the device in Raphael’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly.

“Call him.’’ Simon said, his eyes sparkling with nothing but pride and love.

Raphael pecked his lover’s lips before unlocking his phone and dialing the number. He took one of Simon’s hands and tangled their fingers together, maintaining eye contact with Simon as his heart thudded in his chest when the call got picked up.

“Thomas, hi. It’s Raphael Santiago, from the hotel this morning. I would like to take you up on your offer, if it still stands.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!  
> -sniffles-
> 
> It's over. :'(
> 
> But I told you guys everything would be fine. I could never end this story on a sad note. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @AnjaxNS! I share some snippets from other stories on there as well as on my Tumblr; AnjaWritingsx! Come yell at me in my inbox about what you thought of this story or just about Malec and Shadowhunters in general! <33
> 
> Again, thank you all so much! This story means a lot to me and so does all the support you have given it. I can never thank you guys enough.<333


End file.
